No! Bad Ike!
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Pit is convinced Ike is playing tricks on him, but in all reality the angel is in love with him. Ike is determined to find out what 'tricks' he's talking about, and he'll find out one way or another. Marth is wildly know for his ultimate relationship destroying abilities, but when he meets Kuro, all that will change. Yaoi, humor, romance. Same story, new summary.
1. Ike's Tricks

-Pit's P.O.V.-

I run down the hall and fling Marth's door open. I run inside and whip my head around, looking for Marth. The prince is sitting on the couch, staring at me, with a book in his hand. I jump up in excitement.

"HEY MARTH!" I shout.

He winces at my loud voice.

"Wanna go outside with me? I'm bored." I move a little closer to him.

"No." He replies, then looks back down at the book he was reading.

"Oh. Why not? It'll be fun!" I start jumping around again.

"No."

"Wanna play a video game?" I ask, hopeful that he'll do something with me.

"No."

"Oh… Do, you…" I stop to think of different ideas. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go get a snack?"

"No." He turns a page.

"Want to go train?" I hold my bow up and look at it, not sure when I grabbed it.

"No." He pushes his reading glasses up his nose, as they were falling off.

"You want to draw? Drawing is kinda boring though," I look down at the ground, hoping he doesn't want to draw.

"No."

I sigh in relief. I really, _really _don't like drawing.

"Do you want to finish reading your book?" I stand on my toes to look at the pages in the book. To bad I can't read.

"No." He puts a bookmark in his book, then sets it down on the table in front of him.

"Uh," I watch him take his glasses off and set them on his book. He looks over at me. "We should go visit Ike. He's never boring to talk to!"

"No." Marth says sternly.

"What about Link? He can't really talk, but he's still funny!"

"No." He shakes his head.

"Am I getting even the slightest bit close to what you want to do?" I sigh, my wings and shoulders drooping.

"No."

"Do you even want me to be here?" I ask, almost in tears.

Silence. I snivel and turn to go, my head hanging in sorrow.

"Sorry for bothering you. I'll go now." I get to the wide open door, when he stands up.

"No!" He shouts.

"Huh? I thought you didn't want me to be here?" I look back at him.

"No," Marth shakes his head again.

He walks over to his bed and sits down, looking thoughtful. I walk over to him slowly.

"Can I sit with you?" I ask politely.

"No." His eyes get bright as he thinks of what he wants to do.

"Okay." I look around his small dorm room. It looks like mine, only more… _blue._ Everything about Marth is blue. His hair, his eyes, his clothes, his room, even his boyfriend has blue hair and eyes, and clothes! He must really like blue.

Marth gets up, looking happy. I can't help but feel extremely excited, for what reason, I have no idea. I leap up, almost touching the ceiling. Feathers drop on his floor, his _blue _carpeted floor, and my eyes are wide.

"Are we gonna play a game!" I run over to him, even though he's barely a foot away from me.

"No." Marth snaps at me.

I flinch at his sudden meanness. I force myself to stop looking so excited.

"Well then what are we gonna do?" I whine loudly.

Marth looks at me, his eyes narrow.

"Hey, is no the only word you can say?" I ask, my head tipped to the side.

"No." He replies honestly.

"Well then say something else." I challenge him, thinking I've won.

"No." He huffs.

I whine in frustration.

"Why are you so stubborn? Stop hanging around Ike, then maybe all the stubbornness will go away. Ike has so much it's infecting other people." I glare across the hallway at Ike's door.

If I know him, and I do, he's asleep. He's lazy, unless it comes to food or fighting. Sometimes he's a pain to talk to, but he's usually nice to me. Except when he plays tricks on me. Or I think that's what he's doing. It's not like I make myself feel so weird around him. He always makes me feel really hot when he's around.

I don't know what it is, but he needs to stop it, it's annoying. He's the only one who does it too. On top of being really hot, my clothes seem to get tighter too. Mostly my shorts though. It kind of hurts in… strange places… when he touches me. Needless to say, I don't really like it, but my body seems to.

Marth walks towards me, his expression scaring me, so I back up against the wall. Marth presses himself to me, making me blush. He grabs my wrists and holds my hands together and above my head, forcing me to drop my sacred bow. I feel him use his other hand to undo my belt. I gasp as I feel him slip his hand up under my tunic.

He gets frustrated with my tight, black underclothing, but I don't care. I would rather have Marth be irritated about me wearing them then have my body be exposed. It's very uncomfortable if you ask me. Marth finds the bottom of the tight fitting shirt and slides his hand underneath it.

I have no idea why he's doing this, and I really want him to stop. It doesn't feel right. I feel Marth press his lips to mine as he roams my small chest with his hands. I gasp and try to push him off, but he's much bigger than I am. He slips his tongue into my mouth, making me pull on my arms to get free.

The door across the hall opens, and I see Ike standing in the doorway, tying his headband around his forehead. Once he finishes, he looks up, and stops dead. I thrash my wings against the wall, hoping to let Ike know that I'm nervous.

He comes across the hall into Marth's room. I notice several other people come up to the door as well, all watching the enraged looking mercenary. They see what Marth is doing to me, and gasp. Some of them cover their mouths.

"Oh, Pit's going to get murdered! He's actually trying to get some from Marth! I though he was smarter than that." I hear one of the brawlers whisper to another.

Ike gets up to us, and sees the distress on my face. He notices that Marth is holding me to the wall, and restraining me. He grabs Marth by his sides and rips him off me. I fall to the floor and immediately put my belt back on.

As I'm jumping up, I'm swept off my feet. I yelp and instinctively reach for my bow. I can't reach it, so I just whimper and look up. Ike is staring down at me confusedly.

_Oh great! There he goes with his stupid tricks again! It's all hot, and… Oh… Goddess, why do I hurt there?_

Ike tips his head to the side. He doesn't look angry at all.

"Are you okay? Why was Marth doing that?" He asks.

Everyone at the door look at each other in confusion. My face burns, just like the rest of my body. Ike adjusts the way he's holding me so I'm pressed to his chest. My cock is really hot and is, strangely, sticking up. Well, as much as it can past my tight shorts.

Ike holds me up by my waist. I start sweating and trembling. I hold my breath, scared of what he'll do to me. Soon, I get really lightheaded. I let out the last of my air and slump over onto his chest, out cold.

-Some Time Later-

I wake up sometime later, in a different room than my own. I look around. The walls are white, but almost everything else is blue or black. I feel the mattress that I'm on depress, so I sit up and turn my head in its direction. Ike is staring at me, with his shirt off.

I immediately get searing hot. My cock starts throbbing painfully. I whimper and hold my crotch, hoping Ike doesn't notice what his little trick is doing to me. He watches me confusedly. The door is closed, and it's dark in here.

Ike stands up, and my jaw drops as I see the towel wrapped around his waist. He stretches, holding his arms above his head, his muscles rippling and tensing. I start panting, but soon close my mouth. For some weird reason, I feel something wet slide down the side of my cock. He holds that pose until I get lightheaded.

He slowly lowers his arms, and yawns. I look away from him, wondering how he could make me do all that by just looking at me and stretching. He has some sort of magic spell on me, I know he does! The only part of it that makes absolutely no sense to me is that he chose to make my _cock _hurt. Why there? It's so uncomfortable! Oh, well that's probably why.

Ike looks back to me, while scratching the back of his head. His hair is wet and he's in only a towel, so I figure he just got out of the shower. He sits down next to me. I feel myself start to sweat again.

"Hey, so, I know this is kind of awkward, but I really needed a shower, and I didn't know you were going to wake up before I was dressed. So, how are you feeling? You were really hot. I brought you in here so I could keep an eye on you while you were out. Come closer, I want to check if you're still so hot." Ike leans closer.

My heartbeat skyrockets as he reaches a hand out. He presses the back of his hand to my forehead. Just as he does, I feel a hot, sticky liquid in my shorts. I moan, making Ike look at me bewilderedly. His eyes are wide, and he looks thrown off.

"Pit, are you okay?" Ike asks slowly as he pulls his hand away.

I get really hard 'down south' again when he says my name. I jump up off his bed and land face first into the floor.

"Oh, Pit! Are you okay?" Ike jumps up, holding his towel up so it doesn't fall off.

I look up and notice his perfectly sculpted muscles and his well-defined 'v' lines. I feel like I might faint, so I look away. He reaches down to help me up. I leap up and run to the door.

"I'M FINE!" I shout in panic as I go to run out the door, but slam into it.

I groan and fall back onto the floor. Ike comes over to me cautiously. He reaches down to help me up, but I yelp before he touches me.

"No! Don't touch me! Stop playing your little tricks on me! I don't like it! It feels weird, and you keep making me do weird things!" I scream as I leap up and throw the door open.

I run out the door and down the hall to my room. Ike steps out his door, watching me. He scratches his head again, confused about what I just said.

"Hey, Pit? What tricks?" I hear Ike shout as I run into my room, slamming the door closed behind me.

I lean against the door, panting like crazy. I remember the mess in my shorts, and slowly stumble into the bathroom. I close the door behind me, then start the shower. I take off all my clothes, and stare in confusion at the white liquid on my cock and in my shorts.

_So, he has a new trick. Why can't he play around with someone else's body?! I can't take any more of this! It has to stop, or I'm going to go crazy._

I sigh as I get in the shower. The warm water feels nice on my small, un-muscled body. I look down to my still erect cock. I whimper as it starts hurting. I realize that I'm thinking about Ike, so I stop. It still hurts, but its stopping.

I grab my cock to clean the white liquid off it, but as soon as I touch it, I gasp as an unexpected jolt of electricity shoots through my spine. I figure that it has nothing to do with me touching my cock, so I stroke up. I pant as my legs almost give out. I keep stroking it, making my legs burn with the effort to keep standing.

I let myself fall to the bottom of the tub, wondering why this is making me feel like this. My eyes half close and I lean back up against the wall. I claw at the wall with my free hand, while stroking my cock with the other. I clean all the liquid off it, but I don't seem to want to stop stroking it. I huff, while stroking harder, and faster.

Just as I thought, more of the white liquid oozes from the slit at the tip. I use my other hand and cautiously squeeze my sac. It feels good, so I start massaging it. That, added with my stroking, makes me feel that weird feeling I got when Ike touched me.

I close my eyes and let my head fall back. I yelp as the white liquid sprays from my cock. I finally stop touching my cock. I let go with both hands. I look at the white liquid on my fingers. I don't know why, but I get the urge to lick my fingers.

I bring my finger up to my mouth. I keep looking at it, wondering why I want to taste it. I finally move my fingers closer, and lick one. It's salty, and very bitter. I shake my head with my tongue out.

_Okay, I'm never going to listen to you again! Bad conscience! No! Don't try to get me to taste weird liquids again!_

I try to stand up. My legs are still to content with me lying on the bottom of the tub, so I stay here. I change the shower to a bath and let the water fill the tub.

I lean back and stare up at the ceiling. I turn the water off once the tub fills completely. I look over at my wing, because I had felt one of my feathers brush my arm. The pure white feathers are clumped together.

I look back to the ceiling, then close my eyes. The pain in my cock has gone away, which is a good thing.

_I wonder what that white stuff is. Uh, it tasted disgusting! Why would I even think about tasting it? I mean, if it comes from __there__, then I wouldn't want to try it, but then why did I? It must be part of Ike's stupid tricks. Oh, Ike, I thought we were friends? Why are you playing such cruel tricks on me?_

I still remember the day we first met. The very first day was when he placed his magic spell on me. I have to find some sort of antidote, but this seems incurable.

-Flashback-

He walks up to me. I feel myself get really hot. He holds his hand out to me, a half smile on his slightly rounded face.

"Hi. My name's Ike. You look different. You get mutated or something?" He eyes my wings.

I can barely think straight, and I'm all sweaty. I don't know if I'm just nervous because there are so many new people, or this guy has some sort of magic spell he's cast on me.

"U-Uh, I- I'm not mutated, I'm an angel. And m-my names Pit." I choke out.

"Okay, well, _Pit, _you have a weird name. So, you're a real angel. Those are real wings? You can fly and everything? It doesn't look like it; your wings look too small." He walks around behind me and looks at my wings.

"Y-yes, I can fly. Stop making fun of me!" I whine as tears well up in my eyes.

_So this guy is mean, and can put spells on you without saying anything. Well, I know who to stay away from now. Well, besides the giant turtle guy. He's creepy._

Ike's eyes get wide and he gasps.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please stop crying. Look, I didn't mean it, I swear! Hey, why are you still crying?" He leans down in front of me, an apologetic look on his face.

I wipe the tears off my cheeks and half-heartedly smile at him. He sighs in relief.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were so… sensitive. I don't have anything against you, I'm just not that social, and I don't really know who to talk to people. I'm sorry." He reaches forward and grabs my hand.

I feel my cock start to get really hot, and it starts hurting. What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? I don't like this, at all.

"It's okay. I'm just kind of emotional." I snivel as I look away from him, my face extremely red.

Neither of us has noticed the huge crowd watching us. He lets my hand go and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, so I guess I'm going to go and check out my room. Again, I'm sorry." He says as he turns and runs up the stairs to the swordsman hall.

I watch him go, wondering why my body feels so weird.

-End flashback-

I still, to this day, don't understand what he's doing to me. I often hear people whisper about Ike and I when I walk past them, but I never take any interest in it. I figure that they're just talking about the first day we met.

The water is greatly relaxing me, so I let myself slowly drift off to sleep, even though I know it's bad to do so.

-Some Time Later-

"Hey, Pit? Pit, come on and wake up! Why are you asleep in the bath?" I hear someone in my bathroom.

Once I realize that I'm still in the bath, and someone is in here, I quickly shoot up right. My heart is going wild. I pant to catch my breath, then turn my head to see who's in my bathroom. I freeze when I see the spikey blue hair.

"Ike!" I scream as I jump, accidentally splashing water on him with my wings.

"Hey, calm down. I was just worried. It's been a while since you woke up in my room, and I came to your room several times. You never answered, but I guess this answers my question as to why you wouldn't answer. Pit, you know you have a bed, why are you sleeping in the bathtub?" Ike asks.

He's sitting on the sink counter. I put my hands over my crotch and lean down so he doesn't see my 'problem'. Why this always happens when I see him, I have no idea.

"I-I… It's not a habit to sleep in the bath, I swear. It was an accident. I just fell asleep while I was thinking." I look away from him.

Even though the water in the tub is cold now, I start sweating. Ike just shrugs and gets off the counter.

"So, what's with this trick thing? What do you mean I'm playing a trick on you? What weird things am I making you do?" Ike asks.

"Uh…" _Should I tell him? No, no! I can't! I just can't! I want to, but I can't seem to bring myself to say it. It must be another part of his tricks!_

"Nothing. It was just a weird dream I had. It's nothing." I look away. "Hey, Ike? Can I ask you a very weird question?"

"Uh, sure. Why not. What is it?" Ike sits back down on the sink.

"Well, uh… what is that stuff?" I ask quietly. Maybe he'll know what the white liquid is.

"Do I know what what is?" He asks in return.

"The, the white liquid." My voice is even quieter than before.

"The white liquid." He repeats. He sounds thoughtful.

_ Ike, you know exactly what I'm talking about! Stop acting so dumb! You're the one making it happen! Maybe he thinks I'm talking about milk. Everything revolves around food or fighting with him._

"Uh, you know, the one that… Uh, the one that… you know what I'm talking about!" I start to panic a little, because it feels awkward just thinking about it, so saying it would be even weirder.

"Oh." I look at Ike. His eyes are wide and his face is red. "You're talking about _that _white liquid. Uh, why are you asking? Aren't you a tad bit young to even know you had stuff like that?" Ike chokes out.

"What do you mean to young? You're the one who made me get it! Just tell me!" I yell at him.

His jaw drops, and he almost falls off the sink.

"I made you? W-what do you mean? Pit, did you m-masturbate, while t-thinking about me?" He stutters.

"What? No, but when you touched me earlier, that's when it happened. Every time I'm around you, you always play some sort of trick on me! You make me feel really hot, and my cock starts hurting. It's all because of your stupid tricks! You made me have the white liquid, and you made my cock really hard. It hurts, Ike, stop it, okay?" I yell at him.

Ike is panting and staring at me, wide eyed once I finish. He swallows hard and gets up. He comes closer and sits on the edge of the tub. I move away from him, not wanting him to make my cock hurt even more.

I don't know why he thought I was masturbating. I don't even know what that is, but apparently it's bad.

"Pit, do you feel like that _every time _I'm near you? Or just when I touch you?" He asks, his face just as red as mine.

"Always. It happens when I think of you too. Is it bad? Are you not playing a trick on me? Is there something wrong with me?" I shrink back a little, scared of his answer.

"Always… So, um, Pit… That white liquid, it's called uh…" He stops and covers his face with his hands in embarrassment. "Okay, the white liquid is called semen, but when it actually comes out, like what it sounds like happened to you, it's called cumming. That happens when someone really, _really _likes someone else. You will learn more about stuff like that when you're older." Ike explains.

"So, you aren't playing tricks on me?" I ask hopefully.

"No, I'm not." Ike shakes his head no.

"Well, that doesn't explain why my cock hurts, and how it sticks up. Or why I get really hot." I question him.

"That all happens when you get horney. Um, well, a better word for that would be more like 'aroused'. Um, so when your cock gets hard like that, you're 'aroused', and you know that you're going to cum if certain things happen." Ike sounds like he might start laughing.

"How come I feel like this around you?" I ask, now that I feel a little more comfortable.

"I don't know. I'm apparently very attractive to you." Ike shrugs, a smile on his face. He's looking in the mirror.

I sit up a little and lean over closer to him. He looks at me. I tip my head to the side. He smiles again. My cock starts throbbing again because I'm so close to Ike.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" I ask him.

His face gets red, and he closes his eyes. He's still smiling though.

"Yes, actually I do. Why don't you get out of that bathtub and I'll show you just how attractive I really think you are." Ike growls at me.

Even though his growl is scary, I don't feel intimidated. I find it very stimulating. I'm naturally a curious person, so Ike telling me that makes me even more curious, if even possible. I want to know what makes me so attracted to the muscular mercenary.

He said he'd show me why he likes me, so maybe I'll figure out why I like him. I want to know why I get so 'horney' around him. I want to know why I 'cum' when he touches me. I stand up, making Ike look straight at my cock, which is standing straight up.

He reaches forward and touches it, making my cock start to leak a little cum. I quickly sit back down, as I was surprised that Ike touched me there.

"Ike, no! Don't touch me there!" I whine as I cover my crotch.

"Pit, don't you want me to show you how much I like you? Come on, get up." Ike gets off the edge and kneels in front of the tub, while crossing his arms on the edge and resting his chin on them. He stares at me intently, a look I'm very unfamiliar with burning in his eyes.

"I, why do you have to touch me? I don't like being touched, especially not there." Ike reaches forward and pets my right wing. I gasp and fold my wing to my back. "Or there either! Definitely not there! Oh, Ike, never, never touch my wings!" I move as far away from him as I can without getting out of the tub.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't, I promise!" Ike holds his hands away from me, while backing away.

"Sorry Ike, I'm just really paranoid about it, that's all. I'm worried about people touching the most sensitive parts of my body." I explain quietly, while looking down.

"Well, Pit, I promise I won't hurt you. Can I get in there with you?" Ike stands up slowly, as if he's trying not to scare me.

"Um, sure." I move closer to the wall, folding my wings to my back and covering my crotch.

I don't watch Ike strip, as I'm afraid I might cum. Ike sits down next to me, naked. I still don't look at him. He looks curiously at the water.

"Do you normally take cold baths?" He looks at me.

"N-no, I don't, but you know, I kind of fell asleep a long time ago, so now it's cold." I quietly tell him.

"Oh, yeah. Well, if you keep hiding yourself like that, then I won't be able to show you how much I like you." Ike reaches forward cautiously and touches my arm. I look at him through the corner of my eyes.

"Ike, will you just please be careful?" I plea.

"I will, I promise. At least let me see your body. You've got a nice body clothed, but not wearing clothes, I bet it's a million times better." Ike tugs on my arm a little.

I slowly uncurl from my fetal position, and turn to face Ike. He smiles as he looks over my body. I can't help but notice his stare lingering on my crotch, which I'm still covering. He reaches forward, looking up at me every now and then, and grabs my wrist. He moves my hand and looks at my cock.

I watch as he drains the water in the tub. Once he flips the little switch, I jump on him. He grunts as I slam into him. I climb up him and wrap my legs around his stomach. I choke him with my arms around his throat, then I burry my face in his muscled chest.

"Pit? What's wrong? What are you so scared of?" Ike asks as he lets me dangle from him, all so he doesn't touch my back.

"The drain, it scares me." I whimper as I try to keep myself up on him until all the water is gone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. Well, would you be more comfortable in your bed, or mine?" He whispers in my ear as he carefully lifts me higher up him and wraps his arms around my lower back.

"I-I don't care, just please hurry, I'm cold." I whine as I feel the cool air chill my skin.

"How are you cold? I thought you said that you get really hot around me?" Ike asks as he stands up and carries me out of the bathroom.

"I am, but I can still feel the cold air. It's kind of like having a fever, you know? How you get all hot and sweaty, but you are still cold? And, Ike, please, please put me down unless you want me to. Ahh!" I gasp as I feel myself almost cum.

Ike quickly carries me over to my bed. He throws me down, making me yelp in surprise. My door is still open, but neither of us notices. Samus is walking past, when she sees us through the corner of her eyes, and stops. She turns, and her face loses all color.

Ike quickly jumps on me, making me scream in fright. He starts kissing my neck and my chest violently. He's terrifying me somehow. He's being so sweet, but rough at the same time. I feel like I should be enjoying this, but my heart is racing. Whether from fear or excitement, I have no idea.

"I-Ike, please stop!" I push on his head as he goes down a little more, licking my stomach and 'v' lines. He kisses my navel, then licks in between my 'v' lines. He moves down and takes my cock into his mouth. I immediately sit strait up and start pushing on Ike's head.

"Pit, stop it! Just let me do it, okay?" Ike growls.

"No, you promised you wouldn't touch me, and you are doing WAY more than just touching me!" I whine and try to push Ike's head off again.

"Oh, come on! Just cum for me at least once, then I'll leave you alone! You said you did it when I touched you earlier, why aren't you now?" Ike complains past his mouthful of my cock.

"No, I'm forcing myself not to because you broke your promise! You said you wouldn't touch me! You keep kissing me, and licking me, and now that! Get off me, you liar!" I push on Ike's head again.

He finally pulls my cock out of his mouth and sits up. I start crying and quickly scramble away from him. I go to jump off the bed, but I'm too scared to think straight, and I fall on my face. Ike gasps and runs over to me. I feel him pick me up, which makes me cum.

He sighs as I cum all over him. He lays me down on the bed. My head is spinning, as, first I fell off Ike's bed face first, then rammed my face into his door, and now just fell off my bed, and landed on my face. My nose is slightly bleeding.

Ike shakes his head in confusion. I whimper and move away as Ike sits on the edge of my bed. He looks at me. He looks completely confused.

"Pit, you wanted me to show you how much I liked you. Yes, I said I wasn't going to touch you, but you have to understand how I feel about you. Pit, just please calm down and I can explain everything. It's not as bad as you think it is. I'm not going to hurt you." Ike pleas.

"Ike, no, Ike, you said you wouldn't touch me. You said, no, you PROMISED! Touching includes touching me with anything on your deceitful body! I thought you were good, and that you wouldn't hurt me, or touch me, but you touched me three times, and I told you EVERYTIME not to! Then you go and do that? Ike, I was right when I told Marth you are stubborn. You are stubborn, and you don't know what no means!" I scream at him.

We both look up at a knock on the open door. Samus is standing in the door way. She looks just as shocked as the two of us. I whine in irritancy, then pull my blanket up over my legs so it's covering my crotch.

"Hey, are you two okay? I heard the whole thing, and Ike, do you know how much younger he is than you? You shouldn't be trying to do anything to him. That could be considered rape. You can go to jail for that." She glares at Ike.

She walks in the room all the way and comes over to me. I lower my head I fear. She sighs when she sees me do it. The female bounty hunter ruffles my wet hair, then sits down next to me.

"If that big old Meany ever tries to touch you, just let me know, okay? I'll take good care of him." She smiles at me.

"Samus, please don't. Ike isn't a mean person, he's just stupid." I tell her.

"Hey!" Ike glares at me.

"And rude. He likes to play tricks on people. Mostly me. He's very rude." I glare back at him.

"Oh, really? What tricks?" She asks.

My face gets red, and I look away. "Nothing. I shouldn't have said that." We both hear Ike let out a frustrated sigh.

"Pit, I'm not playing tricks on you! You're just attracted to me! I'm not tricking you, playing with you, lying to you; I didn't put any kind of spell on you. Nothing, okay? Why won't you just believe me on this?" Ike sounds outraged.

"Ike, stop yelling at him. You won't solve this problem by yelling." Samus hugs me, then pulls a tissue out of her pocket.

She tilts my head up and cleans the blood off my upper lip and my nose. After she finishes, she stands up, smiles at me and goes to leave. Before she leaves, she looks back at Ike.

"Get your clothes and get out, or I'm bringing this straight to Master Hand." She scowls.

"Whatever." Ike growls as he gets up.

He goes into the bathroom to get his clothes. Once he comes out, I jump up and run over to him. I look up at him pleadingly.

"Ike, don't leave. I want to talk to you." I tell him.

"I think it's better if I leave." He doesn't look at me as he goes to go around me, but I move in front of him.

"Please Ike; I really have to tell you something! It's really important!" I beg him.

Samus has left, and she closed the door behind her. Ike sighs, but looks at me.

"What's so important?" He growls.

"I, I, uh…' I stop. I can't bring myself to tell him.

"Well, that was a nice talk. Thanks for the great information!" Ike rolls his eyes. "Good bye, Pit. It's not like I don't live three doors away from you. When you can actually spit it out, then come talk to me. Until then, I'm going back to my room before I get reported to Master Hand."

I snivel as Ike pushes me out of the way and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. I stare at the ground, but soon remember my clothes. I slowly go to the bathroom and pick up my clothes. I put them in the washer, then fall face first onto my bed. I do it on purpose, so it doesn't hurt or anything.

I curl into a ball and pull the blanket over my head so I'm completely covered. I move up so I'm pressed against the headboard, but keep the blanket on me. It gets really hot in here, but I don't care. I sigh, and close my eyes. After a long time, I fall asleep.

-The Next Day!-

There's a quiet knock at the door, then I hear it open. It wakes me, making me groan. I don't want to wake up. My mattress depresses a little as someone jumps up onto my bed.

"Hey, Pit? Come out from under that blanket. I want to talk to you!" I hear the strange voice of Toon Link.

I've never understood why Toon Link can talk, but normal Link can't. He pulls the blanket off my head, but no more once he sees that I'm not wearing my undershirt. Toon Link jumps off my bed and over to the window. He opens it, letting all the sunlight in.

I groan and cover my eyes. He trots back over and jumps back up on my bed. My door was left wide open, _again_.

_Why does everybody leave my door open? Uh, it bothers me so much for some reason._

"Pit, come on! Wake up! You never sleep in! You've already missed breakfast! Come on, let's go play!" Toon Link jumps on my bed, making me dizzy.

I whine and sit up, holding my spinning head. I open one eye, and scream as I see Toon Link right in my face. He falls over laughing. I sigh and put my hand down. I look down at myself, thinking that I should have put on at least underwear before I went to sleep. I have to squint to see right, as I'm not used to the light pouring into my room just yet.

"Um, so Pit? Where are your clothes? I didn't know you slept naked. Every time I wake you up, you always have clothes on." Toon asks.

"How about we talk about something else." I growl as I look away.

"Okay. I brought you breakfast, but some of the Nintendogs got out and ate it. So, you'll have to go down to the kitchen a make something if you're hungry, but you shouldn't, because I want to go play. You should, COME PLAY WITH ME!" Toon Link jumps up off my bed and out the door.

Right as I think he's leaving, he comes right back in and says, "Oh, and I'll be waiting for you out in the lobby, okay?"

He leaves again, of course, leaving my door open. Samus walks in. I sigh and let myself fall onto my back.

_Great! MORE people. Normally I like the company, but right now is not the time. Just leave me alone! I'm scared, confused, and naked. Just let me at least get dressed!_

I complain to myself.

"Well, I see Toon Link's been here. I just came by to see how you were holding up after last night. No one but me knows, so don't worry about getting anything form anyone. I've talked to Ike, he says he feels terrible for doing that to you, and he wants to make it up to you. He doesn't know how yet, but all he knows is that he's going to try." She tells me.

I look up at her hopefully. I smile, thinking that Ike didn't really mean to hurt me. He just wasn't thinking. That makes me happy to know.

"He also wants to see you when you woke up." She adds as she turns to go.

"Sorry Ike, I'm already busy with Toon Link." I mutter to myself as Samus leaves, closing the door behind her.

I get up and search through my drawers. I get dressed in a pair of normal sweat pants and a t shirt, then go put my clothes in the dryer. I put my sandals on, and run outside to where Toon Link is waiting. I run past several brawlers, but none of them seem interested in what I'm doing.

As far as they know, I'm just being me. Well, I am, but still. I don't understand why I don't just fly. Making up my mind, I jump up and glide down the hall. I see the lobby ahead, and stop flying. Toon Link should be waiting somewhere around here. I walk into the lobby, but don't see Toon Link.

I do, however, see Ike. He's deep in conversation with Link, Marth and Zelda. Ike looks up, and sees me. I jump and leap back into the hallway, leaving some of my white feathers to drift down and linger where I was previously standing. I press myself to the wall, dreading the moment when Ike comes over, and I know he will.

"Pit, what are you doing?" Someone sounds behind me.

I scream and try to run away, but I trip over my own feet, and fall. On my face. For the fourth time. I lift my head up and look back to see who's behind me. Captain Falcon is standing behind me.

"Are you hiding from someone? That's what it looked like. Or you were just being, eh. Just being you. Never mind." He steps over me and keeps walking.

"Pit, get up! Come on, I've been waiting for you! Why are you on the floor anyway?" Toon Link comes up to me.

I sigh and get up off the ground. Toon Link runs out the front door. Not caring if Ike sees me anymore, I slowly follow Toon Link out the door. He gets impatient waiting for me, and comes running back inside. He runs right past me, so I look behind me.

I scream in fear as he turns around and runs straight at me. I jump in fear and go to run out the door, but slam face first into it.

"I'm so tired of slamming my face into everything!" I yell at myself as I push the door open and run outside.

Toon Link laughs as he chases me out of the Manor.

-Ike's P.O.V.-

"He's so cute." Marth comments as he watches Pit and Toon Link.

"Which one?" I ask, smiling deviously.

"You know I'm talking about Pit! Come on, you want him. Everybody does. You can't deny it." Marth elbows me.

I sigh because he doesn't know that we both desperately want each other, but Pit is terrified of me for some reason. More like Pit doesn't know that he wants me, but his body does. I know he's sensitive and cautious when it comes to things that could hurt him, but I wasn't going to hurt him, and he knows that.

"He's just a little kid, so not really. Wouldn't that make me a pedophile?" I don't really care for an answer.

"Eh. Depends on who you ask." Marth folds his arms behind his head and leans back.

"Well, I have some things I have to go do. I'll talk to you later." I get up and leave, not wanting to hear them talk about how much they want to be in the little angel's … shorts… anymore.

I go back to my room and plop down on my bed. It feels strange to know that someone who is extremely attracted to you, is afraid you. I want to know where he got this trick thing from. I'm not playing any tricks on him.

_I can't believe he didn't know what was happening to him. Sometimes his innocence makes him so oblivious to even the most obvious things. Then again, he's only fourteen, so it's a good thing that he didn't know about any of that stuff. I wish I knew what makes him so, horney around me. Eh. I am pretty fucking sexy._

(**A/N** – Holy shit in an Easter basket, Ike, you are FUCKING SEXY! Pit is better though.)

I stretch out on my bed, taking up most of the room. I sigh, then close my eyes. I don't really have anything else to do anyways, might as well sleep. Thinking about Pit's very obvious arousal for me, I half smile.

I slowly start to fall asleep, but right before I completely go out, there's a quiet knock at the door. I groan in irritancy. I don't want to get up, I want to sleep!

"You can come in, the door is unlocked." I shout, but then cover my face with my hands.

My door opens slightly, then closes.

"Ike," I recognize Pit's voice.

His voice is extremely quiet, and I figure he's already really hot. I look at him.

"Why are you here? Weren't you playing with Toon Link?" I ask, not minding that he's here.

"Um, Samus said you wanted to talk to me after I woke up, but I was busy with Toon Link, so I'm here now. It's nothing about last night, is it?" He asks quietly.

I sit up and motion for him to come closer, but he doesn't move. I sigh and stand up. I move over to Pit, making him blush and take a step back. Looking down at him, I sigh and make up my mind. I pick him up, making him yelp and try to get out of my grip.

"Oh stop it; I'm not going to hurt you." I tell him as I carry him over to my bed.

As soon as I put him down he jumps up and runs over to the door. I get up to bring him back over to me, but I stop when he grabs the doorknob. He's pressed up to my wall, his wings ruffled and a very alarmed look on his face.

"Pit, calm down! I don't understand how you expect me to talk to you if you won't even sit next to me." I shake my head as I sit back down.

"N-no. I-Ike, you can tell me from over there, or I'm leaving. You scare me Ike. I can't be so close to you." Pit stutters.

I sigh again.

"Why are you scared of me? I've never done anything to you; you have no reason to be scared of me." I try to soothe him.

He lets go of the doorknob and folds his wings to his back. I smile to myself, feeling accomplished for making him relax a little. I tip my head to the side, hoping to think of something that will make him more comfortable around me.

"Do I look scary?" I ask him. He shakes his head 'no' in response.

"Is the way I talk scary?" I know my voice is deep, so maybe that's what's scaring him. Still, it's a no.

"Do I just give you an uneasy feeling?" I inquire, hoping it is a no. Yep, it's a no.

"Than what about me scares you so much?" I ask quietly.

He shrugs.

"You don't know? Well how can I figure out what's scaring you if you don't even know what's scaring you?" I ask, still quiet.

My heart speeds up as Pit pushes himself off the wall and runs towards me. I stifle a yelp as he jumps. He lands on my lap. It doesn't hurt because of how light he is. The only thing that makes me nervous is that he's willingly sitting on me.

"You aren't scary. What you want to do to me is scary." He says quietly.

Even though it's dark in my room, I can still see the thin layer of sweat on his small body. He's panting heavily, but I can't tell if that's from how he's feeling or because of the sudden movements. He slowly raises his hands and puts them on my shoulders.

I smile at him to show that I'm okay with it. He leans a little closer to me. I want to touch him, but I'm afraid he'll get mad at me and get off. To my surprise, he grabs my wrist and puts my hands on his sides. He then goes back to holding my shoulders. I can't help but notice him cringe as he tries not to cum.

"Pit, why are you making me touch you?" I ask him quietly, hoping my question doesn't change his mind.

"Um, just, do it slow, okay? You'll scare me if you make any sudden movements. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm just paranoid." He chokes out.

I can feel how hot he is, and it's making me hot. He's sitting on either side of my legs, and I can clearly feel his arousal on my legs. I slowly slip my hands up, then back down. He moans and half closes his eyes. I smile, even though I know he's trying not to cum.

"Pit, did you come in here to let me do this?" I ask as I pull him closer and press his small chest to my large one.

"No, but I guess you can now, you know, I just kinda… came on you." He doesn't look at me.

"Um, Pit, please don't be thrown off by this, but that's really fucking hot. Pit, can I take your clothes off?" I lean forward slowly and press my nose into his neck.

He nods his head yes, so I slowly slip my hands into his shirt and rub his chest. After a minute, I pull his shirt off, being careful of his wings. After I get his shirt off, I look him in the eyes. He's not looking at me. I bring a finger up to his chin and turn his head to me. He blushes harder.

I lean closer, my eyes slowly closing as I lean into a kiss. I doubt he'll kiss back, but I kiss him anyways. I press my lips to his soft lips, and can't help but smile at how amazing this feels. To my surprise, and great pleasure, Pit kisses me back.

He still hasn't moved his hands from my shoulders, so I grab his wrists and put his hands on my waist. I make him slide his hands up and down my sides, then he starts doing it himself. I moan at how his light touch sends shivers down my spine.

I move my hands to Pit's waist, wondering why he's wearing a t shirt and sweat pants instead of his normal clothes. I know my touch will make him cum again and probably really soon, so I pick him up off me. He looks at me confusedly.

"Pit, are you going to cum soon?" I ask as I lay him down on my bed.

"Um… I, I don't know…" He whimpers.

I slowly tug his pants off his legs, making him blush. I pull his underwear off, and go to touch him, but I stop. He's watching me intently. I give him a questioning look. He hesitantly nods yes, so I reach forward and grab his erect cock.

He bucks his hips into my hand. I laugh at how much he wants this, but how nervous he is. I start stroking his cock, making him knead the dark blue sheets. His cock is already oozing pre-cum. I wrap my fingers around the slim shaft and start stroking faster.

"I-Ike, please, will you do something for me?" He looks at me through one, bright, sapphire eye.

I lean closer to him and lay down by his side, but make sure not to take my hand off his cock. I kiss his neck and then look him in the eye. He turns his head in my direction and stares at me pleadingly.

"What is it?" I whisper in his ear.

"Please, don't leave after this. Don't be like him." He whimpers.

"Him? Leave you?" Who, and what, are you talking about?" I kiss his ear, hoping to ease his tension.

"Don't just abandon me after you're done. I don't like being rejected. No one does, but I don't want a repeat of last time." Tears well up in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" I ask him while stroking the side of his cute face with my free hand.

"Kuro. Don't be like him. I loved him, but he crushed me. He even said he loved me too, but only two days after, he left me. I don't want you to do that. I've let you touch me. I never even let Kuro touch me how you have." He starts crying.

I hug him, holding him up against my chest. I stroke his head, stopping my caressing on his cock. I lift him and press his body to mine. I sigh as I feel him cum.

"Sorry," He mumbles.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. And, Pit, no. I _will not_ abandon you like that guy did. I promise." I burry my nose in his soft, brown hair.

"Ike, the last promise you made me, you broke." He mutters.

"I know, I know, but Pit, please trust me. I will not break this promise." I kiss the top of his head.

I can only imagine how he feels right now. He's sweating so much its ridiculous, and he's trembling. I don't know I he's trembling from his sadness, or because of how I'm making him feel. He licks my neck, making me blink in surprise.

"Pit, do you want me to finish what I was doing?" I lean down and nip at his ear.

"Don't hurt me." He tells me past my neck, which I've forced his head into.

I pry him off me, then lay him back down on his back, making sure not to hurt his wings. He's staring at me curiously.

"I'm going to skip something, okay?" I give him a look as I sit over him.

"O-okay." He swallows hard.

"I know this is kind of weird, but just ignore it." I explain as I take my shirt off.

He watches me remove my clothes, making him pant hard. I smile at him, then cover my fingers in his cum. I spread his legs farther and position one finger at his entrance.

"Ike, what are you doing?" He curiously watches me.

"Um, I'm just going to prepare you for when we have actual sex. You know, how that works, right?" I look at him as I slowly push inside.

He cringes and raises his hips a little, but I start massaging his chest to calm him down a little.

"N-no, I don't. How?" His eyes are bright in curiosity.

"You know, you're a bit to curious for your own good. I'll show you when I'm done, okay? It'll feel really good." I half close my eyes as I start pulling my finger out, the sliding it back in. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not really. It feels weird though." He looks me in the eye.

I can tell he likes it, but doesn't at the same time. It must be really awkward for him. He doesn't want me to leave him after I fuck him. Does that me he likes more than just my body? He either really loves me, or he just doesn't like the whole 'Fuck and abandon' thing.

I would never hurt him, not on purpose. He's so sweet and innocent. Just the perfect person to love. There's nothing wrong with him. He's curious, which makes him good in bed, or for me it does. I like the curious ones. They're the best to try new things on. Marth wouldn't ever let me do new things. Oh no, Marth! He doesn't know about Pit, and I've already promised to stay with him!

I shake the thought and go back to focusing on preparing Pit. I pull my finger out, then ready a second finger. I slide both in and start scissoring his muscles. Pit grunts in discomfort, but it soon turns into a pleasured moan. I push my fingers in deeper, making him yelp. I finish stretching his muscles, then pull my fingers out.

I lift Pit's legs over my shoulders and pull him up onto my lap. He's staring at me, his arms above his head. I position my cock at his entrance and hold his waist. I stare down at him, while he stares at me. Somehow, I got him to trust me. He lets his head fall to the side and he takes a deep breath.

I must be really putting stress on his body. His body isn't as developed as mine, so it's not used to things like this, and this happens every time he sees me. And we see each other a lot. I slowly push into him, making him look back at me curiously.

He looks adorable with his arms above his head, his hair is all ruffled and sticking up in places it usually doesn't. Once I'm all the way in him, he reaches down and puts his hands on mine. I smile at his soft touch.

I give him a second to adjust. Just as I'm about to move, Pit opens his mouth and says,

"Ike, I feel really… full."

I hold back a laugh. Oh, he's so cute!

"That's okay, after all, you kind of are. Do you like it?" I ask as I push his hand of my left hand, then entwine our fingers together.

"Yes, I do. I've never felt anything like this before. Ike, it feels different, but a good kind of different." He admits.

"That's good; you're supposed to like it. But Pit, don't let anyone other than me touch you like this. Ever. Okay?" I want to make sure that no one else gets him. He's mine, and only mine.

"Okay. I don't trust anyone else like this anyways." He moans.

"I'm going to start moving now, are you ready for me to move? If not, I can wait a little longer." I want to kiss him, but I can't reach his face, so I tip my head and kiss his leg.

"I guess you can move," I know Pit has no idea what I'm talking about.

I pull out of him; stopping at the tip, then slide back in all the way. Pit is watching the ceiling, his expression changing each time I go back in. I can't tell if he likes it or not, but I know if he doesn't like it, or I hurt him, he'll let me know.

I want to find his prostate, but I'm afraid to move any faster. Much to my surprise, and delight, Pit starts panting, his eyes half closed. I look down and see that his cock is leaking pre-cum.

_ Oh, no! Don't cum yet, I want to make you cum when I find your prostate!_

"Ike? Please, will you do that faster? Please, Ike! Faster!" He commands me.

I smile, my heart racing. I speed up, and start slamming into him. He yelps, but he's smiling, so I keep doing it. His yelps turn into a high pitched scream that lasts for only a few seconds before he throws his head back and his wings fling open.

"Ike! Whatever you just did, do it again! Do it again!" He screams at me.

_Well, I found his prostate._

I slam into him again. Making him scream in ecstasy. I love the way it sounds. Even though it's filled with sexual pleasure, it's so pure, and innocent. I hit it again, wanting him to scream again. He doesn't, so I hit it harder. He still doesn't scream. In fact, he covers his mouth so he doesn't scream.

"Pit, move your hands. Scream for me again! Come on, scream, as loud as you can!" I hit his prostate again.

As soon as I do, he moves his hands and throws his head back. His wings stretch out so much they tremble, dropping white feathers on my bed. He cums while screaming,

"IKE!"

His voice in this state makes me sweat, and I slam into him again as his orgasm rips through his body. I cum in him, letting out a low, throaty grunt at the feel of his tight muscles clamping down on my erection.

I stop moving, and look down at him. He's panting wildly and his eyes are closed. I slump over his body, panting just as hard. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"I-Ike…" He can barely talk past his panting.

"Do you feel any better? Do you think you'll be able to control yourself around me now?" I reach forward and stroke his soft cheek.

He leans cutely into my touch. He doesn't get hard, so I figure it's a yes. Pit closes his eyes again, and I feel his body get limp. I gasp and quickly pull out of him. I lay down next to him and pull him up against my chest.

I nose his cheek, and to my relief, he moans and turns his head in my direction. He doesn't open his eyes, but I know he's okay.

"Wh… Hm?" He starts to speak, but stops and just hums.

"Nothing. I was just worried. You're really tiered, huh?" I whisper to him.

He nods his head yes slowly.

I can't help but feel disappointed. I sigh, and look around for his clothes.

"Okay, I'll bring you to your room; just give me a second to get your clothes back on you." I let him go and sit up.

"But Ike, you said you wouldn't leave me after you're done! You're done, so why are you getting rid of me?" I look back at him.

He's staring at me, tears in his bright, sapphire eyes. I look at him confusedly.

"I'm not getting rid of you; you just said you're tiered, so I thought you'd want to go sleep in your room." I explain.

"No! I want to stay here! I want to sleep here. With you!" He whines.

"That's okay. You can stay here, I guess. Just lay down and sleep. I have to go get something really quick, so I'll be back in a minute." I crawl over to him and brush his brown hair out of his face.

I kiss his forehead, then pull my thick, dark blue blanket up past his waist, but no farther. He watches me curiously. I smile as he stretches and yawns. It's really cute. I don't want to get up, but I have to go to lunch, or someone will notice that both of us are gone. Samus will definitely know what happened.

"Do you want me to bring you any food? Are you even hungry?" I ask him quietly as I open my drawers and look for fresh clothes, that don't have the small angel's semen on them.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though," His eyes slowly close.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. I swear, I'm not abandoning you, I'm just getting lunch so no one notices that we're both gone." I tell him as I put on the different clothes.

His eyes are closed when I look back to him. He's lying on his back, with his arms out to his sides, and his wings spread in the same position as his arms. His head is tipped to the side slightly. I smile at how adorable he is, even when he's sleeping.

I quietly walk to my door and open it. Before I go out, I look back at Pit. I sigh, and then close the door. I start down the hall to the cafeteria. I push open the large double doors. Everyone is still getting their food, so I'm not too late.

I walk up and get my food, then get extra, in case Pit changes his mind about wanting any. I eat mine quickly, as always, then clean my plate up. After I'm done, I grab the other plate of food, and turn to go, but I'm stopped by Marth's angry voice behind me.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't so much as looked at me since earlier this morning, and I couldn't find you all day. I haven't been able to find Pit either. What's going on Ike?" I turn and see him standing on the other side of the table, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed in anger.

"N-nothing's going on. Pit is just… He's sick! So, I've been keeping an eye out on him." I lie.

"Oh, really? He's so sick that he can run around with Toon Link? Is he really sick, or are you just making that up so I don't know what's really going on?" He comes around and walks up to me. I swallow hard and move back a little.

"He's really sick. I was talking to him earlier, and he threw up on me. So, unless he just felt like puking on me, he's sick." I glare at the prince. Wow, Pit was right. I am a liar.

"Whatever." Marth turns around and goes back to his table where he was sitting with all the other royalty.

I sigh in relief and run out the doors. I run back to my room, and go inside. Pit is still asleep, but his back is to me now. I go over and put the plate of food down on the nightstand. I sit down on my bed. Lying down, I look over at Pit.

I smile as he moans in his sleep and curls into a little ball. Sitting up to remove my shirt, I hear a quiet knock at the door. I clench my jaw in frustration, but I open the door slightly, and stand in front of the partially opened door in case it's Marth or Samus.

I don't see anybody, so I go to close the door, but I look down and see Toon Link. He looks worried.

"I heard that Pit was sick. Is he going to be okay?" Toon Link asks.

The little swordsman and the angel are best friends. They always play together and usually spend most of their time together. I smile at him.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just needs to sleep, so he's in here with me so I can make sure he sleeps and doesn't get up." I tell him.

He looks relieved.

"Okay. When he's better, we can play together again! But Ike, he's been acting weird lately. Every time I say something that has to do with you, his face gets red. Are you two in love?" He asks, his huge head leaned so far back so he can properly look at me that he looks like he'll fall over.

My face flushes at his question.

"No, Toon Link, we are not in love. I love Marth, and you know that. Now, get out of here. Go play or whatever." I wave him away, but he doesn't leave, he only backs up a little.

"Maybe he loves you. He doesn't play with me anymore. He just goes and flies up into a tree so I can't get him and sits there and thinks. I don't like thinking, and I especially don't like thinking when it's distracting my best friend from playing with me!" He whines.

I come out of my room and quietly close the door.

"Hey, he doesn't love me, and that's your problem. Go tell someone who cares about it." I wave him off again, but he still just sits there.

"No! He's my friend! Get your own friends!" He yells at me.

"Hey! Be quiet, Pit is trying to sleep. Do you want him to get better so you can go play? If so, then shut up and get out of here!" I glare at him.

"Blow, blow, blow a goat, all the way to Mexico, on the back of a buffalo, and when you get there, call someone who gives a shit! Wake him up, I want to play!" Toon Link rams himself into me.

I yelp as he runs into me. I brace myself for him to run into me again, but he turns around and runs down the hall and into his room. I shake my head in disbelief. Pit doesn't love me; he's just really turned on by me.

I turn back around and go back into my room. I walk over to my bed while stripping my clothes off. I get in my bed, resting my head on the blackish colored pillows. It's not late enough for me to be tiered, but Pit's asleep so I can't make any noise, and I can't leave. If I leave then he'll think that I lied to him about staying with him.

I roll over onto my side and stare at the back of Pit's head. How he always has that tiny bit of hair sticking up on the back of his head is beyond me. It's always there, even when his hair is wet. I smile as I look down and study the bright, white feathers on his small wings.

I wish I could feel them, but Pit won't let me touch them. His wings are wrapped around himself. I reach out, thinking he won't feel it if I touch them. I feel one of the largest feathers. It's extremely soft, and makes me smile even more at how beautiful they are.

"Ike, I don't let you touch my wings for good reasons. Will you please stop?" Pit's whiney voice makes me flinch in surprise.

"Sorry." I stop and pull my hand back.

The small angel sits up and turns his head in my direction.

"That's the most sensitive part of my body, and if you touch it enough, I get all disoriented and I can't move because of some weird feeling that I get." Pit explains.

"Oh, you do? I didn't know that. I'm sorry." I look down in shame.

I wish I would have known that. If I would have known, then I wouldn't have tried to touch him in the first place. I sigh again. Pit goes to get up, but falls off the bed. I gasp and jump over to the other side of the bed. I look down at him. He fell on his face again.

I get off the bed and help him up. Pit whines and looks around for his clothes. I watch him, not sure what he's doing.

"Pit, are you okay? I've seen you fall on your face so many times. How have you not broken your nose, or gave yourself brain damage?" I move over to him. He's bent over, feeling the ground for his clothes.

"Well, sometimes this happens. I lose my eyesight for a little, but it always comes back. So, don't worry. I'll be fine. I just can't find my clothes." He sighs, and stands up straight.

"Why are you looking for your clothes?" I'm worried about his eyesight, but I want to know what he's doing more.

"I'm going to go back to my room." He says as he cautiously takes a step forward.

I move in front of him. His hands are out in front of him so he'll feel it if anything gets in his way. He gets up to me, and touches my chest. His face immediately gets red. He clears his throat loudly.

"Ike, please move."

"No, Pit, please stay here. At least until your vision comes back." I beg him.

"Fine, but only until my vision comes back." He sighs as he lowers his hands.

I move forward and pick him up. Pit moans as he feels my half-dressed body pressed to his. I get on the bed and lean against the head board. Picking Pit back up, I lay him down on my chest. I watch as he pulls his arms under his own chest. He rests his chin on his hands.

My face flushes as I feel him get hard. I hold his waist, making him moan. I want him to stay, but I know he won't. I wonder what made him want to leave all of a sudden. It was probably because I touched his wing.

"Pit, answer this honestly." I lift his head with a finger so he's facing me.

"What is it?" He looks and sounds curious.

"Pit, do you love me?" I ask.

His face loses all readable expression. The little angel sits up and looks down.

"I'm not sure. Ike, what do you feel like when you're in love?" His head is angled to the side cutely.

"Um, well, you feel, really happy? And, well, I can't really describe it, but it feels really good." I don't really know what to say besides that. No one can describe what love feels like.

"Then yes, Ike. I love you." He smiles at me.

I get so happy I can't control myself, and I wrap my arms around him. I pull him up against me and burry my face in his neck. After a minute, I pull away and kiss him. I kiss him so sweetly, I feel him smile. He kisses me back.

We hold our kiss until the need for air becomes too great, and we pull away from each other. We stare at each other, slowly panting in happiness. He wraps his arms around my neck. He cuddles closer to me so our bodies are completely touching.

I feel him nuzzle into the base of my neck. I hold him by his lower back, not wanting to touch his wings. Pit opens his wings slightly and then wraps them around me. I stare at the feathers in shock. They're so warm and soft.

Deciding that he's alright with me touching him now, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him even closer. I burry my nose in the top of his head. He has a soft, rain like scent. It smells familiar, almost what you'd think clouds smell like.

"Aww! That's so cute! Look at him cuddle on you. You see, that would actually be adorable if you weren't, oh I don't know, dating someone else!?" Marth's mocking voice makes the both of us look up.

"Marth! W-what are you doing in here?" I gasp and roughly push Pit off me.

Pit yelps and tumbles off my bed. I also let out a sharp yelp and move to see if he's okay. Of course, he fell on his face. He's holding the back of his head, and I can hear him crying. I stroke the back of his head comfortingly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that!" I whisper in his ear.

He sorely lifts himself up on his arms and looks down as blood drips from his nose. I quickly get up and run into the bathroom. I get a small towel and go back out to Pit. Marth is standing over him and glaring maliciously at him. Pit whimpers and lowers his head.

"He's mine, you know." Marth snaps as he kicks Pit in the side.

Pit whines and move away from Marth, but the angry prince steps on his wing so he can't move. The small angel presses himself to the ground. It looks like he's trying to hide from Marth. I run over and get behind Marth. Before the prince knows what's happening, I wrap the towel around his neck and pull him back against my chest.

For a minute Marth struggles, but he soon passes out. I drop him on the floor. I feel weird for doing that. I feel like Snake. That's just awkward.

I lean down in front of Pit, who's lying on the ground, immobilized. I shake him, but he stays in the same position. I flick his cheek, but he still doesn't do anything.

"Pit? Are you okay?" I ask him. No reply.

I lean forward so I'm right next to his face.

"PIT!"

"Ow." I hear him say very plainly.

"Sorry. Are you okay? Why weren't you moving a minute ago? Could you hear me?" I barrage him with questions.

I watch as he slowly sits up. He cringes and holds his side, right where Marth kicked him. I move forward and wrap my arms around his side. He whimpers as his cock oozes pre-cum. I don't care how I'm making him feel right now. I'm worried about him. He turns his head and sees the unconscious Marth.

He gasps and looks back at me. I pull him up onto my lap and plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, he's only unconscious. He will wake up soon. Does your nose still hurt?" I reach up and touch the tip of his nose with my fingertip.

I smile as he goes cross-eyed to look at my finger. He shakes his head as he gets dizzy. I massage his side where he was kicked. He turns and smiles at me. Leaning forward, I press our foreheads together. His beautiful blue eyes close slowly, his lips curved in a happy smile.

The little angel turns so our chests are pressed together. I snake my arms around his waist. I can tell his not feeling better by how sweet he's being. He's being to, 'I'm hurt so love me' kind of thing. I don't really mind though. I think it's cute.

I feel his small nose press into the base of my neck. I lift him up by his naked… bottom. I'm holding him up to my chest, while he wraps his legs around my stomach. He whimpers and I feel his body tremble. He lets out a high pitched whimper.

"Ike, I'm gonna cum, please put me down." Pit whimpers.

"No, baby, don't cum on me. Get off, I'll show you what I skipped earlier if you'd like." Ike smiles deviously at me.

Pit, who's much too curious for his own good, get off me. I lay him down on the floor and spread his legs. I quickly take his cock into my mouth. He looks down at me, panting hard. I wrap my tongue around his cock and slide it up and down, while bobbing my head. Pit yelps as he feels my teeth scrape his cock several times.

I reach forward to rub his chest soothingly. The little angel grabs my hands. I suck harder, making Pit gasp at the new, but good, feeling. I move my head down farther, deep throating him. Pit sits straight up and grabs the back of my head.

I pull off to the tip and tongue the small slit, making Pit moan and slump over my head. He moves his hands from the back of my head to my sides. I lick the underside of his cock from the base to the tip in one stroke.

Pit whines as I taste more pre-cum ooze out of the tip of his cock. I lap it up, forcing a high pitched yelp out of the small angel. I keep sucking hard on it. Pit lets himself fall onto his back. I smile past his cock, feeling accomplished that he's letting me do this.

"Oh, Ike! Please, move! I'm gonna cum!" Pit whines.

I push my head down farther and hold his sides. Pit whimpers as I use one hand to massage his sac. He bucks his hips into my mouth, so I growl to make him stop. He stops, and I pull off his cock, just to the tip. I tongue the hole, then he cums.

I make sure to swallow every drop. I don't let a single bit escape my mouth. I pull off him and sit up. I lick my lips then lay down on my side next to him, while propping my head up with my arm. He looks at me, a very confused look on his face.

"Did you like that?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Y-you swallowed that didn't you?" The brown haired angel pants.

"Yes I did. And, just to let you know, you taste delicious." I lean down and lick his cheek.

"Oh. I didn't realize." His eyes are wide and he's staring up at the ceiling.

I kiss where I licked, then pick him up. I lay him down on my bed so he's not on the floor.

"I'm going to bring Marth into his room. I'll be right back, and then I want to talk to you, so stay here please." I get off the bed and go over to Marth, who is still unconscious on the floor.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

"Okay. Ikey, uh, sorry, Ike, um… Never mind, I'll tell you when you get back." I look down at the black sheets.

I know he's staring at me because I called him Ikey. After a minute, he turns and picks up Marth. He throws him over his shoulder and leaves. I sigh when he closes the door.

_Why'd I go and call him Ikey for? And why Ikey? Oh, I'm so stupid I'm going to ruin everything, I know I will. I never do anything right. I mean, I can barely walk wit out falling on my face, what makes me think I can make someone like him love me?_

I groan as I remember the blood that's probably still on my face. I reach up and feel my nose and upper lip, but there's nothing there. I wonder if I just imagined my nose bleeding. I lay down and pull the dark blue blanket up to my waist.

I'm cold, so I decide to pull it up farther, then snuggle myself down into Ike's bed. I close my eyes and think about what Ike just did. How could he swallow that stuff? It's so gross! Maybe Ike likes salty things. I don't care, I don't like it and I'm never trying any of it again.

I start to slowly fall asleep, but then I remember that Ike wanted to talk to me when he got back, do I shake my head to keep myself awake. I start to fall asleep again, and this time I let myself fall asleep.

-Next Day-

I wake up to the door closing loudly. I yelp and shoot up right. I see Ike staring at me confusedly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asks as he comes over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, but its okay. It's probably late." I sit up and stretch.

Ike watches me stretch. I finish stretching and then move over to Ike. I smile up at him, so he smiles back. I move even closer to him, being cautious about my body. He puts his arm around my shoulders. We hug each other, but it's soon broken by a knock at the door.

Ike sets me down and gets up. He goes over and opens the door. Behind it I see Samus. She looks angry, but not at the same time.

"Hey Samus. What do you want?" Ike asks plainly.

"You know exactly what I want. Where's Pit?" She glares at him.

"In here, with me. Where else would he be?" Ike smiles mockingly.

"Let me talk to him." She demands.

"Okay. But he stays in here." Ike shrugs as he walks back over to me.

Samus comes over and stands in front of me. She sighs when she sees that I'm still naked. I blush as I pull the blanket up over my legs and up to my waist. Ike crawls up behind me. He snakes his arms around my stomach and rubs my chest. I blush harder as I feel his hot breath puff on my neck.

Samus rolls her eyes as Ike glares up at her protectively. I sigh, thinking to myself that Ike is going a little to far with this.

"So, by the looks of this, I'm guessing you and Ike worked out your little problem?" She asks politely.

"Um, I guess you could call it that. All I know is that he's not really that scary anymore. He doesn't play tricks on me anymore either. He's really nice, and sweet." I smile at her.

"Sweet? Honey, I think you should rethink what sweet means. He's not the lovey type. Even I know that." She eyes Ike suspiciously.

"Don't listen to her baby angel. I love you." Ike whispers in my ear, then softly kisses my cheek.

We press our cheeks together, making Samus sigh. Ike turns my head in his direction. We stare at each other, then I lean forward and kiss him. He immediately kisses back.

"Okay! I believe you! Ike, I thought you said that Pit was sick. If he's not sick, then he needs to come down to the match because he's in it. So are you, so both of you, get some clothes on and come down. It's a team battle, and it's you two versus Captain Falcon and Sonic. Let's go!" She shouts as she leaves.

Ike and I look at each other happily, thankful that we're on the same team. Ike gets up and stretches.

"I'll go get your clothes. Where are they?" He asks as he goes over to the door.

"Um, they should be in the dryer. I think. I don't remember." I shrug.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Ike leaves me by myself.

I think about what Ike just did. He was laying on me, and touching me. I didn't get hot, and I didn't get hard. Which means he's taken his spell off me, right? I hope he has. Maybe he put the spell on me so I'd fall in love with him so he can be with me. He must love me!

I really hope that he does. That would mean someone actually loves me! He loves me! I get extremely excited, my wings twitching in happiness, making feathers drop onto the bed. Ike comes back in and sees me looking extremely excited and the feathers on his bed.

He comes over, holding my clothes, laughing. He gives me my clothes, then goes into the bathroom to get dressed. I get up and quickly put my clothes on. Once I'm done I go over to the bathroom and knock on the door. Ike opens it. He's only wearing his pants.

"You take forever to get dressed." I smile at him.

"Yeah, but I wear more than you do." He pulls me in and closes the door.

He picks me up and sits me on the edge of the sink counter. He puts black undershirt on, the puts on his blue shirt over that. I watch as he puts on one belt around his upper stomach, then another one with a shoulder pad around his chest. He ties some random piece of leather around his waist, the puts his cape on.

He leaves the bathroom, and I quickly follow him. Ike grabs Ragnell, then looks back at me. I jump up in excitement, then run out of his room. I run into my room, and throw open my closet, making the door slam into the wall. I jump in shock, then check to see if there's a hole in the wall.

I hear a door slam open, then a very angry Link comes storming into my room. I yelp and jump into the closet. He comes up to me and picks me up by my scarf.

"Why do you always make so much noise? I just want to sleep, okay? Is that to much to ask for?" He shouts.

I see a hand on his shoulder, then he turns angrily. Ike is standing behind him, glaring maliciously. Link gasps when he realizes that Ike is protecting me. He knows how protective Ike is, and he screams. Ike picks him up and drops him outside the door.

Before anything else happens, I grab my bow and dash out of my room. Ike quickly chases after me. We soon get to the stadium, and run through the doors out into the arena. I get out there and see Captain Falcon and Sonic already waiting for us.

We get to our respective spots and wait for the signal. Ike is on the other side of the arena, behind Sonic. I'm in front of Captain Falcon. He looks at me salutes. I do it back, then we both turn to face the crowd.

The signal sounds for us to go, and as soon as it does, my mind goes blank. Captain Falcon runs at me, but stops once he sees me just standing there. He slowly comes up to me, cautiously looking over my body to see what's wrong.

I can't register what happening, and I can't move. I suddenly feel a searing pain in my back and wings. Ike comes running up when he sees me standing there. He grabs and kicks Captain Falcon away from me. My body has gone numb, so the pain stopped.

Ike immediately runs behind me, and gasps. Sonic is holding my wings back, forcing me to go paralyzed. He grabs Sonic by the back of his head and pries my wings out of his grip. After getting him off, I fall forward onto my face.

Ike mercilessly beats Sonic, but the hedgehog gets away. Ike gives chase, knowing Captain Falcon won't hurt me right now. A smash ball is released into the arena, and Ike and Sonic both go for it. Sonic has the advantage of speed, but Ike much stronger than him.

Sonic leaps for the ball, but Ike sees it. He throws Ragnell up, smashing Sonic out of the way. Sonic goes flying off the stage, but makes it back up. Ike hits the smash ball until it shatters. Ike starts glowing several different colors, and he charges towards Sonic.

Sonic tries to run away, but Ike slices his amber sword up to quickly, sending searing flames everywhere, and drives him flying into the air. Ike slashes him several times, adds two kicks, then slams him down into the ground. Sonic goes flying, in flames, off stage. He disappears, and Ike comes running over to me.

Captain Falcon is standing next to me. Ike gives him a vicious glare, so he backs up. The blue haired mercenary carefully picks me up. I'm still numb, but I can partially move now.

"Pit, can you hear me yet?" Ike asks me.

"Y-yes, I can." I rasp out.

"Don't worry; I'll get you checked out to see if it did to much damage. What I want to know is how that stupid blue hedgehog found out about that." Ike growls as he carries me off stage.

-Ike's P.O.V.-

Captain Falcon looks around confusedly, but then quickly follows us. I bring Pit to Dr. Mario. Once I enter, I see him sitting talking to the nurse. He looks up and sees how stiff Pit's body is, and quickly comes over to us.

He asks what happened, and I tell him. He brings Pit back to one of his rooms, but doesn't let Captain Falcon or I go with him. I stand outside the door Dr. Mario went through, hoping there's nothing wrong with Pit besides his stiffness.

"What's with Pit? He just froze up because Sonic touched his wings. Is it some sort of angel thing?" Captain Falcon questions.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I look back at the door.

"You and Pit have been missing meals, matches, everything. No one has seen you guys come out of your rooms for days now. When they actually see one of you two, you guys act really weird, well Pit's already weird, but weirder. What's going on?" The racer leans against the wall next to me.

"Hey! Pit's not weird!" I snap at him.

"Well he acts weird. I just want to know what's going on around here. Is he really sick? There is something that you're hiding, I know there is. I will find out somehow. You guys won't be able to hide it forever." Captain Falcon shrugs as he walks out of the Medical wing.

Soon after, Dr. Mario comes out, with Pit behind him. My heart skips a beat in happiness to see that Pit is walking.

"Well, he'll-a be fine. He just needs some-a rest." The Italian doctor says, then goes back into the room he came out of.

I immediately run up to Pit and hug him. Pit happily hugs me back. I pick him up, not wanting him to use any more energy. I carry him out of the waiting room and back into the lobby. Sonic is sitting at the receptionist's desk. He hides once he sees us, even though he knows Pit and I both saw him.

I take no interest in him. I finish carrying Pit back to my room. Once we get here, I lay him down in my bed. He rolls over and looks up at me. He looks curious. I move over to the window and open the shades. I don't like turning on the normal lights, so when I want light I just open the shades.

"Do you need something?" I ask as I reach over and take his hand.

"No, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you're going to sleep too." He yawns and curls up next to me.

I smile and let go of his hand. He looks depressed that I let go. Wanting to make him happy, I lie down and shape my body to his. He smiles as I slip my hand into his tunic and rub his stomach. He uncurls and presses the back of his head into my chest.

I massage his flat stomach up to his equally flat chest. He exposes more and more of his small body to me the more I please him. By now he's lying on his back, smiling and panting. We both are enjoying this moment greatly.

My heart starts beating rapidly and my mind is almost blank. The only thing I'm thinking of now is how beautiful Pit looks right now. I'm petrified by his beauty. His gorgeous wings are tinged orange by the setting sun, and his skin and hair are illuminated in the warm sunlight.

His thick, feathery lashes bat attractively as he opens his bright, cerulean eyes. I lose my breath as he lifts his head and kisses me. I kiss him back, bringing one hand up to caress his cheek. He slowly wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me closer.

I pull away, needing to breath. We both take a second to get our breath back. His gaze never leaves mine. The both of us stare at each other, completely content with the way we are, and that we are together.

"Hey, Pit. Come on, let's go outside." I whisper in his ear, the slowly pull his arms out from around my neck.

He looks excited, but he keeps his cool and sits up. I watch as he gets up off the bed. I also get up, then we both head out the door and down the hall. We go down the stairs, and out into the lobby. I lead him out the front door and over to the large oak tree. I sit underneath it and hold my arms out to Pit. He smiles at me and cuddles up next to me.

I sit with my legs outstretched and one arm around Pit's shoulders. Pit's chin is resting on my shoulder, and he's curled up against me, while holding my stomach. I look at him and smile. He sweetly smiles back at me. I move my free hand forward and rest it on Pit's.

The brown haired angel moves his hand out from under mine, making my face drop. I thought he didn't want my hand on his, but my smile returns as he entwines his fingers with mine. I look back to the setting sun, but quickly look back to Pit as I feel his chest heave.

I watch in relief as he lets out a long sigh, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. I lean down a little and burry my nose in his hair. I can't tell if he's smiling or not, but I know he's happy, as his wings are lightly draped over my arm. I can't help but open my eyes and look down at him when I hear him whisper,

"Ike, I love you." His voice is melodic, beautiful, and full of emotion.

I can tell just by the way he says it that he means it. I don't understand how he can love me, he barely knows me, but I guess it doesn't matter. I barely know him yet I'm absolutely in love with him. We'll just have to take time to bond and learn more about each other. I don't even know what his last name is. I barely know anything about him.

I pull him closer to me. I can now feel his heartbeat, which is beating steadily, and his breathing just as normal. I tighten my embrace around his shoulders, then slip my hand down his arms to his waist. I press my face farther into his soft, brown hair.

"I love you too Pit." I feel happiness well up inside and choke me.

I know that I can't break his heart. I would feel so terrible, and would probably want to kill myself if I ever did anything to hurt him. From what he said yesterday morning, someone has already hurt him. I don't want to be added to that list. Especially now that I know how much he really does love me.

"Pit, are you still awake?" I ask quietly.

"Yes." He looks up at me, his eyes bright in curiosity.

"I promise I will never hurt you. I will never abandon you, and I will never, ever break your heart, in any way. I'm not like that other guy, I swear. Please, Pit, believe me on this." I bring one hand up to his chin and hold his head up.

"You promise?" He makes me promise again, but he's smiling so I can tell he believes me.

"Yes Pit, I promise." I whisper as I press my forehead to his.

I hear is beautiful voice tremor as he hums happily. I pull his head forward more with my finger under his chin, then softly press my lips to his. He kisses back, tilting his head slightly. I slide one hand up his side and neck, and then twist my fingers in his hair. I feel his soft hands make their way to my chest and softly caress the rough fabric of my shirt.

He seems irritated by it, so I gently pull my fingers out of his hair and open my shirt. He pulls away from my lips, and moves to sit on my lap. He's not heavy at all, so I let him sit on me. We lean towards each other and kiss again.

I smile through our kiss as I feel his hands slip under my undershirt and caress my chest softly. I run my fingers through his hair with one hand while massaging in between his wings with the other. He groans as his body starts stiffening. I realize that it's because of what I'm doing, so I stop.

"Sorry, I forgot." I mumble past his lips.

He moans as I slip my hands down his back and to his thighs. I force my hands in between his legs and massage the insides of his thighs, making him shudder in pleasure. I don't notice someone come up to us, and neither does Pit.

"Um… Excuse me? I hate to, uh… Interrupt, but it's dark, and you have to go back inside." I pull away from Pit's soft lips and look up. Zelda is staring away from us.

"Or, Pit has to at least, as he's a minor." She clears her throat.

"How did you know that we we're out here?" I ask as Pit quickly gets off me.

I look over at the small angel. His face is completely red, and he's studying his lap.

"Cameras. You know that they are everywhere. We even have them in our rooms." She explains.

My heart stops. "So, whoever runs the camera crap, knows. Knows what happened. Earlier. And the day before. Oh fuck," I hold my forehead in irritation. "This is bad."

"Yeah, you think? Pit has to go inside, and go to _his_ room. He's a minor, and you have broken two rules. He has two, but from what I saw, it didn't look like he had a choice in much of it. Now, Pit, come on honey. Let's get inside." Zelda holds her hand out to Pit.

I feel Pit press himself to me and burry his face in my side. He whimpers as Zelda sighs.

"Do I have to? I want to stay out here with Ike." His voice is muffled by my side.

"Yes, you have to. Come on." She waves towards herself.

"Zelda, he doesn't want to. Don't force him to go if he doesn't want to." I wrap my arm around him and rub his side comforting.

"I'm not the one saying he has to come inside; Master Hand says he has to come inside. Now, Pit, get up, and let's go." She commands.

"Okay." He whines as he pulls away and gets up.

I reach out to him, but he walks over to Zelda. I go to complain, but Zelda shoots me a look to stay quiet. Zelda leads him back to the mansion. He walks slowly, looking back at me. I stare at him, feeling sadness well up inside.

"Pit! Hurry up!" Zelda shouts.

Pit yelps and runs over to her. I choke down my anger at how rude she's being to him. I watch as Zelda goes into the mansion, holding the door open for Pit. Before he goes inside, he looks back at me again. Zelda moves closer, and purposely speaks loud enough for me to hear.

"Pit, if he ever hurts you again, let me know and we'll get him out of here, okay? He is a bad, bad man. Don't you ever let him touch you again." Zelda glares at me.

"He's not bad. He's good, and he loves me. I love him too. He told me that he loves me! I believe him, and you can't change that. I can love who ever I want! Don't report him, and don't kick him out!" Pit yells at her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Pit, he raped you. He's bad." Zelda insists.

"He didn't rape me! He did it because he loves me!" Pit looks back at me.

I feel hope and happiness well up inside. So he really does love me, and he's going to continue loving me, as no one can make him think differently. I can influence his beliefs and thoughts, but no one else can.

"Find someone else. Why don't you like Link? Or even Marth? They are closer to your age, and already like you." She lightens her tone slightly.

"No! I want Ike! He's the one I want! I can make my own decisions! Stop trying to tell me that he's a bad person, because I know he's not!" Pit runs past her.

Zelda glares across the field at me, then closes the door. I'm left alone, wondering who had the genius idea to put cameras in people's rooms. I stare up at the starry night sky, wishing Pit were still with me. I can still feel his soft touch; I can still hear his quiet voice as he tells me he loves me.

I let out a depressed and irritated sigh. I don't understand why we can't be together. I know the whole age difference thing, but just as he said, he can love whoever he wants. I stand up and stretch. After stretching, I make my way back over to the mansion.

I go inside, looking for any signs of people. No one is around, so I go up the stairs to my room. I walk over to my door, and open it. It's dark inside, and the shades are still open. I walk over to the window and close the shades.

I turn back around. My heart skips a beat as I notice something in my bed. I slowly move over to it, then crouch down. I suddenly leap up and jump on it, landing over it, and holding it down by its arms. I gasp as the figure comes into focus.

"Um, Hi Ike." Pit smiles.

I quickly jump off of him.

"Pit, how did you get in here? I figured that Zelda would be guarding your door like her life depended on it." I don't really care though, as I have my baby back.

"Well, actually she got Ganondorf to do it, and they don't guard windows." He closes his eyes and gives me a big smile.

"Yeah, guarding windows around you would be a good idea. They should have known that you'd do something like that. You can't stop you when you want something." I move closer to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I missed you Ikey." Pit press his face into my chest.

"Baby, we weren't apart for that long. How did you miss me?" I whisper as I bury my nose in his hair.

"I know, but I still missed you. I love you." He says quietly.

"I love you too." I kiss his forehead and lay him down.

We cuddle up to each other, pressing out foreheads together. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer, cradling his small body against my chest. He falls asleep first, then I quickly follow him into a comfortable sleep.


	2. Return Of Kuro

**Well. This chapter took forever. I greatly apologize for any inconvenience. Now, please enjoy this chapter, as it took a long time to type. Well, that was my fault, being in the hospital, then screwing around typing random worthless stories, I got back to things that actually make sense and are even allowed on the website. Actually, I might just post some of those random worthless stories…**

** The Return Of Kuro**

-Pit's P.O.V.-

I open my eyes, and see Ike's sleeping face. I smile as I feel his hot breath on my face. He's so cute when he's sleeping. I love how protective he is, even in his sleep. His muscled arm is draped over my waist, and we are pressed together.

I stretch a little, not wanting to wake Ike. After stretching, I cuddle back up against him. I stare at the collar on his tunic, wondering why him, Marth, and Roy all have blue and yellow tunics. (Everybody from Fire Emblem has a blue and yellow tunic! What is with that?!)

I tug my left arm out from underneath him and fondle with his collar. The fabric is rough. I wonder how he can sleep in that. It's probably uncomfortable, but the both of us never even bothered to take our clothes off.

I wish he would have taken his clothes off; I really want to see his sexy body. I don't know if Ike isn't playing tricks on me now because I let him have me, or because letting him have me was the cure to my strange 'illness'.

After some time, Ike stirs, and his eyes slightly open. I turn my head towards him, not realizing that our noses are touching. All of a sudden, I feel soft lips press to mine, and his eyes close again. I smile through the kiss, happy that this is how he decided to say good morning. Finally, he pulls away, and his eyes open again.

"Good morning baby." Ike whispers as he pulls me even closer and we stare at each other.

"Good morning Ikey!" I feel happiness crash down on me like a tidal wave.

"You're in a good mood. Good dream?" Ike brings a hand up and brushes my hair out of my face.

"Yes, but also because I woke up in your arms." I press my cheek to his strong chest.

He holds me tighter, making me tighten my embrace as well. I feel my eyes close as Ike comfortingly rubs my back. He wraps one arm around my waist while rubbing my back with the other. I hum softly, loving how much Ike loves me.

"Ike, do you really love me?" I ask, my eyes opening again, and I stare up at him.

"Yes, I do really love you. I know you're only asking because Zelda doesn't believe it, but don't let that get to you. Only you and I know how much we love each other, and I love you more than anything." I can tell he means it by the serious look and tone.

"I love you more than anything too." I pull myself up a little and kiss him.

He takes no time in kissing back. He softly rolls me onto my back and slides up on top of me. He slowly runs his hands up and down my chest, making me blush hard. His dark blue eyes are half closed, but I can tell he's staring at my chest.

He sighs as he feels my calm, steady breathing. He looks back up at me. A very strange emotion burning in his eyes.

"Ike? Is there something wrong?" I ask quietly.

"No, there is nothing wrong. It's just that, Pit, I want to do something, but I'm not sure if I should or not." He looks down and mumbles to himself. "Well, here goes nothing."

I wonder what it is that he wants to do so badly, but can't say it.

"Pit, I want to make love to you." Ike looks back at me.

I can tell he's just as serious as before. I don't know what 'making love to me' is, but it seems to be something very serious. Well, now I really want to know, but this sounds a little off. I swear I've heard someone say something about this before.

"Is that okay with you?" Ike whispers as he slowly pulls my tunic off.

"Um, yes, but one moment. I really need to do something first." I look over in the corner of his room.

Ike gets off me. I get up off the bed and pick up my bow. Ike watches me in confusion. The golden rings appear around my right wrist; then I pull back my hand as if there was a real bow string. A blue energy arrow appears. After a moment, I let it go in the direction of the corner I was looking at.

Sparks emit from the invisible camera as my arrow hits it dead on. I hear Ike gasp behind me. I put my bow down where it was before and turn back to Ike. He's staring at me in astonishment.

"How did you know that was there?" He breathes.

"I broke something in my room and one of the pieces went flying and it hit the camera in my room. It sparked, and I noticed it. After that I broke it." I shrug as I get back on the bed.

Ike wastes no time in getting back on me. He strips me of my clothes, then spreads my legs apart.

- CENSORED!-

Ike slumps over me, panting like a dog in the desert. We both smile as our eyes meet. My breathing is just as erratic as his. We both smile and start laughing slightly. I wrap my arms around his neck and lift my head. He meets my lips in a sweet kiss, then we pull away from each other.

"Ike, I love you so much." I smile, then rub my cheek across his.

"I love you too Pit. I'm so happy I came here and met you," Ike cups my face in his hands and kisses me again.

I feel happiness start to choke me, making me want to cry tears of pure joy. Ike huffs as he lies down next to me. I look over at him as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me as close to his chest as possible. Hopefully, we can sleep for a while without interruption.

Unfortunately, there's a knock at the door. I hear Ike growl. He reluctantly lets go of me and sits up. I also sit up as he goes into the bathroom to get a towel. He comes out with it wrapped around his waist. He opens the door. I see Link standing outside the door.

"Hey. Umm, is Pit in here?" He chokes out.

"Zelda sent you, didn't she?" Ike snarls as he reaches out and grabs Link.

He tosses the Hylian into the room and closes the door. He lands on the bed. He looks up in fear. The first thing he sees is me smiling at him. His scared look drops.

"Hi Link!" I giggle.

Ike comes over and glares down at Link. I stop smiling, but can't disguise how happy I look.

"N-no! Zelda didn't send me! What are you even talking about? I just wanted to apologize to Pit for yelling at him a couple days ago!" Link covers his head with his long, skinny arms.

"You can talk?" I tip my head to the side in confusion.

For some reason, I always thought he couldn't talk. You know, even though he did yell at me yesterday. He looks at me and shakes his head 'yes'.

"Oh. Well, I'm not mad at you for yelling at me." I shrug.

"You're not?" He huffs.

"No. Ike might be though." I look up at the mercenary.

He's glaring down at Link still. I smile at them, making both of them relax a little. I never knew how much I can calm someone just by smiling at them.

"So, what are you talking about when you asked if Zelda sent me?" Link carefully sits up.

"She's trying to get Pit to think that I'm a bed person and that I don't love him." Ike growls as he gets back on the bed and comes over to me. He snakes his arms around my chest and pulls me up against him. "I thought maybe she sent you to make sure he wasn't in here. She even made Ganondorf stand guard outside his door."

"Ganondorf? How did you get out?" The blonde Hylian asks Pit.

"My window." I smile.

"Shoulda' figured that." Link chuckles.

I feel Ike's nose against my cheek. I look at him through the corner of my eyes. He kisses my cheek, then presses his forehead to the side of my face. I can't help but smile. He holds me tighter and nuzzles my cheek. Link watches, a look of sadness on his face.

"I don't understand what Zelda has against us. You know I would never hurt you. Why can't she see that?" I hear Ike whisper in my ear.

"Maybe because she's in love with Pit." Link shrugs.

Ike looks up in disbelief.

"What?" His voice is deep and growling.

"Yeah, she loves Pit. A lot of people do. That's one of the reasons that the cameras were put up. They couldn't just put a camera in Pit's room, so they had to put one in everybody's room." The Hylian explains.

"Who's they? Do you know who runs the cameras?" Ike lets me go and leans towards Link.

"Umm…" Link, backs away, looking slightly scared. "Zelda, Peach and Sonic."

"Thank you." Ike stands up off the bed and walks to the door.

"Wait, Ike!" I call to him.

He turns his head back to me. I can see the rage burning in his cobalt eyes.

"Yes?" He asks politely.

"You can't do anything yet! You're not even wearing any clothes!" I point out.

He looks down, then sighs. He walks over to the dresser and gets some clothes. I watch as he puts on a normal grey sweat pants and a grey sweatshirt. He doesn't even bother putting a shirt on. I sigh as Ike leaves the room after he puts his boots on.

Link looks over at me. I don't notice his blue stare lingering on me. Once I turn my head back in his direction, I jump in shock to see him staring at me. His eyes are half closed.

"How come you haven't left yet?" I ask, not trying to sound rude.

"I was just about to get up and go, but then I remembered that I haven't apologized to you yet. I am sorry though. For yelling at you." He stands up and goes to the door.

I watch him go, wondering if Ike would be mad if I asked Link to stay for a little while longer. Before I can say anything, the blonde leaves. I'm left alone in the dark room. I look around, thinking about what Ike is doing.

I wonder what he's planning on doing anyways. I get up and grab my clothes. Once I'm dressed, I stretch, as for the last couple days the only thing I've done is sleep and let Ike have me. It feels good to be standing. I'm still a little tired, but I don't really mind. I'm not exactly a morning person anyways.

I walk over to the door. As I'm opening it, I hear a voice in the hall, so I stop. Two voices actually. I press my ear to the door to hear what they're saying.

"So, have you noticed how Ike and Pit have been skipping everything?" One of the voices asks quietly.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the whole mansion has noticed. I did see Ike earlier though. He looked pissed." II recognize Marth's voice immediately. "He didn't even stop when I called to him."

"What is with him lately? Have you two spent any time together since that day when Ike took Pit out of your room?" The other voice, who I've figured out to be Roy, who often comes to visit Ike and Marth, asks.

"No. The last time I actually spoke with him he said he had things he needed to go do and left. Later that day I tried to talk to him again but he ran off saying that Pit was sick and he was keeping an eye out on him." Marth growls.

"I hate to say this, but it sounds like Ike's cheating on you with that boy. Why don't you confront him about it? You know, using some of your unfailing 'persuasion'?" Roy suggests.

"You know, that's a good idea. I'll try tonight. I'll mail you the results." I can bet Marth is smiling deviously.

I don't see why Marth is so angry with Ike cheating on him. He likes to whore around a lot. I know he does, he can't deny it. Almost everyone here has been in the prince's pants. He's even sometimes gone into town and cheated on him.

I open the door and go outside. I see Roy about half way done the hall, and Marth standing in front of the door to his room. He shoots me a malicious glare, then goes into his room. I pay no attention to his glare.

I run down the hall to Roy. Though I feel disgusted to talk with such filth, I stop in front of him.

"Hi Roy. I heard you and Marth talking." I tell him.

His face loses all color.

"Did you hear _what _we were talking about?" He asks after clearing his throat.

"Nope. All I heard was your voices. I couldn't make out what you were saying. You guys woke me up." I tip my head to the side.

"Why were you sleeping in Ike's room?" The ginger's blue eyes narrow.

"Because I can." I answer as I turn around.

I start down the hall to Toon Link's room. I knock on the door, aware of Roy's annoying gaze still locked on me. Toon Link answers the door as soon as I knock. He jumps up in down in excitement.

"You're better! Come on, let's go play!" He grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall.

We pass by Roy, who keeps watching me. It's really irritating me the way he's just staring like that. I grab Toon Link's wrist. He looks up at me.

"Hold on a second, I need to do something." He lets go and watches as I walk back to Roy.

The ginger just keeps staring at me. I narrow my eyes so we are staring at each other in the same way. He huffs and looks away.

"Will you quit staring at me like that?" He growls.

"Now you know how I feel! Quit staring at me!" I yell at him.

"No. I don't have to listen to you. I'm older, and more mature." Roy crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

"Oh yeah, because that's _real _mature. _I _don't do that. _Toon Link_ doesn't even do that." I laugh at him.

"Well if you're _so mature,_ why don't you stop making Ike cheat on Marth?" He glares at me.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" I yell at him.

"So you just admit that you are making Ike cheat on Marth!" He jumps up and points at me.

"No, I am not making him do anything! If Ike wants to get back at Marth for how many times he's cheated on him, then he can!" I smack his finger out of my face.

"Marth has never cheated on Ike! You have no proof that he has!" Roy snaps.

"Yes I do! He tried to have sex with _me!_ I can prove that he's had sex with almost everyone here too!" I snap back at him.

"How? No one's going to admit even if it's true! They are all on Marth's side!" He steps closer to me.

"Disgusting! Don't come any closer to me! You reek of Marth's perfume!" I put my hand over my mouth, as I really can smell Marth's disgusting perfume on him.

"What?" He smells himself. "No I don't!"

"Well then smell again, because you do." I back away from him.

I hate the smell of Marth, and his room. Because his room smells like him. It's gross. He smells like a whore. Roy growls, then swings forward with his arm. I yelp and duck out of the way. He swings at me again, but I dodge again.

"Will you stop moving? You stupid kid, you need proper punishment!" He growls at me.

"Punishment? From you? Who do you think you are, my mom?" I jump past him.

Just as I'm jumping past him, I grab his leg and leap into the air. He yelps as his humongous weight drops to the floor, face first. I let go of his leg. Hovering in the air, I stare down at him. He sorely gets up, then turns to me.

"Sure, you could think of it like that. Now get over here before I get my sword out." He threatens.

"You're a woman?" I look up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Oh, you are dead!" He screams as he pulls his sword out of the sheath.

My heart skips a beat as he leaps at me. I flip out of the way, having the advantage of being in the air. The hall isn't that big, nor is it that tall. I turn around and quickly dash down the hall, willing him to follow me out into the lobby.

Just as I wanted, he follows me, his sword out. We get to the lobby, where the receptionist looks up, and freezes. He screams in fear as she sees Roy with his sword out. I quickly make it to the door and land right in front of it. I run outside, where I immediately leap up into the air.

I fly up about thirty feet, then look back down at the enraged ginger. He's staring at me, thinking of some way to get at me. I watch as almost all the other brawlers come rushing out of the mansion. Everyone knows fighting isn't allowed unless in a match. My heart drops as I don't see Ike come out.

"Come down you coward!" Roy screams at me.

"No! Why would I do that? You'll hurt me!" I call back down to him.

"That's the point!" He steps back a little, then twirls his sword.

The crowd is completely silent as he aims his sword at me, then throws it. Who, aside from Ike, would throw their sword? Especially at me! What an idiot! I plummet straight towards his sword, making every one watching gasp in fear that I'll get hurt.

I fly right towards his sword, then turn around right as it flies past me. I grab the hilt of it and spin around. I release the sword back down at the general. He gasps, but quickly rolls out of the way as it goes flying at him much faster than when he threw it.

It lands in the ground blade first. That surely would have killed him if it hit. I knew he was going to move, so I threw it anyway. He stares up at me, his eyes wide in shock. I haven't even noticed Ike standing in front of everybody else, watching in awe.

Roy runs to his sword again, but I fold my wings to my back and let myself fall down. I land with my foot on the hilt of his sword. I drive it into the ground farther. It's sticking up by just the hilt now. He tenses his muscles and screams in rage.

I don't see him as he sends himself flying at me. The ginger slams into me and send me flying onto the ground. He's on top of me, but he can't do anything as we tumble over several times. We finally come to a stop underneath the oak tree where Ike and I sat yesterday.

I'm now on top of him. I twist around, then leap up. I feel his hand try to grab me. He misses, and his hand brushes over my wing. I feel him grab one of the long feathers at the tip of my wing. I jump away before I realize what he's doing.

I tumble over a couple times, then jump up to my feet. I whirl around and see Roy staring at a handful of my longest feathers in his hand. He snarls as he slams them down on the ground. He gets up and charges at me. He has an advantage over me on the ground, but in the air, there's no way he can beat me.

I leap up and throw my wings open. Instead of hovering, I just fall back to the ground. I quickly fold my wings around myself and see five of my flight feathers on my right wing gone. Those must have been the feathers Roy ripped out. I yelp as I hop away from him.

He swings out at me, but I duck. His arm hits the tree next to me. He screams in pain, then holds his arm to his stomach. I turn and waste no time in running away. He chases me once he sees me running. I don't want him to hurt me, but I can't fly now. He's got the advantage at this point.

He gives chase, making my heart pound in fear. He leaps towards me, but I quickly bend down so he goes flying over my head. He lands on his face and tumbles over a couple times. I watch, hoping I don't get in trouble for starting a fight with a guest.

Just as soon as he falls, the ginger is right back on his feet. He charges at me. I stay in place and brace myself. I tense all my muscles, preparing myself for when he slams himself into me. I close my eyes and look away. Just as I'm closing my eyes, I see a black blur bowl Roy over.

I quickly look back up. Roy and the black figure are tangled together, and I can't distinguish who the new person is. I see black feathers scattered around on the grass. Is that really him? There's no way it's actually him!

The new person flings Roy into a tree with a vicious kick to the face. The general looks up wearily, then his head falls to the side, blood gushing from his nose. I yelp as I'm quickly bowled over just like Roy was, but it doesn't hurt. I look up to see familiar crimson eyes and black hair.

"Kuro!" I scream in delight.

I quickly push him off me and jump on him. Everyone, but mostly Ike, watches as I rub my cheek against someone who looks exactly like me with the exception of black hair, wings, and clothes, and red eyes. Ike cautiously walks over to the two of us.

"Kuro, how did you get here?" I ask happily as he pushes me up so he can sit up.

We stare at each other, one of his hands on my waist the other on the side of my face. Just as he's about to pull me towards him to kiss me, Ike clears his throat loudly.

"Who are you?" He growls as he eyes the red eyed angel.

Kuro growls at him, opening his wings slightly and lowering his head. I gasp as I see him do it.

"Kuro, no! Don't hurt him!" I beg.

Kuro stops growling and looks over at me, his eyes wide in confusion. I smile at him.

"That's Ike. He's really nice, he just looks mean." I explain to my twin brother.

Kuro's eyes narrow, but he doesn't growl at Ike anymore. I wait a couple seconds for Kuro to kiss me like he always does when we see each other, but he doesn't. He just keeps staring at Ike, who's staring right back down at him. I think Ike remembers me telling him that Kuro had abandoned me after saying that he loves me.

"Kuro?" I whisper.

He turns his head back towards me. Because I know he won't do it with Ike around, I sweetly press my lips to his, making Ike gasp. Kuro kisses me back as he hears Ike's reaction. Once I pull away, I start rubbing my cheek on his again.

"Pit, why was Roy after you like that?" Ike asks.

"Oh." I give Kuro an apologetic look, then get off him. "Um, I made him mad. Because he kept sitting and staring at me, I told him to stop staring at me, then he got all mad, and started acting like a two year old." I explain.

Ike stifles a laugh as I tell him that Roy was acting like a two year old. He then scoops me up into his arms. I blush as I remember everyone watching us. We sweetly kiss, though I know he's doing it to make Kuro angry, not just because he's happy I'm safe.

Kuro stands up, still glaring at Ike. I look back down to Kuro as Ike turns around and carries me towards the mansion, leaving Kuro by himself out in the grassy field. Kuro watches him carry me away, his eyes wide and filled with sadness. Just as we go inside the building, I remember Kuro still standing out there.

"Ike, wait! Kuro! I want to talk to him!" I tug on the collar of Ike's blue shirt.

"Didn't you tell me that he broke your heart and that you don't want me to be like him? Why would you want to go talk to him?" Ike looks down at me, confusion burning in his cobalt eyes.

"I know, and he did break my heart, but he's my twin brother. I haven't seen him in a long time." I reply.

Ike gasps and drops me. I yelp in pain as I feel a sharp pain shoot up my spine. The blue haired mercenary quickly looks down at me in confusion.

"Wait, your _twin brother_ is the one who 'broke your heart' and said he loved you?" My lover chokes out.

I look down at the white and blue tiled ground. I knew I shouldn't have told him, but it would have come out sooner or later. He probably doesn't love me anymore. He probably thinks I'm disgusting. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Y-yes. I know it's wrong, but do you still love me? Please say you do. I don't want to lose you over something that happened a long time ago." I snivel as tears drip off my jaw.

The mercenary is silent for a moment, but I soon hear him sigh. I don't understand why he can't just ignore the fact that he's my twin. He hurt me, and Ike said he was never going to do that. If he leaves me over this, he'll be abandoning me just like Kuro had done.

I'm slowly lifted off the ground. I look up and see Ike staring down at me, a remorseful look on his face. He cradles me to his chest. In his strong arms like this, even though he dropped me and was thinking about leaving me, I feel happy and relaxed.

I'm pressed to his muscled chest. His musky cinnamon scent fills my head and clouds my thoughts as I burry my face into his chest. I feel him softly stroke my spine with his fingertips. I know he's gotten over it now.

"Come on, let's go back to our room and forget this ever happened, okay?" I hear him whisper to me.

"Forget what happened? But why?" I ask as I look up at him.

"Because if he hurt you so bad, you shouldn't want to see him. You saw him, and kissed him. Pit, honey, what I'm trying to say is, that boy just _looks _evil. He looks like a demon. You can't trust demons. What makes you think he's not here to take you back home and just break your heart again?" Ike's voice is filled with sorrow as he explains this to me.

"Hey, he's my twin brother. Calling him a demon means you're calling me a demon." I look up at him and give him a sad look.

"I'm not calling you a demon, baby. He just looks so different from you. He looks like a demon. I'm sorry if that offends you, I don't mean to hurt you. Just remember that you are mine, okay? I still love you, and you can still believe me when I say that I love you." He presses his cheek to mine, making me smile.

I put my hands on his shoulders and press my face against his. I see a happy smile on his beautiful face as we press our foreheads together. I know he's happy with me again. I close my eyes as I hear Ike sigh in relief that I've forgiven him.

"I love you Ike." I whisper.

"I love you too, Pit" I feel his soft, pink lips press to mine.

I kiss back without hesitation. Neither of us notices as Marth leads Kuro into the mansion and off towards Master Hand's office. Kuro watches us for a moment, then follows Marth. We both open our eyes just as he disappears into the hall.

Ike starts carrying me back towards our room. After a couple minutes, we make it to our room. He opens the door, then walks into the always dark room. He lays me down carefully on his bed. I roll over and look up at him. Our eyes meet, the same amount of relieved love burning in our bright blue eyes.

"Baby, do you want to take a shower? We never got a chance to earlier." Ike offers.

He's right. We had sex, then Link came over and we both left. We had never washed up. I smile at him, then sit up.

"That sounds great! I rub my face on his stomach.

He laughs, then scoops me up quickly. I giggle as he throws me onto my back, still in his arms. He starts nipping at my neck. I yelp, but keep smiling and laughing. He stops as I push on his chest, laughing quietly. He drops me on the bed and playfully jumps on me.

I yelp in play terror as he lands above me. He pokes my side, making me yelp in laughter and move away. The sexy mercenary eyes me suspiciously and pokes my side again. I laugh again, but grab his wrist.

"So you're ticklish, huh?" His sensual voice is slightly mocking.

-Ike's P.O.V-

I start tickling him, making him laugh uncontrollably. It's so cute watching him try to get me to stop. He's pushing on my arm and my chest. Pit finally starts begging me to stop. It's so cute listening to him, I don't want to, but I do.

He lies underneath me, gasping to get his breath back. I smile as he opens his beautiful blue eyes and looks up at me. My tiny, beautiful angel looks absolutely happy. Our lips meet in a sweet kiss.

"Want to go take a shower now?" I chuckle.

He yawns, but nods his head yes. I carefully pick him up and throw him over my shoulder. He knows I'm not actually going to throw him, so he lets me. I carry him into the bathroom. I set him down on the sink counter, then turn to the shower.

I don't know what he's doing, but he's laughing as I turn on the water and check the temperature with my hand. I turn back to him, giving him a questioning look. He covers his mouth as he keeps happily giggling.

"Baby, what are you giggling about?" I reach up and hold his waist.

I press our foreheads together. He's smiling up at me. We kiss, then I start slowly pushing him to the side with my left hand, then to the right, and sit here staring down at him, slowly swaying him back and forth. He tries to stifle his giggles, but he can't stop.

"Seriously Baby. What are you laughing about?" I kiss the tip of his nose.

"I don't know what's so funny; I just kinda like giggling around you. It makes you hold me, and kiss me." Pit's beautiful, sapphire eyes stare into my dark, cobalt eyes.

"What? Do you want me to hold and kiss you more often?" I whisper seductively in his ear.

"Yes, actually I kind of do. I love it when you kiss me and hold me. You do it all the time, but I want you to hold me _all day_, and I want you to hold me_ all night_ while I sleep. I just want to know that you are there, and that you are never going to leave." My heart skips a beat as I hear how much emotion is in his cute voice.

"I promise, that I will always love you, and that I won't leave, I won't hurt you, I will always hold you. If you're ever feeling hurt, or angry, and I'm not there, just remember this moment. Remember what I've promised you." I whisper, hoping he's taking this seriously.

"I promise, I will. But why would you ever be away from me?" His eyes are filled with fear that I will not one day be here.

"But you see, I won't. I will always be here with you. At your side when you're in trouble, In front of you when you're sad to comfort you, and kiss you," I lean down and slowly press my lips to his. I pull away, but only a tiny bit. "Behind you when I _really _want to show how much I love you. And just with you, to show you that I care, and that I love you."

"Oh, Ike, I wish I could say something like that that would describe how much I love you too. I'm sorry I can't. Please forgive me." Pit looks away, tears edging his eyes.

"Baby, don't cry. It's okay that you can't just pull something like that out of nowhere. I'm not mad at you, only one of us needs to do it. All you need to do is believe that what I just said is true. Because it is true." I rub my cheek lovingly against his.

He looks up at me hopefully.

"I do believe you, but Ike, I swear that I will tell you something like that… Once I figure something out. I will find something that will take your breath away, I promise. Just give me some time, and I will find something that will let you know exactly how much I love you." Pit sits up straight and kisses me mpassionately.

"I love you baby. I can't wait for that day." I rub the side of his neck caringly. "The waters been running for a while now. Let's shower now Hun." I pick him up.

He immediately wraps his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. I start slowly stripping him of his clothes. I just drop them on the floor, as neither of us care about where our clothes are placed. I strip myself, with some difficulties, but then drop them on top of my lover's.

I step into the shower, my back to the water, in case it's too hot for him. I put my hand in it, then touch Pit's small, skinny arm.

"Is it too hot?" I ask him quietly.

"No." He answers as he lays his head on my shoulder.

I turn to the side so he's in the water too. Pit lets out a very relaxed deep breath as I start massaging his sides in the hot water. I know his beautiful blue eyes are closed, and he's smiling. Thinking about how happy he is right now makes _me_ unbelievably happy.

I pry him off me. He looks up at me, smiling kindly. I put him down so he can stand properly. We stare at each other, not even in need of words to describe how happy we both are to be around each other. We can tell just by the way we stare at one another.

I thought I was in love with Marth, but being around Pit makes Marth seem like a middle school date. I know how much Marth has cheated on me; I don't see why he cares that I'm cheating on him. Then again, when someone does something bad to someone, they typically don't like it when it happens to them.

I snake my large, muscled arms around Pit's small, naked waist. I stare down into his blue eyes, silently telling him that I love him. He hugs me while rubbing the side of his head on my stomach. I laugh quietly as I feel his soft skin and hair rub on my stomach.

Wanting to make him a little happier, if even possible, so I start rubbing his lower spine with my fingertips. I lean down and kiss the top of his head. His pretty brown hair slightly wet. We finally let go and start cleaning up.

Once Pit is done washing up, he turns and watches me as I rinse the soap off my large, muscular body. The hot water runs down my body as I rub my chest to clean the soap off. I purposely raise both my arms and put my head back to let the water pour down on my neck.

I rub the back of my neck, making Pit blush as he watches. I stop, then return to my normal position. I look over at Pit. I start laughing once I see Pit's red face. I reach forward to take his hand, but the small angel's eyes half close.

I let out a shocked yelp as he falls forward. I quickly catch him so he doesn't hit the bottom of the tub. I cradle him to my chest. I look over his body, but there's nothing wrong with him. I shake him slightly, but he doesn't open his eyes.

My heart starts racing as I quickly turn around and turn the water off. I jump out of the tub and quickly dry the both of us off. I put his shorts on him, then half dress myself. I scoop him back up again, and then run out of the bathroom. I rush out of our room and straight to the medical wing.

I push past all the people in the waiting room and bring him straight to the receptionist's desk. I hear people behind me growling in irritation.

"Send me to the back. Pit fainted, and he won't wake up." I yell at her, terrified of what happened to Pit.

"Go on back sir," She dips her head, then calls the next person up as I rush through the doors.

I see Dr. Mario right away. I run over to him. He turns and looks straight down at the small, blue eyed angel in my arms.

"Oh Dear, What-a happened to him? He was-a in a-here just yesterday!" He exclaims as he looks over the angel's half naked body.

"He fainted in the shower, and he won't wake up." I tell him, trying to keep my voice calm.

Inside, I'm dying in terror that something really bad has happened to him. I hope that it might just be that the water was too hot, or that maybe it was because of what I did. He has fainted when I do something like that before.

Dr. Mario takes Pit from me, then quickly heads towards the patient rooms. I follow him immediately. He brings him to an empty room, then carefully lays him down on the bed. I immediately snatch Pit's hand before it drops onto the bed. I stand next to him, holding his hand, not taking my eyes off him.

Dr. Mario checks his vitals, then wrights something down on a clipboard. I watch, unable to look away. The Italian doctor looks up at me. To my relief, he doesn't look worried.

"He'll-a be fine. Once again, he just-a needs some a-rest. He could-a stay here, or you can bring him back to his a-room." He tells me.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you know why he fainted?" I ask.

"No, but he'll-a be fine." The doctor walks over to the door.

"Okay. I'll be bringing him back to his room." I tell him, then nod a thanks.

"That's-a fine." He leaves just as I pick Pit back up again.

I stare down at him for a moment, then start bringing him back to my room. Once we leave the medical wing, I look around in case Zelda is over here. Once I decide it's clear, I walk out into the wide hall way. I start making my way back towards our room, when I see something out the corner of my eye.

I stop walking and turn to where I saw something. My heart jumps as I see Pit's twin brother lying on the floor, unconscious. I don't know what to do. I want to help him to make Pit happy, but _I_ don't want to help him. I sigh, but keep walking.

I make it back to my room not meeting anyone else. I open the door, then close it as soon as I get inside. Making my way over to the edge of the bed, I look down at Pit's cute face. Not wanting to put him down, I cradle him closer to my chest.

I need to go back and do something about Kuro, but I really don't want to leave Pit by himself. I finally make up my mind and lay Pit down in the bed. I pull the blanket up to his waist. I give him a sweet kiss on the forehead, then quickly run back to the medical wing.

Once I arrive, I go straight back to where I had seen Kuro. I look down, and see him still lying there. I look over his body, but see nothing out of place. Standing back, I watch him intently. I really have no reason to hate him, aside from what Pit has told me. And all he told me was that he left him.

I scoop him up off the ground. I look around in case anyone is watching, then toss him over my shoulder. I carry him straight back to my room, avoiding and hiding from anyone that I see. I make it back to my room, and slink into it, quietly closing the door.

Even though I don't want too, I lay him down on the bed, right next to Pit. Kuro's eyes slightly open. I see him stare at the ceiling. He doesn't notice me, or where he is. I watch him closely as he sits up and leans over Pit.

I feel anger well up inside as the red eyed angel leans down and kisses Pit. I clench a tight fist, but keep calm and silent. Kuro sits up again.

"Come now brother Pit. It is time for you to awaken. You have slept long enough." This is the first time I've heard his voice.

His voice is absolutely charming. Even I'm soothed by his deep, melodic voice. I look back to Pit. His eyes slowly open. Though I can tell he is awake now, he still seems out of it.

"Good, now what did you dream about, dear brother? Surely you had a dream," Kuro hums as he starts running one fingertip down Pit's bare chest.

"You, brother Kuro. You were in my dream, and we were so happy together. Why can't we be that happy again?" Pit's voice is quiet and is somewhat distant.

"Because he stands in our way, brother Pit. Just get rid of him, and we can be together again." Kuro caresses Pit's cheek.

I want to stop him, but I can't seem to move. It's not that I'm held in place; it's that his voice is so beautiful that I'm completely entranced by it.

"Yes. I will. We will be happy once again. Just tell me how to do it, and I will." Pit closes his eyes again.

Kuro leans down towards Pit's face. He licks the side of Pit's face, then whispers in his ear seductively.

"_Kill _him."

** I censored their love making because I thought that I should make it a little less sexual. Yes, they do 'do it', (Hence why it's censored,) but for the sake of some readers, I didn't write it out. Anyways, please review, after all, reviews make the world go round! **

** Out of all the Kuroshitsuji fans I have met I am the only one who loves Ciel! What is with that? Everyone's always "Aww! Sebastian!" And then I'm over here in my little corner, "Ciel is a million times better than Sebastian!" Then I get stomped on. But I still have my opinion.**

** Sorry, that was random…**


	3. Kuro's Evil Charm

** Kuro's Evil 'Charm'**

** In this chapter, entitled Kuro's Evil 'Charm', Kuro's evil charm is revealed. Everyone wants to know why the new contestant, Kuro, doesn't talk. Is it because of what happened just one week ago that the fallen angel doesn't speak? Or is it just the pressure of all the new people? On the outside, Pit and his twin brother Kuro seem to hate each other, but the longer they are around each other, the more their secret feelings for each other start to surface once again. With Ike being charmed by Kuro, what does the fallen angel plan on doing with Ike's beloved sword Ragnell?**

Though it's been about a week since I saw what Kuro had done to Pit, Pit hasn't tried to do anything to me. He's been more loving than ever if anything. Though I'm still suspicious, I don't let it show around Pit. Marth had registered Kuro as a new competitor, so I now have to see his evil face every day.

Pit is excited, but I don't like it at all. His room is the room right next to mine. He never leaves it, no one ever goes to his room, and no noise can ever be heard coming from his room. I've heard people talking about whether they think he's dead or not.

On the rare occasion that you will see him out of his room, he never says a thing, he never talks to anyone, and no one talks to him. He just sits; well he actually stands, and stares out the window. Every once in a while, you can see him looking at someone, but rarely.

Aside from the looks, he couldn't be less like Pit if his life depended on it. For them being twins, they don't really seem to like being around each other unless they are alone. When Pit and I see him out of his room, Pit pays no attention to Kuro, and Kuro pays no attention to Pit.

I like that. I don't have to worry about that demon trying to get Pit to kill me again. Only a couple people know that the two are twins. That couple would be me, Marth, Pit, (Of course), and Samus. None of them have told anyone else.

I want to keep it that way, at least for now. I hear my door open, so I look up. Pit is coming into the room, smiling like always. I stand up and smile back at him. Pit quickly jumps across the room and wraps his arms around me.

He starts rubbing his head on my chest, so I snake my arms around his waist. The small blue eyed angel looks up at me and smiles.

"Hi Ike! Guess what!" He lets go of me and starts hopping up and down in excitement.

"What, Baby?" I sit back down on the edge of the bed, but keep watching him bounce.

"So, there's going to be a match today! And guess who's going to be in it!" He bounces again, scattering white feathers all over the floor.

"Who?" I ask, guessing that it's probably me or him.

"Kuro! He's going to be in the match today! Oh, and you are in it too! You are actually fighting Kuro!" Pit hops over onto the bed, landing perfectly and barely moving the bed.

My heart stops. What if I hurt Kuro? Pit will be very angry with me. I don't know how strong Kuro is either. He could be much stronger than me for all I know.

"That's cool Honey." I look over my shoulder and smile at him.

Pit is sitting down, staring at me with his cobalt eyes bright and wide in excitement.

"You'd better be careful though Ikey! Brother Kuro is really strong!" He jumps lightly on my back. I look up at him as he's looking down at me. "I'll be cheering for _you_ though! I'm sure tons of people will be!"

_So he's on my side. It sounds like I'll have quite the match on my hands with Kuro though._

"Good. When's then match?" I ask, getting slightly impatient.

I really want to go pulverize that annoying demon. Pit leaps over my head and grabs Ragnell. He turns back around.

"Right now! Here, take this," He hands me Ragnell, the grabs my other arm. "And let's go! I can't wait to watch you fight him! It's going to be amazing! You are going to beat him down!" Pit laughs as he pulls me up onto my feet.

"Why do you seem so happy that I'm fighting your brother? Shouldn't you be confused about who you're going to cheer for? You'd think you'd cheer for him." I comment.

"Well…" He stops and stares down at the ground for a moment. "At least I'm on your side! Come on, let's go!"

He starts pulling me down the hallway to the arena. Who knows if Kuro is actually going to show up or not. We make it to the arena, when Pit lets me go. I take a couple steps forward, then turn back to Pit. He jumps up and is hovering at my eye level.

I lean forward and quickly press my lips to his. We kiss for a couple seconds, then pull away from each other. He drops back to the ground as I turn around to go out into the arena.

"I love you Ike!" I hear him call to me just as I walk onto the arena.

I look over my shoulder at him. I smile, then wave.

"I love you too Pit! I promise I'll beat him for you." I call back.

Everyone in the crowd bursts into cheers as I walk out onto the arena.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

I run into the stadium, to where Samus said she would save a seat for me. She got the best seats because she knew Ike would be fighting. Every time he fights, I always make sure to have the best view of his fight. I know he does the same for me.

I see Samus waving at me, so I run over to her. She gestures to the seat right next to the one she's sitting in. I sit down with a smile.

"Did you hear that Kuro will be fighting him?" Samus asks me.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" I giggle.

"It'll definitely be a once in a lifetime sight," She shakes her head. "You know, if Kuro even shows up."

I don't know why she shook her head, but I don't care. It'll be amazing.

"I hope he does though." I smile as I keep staring down into the arena.

So far, there has been no sign of Kuro. If he doesn't show up soon, then the match will be canceled.

"He sure does like to sulk in his room, doesn't he?" The blonde bounty hunter sighs.

"Yeah, he does. I'm sure he'll come down. He knows he's fighting Ike." I watch in disappointment as Kuro still doesn't show up.

The loud speaker turns on, and booms out over the arena.

"Our second contender has not yet arrived. Please give us a moment while we send a messenger to inform them of their part in today's tournament." It then turns off.

I let out a disappointed sigh. I was really looking forward to watching them fight. Just as I'm about to get up and go check on Kuro, the doors on the opposite side of the arena from Ike open. Four men in strange outfits walk in. They are followed by Kuro.

Kuro is handcuffed and has his arms and wings chained to him. Everyone in the crowd, including me and Samus, gasp as we see him. He looks absolutely enraged that he's in the restraints. Ike is watching, his mouth half open.

Though Ike looks dumbfounded, he quickly readies his sword and gets in position to attack. The four men leading Kuro in hold the chains they were hold down at their sides.

"Ready, Fight!" The loud speaker booms.

As soon as it goes off, the four men quickly undo the handcuffs and chains on Kuro. They immediately run off the stage, clearly terrified of my twin. Kuro whips around once he's free and gives chase to the ones who were restraining them.

They all scream, but make it out of the arena. They close the doors before he can get to them. Kuro punches the door, putting a huge dent in it.

"Hey! You're supposed to be fighting me, not the door, you idiot!" Ike calls across the stage.

Kuro stops everything he's doing. So far, there has not been a single noise in the stadium. Everyone has been dead silent. Kuro slowly turns around as Ike approaches him. His crimson eyes are menacingly narrow.

Ike lifts his sword up, ready to strike. Kuro has no weapon, but I know he can still take on Ike without one. Kuro charges at Ike, but my lover leaps out of the way. Kuro immediately backflips and lands right behind Ike. Ike looks around for him, but Kuro quickly trips him from behind.

My twin leaps up, then folds his wings to his back. He goes plummeting down towards Ike, but the mercenary sees him and rolls out of the way. As Kuro lands on the ground, Ike swings his sword out. It clips the red eyed angel's foot, making him fall down on his face.

Ike quickly takes advantage of it and leaps up. They both glare at each other as they leap away. Kuro and Ike waste no time in charging each other. They meet head on, slamming into one another. Kuro grabs ahold of Ragnell's hilt. He starts jerking on it, trying to disarm Ike.

Ike pushes on Kuro's small chest, trying to get him off his sword. Kuro twists Ike's arm, forcing him to drop Ragnell. My spirits drop. Why is Ike not beating him? Everyone is out of their seats, watching in awe as Kuro easily disarms Ike.

Ike is rarely ever beaten. He's the strongest out of everyone here, but Kuro's speed and determination seems to be winning over his muscle power. Ike quickly reaches for his dropped sword, but Kuro kicks it out of the way.

Ike, now enraged, whips around to my twin. He literally launches himself at Kuro. They tumble over several times, but soon come to a stop. They continuously dodge each other's punches, getting angry at missing their blows.

Finally, Kuro leaps up out from underneath Ike. Ike immediately follows him across the arena. I can tell Ike is getting irritated with Kuro. Ike quickly skids to a stop, then turns back around. He runs over and picks up his sword.

A smash ball is released into the arena. Kuro stares up at it, not sure of what it is. Ike, however, immediately launches himself at it. He swings his sword over his head and smashes it. He starts glowing several different colors.

Kuro watches in confusion as Ike sprints towards him. Kuro, who is confused frozen, is thrown up into the air by a fierce swing from Ike's flaming sword. He starts slashing at Kuro, sending flames flying everywhere. The blue haired mercenary swings around, then slams Kuro down to the ground.

Much to everyone's shock, Kuro goes flying, but throws his flaming wings open and spins in midair. The fire that was previously engulfing him is put out instantly. He lets himself drop back down to the ground. Ike's jaw drops as Kuro strides towards him, a vicious glare on his face.

"How did you make it out of that?" Ike asks, keeping a strong, steady voice.

Kuro spits blood out of his mouth onto the ground. Ike stares at the blood, feeling accomplished for getting him to bleed.

"Why are you always silent? Say something!" Ike stalks over to Kuro.

They stand in front of each other, the tension between the two causing a hot tension.

"Or are you to coward?" Ike swings forward with his sword, but Kuro doesn't move.

He doesn't dodge, duck or even try to grab the sword. It hits him directly in the side, sending him flying across the arena. Ike follows him quickly, then slashes him up into the air. Kuro once again, doesn't fight back. Ike leaps up and slams Kuro to the ground.

Kuro lands on his stomach, but doesn't even try to stand up. Ike lands next to him. He raises his sword and flames appear around it. Kuro looks up at him, one eye open. Tears edge his crimson eyes. Ike notices, but keeps charging the flames on the sword.

Everyone sees Kuro mouth something, but no one hears what he said.

"Say it aloud, _Demon._" Ike scowls.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore!" Kuro pleas loudly.

Ike's enraged look drops instantaneously. Everyone goes silent as they hear my brother's charming voice. He doesn't usually speak because his voice is so beautiful that it literally charms people. Ike drops his sword on the ground.

"Ike, no!" I scream as I leap up.

He hears me, I know he does, but he ignores me. Kuro wearily lifts himself up to his knees. He looks back up to Ike. Ike is watching, his face completely blank.

"Why, Ike?" Kuro swiftly swings his leg forward and trips Ike.

He grabs ahold of Ike's cape and drags him over to the edge. Ike still doesn't do anything. He picks Ike up and holds him over the edge of the stage.

"Never trust your enemy." Kuro spits as he drops Ike off the edge.

Ike falls, not even trying to get up. Kuro walks over into the middle of stage.

"None of you saw that! You have never heard my voice, and you did not see what just happened!" Kuro screams out to the crowd.

Everyone looks back and forth at each other, some even laughing. Kuro holds one hand up, then snaps. The crowd stops and looks straight at him. I know everyone just forgot what happened at the end of the match. Why would Kuro do that? He cheated to win!

"The winner is, Kuro!" The loud speaker booms.

I quickly leap up and run to where I know Ike will be waiting. As I'm running out of the stadium, I see the four men run out onto the stage and struggle to get Kuro handcuffed and chained again. I leap down the huge staircase, landing perfectly at the bottom.

I waste no time in running towards the arena. I see Link and Dark Link, who doesn't often come out. When he does though, everyone stays far away from Link. No one knows that Dark is way more trustworthy than the actual Link is. Well, to me he is. He tells me everything.

I know they are sitting around Ike. I run over and push Link out of the way. Ike is sitting on the ground, holding his forehead in frustration. Wanting to make him feel better, I move to his side and force myself into his lap from under his arm.

I look up at Ike, then rub my cheek across his. He lets out a sigh, but wraps his arms around my waist. I grab his large, muscled shoulders. I lay my head on his chest, not wanting him to be angry any more.

"I'm sorry I didn't beat him for you." I hear Ike sigh again.

"It's okay. He cheated anyways. To me, you won." I rub my head against his chest.

"Yeah. Now I know why he doesn't ever say anything. His voice is just so… I hate to say it, but his voice is so beautiful, it's literally entrancing." Ike growls as he starts to softly rub my lower back.

"It was supposed to be a gift that was used to help clear his name and prove that he wasn't the demon everyone thought he was, but he started using it to take advantage of people. He was banished for misusing it. He's not supposed to use his voice anymore. The only time he can use it is when he feels his life is in danger." I explain to him as I sit up.

"So, that's not his natural voice? What makes them think that he's not going to use his voice all the time to take advantage of people down here?" Ike asks in confusion.

"It's marked down every time he speaks. Depending on what it is he says depends on whether he'll be punished or not. It is his normal voice though. He's just using magic from the Goddess to make it a charm." I remember that Dark and Link are still standing here.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Let's get back to the room." Ike growls as he stands up, still holding me.

"Hey! How do you know so much about Kuro?" Dark calls as he runs up to Ike and I.

I look at Ike, who gives me a look clearly saying that I can tell them if I want to.

"He's my twin brother." I tell them.

Their faces drop. They look at one another, unsure of what to think.

"You actually have a twin brother? He's your real brother?" Link gasps.

"They look exactly the same, Link! Surely you would have figured that out by now." Dark flicks Link's arm.

Link turns to his shadow. He punches him in the arm.

"You didn't know either!" He snaps.

Ike quickly turns and makes his way back to our room so he doesn't have to listen to them any longer. He opens the door, then closes it quietly. He puts me down on my feet. I stare up at him, wondering what he's thinking about. It's probably Kuro.

"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" Ike finally breaks the silence.

"Umm, I'm actually going to go and make sure Link and Dark don't tell anybody." I tell him.

"Oh. Okay. I shouldn't be too long in the shower. Will you be back here when I get out?" He asks, not looking as disappointed as I thought he would.

"Yeah. I love you Ike. I'm not mad at you for not beating Kuro." I walk past him to the door.

"How did you know that's what's been bothering me?" He quickly turns around to me.

"Because you promised me that you'd beat him, and you didn't." I turn back around to him.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't beat him." He says again.

"It's okay. He cheated, to me, he lost." I smile as I open the door.

Ike smiles back, then goes into the bathroom. I close the door behind me as I run down the hall back to where Link and Dark were. I get to the arena doors, but they aren't there anymore. I turn back around and run to the cafeteria. It is about lunch time, so maybe they are eating lunch.

I push the doors open and run into the cafeteria. Almost everyone is in here. I see Dark and Link sitting by themselves. I run over to the shadow and the Hylian. Link is eating, but Dark is just sitting, watching everyone talk and eat.

I leap up onto the table, dropping white feathers everywhere. I hear Link groan.

"Hi Pit." He mumbles.

"Hey Link! So, I just wanted to tell you two, you _can't _let _anyone _know that me and Kuro are twins." I lean down in front of him.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on ruining your good name by saying you're related to that demon." He smiles at me, his sky blue eyes closed.

"He's not a demon; he's just… different… He's a good person when you get to know him though. Just like Dark!" I point to Link's shadow.

He looks up when he hears his name.

"What?" He sits up all the way.

"Oh, nothing. You're just a great person, but no one will talk to you because of what you look like." I lay down on the table, making Link pick up his food and start eating it from his lap.

I watch him as he starts slowly eating again.

"I wish people weren't so judgmental. I'm tired of hanging around in his shadow all the time." Dark sighs as he looks wishfully at the ceiling.

"Hey, come with me Dark! I'll get people to talk to you! I'll let everyone know how great of a person you are!" I reach over the table quickly and grab his wrist.

He yelps as I pull him up to his feet. I practically drag him over to the table where Marth is sitting. I run over to him with Dark.

"Hi Marth! You like Kuro, right?" I ask happily.

I thought he would still be very mad at me, but he turns and smiles at me. His bright blue eyes are half open.

"Yes, I do. Why?" He asks politely.

"Well, then I want you to meet Dark! He's awesome! Doesn't he look like Kuro, though?" I ask as I look back at Dark.

"Yes, he does. A little. Not really." Marth looks away.

"He kind of does." I state.

"Yeah, but you know who Kuro _really _looks like?" Marth eyes me suspiciously.

I stare at him, not even realizing what he's talking about. Everyone else at the table are listening to our conversation.

"He looks a lot like you, don't you think? In fact, I'd say you two look _exactly alike._ Why do you think that is? Just a coincidence?" Marth puts his fork down and turns to me.

"I don't know. We are from the same place. A lot of us look alike. You humans almost all look alike to me." I shrug.

"Yeah, but he's picture perfect to you." Marth leans back in his chair.

"So. What makes you think I know why we look alike? I don't choose what people look like." I laugh, then turn around and lead Dark over to someone else.

I don't notice him watching me as I lead Dark towards Snake. He normally doesn't like talking to anyone, but he'll talk to me. He does hit on Samus all the time though. I let go of Dark's hand and jump up onto his table.

Samus, Lucario and Meta Knight are also over here. I smile at all of them.

"Pit, get off the table." Samus gives me a stern look.

"Hey, this is Dark. He's a really great person. You guys should talk to him for a minute, while I got tell Link something!" I jump off the table.

"Why?" Lucario looks up from his meditating.

"Because he's amazing! No one will talk to him because of what he looks like, but he's a good guy. I like him more than I like green Link." I point back to the normal Link.

"I don't see why people are so judgmental over what people look like." Samus glares over the table to Marth. "The only reason people like Marth is because he'll have sex with anybody and he's hot."

"Yeah…" I look down at the ground, then back up to Samus. "Okay, talk to Dark!"

I push Dark forward, then run off to Link.

-Ike's P.O.V.-

I come out of the shower, but to my disappointment, I don't see Pit in our room. I sigh as I sit down. He's probably just talking to them. I know how much he likes talking with Dark. The door opens, and I look up, hoping it's Pit.

My heart skips a beat as I see Kuro standing in the door way. My face flushes because I'm still only in a towel. He comes in and closes the door. I get up, holding my towel tightly around my waist.

"What do you want, Demon?" I spit in anger.

Not to any surprise, he doesn't say anything. He walks up to me. I notice him questioningly looking over my body. He walks in a circle around me, observing my body. I know my face is bright red. He comes back around in front of me.

"What are you doing? Stop looking at me like that." I snap at him.

He looks so much like Pit; it hurts to yell at him like that. Kuro tips his head to the side, and opens his crimson eyes wide. He looks exactly like Pit like that. My heart stops. His lips curl into a smile. I watch him, my eyes widening in shock.

He takes a step forward. I want to back away, but I can't move. He reaches up and grabs my waist. I lose my breath as he pulls me forward and wraps his arms around my waist. I feel his soft black hair brush against my chest as he rubs his head on my chest.

I feel his soft fingertips slip down my spine. My mind starts getting cloudy. He lets go of me, then takes my hand gently. I watch him, my mind blank. He leads me over to my bed, then carefully and slowly helps me lay down.

He slips up on top of me, sitting on my lower stomach. I keep watching him. The red eyed angel reaches forward and caresses my cheek down to my neck. He leans down so our noses barely touch.

"Ike, you're very tired, aren't you? You should sleep for a couple… Days." Kuro whispers.

I stare up into his crimson eyes, trying to resist, but his voice is just so captivating. I feel my eyes start to slowly close. He smiles down at me, then sits up. The last thing I see before I fall into a deep sleep is Kuro getting off of me and grabbing my sword.

-Pit's P.O.V-

I run back over to Dark, who is sitting next to Samus, smiling. I go over and sit next to him.

"See, I told you he's awesome!" I giggle.

"Yeah, he really isn't that bad." Samus smiles at him.

"Oh no! I forgot! Sorry, I have to go now! Bye Dark!" I leap up from where I sat down and run out of the cafeteria.

I run back to Ike's room, remembering that I said I'd be back soon. I open the door quietly. I go inside and see Ike asleep on the bed. I smile as I climb up onto the bed. I cuddle up to his side, not wanting to wake him.

He's still slightly wet from his shower, but I don't care. I lay my head on his shoulder and drape one arm over his chest. I press my other arm to my chest. I stretch out, then close my eyes. If Ike is sleeping, I don't really have anything else to do, so I'll just go to sleep too.


	4. Kuro Is Mine To Mark, Not Yours!

**Chapter Four – Kuro Is Mine To Mark, Not Yours!**

** In today's chapter, we find out just what happens to the 'Kuro charmed' Ike! We all know by now that Marth is the ultimate relationship destroyer. Is the fiendish prince going after Ike and Pit's happy relationship? Kuro's love is finally confessed to Marth, and the prince plans on taking his virginity. Pit, however, will make sure that Kuro keeps his promise from such a long time ago. And that promise was that Kuro's virginity was for Pit, and only Pit, to take! (Kuro/Pit sex)**

I open my eyes tiredly. I had heard someone saying my name, but Ike is still asleep. I sit up wearily. I turn to the door, and see Link standing there with Dark. I stretch and yawn, then stand up off the bed.

"Do you need something?" I ask as I stretch again.

"You two have been sleeping since yesterday's lunch!" Link tells me.

I just stare at him as if he actually thinks we care. I sit back down on the edge of the bed.

"Is there something going on today?" I ask.

"No, but I was just wondering what you two were doing." Link shrugs.

"Okay. Well, I'm up now, so you can go." I look back to Ike, wondering why he hasn't woken up yet.

"Umm… Okay. Bye?" He turns around and leaves, Dark following him.

I crawl back over to Ike. He hasn't even moved from when I came back yesterday. I slide up onto him and sit on his stomach.

"Ike. Come on, wake up." I say.

He doesn't move or open his eyes. I reach forward and poke his chin.

"Ike? Wake up!" I call again.

Still, nothing.

"Ike!" I yell, but he doesn't stir.

Immediately I think of Kuro. I leap off of Ike and run out the door. Marth is standing outside his room, closing his door. Link and Dark both turn back around and watch as I leap over a couple feet and slam on Kuro's door.

"Kuro, open this door, now!" I scream at him.

The door opens, revealing a completely dark room. The only thing you can see are his crimson eyes. I reach forward and grab Kuro by his black scarf. Kuro doesn't try to resist. He dangles from my grip, staring at me with unemotional eyes.

"What did you do to him?" I growl.

Ganondorf and Toon Link come out of their rooms as they hear me screaming. Kuro doesn't answer.

"Damn it Kuro, I know you can talk, just fucking tell me!" I throw him on the ground, making everyone back up a little, having never seen me angry before.

Kuro knows I'm dangerous when I'm mad. He just stands back up and goes to return to his room, but I grab him by the back of his tunic. I spin around and throw him into the wall. He stands back up, and still doesn't say anything.

"Why won't you tell me?" I jump at him and pin him up against the wall.

I know even Ganondorf is slowly backing away. More people had heard me screaming and heard Kuro slam into the wall. They all had come up, as everyone loves watching fights that aren't in the matches. It adds a little excitement for this boring place to them.

"Just tell me!" I scream at him as I slam him into the wall again.

His red gaze is locked on me. I feel tears edge my eyes. I hate doing this to him, as I love my brother, but he did something to Ike, and that just crossed the line. I _will _force it out of him. I know it was him.

"He won't wake up, and I know you are the reason why! What did you do to him?" I drop him, hoping he'll tell me now.

He reaches forward and wraps his arms around me. I gasp as he pulls me up against his chest. He leans closer and whispers in my ear.

"Don't you remember? The dream you told me about. You wanted to be with me again. I got him out of the way so we can be together again." His voice is almost silent so no one else hears his charming voice.

"No! I don't, you tricked me into saying that like you always do! That's what you do to everyone! You're a liar! I don't want to be with you again! I want you to tell me what you did to Ike, and go fix it! I know you charmed him, go take it off!" I yell at him as I roughly push him off me.

He grabs me again, then spins us both around and presses me to the wall. I struggle to get out of his grip, but he presses his arm into my throat.

"I will not take it off. You will be mine again. No one but me will have you." He whispers.

"But I don't want you! I want Ike! Now get off me and go take that stupid charm off!" I lift my legs and slam both feet into his stomach, sending him into the door way of his room.

He quickly rolls backwards and into his room. I leap off the wall and go to grab him, but he slams his door shut. I hear the door lock, but I try to open the door anyways.

"Kuro!" I slam on the door.

I feel pure anger crash down on me and choke me. I start punching the door until my knuckles start to bruise. I'm lifted off the ground by something. I look back in rage. My face drops as I see Master Hand holding me by the back of my tunic.

"Why are you causing so much noise? I could hear you all the way in my office!" He booms.

I lower my head in fear he'll kick me out for almost destroying the door and fighting with two people now. I whimper and look away from him.

"Is there something that Kuro did?" The hand asks.

"He charmed Ike and now he won't wake up!" I cry in a whiney voice as I let the tears stream down my cheeks.

I'm dropped on my stomach. I quickly scramble up and stand in front of Ike's door so the giant hand can't take Ike. He picks me up again and drops me in front of Kuro's door. It, somehow, goes into the room and grabs Ike. He takes him out of the room, then drops him on the floor.

He's still only in a towel. A couple girls watching all gasp as they see him only in a towel. I glare at all of them, making them all giggle. Master Hand flicks me out from in front of Kuro's door and breaks it open. He reaches inside and pulls Kuro out. I land right on Marth's leg, who had sat down to watch. He glares at me, then pushes me off him. I scramble over to Ike.

A couple people laugh as they see Kuro biting one of the hand's fingers. Master Hand is holding both of his arms back and Kuro couldn't reach the hand if he tried to kick it. Kuro is dropped right next to Ike. He looks at Ike in disgust.

"Take the charm off." Master Hand orders.

Kuro glares at him, but doesn't move.

"Take it off, now!" The hand's loud voice booms.

Kuro narrows his eyes, but he slowly gets on top of Ike. He leans down so he's at the mercenary's ear. I see Kuro watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ike, it is time for you to awaken. You have slept long enough." He whispers.

Ike's blue eyes slowly open. I reach forward and take Ike's hand.

"I want you to fully awaken, and completely forget that this ever happened to you. I didn't do anything to you." Kuro whispers, then gets off Ike.

He glares around at everybody, then slinks back into his room. Master Hand fixes the door. Ike sits up wearily. He looks around, wondering why he's lying in the hall way with everybody staring at him. Even Master Hand is hovering above him.

I leap on Ike, making him gasp and try to get away. He looks to see who jumped on him. His eyes widen as he sees me.

"Oh, I love you Ike," I start rubbing my face on his shoulder.

I hear Ike laugh a little, then reach over. He picks me up and holds me in his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. The blue haired mercenary hugs me back, smiling happily.

"So, why are we out in the hall way?" He asks.

"Umm." Kuro had made him forget what happened to him, so I know he wouldn't know what I was talking about if I told him the truth.

"I thought everybody was at lunch? Why are they all right here?" Ike asks me again as I sit back.

"Oh. Ike, that was yesterday. You've been asleep since then." I tell him.

That's not a lie. I know he'll ask why he's in the hall way, and that will be a lie.

"Why are we in the hall way?" He inquires.

"I brought you out here." I smile and close my eyes.

"Why?" He looks around at all the people.

"Umm. Because…" I stop, as I have no good excuse why he's out here.

"Never mind. I need to get dressed." He picks me up as he gets to his feet.

He goes into the door, suspiciously watching everyone as he closes the door. I giggle as he does it. Once the door is closed, he puts me down on the bed and goes into the bathroom to get his clothes. He comes back out with his clothes.

I watch as he drops his towel. My face flushes. He walks, completely naked, over to the dresser. I keep watching him as he opens it and takes out some clothes. He puts on his boxers, then looks over to get his shirt. He notices me watching him, red faced.

"Why are you watching me like that?" Ike asks with a smile.

"It makes me sad when you get dressed." I comment as I lay down on the bed.

"Why is that?" He sits down on the bed without finishing getting dressed.

"I like looking at your body." I move closer to him and sit up.

"Oh do you? I like looking at your body too. You know what else I like doing to your beautiful body?" Ike narrows his eyes and puts his hands on my shoulders.

My face gets completely red. I knew he would do something like this if I told him. He starts slowly pushing me over onto my back. I spread my wings so I don't get hurt once he gets on top of me. I swallow hard as he leans down towards me and starts softly kissing my neck.

He's never done this to me before, but it feels really good, so I let him do it. I feel his large hands start to slowly rub my sides, moving to my back. I close my eyes as I wrap my arms around his neck. Ike slips one of his hands underneath himself and undoes my belt. He's still extremely careful when he touches my back.

My breathing starts getting faster as I feel his sharp teeth scrape over the skin on my neck. He starts sucking on my neck. I yelp, but he doesn't stop. I feel myself start to get hard as he pulls my belt out from around my waist.

I let out a pleased moan when Ike lifts me up with him as he sits up. My body goes limp in his arms. Ike keeps kissing, licking, and biting at the same place on my neck. My head falls back, but he puts his hand on the back of my head to keep it somewhat up. His other hand is on my lower back.

He uses the hand on my lower back to take my tunic off. I whimper once I feel his fingertips slide down my spine. He lifts his head and presses his lips to mine. I waste no time in kissing him back. He's being so sweet, I love it.

Ike pulls away to breathe, but quickly kisses me again. Our kisses are long and drawn out. Not to mention passionate and loving. He kisses my bottom lip, then starts kissing down my jaw. He then kisses down the side of my neck. He stops and takes off my black undershirt, then goes back to kissing down my neck.

I moan quietly as I feel him trail soft kisses down the middle of my small chest. I'm laying back, my head, arms, and wings hanging backwards. I start getting slightly lightheaded, but I stay where I am. I feel both his arms wrapped around my lower back.

He keeps covering my chest in soft kisses. My mouth is open, and I'm panting wildly. He licks my chest every now and then, making me moan every time he does it. It feels so good, I don't want him to stop, but he looks up, his eyes wide in shock.

I quickly look up. I don't notice him looking at the door in surprise. I start groping at his arm.

"Ike, why'd you stop?" I whine at him.

I finally notice him staring at the door. I look over to the door. My heart skips a beat as I see Marth, Kuro and Zelda standing in the door way, with the door wide open. Zelda looks absolutely enraged. Marth is standing behind him, his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Kuro's expression is as blank as ever.

Zelda looks back at Marth. The two exchange glances, then Marth walks ahead of her. Kuro gasps and tries to follow Marth, but Zelda holds him back. Marth walks over to the two of us.

"Oh, how sad, Ike. You couldn't keep your hands off him, and now you can't even be around him." Marth sneers.

"What? You can't decide who I see and who I don't see." Ike growls at his ex-boyfriend.

"I can now." He snickers as he reaches forward and grabs ahold of my wrist.

I hear Ike growl as he watches Marth grab my wrist. I feel fear rise in my heart. He pushes Ike off me and picks me up. Ike quickly jumps up to get me back. He swings out at Marth, but Zelda moves her arm and lets Kuro run into the room. He slams into Ike, knocking him off the bed.

"Ike!" I cry out as Marth tightens his grip around my waist.

"Don't worry Pit. Kuro won't hurt him. So long as I tell him not to, he won't." Marth tries to soothe.

"Put me down!" I start pushing on Marth's chest, trying to get him off me.

"Kuro! Come on, let's go." Marth calls as he walks out of the room with me still trying to get out of his grip.

I feel tears come to my eyes as Kuro hops up and over our bed. He runs out of the room and up to Marth. He's listening to Marth like a love struck puppy. Zelda closes Ike's door, then walks off down the hall. Marth carries me into his room.

Just as Kuro is about to come in, Marth closes the door. I hear Kuro gasp. The door starts shaking as Kuro tries to get in. We both hear him start whimpering.

"What did you do to Kuro? Why is he acting like that?" I snivel as I look over Marth's shoulder.

"Nothing Honey. He's just absolutely love struck. Your twin loves me, and I have no idea why!" Marth giggles.

"That's not funny! You're breaking his heart by not letting him in here." I glare at Marth through the corner of my eyes.

"Would you feel better if I let him in?" He asks in a sweet tone.

Marth sets me down on his bed. I stare up at him, wondering why he took me from Ike. Marth turns around and walks over to the door. He opens it. Just as he does, Kuro leaps up and onto Marth. He starts rubbing his face on Marth's just like I would do to Ike.

Marth is giggling the whole time. Kuro stops and sits back in Marth's arms. Tears edge his blood red eyes. Marth starts petting the back of his head as he carries him over to the bed. Kuro starts purring, then lays his head on Marth's shoulder.

He puts Kuro down next to me. I look over at my brother. He's watching the prince's every move. Marth leans over me, then looks back at Kuro.

"Kuro honey, will you do something for me?" Marth looks at him with pleading baby blue eyes.

Kuro sits straight up and his eyes get wide.

"Would you go escort Ike to Master Hand, then escort him back to his room when he's finished there?" Marth smiles sweetly.

Kuro leaps up and runs out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him. Marth turns back to me after Kuro closes the door. He pushes me over onto my back. The prince grabs ahold of both of my wrists and holds them above my head.

He uses his other hand to pull my shorts off. Tears roll down my cheeks as he stares at my erect cock. I try to twist out of his grip, but he's too strong for me to move. He wastes no time in taking my long, slim cock into his hot mouth.

I let out a whiney scream, trying to get someone to come help me. Marth starts sucking hard, making me cry loudly. Marth completely ignores my pleas and keeps sucking.

"Stop! Marth, stop! Get off, I don't want this! Stop!" I scream as loud as I can.

The door flings open and I see Kuro standing in the door way. Across the hall, Ike is standing in his doorway. They both watch in horror. Tears immediately well up in Kuro's eyes as he sees Marth on me. Ike's face drops once he hears my screams of distress.

Kuro runs in and jumps up onto the bed. He stares down at Marth, tears dripping off his chin.

"Kuro, help me! Get him off!" I beg him.

Kuro goes to push Marth off, but immediately stops. He looks at me, then at Marth again. He's heartbroken to see Marth doing this, but he wants to help me. Unfortunately, he just sits and watches Marth suck on me.

Ike, however, runs over into Marth's room and grabs the back of the prince's head. He jerks him off me and throws him onto the floor. Kuro leaps to the ground and curls up against Marth's side. He whimpers as he rubs his head on Marth's shoulder. Marth is holding the back of his head in pain.

Ike scoops me up into his arms. I immediately wrap my arms around his shoulders and start sobbing into his neck.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

I rub against Marth, trying to get him to open his eyes. Marth slightly opens his eyes, and looks straight at me. He roughly pushes me off him. I tumble backwards a couple feet, then scramble back up and run over to him again.

He stands up and slams his door shut. I lower myself to the floor, watching him as he starts pacing his room, holding the back of his head still. I slowly stand up and take a couple steps toward him. He turns around to me.

He stares at me for a second, then sighs. His shoulders droop as he does. I take a step back, scared he'll push me away again. Marth walks forward and snakes his arms around my waist. I stare up at him, my eyes wide as he holds me to his chest.

"I'm sorry for pushing you off me, Baby. I didn't want you to see me doing that. You have to understand that sometimes, I like to play around a little. Don't take it seriously." Marth strokes the back of my head.

I keep staring up at him, but the tears stop. He caresses my cheek, then leans down and kisses me. I eagerly kiss him back. We pull away from each other.

"Please forgive me Babe." He leans down and presses his forehead to mine.

I smile at him, letting him know that I forgive him. Marth kisses me again, then lets me go. He walks over to his door and opens it. I watch as he leaves. I immediately follow him, running out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I run up behind him as he's walking down the stairs. He quickly walks down the stairs, but I have to step down onto each and every step, one at a time, and very slowly so I don't fall. I finally get to the bottom of the stairs, and run towards Marth, who is walking into the cafeteria.

Just as the doors are about to shut, I slip through the tiny crack in between them. I run up to Marth, not noticing everyone watching me in awe that I'm out of my room. I run up to Marth and force myself under his arm.

My beloved prince looks down to see what's touching him, and sees me. He doesn't smile like he usually would. I wrap my arms around his waist. I keep staring up at him.

"Did you seriously follow me all the way here?" Marth scowls at me.

I tighten my embrace around his waist. Much to my broken heart's displeasure, he pushes on my face, trying to get me off him. I hold him tighter, making him push harder. He finally pushes me off him. I fall to the ground, landing on my ass.

I look back up at him. He's glaring down at me. Why is he so angry with me? Didn't he just ask forgiveness from me?

"Can't you tell that I'm trying to get rid of you? Get out of here! Go back to your room!" Marth screams at me.

My heart twists in pain. Neither of us has noticed everyone watching us. I look around and see Ike and Pit sitting in the corner of the large room. Pit is on Ike's lap, with the mercenary's strong arms wrapped protectively around his lover's stomach.

They both are watching us. I see Pit slowly stand up, Ike reluctantly letting him go. I stand up, watching Marth with tears in my eyes. I don't notice Pit walk up to me. Ike is close behind him. I start to back up. Marth's eyes get wide as he sees the tears in my eyes.

"Kuro? Don't cry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I've just been really stressed lately, and I lashed out. Please forgive me." Marth takes a step forward.

I stop moving. Pit stares at me, silently begging me not to believe him. I tip my head to the side.

"Do you forgive me?" Marth walks up to me.

I still just stare at him. He reaches out to take my hand. I quickly take his hand, accepting his forgiveness without hesitation. Pit's jaw drops. I know he doesn't understand why I would do this. I absolutely love Marth. He's so perfect to me. No matter what he does, I always come back. I can't imagine not loving him. To me, he's beautiful, intelligent, flawless, and most of all, the perfect person for my love.

"I'm sorry, Baby." He whispers as he pulls me up against him.

I press against him, rubbing my head against his chest. Marth strokes my back, making me purr and start kneading his sides. He strokes a little lower.

"Oh, don't do that in public. You know that really gets me on," Marth laughs quietly as he grabs my hands.

I stop so I don't make him mad. He lifts me off the ground and cradles me to his small chest. I smile up at him, my hurt and heartbreak forgotten. The blue eyed prince kisses my cheek, then puts me down again.

I smile at him, happy that he did that. He turns around and starts walking towards his table. I quickly follow him, but don't force myself under his arm again. He sits in between Zelda and Ganondorf. I sit down right behind him, so if he were to stand up, he would step right on me.

I sit behind him, cross legged, staring up at him wide eyed. I watch his back as he talks with the other royals. Every time he laughs, I swear I melt a little. Finally, I get tired of him paying so much to them, and not me.

I sit up a little and put my hands on his lower back. I sit straight up, my wings slightly spread and my head tipped to the side. Marth looks over his shoulder at me. I give him a pleading look. He smiles at me, then reaches out and ruffles my hair. My mouth drops open and I let out a happy purr.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

Ike and I had gone back to our seat when Marth went to his. I watch Kuro beg him for attention. Marth starts rubbing his head, then stops and turns back to talking. Kuro looks like a ton of bricks was just dropped on him. He leans forward and nudges Marth's back with his nose.

Marth turns around again. He pats Kuro's head, then turns away again. Kuro sighs as he sits down again. I feel a hand on my cheek. My head is then turned. I come face to face with Ike. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine.

I smile through our kiss. We pull away. I know he kissed me to help ease my trouble about Kuro and Marth.

"Ike, why is Marth using Kuro as his little puppet?" I ask him, as I know he knows Marth.

"I don't really know. That's just the way he is. I'm sorry he has to use your brother for it." Ike puts his hand on the side of my face.

I sigh as I lay my head down on his shoulder. Link and Dark come over and sit across the table from us. Now that I had Dark talk with Samus and the others, he's out of Link's shadow almost every day now. It makes me happy to see him so happy.

As they walk over to us, I notice that they are holding hands. I gasp and sit up quickly. I smile as I squeal in happiness. Link and Dark look at each other confusedly. They sit down together. They sit so close; I thought Dark sat on Link.

"You two are finally together!" I giggle loudly.

Dark and Link look at each other, Link's face bright red. Dark's face is bright red as well.

"Oh don't even give me that! You were holding hands! I've always thought you two would make such a cute couple." I let out a dreamy sigh as I watch the two press their cheeks together.

They tilt their heads slightly and kiss. I'm so happy that they finally got together. Ike pokes my side, so I look at him. He waves for me to get off so he can eat. I get off his lap, but wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head against his side.

Ike starts eating like… Ike. He's shoveling the food into his mouth. He has a lot of food. He always eats so much I swear all the food could have fed everyone on the Surface World _twice_. Dark watches, one of his pretty red eyes twitching. In disgust or shock, I have no idea.

Link is paying no mind to Ike. He's just holding Dark, his face buried in his shadow's shoulder. He's lightly rubbing his side, yet I don't think Dark is noticing. I giggle at Dark.

"Ike's stomach is an endless cavern." I giggle.

I hear Ike almost choke on his food. I look up and see his face red. He swallows hard, and bursts out laughing. I giggle a little, but cuddle up to his side again.

"What did you just say?" Ike asks while trying to stifle more laughs.

"You know it's true! It's the only explanation to why you can eat so much!" I move out from under his arm and sit up.

"My stomach is not an 'endless cavern'!" Ike turns to me as he wipes his mouth.

"Yes it is. Just agree with me, and finish your food, cavern stomach." I pick up his fork and put it back in his hand.

"It's not a cavern. It's more like a black hole." He laughs.

"What? That's worse than what I said!" I push him back around to his food.

He laughs, then goes back to eating. I watch, my eyes half closed, as my sexy mercenary shoves food into his mouth, in a not very sexy manner. I look back to Dark, whose eyes are closed and his long, pointed ears drooping. Link is slowly massaging his lower stomach, while whispering in his ear.

I look away, not wanting to see that anymore. I stare across the cafeteria at my brother and Marth. Marth is standing up now, holding Kuro bridal style. Kuro is rubbing his face against Marth's neck. The prince, however, is paying him no mind and is still deep in conversation with the other royalty.

I sigh at how happy Kuro looks being ignored. He probably doesn't even know he's being ignored. He probably doesn't care because Marth is holding him. Kuro lifts up a little bit and nuzzles Marth's cheek. The prince continues to ignore him, but it doesn't faze my twin.

All the girls at that table are giggling at how cute they think Kuro's being. They don't even realize that Marth hates it. Though he loves attention, this is apparently too much for him. The arrogant prince only likes physical attention when they are alone. When people cling to him like Kuro is doing, he tends to get angry, as people think he's in a relationship and he can't lure people into a false sense of security, then take them to his room and fuck them. Literally.

The prince disgusts me. I hope Marth hasn't taken my brother's virginity. I know he's a virgin, as I'm the only one he wants to have. He told me that I will be the only one he will have sex with. Kuro promised me that I will be the one who takes his virginity. I will not let Marth take my brother's virginity!

"Aww! He's so cute Marth. How'd you get him to follow you like that?" Peach stares at Kuro languorously.

"You like him, then take him. I'm tired of it. He's always trying to get me to pet him and hold him as if he's some stupid homeless animal that I gave food." Marth growls.

I narrow my eyes at his reply. Can't that idiot realize that Kuro is in love with him? Marth pries Kuro off him and holds him by his scarf. I jump up, but I'm quickly pulled back down by Ike. I look at him and push on him, but he holds me tighter.

"It's okay Baby. If he actually hurts Kuro, I will let you go. Right now though, Kuro still looks happy. If he hurts him, I'm not going to let you sit and watch as he hurts you brother." Ike tells me.

I let out a sigh, but I know Ike knows that I'm okay with that. Marth drops Kuro in front of Peach.

"Go ahead and have him. I don't want him anymore." Marth huffs.

She stares down at Kuro, wondering what to do with him. Kuro looks up at her, tears in his eyes. He turns back to Marth. I watch as Kuro stands up and walks over in front of Marth. The prince glares at him.

"Get out of here! Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't want you anymore! I didn't want you in the first place!" Marth shouts. "No matter what I do, you always come back, you always accept my apologies and you always, _always, _follow and rub all over me. It doesn't matter how long I ignore you, or how hard I try to get rid of you. You just won't stop! What do you want from me?" Marth bends down to Kuro's eye level.

Kuro tips his head to the side, his mouth open. I can tell he's trying to tell Marth what he wants, but he can't understand him. Everyone watches Kuro questioningly. I know Kuro's not saying anything because he doesn't want to charm Marth into loving him; he wants their love to be true.

"Just say it! You have a voice, use it! Just tell me what you want! I have never heard you say anything in the entire time you've been here!" Marth demands.

"I love you Marth! I thought that you would love me too, but you keep breaking my heart! I keep coming back and accepting your apologies because I keep hoping that it will be the time that you stop pushing me away just to say you're sorry! I want you to love me like I love you!" Kuro pleas.

Everyone goes dead silent at the beauty of his voice and the emotion in his words. Marth stares at him, his eyes wide in shock. No one has ever actually loved him before. Kuro stares at him pleadingly, begging him to answer.

"Y-you love me?" Marth stutters.

"Yes, I love you. I don't understand how you couldn't tell! I've been following you around like a lost puppy, I beg you for your attention, and I do everything for you! You are so stupid, but I love you!" Kuro sobs.

Marth slowly stands up. He looks like he doesn't know what to think. Kuro keeps staring at him, waiting for an answer. Marth goes to say something, but closes his mouth again. My twin takes a step forward, making Marth back up. No one has ever seen the prince like this.

"I-I don't believe it… You love me. Kuro, I never knew. If I would have known, I wouldn't have done any of that to you. I'm so sorry." For the first time anyone has ever seen, tears well up in the prince's eyes.

"Are you lying about your apology again? How can I be sure that you aren't just saying that to make me believe you for now? You won't make me believe that you're sorry, then push me away when I want your attention?" Kuro asks as he dries his tears.

"I don't know. Believe me, don't believe me, but which ever you chose, just know that this one isn't fake. I really am sorry."

Marth bows his head to Kuro. Kuro's brilliant red eyes get wide. Marth lifts his head again as he takes a small step forward. He holds his hand out to my brother. I watch, willing him not to believe him. That man does nothing but lie. I don't want my brother to get dragged into something like that.

Kuro lifts his hand slightly, but puts his hand back down. I smile in hope that Kuro doesn't believe him. Much to my displeasure, Kuro runs up to Marth and hugs him tight. Marth quickly wraps his arms around Kuro in return. I watch Marth and Kuro hug, then lean back slightly to look at each other. Kuro presses his lips to Marth's, greatly surprising the prince.

Kuro pulls away from Marth's lips reluctantly. Marth smiles at him and brushes the red eyed angel's hair out of his face. Marth leans down and sweetly kisses him again. When they pull away, Marth licks his lips.

"You want to go back to our room, Baby?" Marth asks as he holds the back of Kuro's head.

Kuro nods his head quickly 'yes'. Marth closes his eyes as he chuckles. He opens his baby blue eyes again.

"You're back to not talking again?" Marth tips his head to the side.

Kuro just nods his head 'yes'. Marth kisses him again.

"Okay Baby. Why don't you go on up to our room, and I'll be up there in a minute, okay? I want to eat something first." Marth lets go of Kuro, making the angel's smile disappear.

Kuro nods, then runs past Marth. He pushes through the doors. I quickly jump up.

"Pit! What are you doing?" Ike swiftly grabs my wrist and pulls me back down.

I slam down onto the ground, making my ass hurt. I whimper, but look up at Ike anyways.

"Don't chase after him. If he loves Marth, then let him. It gets him of your back, doesn't it?" Ike is still holding my wrist.

"But Ike, Marth is going to take Kuro's virginity! I can't let him do that!" I cry as I push on his arm.

"I'm sorry I pulled you down, and I'm sorry if it hurt. Now, why does it matter if your brother loses his virginity or not?" Ike lets me go, but picks me up.

"Because, he'll be breaking a promise! Kuro _never _breaks promises! That, and I can't let Marth be the one to mark my brother!" I try to get him to understand, but I don't think he does.

"Pit, I don't understand why you're so worried about it, but I guess I'll let you go. Don't be too long," Ike hesitantly puts me back down.

"Thank you Ike, I'll be back soon!" I smile at him as I run off towards the doors of the cafeteria.

Several people watch me go, but no one tries to stop me. I get to them and start pushing the doors open with great effort. Ike always opens the door for me because they're too heavy for me to move. I whine as I effortlessly push on the door.

I don't notice someone come up behind me. They reach around me, which is when I notice they're there. I look up and see Captain Falcon. My face flushes. He opens the door for me. I give him a fake smile, then slowly go out the door.

He lets it close once I'm out of the way. It's so embarrassing when other people have to open those doors for me or I can't get out. I run down the large hall. As I'm running, I start undoing my belt. Once I get to the stairs, I run up a few, then just throw my wings open and fly to the top of the case.

I accidentally drop my belt, but I don't go back to get it. Kuro is sitting outside Marth's door. I know the prince is still in the cafeteria, talking with his friends. I run over to him, stopping just in front of his door.

"Kuro!" I call to him just as I let my tunic drop off.

He looks up at me curiously. I hold my hand out to him. He takes it and stands up. I grab his shoulders and pull his towards me. We both know exactly how this will end. I want to make sure Marth doesn't take his virginity, so I myself will.

"Kuro, I don't want Marth to be the one to take your virginity. You promised it would be me. You never break promises, Kuro. You said that yourself. So, just this once, if you let me do this, I'll let you be with Marth, and I won't say anything about it. Just please understand what this means to me. I was promised to be the first one to mark you. I don't want to be won over by some guy you met two weeks ago." I whisper in his ear as I feel him wrap his arms around my stomach.

He doesn't reply in words, but I know he still won't break a promise. Kuro picks me up as he opens the door to his room. I'm used to the room being dark all the time because that's how Ike likes it, so my eyes adjust to the dark quickly.

He carefully lies me down on his bed. Once he gets on top of me, I grab his waist. He's holding my sides under my arms.

"Yes Pit, I remember promising that. My virginity is for you to take, and no one else. I knew you'd come and remind me about it, so I waited outside the door." Kuro whispers.

I am able to resist his voice's charming. Sometimes I can't, but most the time, I can resist it. Right now, his charm is not working on me.

"Kuro, I knew you would keep your promise." I let one of my hands wander to his stomach.

"Of course. Do you want to be seme?" Kuro starts slowly massaging my chest.

I stare up at him, unsure if I'd actually be able to be his seme. He's so much more dominant then me. Why would he even offer? The other Kuro never would have done that.

"Umm…" I force out.

"Well, do you actually want to take my virginity? If so, then be my seme." Kuro stops massaging my chest and gets off me.

I sit up a little as I watch him. He lies down on his back, his legs spread and his arms above his head. He turns his head, letting his mouth open slightly and his eyes half close. He lets out a long moan, making me blush.

"Oh, Pit, I want you to have me. I'm yours to do what you please with." Kuro whimpers attractively.

I get up and get over him. He stares up at me, his red eyes pleading. I don't know how to be the dominant one, but I just do what Ike would do to me. I remember what Ike was doing to me when Marth came and took me away. That felt really good, so I'm sure Kuro will like it.

I wrap my arms around his stomach and lift him up. Kuro wraps his short, muscled arms around my neck once we are sitting up right. I slowly start to remove his clothes, making him blush hard. We stare into each other's half closed eyes.

I tentatively lean down, but stop. I start leaning down again to kiss him. He gets tired of waiting for me to kiss him, and slams his lips into mine. I start kissing back immediately. After a couple kisses, I pull away and star kissing his jaw line. Kuro lets out a whiney moan as I move down to the side of his neck.

I start doing what I think Ike was doing to me, which is softly nipping, licking and sucking on his neck. Kuro wraps his arms around my neck. I can tell he loves having me suck on his neck. Back home, Kuro tried to have me, but I would never let him. He wasn't allowed to hug me, he couldn't kiss me, and he _sure as Hell _couldn't have me. I wouldn't even let him sleep in the same bed as me. I stop kissing his neck and sit up.

"P-Pit! Oh, no! Don't stop!" Kuro begs me.

I look down at his neck. I left a red, bruised hickey. I'm sure Marth will beat his ass when he finds it. I press my open mouth to his. I feel his tongue immediately meet mine in a desperate battle for dominance. Our tongues wrap around each other's, licking and probing each other's mouths.

Kuro wraps one arm around my lower back, then holds the back of my head with the other. I force my tongue into his mouth, and start licking at the roof of his mouth. He licks my tongue at the same time. As I'm doing it, I start removing his clothes. I feel him taking my clothes off at the same time.

Once both of our shirts are removed, I pull my tongue out of his mouth. He looks greatly disappointed, but his smile quickly returns as I start to tug his shorts off. I quickly take his off. Kuro watches, eager to see me naked. He jumps on me and starts taking my shorts off.

"K-Kuro!" I yelp as I lift him off me a little.

He sits back, holding my shorts. He smiles at me, then drops my shorts. I sigh inwardly, not wanting him to think I don't want this. I don't want Marth to take my brother's virginity, so if I can stop it, then I will. I push Kuro on to his back so I can sit on him.

"Aren't you going to at least prepare me first?" Kuro asks me.

My face gets really red, but I answer anyways.

"Well, do you want me too? We need to hurry; I have no idea if Marth is back from lunch yet or not. He would kill both of us if he saw this." I tell him.

"Okay, then just do it. I don't want to lose Marth, but I don't want him to hurt you either." Kuro looks away from me, ashamed that he loves someone other than me.

He wraps his legs around my waist as I position my cock at his entrance. He gives me a reassuring smile. I start to push in slowly, as I've never been seme before. Kuro arches his back slightly. He lets out a breathy moan as I push in farther. I get in all the way.

I wait for a minute, as that's what Ike did for me when we first had sex. After about one minute, Kuro looks at me, his eyes wide.

"Pit, what are you doing? How come you're just sitting there? I thought you were going to…" He trails off.

"I was waiting for you to adjust a little." I grunt as I pull out of him, then slide back in.

Though I'd never say it aloud, Kuro's backside is extremely tight, and it feels amazing sliding over my cock. The red eyed angel beneath me starts panting as I start moving faster. I loved it when Ike was doing this fast, but it felt even better when he did something, but I don't know what he did.

All I know is that he thrust into me really hard and deep, and it felt better than anything I'd ever felt in my life. I reach down and grab Kuro's waist. He lets his head roll to the side. Staring down at him like that, with one arm above his head, the other holding my wrist, his head to the side and his eyes closed, he looks so sexy. The angel is panting heavily, while letting out sharp cries every now and then.

"P-Pit, faster!" Kuro demands loudly.

I start moving faster, but Kuro still looks dissatisfied.

"Harder!" He yells at me.

I knew Kuro was a horny person, but I never knew he was like this. I start thrusting into him harder.

"Oh, Pit! Y-yes!" Kuro screams as he arches his back in ecstasy.

I'm absolutely sure my face is bright red. Though we're by ourselves, I'm still extremely embarrassed, as I know if someone walked past, they could hear Kuro crying out in ecstasy. Not just that, but crying _my name _out in ecstasy.

I'm thrusting into him fast and hard, making him cry out in pleasure. His head is back, and his back is arched. He is now holding both of my wrists. He presses back into my crotch, forcing more of me in him. I thrust hard, and slam into something.

"Ah!" Kuro arches his back as much as he can, screaming in pure bliss. "Do that again Pit! Do it again!" Kuro begs.

His voice begging me in such a state makes me really hot. I slam into him again, guessing I did what Ike had done to me when I did that same thing. I keep slamming into it. Kuro is screaming loud than I've ever heard. Though it's loud, it's such a beautiful sound.

"Pit, I'm going to cum!" Kuro whimpers loudly.

I slam into him again, and he arches his back again. He throws his head back and lets out a loud scream.

"Pit!" Kuro screams as his hot, sticky seed sprays out onto me.

I whimper, then release into Kuro as his orgasm tears through his body. Kuro yelps as he feels my cum fill him. I slump over my brother's limp, sweaty body, panting just as hard as him. We look up at each other, smiling happily.

"Pit, that was amazing. I never knew you'd be able to give me such pleasure." Kuro pants.

I giggle quietly as I let my eyes close.

"I didn't know either. I love you." I say out of habit from having sex with Ike.

I quickly open my eyes and sit up a little. Kuro's eyes are wide in surprise.

"I-I love you too, Pit. I thought you didn't love me anymore?" Kuro asks, his eyes shining in confusion.

"Well, I don't, I do love you as my brother though." I tell him, trying not to hurt him.

"Oh, I understand. That's how I look at you now too." Kuro smiles at me.

I lay my head back down on his chest. That was the first time we've ever had sex with each other, and it was amazing. Not only did we finally have sex, he let me be seme. I want to go to sleep, but I have to go back to Ike.

-Marth's P.O.V.-

I walk up to the door to my room, but stop before I go inside. I turn around to Kuro's door. I hear Kuro's voice, and he's panting and moaning. I reach out to the door knob. I turn it, but it's locked. I get an idea, the cameras! I'm allowed in that room whenever I want, so I'll just see what he's doing like that.

I whirl around and dash down the hall towards the camera room. It's right next to Master Hand's office. I run out into the lobby, then turn right into the hall next to the one I was previously in. I run up the dark hall, straight to the camera room. I pull the key out of my pocket.

After unlocking the door, I go inside. It's always dark in the room. All the screens are on, except for two. The cameras in Pit and Ike's rooms are not on, as they broke them. I run to the desk and look at the one in Kuro's room, which was previously an unoccupied room.

I see Kuro lying on his back, with something lying on top of him. I look closer and distinguish the brown hair and white wings of Pit. I clench a tight fist as I watch him sit up a little. He and Kuro stare into each other's eyes.

"Kuro doesn't love me. He only wanted to get Pit's attention! That stupid angel has to go and fuck every boyfriend I get doesn't he?" I growl to myself as I start planning my revenge on the young angel.

Pit sits up completely, then helps Kuro sit up. Pit has cum all over his chest and stomach. The red eyed angel reaches forward and wraps his arms around Pit's waist. They press their bodies together, the sides of their faces pressed completely together.

"Well, if Pit wants to play dirty, then I'll get dirty too. Watch your perfect ass, Pit, because I'm coming for you and your happy little relationship." I narrow my eyes at the computer screen.


	5. The Plan Unravels

**Chapter Five – The Plan Unravels**

** With Marth wanting to sabotage Ike and Pit's relationship and Pit being locked in the cafeteria, nothing more could go wrong in this chapter as Ike is forced to cheat on Pit, The truth about Kuro being a man eating demon is out, and Ike and Pit break up?**

-Ike's P.O.V.-

I know Pit meant he was going to go have sex with Kuro so Marth can't take his virginity, but he's taking forever to get back. I'm back in the room, lying on the bed with the shades open. It's letting warm, bright sunlight into the room. There's a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" I call happily.

The door opens, and someone comes in the room. I look over and see Marth. Since I'm in such a good mood, I smile and wave at him. I sit up all the way so I'm not just lying around while I have company. I look up at him. The blue haired prince's expression is unreadable.

"Hi Ike. I've been thinking lately, and I think I want you back." Marth's voice is quiet.

I don't know how to reply. I'm not going to leave Pit. He's just going to have to deal with Kuro.

"I'm sorry Marth, you know I love you, but I'm not going to break Pit's heart." I shake my head no.

"I figured you'd say that. So, I just ask if maybe you'll want to have me, one more time before I give up on you completely." The prince looks over at his shoulder, his head low and his hands crossed.

I stand up off my bed. If I did that, then I would be cheating on Pit. I know he's currently cheating on me, but I said he could so he could do something very important to him. I walk up to in front of him. I stare down into his beautiful baby blue eyes. His teal-ish blue hair is barely covering his eyes.

His long, thick eyelashes frame his beautiful eyes. Though I hate to admit it, the man is all around _gorgeous. _I had noticed rain clouds edging the sky earlier while staring out the window. I hear a roll of thunder in the distance. Marth, though no one but me knows, is terrified of thunder and lightning.

Once he hears it, he yelps and jumps on me, wrapping his arms and legs so tight around me I can barely breathe. I feel the prince shuddering in terror. I look out the window again. It's not raining, but the sky is covered in dark storm clouds. Another thunder crashes above the mansion.

Marth buries his face into my chest. Pit is also openly terrified of thunder. The last storm we had here, no one could find Pit for three days. It turns out that he had been hiding in the mansion's basement, underneath the water heater. The only reason he was found was because the janitor was sweeping down there, and started sweeping under it. He hit Pit with the broom, which terrified the poor angel, and he ran straight back to his room, where he hid for two more days in the closet.

Pit is going to want me to comfort him, but he hasn't show up and Marth is clinging to me relentlessly. I quickly pry him off me before there's another crash of thunder. I lay him down on my bed, but he immediately jumps back up.

"Marth, I have to go find Pit. Just stay here, hide under my blanket or something." I tell him as I run to the door.

"No! Don't leave me!" He leaps off my bed and onto me.

We both fall to the ground, him on top of me in a very awkward position. I feel his knee pressed into my crotch and his face is buried in my neck. His arms are around my waist. I sigh, but wrap my arms around him too. I know there is no point in arguing with the young prince, as if he says that's what he wants, that's what he'll get.

Marth looks up at me, tears edging his eyes. I sigh, but start stroking the back of his head how I know he likes it. Though he doesn't seem like it, he's a very loving and sympathetic man. You just have to get past the fact that he uses his beauty for bad reasons. That's why I love him. I was originally one of his one night stands, but I had seen something beneath all his selfish ways, and as I brought him to an innocent and vulnerable state, he told me that he loved me. I knew he wasn't lying. The love and compassion burning in his eyes gave the truth away.

That same mix of emotion burns in his eyes now as we both remember about that night when we had been complete with one another. More thunder crashes, and he yelps in terror. In the middle of his high pitched yelp, I press my lips to his. He stops, his eyes wide in shock.

He kisses back quickly, as I expected he would. We pull away to breathe, but quickly start kissing again. I let my hands wander his smooth back, while he lets his hands roam my large, muscled chest, holding me tightly and kissing me hard every time there's a crash of thunder.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer from earlier Marth." I whisper in his ear.

He looks up at me hopefully. I start kissing him again, but more fervently. I hear him let out an attractive moan through our kiss.

"Oh, please Ike; I want you to have me, like the first time." I can see the love burning in his eyes. "Forget about the angel, he'll never love you like I do. He only wants you because you can give him pleasure no one else can. He's just doing it to hurt me. He doesn't really want you, he just wants to be able to feel you there at night, knowing that I'm in pain because he has you and I don't. He only screams your name as you make love to him in hopes I hear. He's deceitful and manipulative. Please Ike, come back to me. I will relieve you of the pain you'll feel when he's tired of toying with you and leaves you for dead."

I don't know why, but I find truth in his words. Why? I know Pit loves me for me, not to anger Marth. Why do I feel like I should believe him? Ignoring the resistant thought of truth in the back of my head, I start passionately kissing the prince.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

"Ike!" I scream as I hear thunder crash overhead again.

He wasn't in the cafeteria anymore, and I can't get out. I'm, embarrassedly, trapped in the dark cafeteria. At least I have food until they all come in here for the next meal, which is unfortunately breakfast, tomorrow.

The only thing I'm worried about is the thunder and lightning. I'm absolutely terrified of it, and I'm trapped in the dark cafeteria, by myself, with no one to comfort me. Lightning strikes, illuminating the room. After the quick flash, the room goes black again.

I sit up against the doors, sobbing in fear. More thunder rolls, and I press myself to the floor, covering my head with my wings. I start crying loudly, hoping someone will come by and hear me. More thunder and lightning rolls and flashes, but no one comes by.

I'm more terrified then I've ever been in my entire life. Another thunder crashes, and I leap up. I run over to the closest table. I quickly crawl underneath it and press myself to the wall. I wrap myself in my wings. I'm sitting in a fetal position, my wings wrapped around me and my head buried in the feathers.

I keep sobbing, though I know no one will hear me. I hear rain start pouring down on the roof. Another sound I hate. It sounds so alone, and I hate being alone. Especially now. I wish I was with Ike, or even still with Kuro.

I don't hear thunder for several minutes, so I start to slowly crawl out from underneath the table. I walk; half crouched, towards the middle of the cafeteria. I look around, but I can't see much in the dark. I sit down again, then sigh. I've lost hope of getting out until tomorrow. I can't open the doors, and there is no other way out.

Suddenly, a huge thunder crashes, and I leap up, scattering feathers everywhere while letting out an ear piercing screech. As I fall back to the ground, I feel something soft holding me up. I look up, wondering what's holding me. I see Luigi staring down at me. I feel my face flush.

"What-a are you-a doing in-a here?" He asks as he drops me.

I land on my ass, but stand back up despite the pain. I shoot him a glare for dropping me.

"I can ask you the same thing." I say, trying to play off that I was screaming and crying in fear.

"I a-heard you screaming and-a crying. How'd ya' get in here?" He asks me as he casually sits down.

"Well, honestly, I was looking for Ike, and I accidentally let the doors close. As I'm sure everyone knows, I can't open the cafeteria doors." I sigh as I also sit down.

"Oh that's not that-a bad. Here, I'll-a let you out-a here." Luigi stands up and walks over to the doors.

I quickly follow him. He opens the door, and I immediately dash out into the hallway.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I turn back around and jump on him.

I hug the plumber, then jump off him and run up into the hall towards Ike's room. As I'm running off, I hear someone say something to Luigi.

"Was Pit really locked in the cafeteria?" I recognize Lucas's voice.

"Yeah, he-a was a-looking for Ike. Don't know how long he's-a been in there." I hear Luigi reply.

I run up to Ike's door and throw it open. I stop dead. I see Ike sitting over Marth, thrusting into him, on _our _bed. He's holding Marth's waist, while his legs are thrown over _my boyfriend's_ shoulders. Marth is letting out loud moans and screams.

Ike still hasn't noticed me. I feel tears come to my eyes. Marth throws his head back in ecstasy as Ike keeps slamming into him.

"Ike!" The prince screams _my Ike's_ name as he cums all over _my Ike._

I hear Ike grunt as he cums in Marth. They both lay there, panting in exhaustion. I start to slowly back up, when I see Ike look up. His face drops as he sees me, tears rushing down my face. He quickly pulls out of Marth, who looks up in confusion.

"Pit! Oh, t-this is," He looks back to Marth, then back to me. "This is not, _not _what it looks like! I swear, Pit!" Ike reaches out towards me, but I keep backing away.

He runs over to me as I go to run out, but I turn to go anyways. I, being myself, trip over my own feet. I fall over onto my face. Ike quickly gets on top of me, trying to get me to listen to him. A door bursts open and Kuro comes running out, his body covered in blood.

Marth, who is standing in front of Kuro's door covering his crotch with his cape, is slammed into and knocked over. Kuro lifts his head and sees Marth underneath him. Blood is dripping from his jaws. I scream in terror at the sight of bloody Kuro. Mixed with the shock of what I just saw Ike doing, falling on my face and Ike jumping on me, my heart is racing in terror.

"Kuro!" Marth screams as he sees the blood all over him.

Marth quickly jumps up and picks up Kuro. He cradles him to his chest tightly. I try to get out of Ike's grip. By now, everyone in this hall has come out of their rooms and are watching. Zelda glares at Ike, but runs over to see what's wrong with Kuro. Almost everybody goes to check on Kuro.

He stares up at Marth, his eyes pleading. He feebly reaches up and paws at Marth's chest. The prince quickly grabs his hand. Tears well up in his baby blue eyes.

"Kuro, what happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?" Marth whispers.

Kuro points into his room. Marth looks up into Kuro's room. They don't see anything as the room is still completely dark. Ganondorf walks into his room, and comes back out seconds later. He's dragging someone by their headband. I know it's not Ike, as he's sitting over me, naked. He drops him on the ground. Zelda walks over and looks down. He's covered in blood. More blood than on Kuro. Most of the blood is on Kuro's jaw, neck, chest and hands. The man looks up wearily.

His eyes get wide as he sees Kuro staring down at him. Kuro hops out of Marth's arms and crouches down in front of his face. The man, which I have figured out to be Snake, screams and swings out at him. Kuro dodges it, then leans down in front of him again.

"Get away from me, you monster!" Snake shouts as he swings out at Kuro again.

Kuro's eyes get wide in hurt. He stops where he is, but he's knocked to the ground by Snake swinging his arm out and hitting him in the side of the head. Marth gasps as he falls. The prince quickly catches him. He's still half-naked, with his cape tied loosely around his waist. He cradles Kuro to his chest. As he does, he slowly massages the side of his head where he was hit. Tears stream down Kuro's cheeks. Marth quickly kisses him, then glares down at Snake.

"He's not a monster! Why would you hit him?" Marth screams at him.

Kuro turns his head away. He buries his face Marth's chest. Snake stands up against the wall.

"Because he is a monster! He tried to _eat me_!" Snake points at Kuro.

Marth looks down at Kuro confusedly. He looks back up to Snake. Marth takes a couple steps forward and looks over his body. He has so many claw marks that it looks like he was locked in a cage with a pissed off tiger. Marth looks at his neck and sees a bite mark. It's only two punctures, as if he were bit by a huge spider.

"I wasn't lying! He's a fucking monster!" Snake spits.

Marth looks back to Kuro. My twin looks up at him. Marth shoves his finger into Kuro's mouth, making him squirm and push on Marth's arm. Marth forces his mouth open and looks at his teeth.

"There is no way it could have been him. Look, his teeth don't match the bite mark." Marth glares at Snake.

"Why don't you show him what you _graced_ me with, Demon!" Snake growls at Kuro.

Kuro snivels, but forces himself out of Marth's arms. Marth tries to grab him again, but Kuro backs away. I know Kuro is going to show him what he really looks like.

"Kuro, no! You don't need to do that! Just tell the truth! If you really tried to eat him, then just say so! They have no right to see that!" I call to my twin.

He looks over to me and tips his head to the side. Kuro can speak to me just by looking at me and tipping his head. I can tell what he's trying to tell me just by the look on his face.

"But Marth has to know what I really am. I love him; he has to know the truth." His look says.

"I know you love Marth, but that doesn't mean you have to show him. Just tell them what happened!" I reply.

"But, can I show him later? When we are alone?" He tells me by glancing at Marth, then tipping his head to the side.

"Only if you are comfortable with him seeing that. Not here though. There are too many people. They would never leave you alone if they saw it." I tell him, trying not to tell him what he can and can't entrust Marth with.

He sighs, then looks to Marth. He shakes his head no. Marth looks at him questioningly. He takes a small step towards Kuro.

"Stay away from him! He'll try to eat you!" Snake screams and swings out again.

"Just because he tried to eat you, doesn't mean he'll do it to me." He glares at Snake. The prince looks at Kuro through the corner of his eyes. "He loves me, he wouldn't hurt me."

Kuro keeps watching him, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Tell them the truth Kuro." I call to the red eyed angel.

He takes a step towards Marth, then reaches out. Marth immediately turns and takes his hand. Marth looks down and sees his hands covered in blood. His blue stare returns to Kuro's crimson eyes. Kuro takes a deep breath, then looks away.

"It's true. I did try to eat him." Kuro whispers.

Marth swiftly scoops my brother into his arms and holds him to his chest. He kisses the side of Kuro's neck, where there isn't any blood. Kuro is staring at him in confusion.

"Why'd you try to eat him?" Marth asks quietly.

Kuro doesn't answer. He just turns back to Snake.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me right now." Marth whispers again. "You'd better get to the medical wing and get those wrapped." Marth tells Snake as he walks towards his room.

"Kuro!" I call, wanting to tell him something.

Marth stops and turns around, eyeing me suspiciously. Kuro turns to me and tips his head to the side questioningly. I turn back to Ike, who I am _very _angry with right now, and roughly push him off me. He falls down onto his ass, but quickly covers his crotch. He watches me walk over to Kuro. My brother jumps out of Marth's arms to stand in front of me. I wrap my arms around Kuro's shoulders. I hug him tightly, while he hugs me back.

"It's okay Kuro. _I _know why you did it. I know you didn't mean anything bad. It was a just reason." I tell him as I rub my cheek against his.

Kuro stares at me with one of his beautiful crimson eyes closed. He smiles a little, but that's enough for me. I know why Kuro did it. He's innocent, and Snake should be the one punished if there will be any punishing. We let go of each other, then Kuro turns back to Marth. For the first time I've ever seen, Marth smiles lovingly at Kuro. His blue eyes are half closed, and his head is slightly tipped to the side. His smile is small, but it's definitely loving.

"Marth." I look up at him.

He turns to me in surprise. I walk up to him, staring up into his baby blue eyes seriously.

"Yes?" He replies, much more respectfully than I thought he would.

"Take care of my brother. He doesn't deserve to get his heart broken." I say, completely honest with this.

I don't want him to hurt Kuro. I don't know what I'd do if that happened to Kuro. I'd be devastated, that's what. So would Kuro. Marth's eyes are wide in shock.

"I will. I promise I'll take good care of him." Marth dips his head to me respectfully.

I dip my head back, then turn back around to Ike. I narrow my eyes at the blue eyed mercenary. He leans back slightly.

"And as for you," I say as I take a small step forward. "What the Hell, Ike? I go back to where you said you'd be waiting for me, and you weren't there! I get locked in the fucking cafeteria, and when I finally get out, I find you fucking him! I thought you said you loved me?" I scream at him.

Everyone except for Marth and Kuro are still out in the hall. Even Snake is still here. Ike doesn't say anything. He stares up at me, unable to say anything.

"You can't even answer that? What happened to what you made me promise you? You made me promise to never let anyone else have me, and I haven't! Do you think that promise doesn't go for you too?" I ask while forcing tears back.

I feel anger and hurt well up inside, threatening to crash down on me. Ike still doesn't answer. It's more hurt than anger, really. He made me promise things that I haven't broken, so the promise goes for him too. I knew I couldn't trust in his promises. He had broken the promises he made me before we were together. I don't know why I thought that would change just because I told him that I love him.

"Just answer me! You made me promise so many things that mean so much to me! How could you _ever_ think that the promise doesn't go for you too? I've even thought of the words to tell you how much I love you, I was just waiting until the right time, but there won't be a right time now, will there? You don't really love me. All those things that you told me. All of the nights I let you have me because you said you loved me. Why would you go back on those promises now?" I let the tears come and sting my eyes.

Ike gets up and walks towards me, but I back away from him.

"Stay away from me, you liar." I spit.

His eyes widen in hurt. I know how much I'm hurting him right now, but if he wouldn't have hurt me, then I wouldn't have a very legit reason to be pissed off at him.

"Pit, I didn't want to. You know how he is; he tricked me into doing it." Ike tries to defend himself.

"How did he 'trick' you? You could have just taken him out of your room, or said no, or anything! How could he possibly have tricked you?" The tears stream down my cheeks.

Just like the tears, I let everything go. All the feelings I keep bottled up inside because I'm scared to reveal them, I let them all out. Ike, regardless of what I told him, comes up to me and grabs my arm. I pull my arm away, but he doesn't let go. In fact, he holds tighter.

"Let me go!" I yell at him while trying to pull my arm away.

"Pit, please listen to me." Ike pulls me towards him.

"Let me go!" I glare at him.

"No! Pit, listen to me!" Ike shouts.

I get tired of him holding me here and not listening to me. I told him to let me go, so he should of. He has no right to be holding me like this. I swing forward and smack his arm. He lets me go. Just as he does, I jump away from him. He turns to me, hurt bright in his eyes.

"Pit, I…" He trails off.

"I don't trust you anymore Ike. You've lost my trust, and my love." I turn around and walk into my room.

I hear him gasp and run towards my door. I turn around just as he's about to get to my door. He reaches out, but I take a step back and slam the door shut. I stare at the door for a minute, but then go lay down on my bed. I haven't been in my room for a long time. I stare up at the ceiling. I don't hear anything aside from a couple doors closing. I wonder what Kuro's doing. Maybe I'll go and see if Kuro will comfort me. He's probably being comforted himself right now.

I sigh and roll over onto my side. I loved Ike so much. I thought of the words, but he completely lied to me, and I saw him cheating on me. With Marth of all people. I feel the tears come and sting my eyes again. I'm alone, so I let the tears go. No matter what, I'll still love Ike, even though he did that. Maybe if we wait some time, I'll come back around and try to forgive him, but not yet.

I pull my blanket up over my head. I let out another hopeless sigh as I roll onto my stomach. My wings and arms are completely spread out. I'm not as devastated as I thought I would be. I take a very shaky deep breath, then slowly let it out. I let myself slowly fall asleep. I know Ike will try to talk to me tomorrow, but I'm not coming out of my room. Not for anybody.

I hear my door open, then feel my bed depress. I sit up and take the blanket off my head. I come face to face with my brother. I let out a sharp yelp. He tips his head to the side, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Are you okay?" His look says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you need something Kuro?" I ask as I lay back down.


	6. The Plan Worked Perfectly! Or Did It?

**Chapter Six – The Plan Worked Perfectly! Or Did It?**

** Greetings from me and my tiny town of Roseburg! In this chapter, Ike's and Pit's true feelings are revealed! The truth about what happened that night is told! Ike, using Link's stolen spy gear, finds out that Pit plans on confessing his everlasting love to him again, but just not yet. Later in the day, Pit is taken from Kuro's room after being strangled into comatose! Who is this man, and what does he want with Ike's beloved angel? There are two witnesses for Pit's disappearance, and neither of them are trusted by the other brawlers! Hopefully he only plans on bringing Pit back to his room forcefully. Very forcefully. Don't get your hopes up for that one though.**

-Next Day-

Finally, I come back to my senses. I wearily reach up and pull the blanket off my head. I cough a little, but soon sit up. There's a disgusting after taste in the back of my throat. I take a look around. I'm on the floor for some reason. I stretch, then grab my blanket. I roll it up and stand up to put it back on the bed. Once I turn to the bed, I jump and scream in fear and shock. Something in my bed sits up quickly. It turns back around to me. There are actually two somethings in my bed.

My heart is racing, but I soon calm down. I toss the blanket onto my bed. Kuro smiles at me as he stands up off the bed. Dark, surprisingly, also sits up. They are both naked. My face flushes.

"D-did you two… h-have sex on my bed?" I ask disgustedly.

"Sort of. I mean, don't you remember what happened last night? Marth already went to go shower. After that, he's bringing you breakfast." Dark says as he stretches.

"Why are you guys in my bed, and I woke up on the floor?" I put my blanket down on the end of the bed.

"Well, I was going to sleep on the floor, but you got all emotional and didn't want to sleep around anyone else, so you slept on the floor. Kuro put the blanket on you after you fell asleep. You should thank him. It gets freezing in here." Dark yawns as he stretches again.

"Okay, what _exactly _happened last night? Why are you two and Marth in here? And more importantly, why are we all naked?" I sit down on the end of the bed.

Kuro comes up to me and forces his head under my hand. He crawls into my lap and rolls over onto his back. He stares up at me, smiling. I half-heartedly smile back. Though he knows that my smile was forced, he still lets out a cute purr and rubs his head on my stomach. I sigh, but start slowly rubbing his stomach. I look back to Dark.

"Well. To be completely honest, I don't remember everything, but I remember most of it. What I remember the clearest is… When…" Dark looks away, embarrassed about what happened. "At first, Kuro had come in here to check on you, then I showed up to check on you, and then Marth came in looking for Kuro. You and Kuro were cuddling together when I came in, then you started trying to get me to play a game with you, that you said Kuro had already played with you, but I didn't want to, then I tried to seduce you, and I did."

Kuro giggles a little as he hears what Dark said about seducing me. I shoot Kuro a glare. He keeps smiling though.

"What does Marth have to do with this then?" I keep petting Kuro's stomach slowly.

"Oh yeah, he came in looking for Kuro, who was helping me seduce you, and he said we were doing it wrong. So we let him seduce you, and then you finally let me and Marth do 'as we please' with you. You let Kuro have you too." Dark smiles brightly.

"So, basically we had sex." I say plainly.

"Yeah. It was an interesting night to say the least. A very fun night though. I don't know how I'm gonna explain this to Link. I hope he understands." Dark looks thoughtfully at the wall.

"I'm sure he will. _If _you give him a _good _explanation on why you cheated on him." I scoff.

"You know, you should really tell that to certain blue haired mercenary." The shadow coughs.

"If Ike wants to try to make it better he can, but he'd better think of something really good." I sigh as I stare down at Kuro's sleeping form.

"Hey, who says I was talking about Ike?" Dark smiles at me playfully.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, there are _so many _blue haired mercenaries around here." I say sarcastically as I reach up and start combing through Kuro's pitch black hair.

"No, seriously though. You still love Ike and you know it. You want him to come back to you, but you're afraid of him cheating on you again. Let me just tell you something Pit. Keeping your feelings bottled up inside is not a good idea." Dark gets up off the bed and grabs his clothes.

I watch him as he walks to the door. Before he opens it, he stops and turns back to me.

"Let Ike know exactly how you feel. Tell him those words you were talking about. If he's really as sorry as he says he is, then he'll tell you how he really feels. Be careful Pit. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. I know you love Ike, but if you don't feel he's trustworthy, then don't go back. But still, do as I say and let him know exactly how you feel." Dark then turns and walks out of my room, completely naked.

"Goddess, Dark, put some clothes on!" I hear someone comment in the hall.

"Why? If I did than no one would be able to see my sexy body." Dark laughs.

"I'm going to report you for sexual harassment!" The voice, which is Zelda, snaps.

"It's not like I can be kicked out. I can only go a thousand and two feet from Link." Dark's laugh turns into a giggle.

"Well that's still a thousand and two feet from me." She breathes as she walks away.

Seconds later, my door opens. I look back up to see who came in. It's Marth, and he's holding a plate of food. He smiles politely at me, then closes the door.

"I brought you and Kuro some food." He sets it down on the nightstand.

I look over at it, but don't feel hungry. I'm sure Kuro would want it though. I look back to the black haired angel. He stretches, then rolls over onto his side. Marth smiles as he watches Kuro.

"You've really changed, Marth." I say as I keep staring at Kuro's head.

The prince is silent for a moment, but I know he's noticed the change too. I start petting my twin's side. He purrs a little, but does nothing more.

"It's because of him. I never knew I would fall in love, but when I met him, I felt so different, then when he confessed that he loved me, I knew I was in love. He's so beautiful." Marth reaches out to Kuro and brushes the angel's pitch black tresses out of his face gently.

"I'm happy he could change you like he did. Though you have changed, I want to know what was going on yesterday. Why were you and Ike doing that?" I look up.

He's staring back at me. I know he doesn't want to answer. I can tell by the look on his face. Staring at him like this, not saying anything, not glaring, no hatred burning in each other's eyes, I can tell why so many people want him. He's beautiful. It's terrible that he chose to have such the personality he used to have.

"Marth, just tell me this, was it Ike who wanted to have sex with you, or did you convince him?" I stare him in the eye.

"I made him." He answers quietly.

"So, Ike wasn't exactly willingly cheating on me." I look over at the headboard of my bed.

"No, he very well could have said no, and he did. But the storm started, and I'm…" He trails off. I look back to him. "I'm scared of lightning and thunder. I was scared, so he was comforting me."

"I don't see how you'd be comforted by his huge dick in your ass, but hey, we all have our own opinions." I shrug.

"Pit, he feels terrible for you seeing that. He really didn't want to, but because of what was happening, he changed his mind. He used to comfort me during storms like that. He would tell me that our moans and screams of love and ecstasy would drown out the thunder." Marth sits down on the edge of the bed.

I stare at him, while he stares at the ground. I look back to Kuro. I lift him up off my lap. I move over to Marth and lay Kuro down in his lap. He stares at Kuro in shock for a second, but soon starts stroking the back of his head. Kuro looks up to see who's petting him. His lips curl into a happy smile as he sees Marth.

I sit back against the headboard. I watch as Marth stands up. Kuro wraps his arms around Marth's waist and his arms around his neck. Marth turns around to me.

"I'm going to go back to my room now. I'm sorry I did that. I know I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. Just give him a chance; I don't want to see his heart broken any longer." Marth bows his head, then turns around.

I watch him go, closing the door behind him. I'm left alone in my room. I really should get up and shower, but I look over at the food Marth left here. Kuro never woke up to eat it, so I guess I will. I reach over and pick up the plate. There isn't much that I like, but I eat it all anyways.

After eating very slowly, I place the plate back on the nightstand. I get up and open the drawer. I decide on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a grey sweat shirt. I don't plan on leaving my room, so there's no reason to dress any more than this.

I then turn to the bathroom. I go inside and set my clothes on the sink counter. I turn around and turn the water on. After waiting a moment for the water to get hot, I get in. I don't spend long washing up. Once I finish washing my hair, I turn the water off.

I jump out of the shower and shake myself off. It reminds me of when Ike and I would shower. He would wash me and my hair for me. When we'd get out of the shower, I'd always shake off so I'd splash him with water. We'd start play fighting most the time. He was never rough, he was always extremely gentle, even when he was pretending to tackle me and smack me. He would never actually hurt me.

Sometimes when we weren't in that sort of mood, he would wrap me in a towel and hold me in his lap until we'd dry, then still wait a little longer to get dressed. We loved being against each other when we were naked. Not just because Ike's a pervert, but because I felt like we were closer like that. I loved how I could hear his heartbeat so clearly when I'd lie on his chest.

His heartbeat was soothing to me. We'd always sleep at least half-naked so I could hear his heartbeat. I miss Ike so much it hurts. My heart aches just thinking about him. I know I'll take him back no matter what lame excuse he gives me. At least I know it was Marth who started it.

I pick up my clothes and quickly dress. After getting dressed, I look in the mirror. I sit and stare at myself. I don't understand why Ike says I'm beautiful. I'm not beautiful, _Marth _is beautiful. Maybe I look different to him. What if he pictures me as Marth? How could he do that?! No, no, he doesn't do that. There's no way.

I shake the thought as I start combing my hair. I finish, then walk back into my room. I hop onto my bed. Though I have nothing else to do, I don't want to just go back to sleep. I sit cross legged in the middle of my bed, then wrap one of my wings around me.

I start straightening all the feathers slowly. I make sure every feather is perfectly in place. It takes about ten minutes to do half the feathers on my one wing.

-Ike's P.O.V.-

I walk out of my room wearily. I didn't sleep last night. I just went into my room after sitting outside Pit's room for four hours. I was told to go back to my room because I was still naked. Kuro had gone into his room, just giving me a blank look as he passed. About an hour and a half later, Dark came out of his room and walked over to Pit's. He stared at me sympathetically, sorry for the pain I was tricked into. He also went into Pit's room. Neither of them came out while I was still there. Later, after about three and a half hours, Marth walked past and went into Pit's room, completely ignoring me. It was Marth who had later told me to go back to my room. I figured he was trying to make sure I didn't try to get Pit back.

The entire time I had been outside his door, I didn't hear anything. He made no noise, he didn't say anything. It scared me how silent it was. I thought I would hear him crying at least. I look over to his door again. I walk over to and stand right outside it. I still don't hear anything.

Maybe he's not even in there. It is daytime. I know how much he hates just sitting around. He's probably playing with Toon Link as if yesterday never even happened. Just as I think that, the little swordsman's door opens and he comes out of his room.

He looks up at me sadly. "You broke Pit's heart, Ike. He'll never play with me again now. He loved you so much; you were all he'd talk about when we were together. Sometimes he wouldn't even talk to me. He'd just stare off into space, sighing and smiling at the ceiling. You took my best friend." Toon Link glares at me.

"I'm trying to make it up to him, but I just haven't gotten the courage to do it." I sigh as I look back to his door.

"Oh, courage huh? Talk to Link then. He's got the Triforce of courage." Link nods his head 'yes' while telling me.

"Don't you have it too?" I ask.

"Yep. I just don't know what to do with it." He starts walking down the hall.

I look over at him. That's actually a really good idea. Link would definitely know what to do. I walk one door back towards my room and knock on Link's door. I hear people talking quietly, then an irritated sounding sigh.

"Who is it, and what do you want? I'm busy!" I hear Link call out to me.

"Uh, it's Ike. I was wondering if you could help me with something." I call back.

A minute goes by, when I finally hear Dark's voice.

"Let him in Link. He's probably here because he wants to know how to get Pit back." He says.

The door opens seconds later. Link is holding a pillow over his crotch. My face flushes.

"I told you I was busy. What is it? It better be important." He growls, then steps out of the way. "Hurry up, I'm naked."

I walk into his room. Dark is also naked, but he's not covering it. His long member is sticking straight up. I can just guess Link's is the same way right now. Dark smiles at me. I look back to Link. For the first time I notice blood on his neck. I look back to Dark. His fingers are bloody, and he has a tiny bit of blood on his chin.

I sigh and shake my head. These two are so scary sometimes. Who would have known that these two are total sex demons? Especially with each other. Link sits down on the edge of the bed, removing the pillow from his crotch and tossing it to the ground. I watch as he lifts Dark. My face burns in embarrassment as he goes to enter his shadow counterpart.

"Please, can't that wait until I leave?" I ask.

Link and Dark both turn to look at me. They look back to each other, then back at me. Link puts Dark down and sits up near his chest. I sigh as he didn't get off Dark; he just moved up and is sitting on the shadow's upper stomach.

I come over and sit on the bed. They both deviously smile at me.

"So, Toon Link told me to come talk to you. He says you can help me get the courage to talk to Pit." I give him a pleading look.

"I'll help you talk to him. But my help isn't free." Link licks his lips as he stares at me through half closed eyes.

"What's the price?" I demand.

I will do anything to help me get Pit back. He gets off Dark and crawls over to me. He's very attractive, but I'm just not aroused by him right now. Link reaches forward and raises himself with my shoulders. He leans so close our noses are touching. Not much to my surprise, he leans forward and presses his lips to mine.

I kiss him back, thinking that that's what he wanted in return of helping me. Link pulls away from my lips. I lick my lips, and taste something that makes me shudder.

"I hope you like the taste of Dark's cum. Cuz' that's what that is." Link giggles.

My face flushes as he leans forward and starts kissing me again. I kiss him back, wondering how long he's going to do this. I can't waist anymore time making out with him. I need to make it up to Pit for cheating on him.

Finally, Link pulls away and sits back. I stare at him. Dark is sitting up now, watching us, a very, very hurt look adorning his face. He's staring at me.

"Oh Dark, don't worry. I still only want you." Link says quietly as he moves over to the shadow.

He wraps his arms around Dark's stomach and pulls him closer, then presses their cheeks together. I watch them kiss slowly and passionately. I wish I could do that with Pit again. They pull away from each other to breathe.

"I only want you Dark. Just because I kiss someone else doesn't mean I don't love you. I never said that I loved him, did I?" Link tips his head to the side.

Dark looks away from his bright blue gaze. Link reaches up and turns Dark's head towards him gently.

"Did I? No, I didn't. And I didn't because I don't love him. I love you. Sometimes things will happen, and sometimes things like me kissing him, or even if I have sex with someone else, don't mean I don't love you. There will be other people who we both would want to have sex with, and if we do, it's not because we love them. Sometimes life is hard to understand." Link leans closer and kisses Dark again.

I watch the shadow reach up and hold the back of Link's neck. Dark smiles happily.

"I love you Dark. Only you." Link presses their foreheads together.

They wrap their arms around each other and kiss over and over. I can tell that Dark feels better about it now. Now, I realize that Link didn't need to tell me anything. He kissed me to show me that it hurt Dark. He fixed that problem just by calmly explaining that he loves only him, and no one else. It's that simple. I know how to talk to Pit, so all I have to do is get him to listen to me, and I can fix everything!

"Thank you so much Link!" I leap up off the bed, my spirits raised.

Link and Dark both look at me confusedly. I run to the door, and throw it open. I close it on my way out. I'm about to run next door to Pit's room, when I trip over my own feet and fall on my face. I smash my face on the ground. My nose stings, and tears well up in my eyes.

I sit up a little. My memory of Pit leaping off my bed and falling on his face, then slamming into my door comes rushing back to me. I smile a little as I think of what happened before that. He had fainted in Marth's room, so I brought him back to my room so I could keep an eye on him while he was out. I later found out that he's extremely attracted to me, and loves me.

I'm not going to let him sit around waiting for nothing any longer. I'll go make it better. I know this will work. It'll work if he really does love me as much as he says he does. I get up and open his door. I don't even bother knocking. I run in and look around. The room is empty. I sigh, wondering where he is.

I hear the closet open, and I look up. I'm tackled to the ground. Before I can see who it is, I'm punched in the face. I quickly hold my face as the pain sears. I'm punched again, but in the chest. I don't hear another door open.

"Kuro! No! Stop!" I feel the weight on my stomach lift.

I open one eye and look up. Kuro is panting and glaring down at me. Pit is half naked, staring at me as well. I try to sit up, but my face and chest hurt too much. After lying there for a minute, I ignore the pain as I sit up.

"Pit, I've come to make it up to you." As soon as I finish I hear a loud, vicious hiss.

Kuro is glowering at me, his wings and arms spread and his head low. He actually looks terrifying. I look back to Pit. He's not looking at me.

"Will you hear me out?" I ask as I stand up slowly.

"No. You need to leave Ike." Pit says quietly.

"Ike? Pit, what's going on here?" I hear Marth's voice.

I can't see him, but I figure he's behind me in the doorway.

"Nothing Marth. He was just leaving." Pit looks at me.

I stare at him in disbelief. Marth and Kuro are comforting him! Marth, the very one who I cheated on him with! How could he? I slowly back up, but I feel something press to my back. I look around and see Marth staring at me.

Marth looks deviously at Pit, then walks out from around me. He walks up to a very unsuspecting Pit. He warps his arms around Pit's chest and neck, then walks around behind him. The prince starts rubbing his cheek on Pit's. Pit doesn't react to it.

Why is Pit letting him do that? The Pit I knew yesterday would never let him do that! What have they told him? Marth lets his hands wander down _my _angel's chest to his stomach. He slips his fingertips into the waistband of Pit's pants. He's actually not wearing his normal clothes, just a pair of baggy grey sweat pants.

Pit does, however, react to that. He gasps and grabs Marth's wrist. Marth kisses his cheek, then puts his hand farther into his pants. I watch in anger as Pit wraps his arms around the prince's long, skinny arm. He lays his head back against Marth's shoulder.

"P-Pit, what are you doing?" I stutter as tears come to my eyes.

"He's really hard to resist, isn't he?" Pit moans as he forces Marth's hand farther into his pants.

Marth laughs and starts kissing his neck. I know Marth is groping at his long, slim cock. He promised me that only I would get to do that to him! Then again, I promised the same thing, and still had sex with Marth. It still angers me to watch Marth grope at _my _angel's cock.

Kuro turns as he hears Pit say that. His eyes get wide and he lets out a high pitched cry. Tears come to his eyes. Marth takes no notice of the love struck angel staring at him in pain. The blue haired prince's free hand moves to Pit's chest. He rubs his chest slowly, making Pit moan. Completely thoughtless, I turn around and run straight out of Pit's room.

I don't want to see the love of my life be groped at while I'm trying to apologize to him. Instead of going to my room, I barge right into Link's room, but close the door behind me. I look up and see Link holding Dark down on his stomach. Link is in him, but he isn't thrusting into him anymore. Dark lifts his head.

"Link, why'd you stop? I said harder, not stop!" Dark commands.

"Ike's here." Link says plainly.

Dark looks over in my direction. He gasps once he sees the tears dripping off my jaw.

"Oh, Ike! Come here, don't cry, its okay. It couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Dark pushes Link off him and sits up.

I quickly come over to them. I don't really care anymore. I don't care if Link will want to kiss me again, or if Dark wants me. If Pit is going to hold it against me that Marth is a seductive demon, then I'll stop caring too.

Dark reaches out and takes my hand gently. He carefully tugs on my hand so I sit down on the bed. Link comes up behind Dark, the same curious look on his face as Dark. I sit down and let Dark slip up on top of me. Link presses to my side, wrapping his arms around one of my large, muscled arms.

"What happened? Did you confess? Did he reject you?" Dark whispers.

"I never got the chance to tell him. Kuro attacked me, then Marth came in and started rubbing on him, and he let him! Marth was groping at him, and kissing him. All Pit did was tell me that he's hard to ignore. I know he did it because I cheated on him with Marth, but why would he do something like that? Pit isn't that kind of person!" I sob as Dark starts slowly kneading my chest.

"Aww, it'll be okay Ike. Pit will come back to his senses soon. He loves you, no matter how he decides to get back at you for cheating on him." Dark tips his head lovingly to the side.

"So," I snivel. "Is having sex the only thing you two do?" I ask, trying to get the subject off Pit.

The two Hylians look at each other and laugh.

"No, but pretty close. We have sex all the time because when we aren't having sex, we're fighting. So to make up for our fights, we have sex." Link explains.

"Yeah. We agree with each other when we have sex, so we don't start arguing. We were meant to fight each other, but something about him really turns me on, so we never killed each other like we were supposed to." Dark smiles at Link.

"That's why we fight so much. I love you though Dark." Link winks one beautiful blue eye at his counterpart.

Dark smiles brightly. "I love you too, Link."

"See, you two are _supposed _to hate each other, and you can still be around each other and be in a loving, committed relationship. Why can't I fix my problems with Pit?" I complain.

Link and Dark both start laughing.

"I don't know what you mean by _committed, _but we are loving because we love each other. We will always be aware of that. Things went down with Pit differently than they did when Dark first caught me cheating on him." Link tells me.

"Yeah, committed isn't the word to describe us. If the relationship we have is what you want with Pit, then you need to look somewhere else. Pit doesn't want that. He wants a man who will love him and take care of him. One that will protect him from anyone and everything. And trust me, he needs that protection. He likes to jump head first into everything." Dark turns my head so I'm looking him in the eye.

"I know, he doesn't do well with the whole 'I'm going to fuck this other person, but don't worry because I still love you' thing. It was hard to gain his trust at first, but easy to lose it. Now that I've lost his trust, I want to try to get it back." I reach up and put my hand kindly on Dark's waist.

"Well, the first thing you can do is stop whoring around. That's Marth's job. He's fucked more people than Link has, and Link has quite the list going." Dark smiles as he takes my hand off his waist.

"I don't want you." I put my hand back on the bed. "I've only ever had sex with Marth and Pit. I've never had sex with anyone else." I add.

"Really? Hmm. Well, do you want to know what's going on in Pit's room right now?" Link offers.

"What? How?" I look over at him confusedly.

"I have a micro camera and speaker that I took from Snake a while ago. I could put it on Dark, and he could go over there. Pit talks to him all the time." Link lets go of my arm and gets up off the bed.

"That's a great idea!" Dark hops off me and starts digging through the dresser.

I watch them unsurely. After Dark gets dressed, Link comes over to him and puts a tiny camera on Dark's shirt. It's in the shape of a button. He puts it on the shirt like a button, making it look like the rest of the buttons on the black button up shirt. He hides the speaker in the collar of the shirt.

Link kisses his soft lips, then steps back. Dark smiles and turns to the door.

"Find out as much as possible. It's really important that you get every little detail. We will be watching from my laptop, okay?" Link tells him.

"Okay! I hope this helps, Ike." Dark says as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Link quickly gets his laptop and hops up onto the bed. He sits against the headboard, then opens it. I move up next to him. The Hylian looks over at me, then grabs my arm. I let out a yelp as he pulls me closer. I lean against his arm and lay my head on his shoulder. I hear him laugh a little, but he starts up the computer.

My face gets red as I see the background of his computer. It's a picture of Dark, but he's naked, and lying on the bed. It looks like he's asleep, but his legs are completely spread and his arms are above his head. I hear Link laughing again.

"Sorry, I forgot that was still up there. He has no idea I took this picture." Link chuckles as he starts some software called Stalkerware.

"I can tell you got it from Snake. How'd you get it anyways?" I ask as he starts typing in passwords and turning on the camera.

"I don't like to talk about it. Now, all we have to do is watch." Link smiles deviously as the camera on Dark's shirt turns on.

We see the door to Pit's room, and Marth standing in the door way. He looks angry.

"No, Pit is asleep right now. No visitors." Marth huffs.

"Let me see him! He has every other day to sleep; he can wake up for a little while." Dark retorts.

"No."

"Marth let him in. I want to talk to him." I hear Pit's voice.

Marth looks behind him, but moves out of the way. Dark goes in the room, mumbling to himself,

"Yeah, he's asleep alright."

"Hi Dark." Pit says plainly.

"Hey, how are you doing? I heard Ike came over and wanted to apologize. Did you hear him out?" Dark sits on the edge of Pit's bed.

Pit is naked, and Kuro is curled around him. One of the red eyed angel's wings is draped over Pit, and some of the feathers are sticking up from behind Pit's head. Kuro lifts his head and looks at Dark. I don't know if he's naked, but he's at least not wearing a shirt.

Marth comes over and gets up on the bed. He sits up behind Pit and wraps his arms around _my _angel's chest. I feel anger well up inside. He's not his to do that to! I watch as Marth leans down and starts nipping at Pit's neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really wish Kuro wouldn't have hurt him though. I feel really bad for pushing him out how I did, but I guess I'm not ready for him to have me again." Pit sighs.

Kuro lifts his head and looks at Pit. His eyes are wide in confusion. Pit looks down to him. The red eyed angel whimpers and noses Pit's leg. My cute angel sighs, then pats Kuro's head.

"It's okay; I know you were just protecting me. You didn't have to punch him in the face though." Pit tells the identical angel.

Just by looking at him I can tell that he's annoyed by Marth sitting and biting on his neck while he's trying to talk to Dark. Pit used to love it when I'd hold him, kiss him, and bite his neck while he was talking to other people. He liked that I would openly show that he was mine.

Kuro lays his head back down on Pit's leg. Pit pushes on Marth's head a little, but Marth doesn't notice.

"You'll come around, I know you will. You love Ike, and he loves you. No one ever said love is an easy path. Just because he has sex with him," Dark points to Marth. "Doesn't mean he doesn't love you. A lot of the time things like that happen are because they're forced into it. From what I've heard, Marth forced Ike to have sex with him."

Marth looks up, his eyes bright with anger.

"I did not force him to do anything with me! Apparently Pit just wasn't pleasing his sexual needs enough, so he came to me because he knew I could do the job." Marth snaps.

"What?" Pit, for the first time in my entire time being around him, looks absolutely enraged.

He pushes Kuro off him and whips around to Marth. Marth had gotten off of him when Dark said that he had forced Ike to have sex with him. Marth looks just as angry as Pit does.

"You heard me! How could _you _possibly please someone like Ike? I don't even understand how he can supposedly love you!" Marth spits.

"I think you'd better leave." Pit keeps his anger contained, but the anger in his voice wasn't even attempted to be disguised.

Marth stands up and walks to the door. He turns back around.

"I tried to help you. I know that a broken heart hurts. I felt that first hand when I saw _you _with Ike, and when I saw you have sex with Kuro. It's always been you messing up everything I've ever loved, so I wanted to get back at you. Yes, I forced Ike to have sex with me, and I planned everything perfectly. I made sure you'd walk in while we were still having sex. I just wanted to sabotage your life like you did to me." Marth laughs at Pit.

Dark made sure to keep the camera on Pit. Link and I watch as Pit quickly leaps up and grabs a piece of his bow. He throws it at Marth, but the prince quickly jumps out of the room and closes the door. The blade goes to the hilt in the door. I'm sure part of it is sticking out the other side of the door.

Pit falls back down onto the bed, sobbing. Dark quickly moves over just as Kuro does. The two red eyed boys cuddle up to Pit's sides. Kuro, not saying a thing, starts rubbing his cheek against Pit's.

"It's okay Pit. At least now we know the truth. You can forgive Ike! He never did anything wrong, he was forced!" Dark tells Pit as he starts to slowly rub his stomach.

Pit looks up hopefully.

"No. I already have what I'm going to do planned out. I've thought of the words, and I know when I'm going to do it." Pit says.

"Do what? It's not like you're the one who has to say sorry," Dark shrugs.

"No, I don't, but I want him to know that I still love him. Before he says he's sorry, I want to let him know how much I still care for him. No matter what he does to me, I'll always love him." Pit smiles as he thinks of me.

I feel my newly restored hopes wash the anger away completely. So Pit wants me back, he wants to confess that he still loves me, but he's just waiting for the perfect time. I don't even realize that I'm hugging Link extremely tight. I feel his hand on my arm.

I look down at his hand. He's staring at me happily. I quickly let him go and sit up. My face is bright red. I jump up off the bed excitedly.

"Link, I have to go to town. Will you please bring me, then pick me up later?" I ask him, trying to keep my excitement contained.

Link has a car. A candy apple red convertible, at that. Dark thinks there's no need to have it, but he got it anyways. Link puts the computer down. I watch him get up.

"Yeah. Why you going into town?" He asks as he starts to get dressed.

"I need to get something. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell you." I shake my head 'no'.

"That's alright. Come on." He grabs the keys from his nightstand, then leaves the room. "I'm telling Dark I'm leaving though."

"Okay." I reply as he walks up to Pit's door.

I stay away from his room, but close enough that I'll be able to see him when the door is opened. The door opens. Pit opened the door. He's put the pants he was previously wearing back on. He looks at Link, then notices me standing against the wall. His expression doesn't change as he looks at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to get you to listen to him. Is Dark here? I'm bringing Ike into town, and I just wanted to let him know before I left." Link explains.

"Why are you going into town?" Pit asks Link, as he's never been into town, and neither have I.

"I don't know. Ike just asked if I'd bring him. Want to go?" Link offers.

"No." Pit quickly rejects him.

"Alright. Just let Dark know where I am. Thank you." Link turns back to me.

"Okay." Pit looks back up at me, then closes the door.

I follow Link out of the hall, down the stairs, and out into the lobby.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

I stand against the door, staring at the ground. I wonder why Ike's going into town. He never had any interest in the town before; I wonder what's caught his interest. He and Link are probably going on a date. But why would he want me to tell Dark where he was?

"I heard what he said." Dark's voice breaks my thoughts.

I look up to him.

"Oh. Okay." I look back down at the ground.

"I'll disappear in a couple minutes. So, I guess I'll just go now." Dark gets up off the bed.

"What do you mean you'll disappear?" I walk over to my bed.

"I'm Link's shadow. I can only be a thousand and two feet from him. Once he's farther than that, I'm transported somehow back to him." Dark stretches, then walks over to the door.

"It's a good thing you love each other then, huh?" I smile at him.

"Yeah. I'll see you around, Hun. Oh, and you and Kuro should really go to dinner. It's being served soon." Dark leaves, closing the door quietly.

I look over to Kuro. He's asleep still. I watch as he stretches in his sleep, then curls up into a ball. I crawl over to him. I'm very hungry, but I don't want to go by myself, and I don't want to wake Kuro either. I'm on my hands and knees, kneeling in front of Kuro. I climb over him, almost literally climbing.

I climb up on top of him, then plop down on him. I hear him groan, but he does nothing more. I lay my head down on his arm. I can't tell if he's happy being here or not. I know he's happy around Marth, but that's about it. I let my arms, legs, and wings hang down from my perch on top of Kuro. I don't feel like wasting anytime going down to dinner, so I don't bother waking Kuro.

"Pit? I'm hungry." I hear Kuro mumble underneath me.

I sit up on him. He looks over at me, his red eyes half closed. I can tell he just woke up.

"Do you want to go down to get some food? I'll go with you." I offer as I watch him stretch.

"Okay. Thank you Pit. I'm sorry you had to find out the truth about Marth and Ike like that." Kuro's voice is quiet as he sits up and grabs his clothes.

I don't watch him get dressed. I hear him get up. I look back over to him. Kuro is fully dressed now. I stand up and put my grey sweatshirt back on. Afterwards, I lead Kuro out of my room and down towards the cafeteria.

We get to the cafeteria, and Kuro opens the doors, as he's stronger than me. I go straight to the table where Ike and I would always sit with Link and Dark. The table is empty, but Kuro will be over in a minute after he gets his food. I sit down against the wall where Ike would always sit.

I lean back against the wall and stare up at the ceiling. My mind is blank, but I can't hear everyone's endless chattering. My blank mind is drowning them all out. That's good though. I've always hated listening to everyone blab on about how they wish more would go on around here.

Kuro comes over and sits down right next to me. I glance over at him, then return my stare to the ceiling. It seems so interesting. The plain white with a couple bright lights dotting it, you can't get much better than that. Though in reality it's the most boring thing on the Surface World besides chess.

"Hey, Pit!" I'm snapped out of my thoughtless trance by a voice.

I quickly look and sit up. I turn my head in the direction I heard the voice. I see Red, the Pokémon Trainer. I hear a low, throaty growl beside me. I look over and see Kuro hiding his plate of food on his lap and growling at Red. The trainer backs up slightly.

"Don't mind him. His bark is _much _bigger than his bite. He is strong though, so if he does try to get you, _run._" I tell him.

"Oh. Okay, I'll remember that." He keeps staring at Kuro uneasily.

"So, did you need something?" I sit up straight and look at him.

"Yeah, umm. So, I was wondering, if umm… You'd want to…" His face gets red, and he looks away.

I start getting bored of listening to him stutter. I start staring back up at the ceiling. I don't notice his face drop. He takes a deep breath, then slowly lets it out. When he finishes, he looks up at me confidently. I'm staring at him again

"Would you like to go out with me? Like, on a date? Tonight? In town?" He asks hopefully.

I stare at him for a second, my expression not changing.

"No." I say, not trying to hurt him.

I hear Kuro's deep chuckle next to me. I elbow him, making him glare at me.

"I'm sorry Red. I do like you, but not like that." I add with a sincere smile.

"Oh. Umm. Yeah, so I'm sorry, I wasted your time, I'll just." He points back to his seat. "I'll just go back to my dinner. Sorry I bothered you." He starts walking away.

I watch him go, unable to say or do anything. Though he's nice, I'm waiting for the perfect time to make it up to Ike. I look back to the ceiling.

"Pit!" I let out an exasperated sigh as I sit up again.

I look over and see Dark running towards me. I jump up and leap over the table. I run up to Dark. Much to my surprise, he scoops me up off my feet and cradles me in his arms. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. Everybody gasps. Just for show, I kiss him back.

He pulls away. We smile at each other. He then puts me down.

"Guess what Pit!" Dark hops in place.

His head snaps to the side and he lets out a sharp yelp. Link walks out from behind him. The blonde Hylian had slapped the back of his head.

"We promised we wouldn't tell!" He snaps.

"I'm sorry. Never mind Pit. You can go back to whatever you were doing." Dark smiles again.

"Why can't you tell me?" I lean towards him.

"Because we promised!" Dark turns around.

I run around him to stand in front of him. I stand on my toes and grab his arm.

"Please? You were going to tell me a minute ago!" I beg.

"Yeah, but then I remembered that we promised not to." Dark pushes me over.

I start to fall backwards, but I quickly catch myself by throwing my wings open. I stand back up and run behind him. I leap up and land on his shoulders. He almost falls over, but he regains his balance. I lean down so I'm in front of his face. My hair is sticking up, well in this case down, and I'm staring at him upside down.

"Please?" I give him a sweet smile.

"No." Dark closes his eyes, showing defiance.

"Yes!" I whine.

"No." He shakes his head no.

I whine as I jump off his shoulders. I walk back around in front of him. He opens his eyes again and looks at me. By now, the whole cafeteria has gone silent and is watching us. Link comes up and stands right next to Dark.

"Maybe we'll tell you if you go make out with Kuro and let me watch." Link snickers.

I give him a challenging look. I walk back over to Kuro. He looks up from the table. I leap back over the table, back to where I was sitting before I got up to run to Dark. I grab Kuro's wrist and pull him towards me roughly. He falls forward onto me. His face lands right in my crotch. He quickly sits up, glaring at me.

Before he can say anything, I roughly press my lips to his. His eyes widen in shock, but he soon kisses me back. I force my tongue into his mouth, making him gasp in surprise. He probably thought I was just giving him a happy kiss like I like to do.

Link watches, his mouth hanging open. I start tonguing Kuro. I my face flushes when I feel him start to do it back.

"I told you he'd do it! He'll do anything if he really wants to know something." I hear Dark yell at Link.

"I honestly didn't think he'd do it…" Link chokes out.

I know they aren't the only ones watching. Marth is outraged about it, but he's keeping to himself, thankfully. I pull my tongue out of his mouth. We start kissing normally, only with a little more passion in it. Finally, I pull away from Kuro.

He opens his crimson eyes. I half smile at him. I stand back up and run back over to Link. I stand defiantly in front of him.

"Now you have to tell me." I demand.

"Uh, no! I said _maybe _we'll tell you if you did that. I didn't think you'd actually go make out with your own twin brother!" Link denies my demand.

"Link! No one is supposed to know that!" I gasp.

I hear everybody start whispering amongst themselves. I start getting dirty glances, but I ignore them all. Link's long, pointy ears droop and he lowers his head.

"Sorry, I forgot." He mumbles.

"Great, now everyone here knows Kuro's my twin." I sigh as I look back over at the red eyed angel.

He's got his arms crossed on the table and he's resting his head on them. His eyes are closed.

"I said I was sorry!" Link cries.

"I know, I know. I'm not mad at you Link." I look back up at him.

"Well, me and Dark are going to go have make up sex, we'll be back soon." Link grabs Dark's hand.

"Have fun with that. I wish problems were really that easy to fix." I sigh as I turn around to go back to Kuro.

As I'm walking back to the table, I hear someone call my name. I look over to where I heard it.

"What do you want?" I snap as I see it was Snake who called to me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you'll come talk to me after dinner. It's important." He says in his normal, monotone voice.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumble as I go back over to my table.

I walk around to the other side this time instead of jumping over it. I sit down where I was earlier. Kuro lifts his head and leans towards me. A couple people are still watching me, but most of them have gone back to talking and eating.

Kuro crawls up into my lap. He lifts one of my hands with his head and sits up. My hand is still on top of his head. He gives me a sad look, his eyes wide and his head lowered. I sigh, but start stroking the back of his head. Kuro smiles and lays down on my chest.

I look down at him. He's curled up, lying in my lap, half asleep. He always gets tired after eating. I should really bring him back to his room. I sit and pet him for a couple more minutes, then sit up. I pick him up with some effort, but then stand up. I start making my way to the cafeteria doors, unsure of how I'll get out.

Snake jumps up and follows me. He speeds up ahead of me and opens the door. I stop and give him a suspicious look. He just stares at me. I walk out the door, on my way back to Kuro's room. I don't notice Snake following me.

He's an expert at following people, so I don't notice him at all. I get back to Kuro's room and open the door. I go inside, forgetting to close the door. I lay Kuro down on his bed. He rolls over onto his back and looks up at me.

"Pit? Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay here with me?" Kuro asks quietly.

"I was going to go back to my room; do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" I offer as I sit down in the edge of the bed.

"Yes please." Kuro smiles at me.

His smile makes me smile back. I stand up and go close the door. I walk back over to him and lay down on his bed. He rolls over so he's facing me. I reach up to pet his beautiful, black hair. He cuddles up to my chest. I feel him unzip my jacket a little. I'm not wearing a shirt underneath it. It's just a plain light grey zip up sweatshirt, and I didn't plan on leaving my room, so I never bothered to put a shirt on.

I feel soft, wet lips press to my chest. I look down to Kuro. He kisses my chest several times. His kisses are long, and each one is placed in a different spot, moving lower every kiss. Once he gets to me navel, I move away a little.

"Kuro, stop. You need to get some sleep." I look him in the eye.

The angel whines, but lays his head down on my small, bare chest. I lie underneath him, softly petting the back of his head down to his wings. After a couple minutes, his breathing slows and his body goes limp. I wait just a minute more, then carefully lift him up off me. I lay him down on the bed after slipping out from underneath him. I lift his head and place a pillow there. I then pull his blanket up to his wings.

Just as I'm about to leave, I lean down and plant a kiss on his cheek. I get back up and turn to the door. I feel something around my throat. I quickly duck down, then whip around. I see a shadowy figure standing behind me, holding a rolled up cloth where I was standing.

It reaches down and tries to grab me, but I leap forward. My heart starts beating wildly. It reaches down for me again, and grabs my arm. I swing out towards it, but it grabs my other arm. I don't want to wake Kuro, because he'll murder whatever, or whoever, is trying to get me, so I stay silent.

It pulls me up off my feet by my arms, and quickly wraps the cloth around my throat. I pull on my arms desperately, but to no avail. It tightens the cloth, and within minutes of my aimless struggle, I black out from lack of air.


	7. The Angel Is Missing!

**Chapter Seven – The Angel Is Missing?**

** Pit awakens in a strange room, with the man who took him from Kuro's room. With Pit missing for three days now, the whole mansion is in turmoil. Everyone is searching for the young angel, but he's nowhere to be found. Ike is the most worried about the wellbeing of Pit, and puts together a search party. He gets close to the truth and location of the small angel, but one man stops him from going to search where no one has looked yet. Ike suspects the suspicious man in being part of his beloved Pit's disappearance. **

"Thank you for your help Samus." I call as I walk out her door.

I've been asking everyone we were close with about what I should do. They all suggested good ideas, but none of them sounded right to me. I see Snake stick his head out of his door and look around. His room is right next to Samus's.

I walk past him, giving him a suspicious look. He just goes back in his room and closes the door behind him. I shake my head as I make my way back to my room. When Link and I got back from town, I had gone straight to Pit's room, but he wasn't there. Instead of going out to find where he was, I just started asking around for advice on how to win Pit's heart again.

As I'm about to turn the corner, I hear Snake's door open again. I jump into the hall way, but look back around the corner to watch what he's doing. He slowly comes out of his room, carrying a large burlap bag that's slung over his shoulder. I watch him curiously. He starts on his way towards another flight of stairs. Once he's up the stairs, I quickly follow him. I look up the staircase. It's a long, winding stairwell. I see Snake about halfway up the steps. I start silently following him.

He gets to a door that has a huge red and white sign that says **Do Not Enter. **Bold lettering and all. Despite the sign, he drops the bag on the ground and pulls something out of his pocket. The bag lands with a dull, but still very heavy, thud. I watch the bag suspiciously. What could he possibly be putting up there that he needs to secretly carry it up here?

He picklocks the door, then opens it. He reaches down and picks the bag back up. He goes into the room, closing the door behind him. I walk up the rest of the stairs to the room. I try to open the door, but it's locked.

Just as I'm turning to go, the door opens. I whip back around to the door. Snake comes out without the bag. My heartbeat skyrockets.

"So you followed me. What do you want? Can't you mind your own business?" Snake snaps as he walks out of the room and closes the door.

As he's closing the door, I look into the room. It's lighted with one dim light bulb. There are tables covered in saws and power tools. There's a large pile of rope and chains next to one of the tables. I figure he was just returning some tools, as he has tons of technology in his room that breaks all the time.

"Nothing, I just find it rather suspicious when you sneak up here with a bag." I retort as I start walking down the stairs.

"I was just returning some tools. Stay out of my business next time." He walks past me.

"Returning them to a room that clearly states to stay out?" I snap as we walk into the hall.

He turns back around to me. I walk up to him.

"Look, I was just returning tools. If that's such a crime to you, keep it to yourself, because I don't want to hear it." He growls, then turns back to his room.

"I watched you pick the lock! Obviously there's something that you're hiding!" I run up to him and grab his arm.

He whips around to me.

"Let me go. You can't just come up to me and grab me like that; it's not like I'm Pit." He pushes my hand off his arm.

My heart stops. I feel tears threaten to well up in my eyes, but I force them down. I watch as he goes into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. I can barely think straight. Why would he say something like that? Everybody knows how much grief I've been suffering from for the past couple days. Why would he bring this back to that?

I never purposely hurt Pit. I would never grab him like that. I only did it that once because I needed him to listen so I could explain what was going on, but even then he still wouldn't listen. I sit and stare at his door a moment longer, then start to slowly make my way back to my room.

Once I get to my room, I go to grab the doorknob, but stop. I hear someone crying. It sounds like it's coming from _my _room. Did Pit finally decide it was time and is waiting for me in my room? I quickly open the door. My heart skips a beat as I see Kuro sitting in the fetal position, on the floor, up against my bed.

His black wings are wrapped around himself and his face is buried in the feathers. The crying is coming from him. I glare at him as I take my cape off. I toss it onto my bed, making him look up.

"What are you doing in my room, _Demon_?" I spit as I tower over him.

He stares up at me, sniveling. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't move. He just sits and stares up at me pleadingly. I feel anger crash down on me. I growl and slam my foot into his side. He screams in pain as he falls to the ground.

I gasp as I look at his side where I kicked him. His shirt is sliced open and he has a large gash on his side. It's bleeding heavily. Though I hate his guts, I can't help but feel terrible for kicking him there now. I bend down and reach out to him.

He sees me reaching out to him. His crimson eyes close slowly. His eyes widen in shock as I pick him up off the ground. I lay him down on my bed. We stare at each other, knowing it's killing the both of us to do this. I sit on the edge of the bed.

"How did that happen?" I look at the large, bloody cut again.

I only hear him whimper in return. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know what your voice does to people, but just tell me. I can't understand you like Pit can." My heart twists as I say his name.

"He did it when I tried to save Pit. I tried Ike, I really did. I tried to save him for you, but he did this to me. I tried Ike. I'm sorry I couldn't get him." More tears come to Kuro's eyes.

"Where was he taken? Who took him? Why'd they take him?" I quickly jump up and stand over him on my hands and knees.

"I-I don't know! Please, don't hurt me anymore!" He begs, his voice nothing but sobs.

Not even thinking about it, I reach up and caress his cheek. He looks just like Pit; it's hard to believe how different they are. Right now though, he is Pit. He looks just like him. I picture Kuro having brilliant blue eyes, tan-ish hair and white wings. I'm not seeing Kuro, I'm seeing Pit. I lean down and slowly bring both my hands up to his face.

Tears come to my eyes. My mind gets cloudy, and the only thing I can think of is the fact that Pit is lying underneath me again. I start kissing his neck while massaging his sides and chest. Strangely, he starts pushing on my chest.

"Get off! Ike, that hurts!" Kuro screams out.

Despite what Kuro really said, what I hear is totally different.

"Oh, Ike! Ike, don't stop!" Is what I hear.

Kuro pushes on me harder, while Pit wraps his arms around my chest and pulls me down farther. I keep kissing and sucking on his neck until I leave a huge red, bruised hickey. I finally sit up, and see Pit staring up at me, his mouth slightly open and his eyes half closed.

Kuro, however, is pushing on me, trying to get me off. Tears stream down his cheeks, and he screams in pain. Pit is lying underneath me, panting and begging me in ecstasy to have him, to take him and make love to him.

I reach forward and start taking his clothes off. Kuro starts pushing harder, screaming even louder for me to stop. I'm putting the red eyed angel through so much pain right now, but I can't hear his screams. I can only hear Pit, calling out to me to make love to him.

"Ike! Stop! It hurts! Stop!" Kuro screams as he flails.

I'm taking his tight undershirt off, and quite carelessly. Kuro is sobbing in pain. Pit is begging me to take him. I can't even hear Kuro. I start trailing kisses down his chest, just how I know Pit likes it. I get right beneath his chest, and start licking where I had kissed. I hear soft whimpers from Pit, but Kuro is sniveling and sobbing.

I slowly lick down the middle of his stomach. Once I get to his 'v' lines, I reach up and start massaging the insides of his thighs. I leave soft kisses on his very well defined 'v' lines. I start to tug his shorts off, when I hear the door open. Why can't I be left alone? I finally have Pit back, and I want to make love to him. Can't I have some privacy?

I look up to see who came in. I groan in irritancy as I see Samus. Why does she always interrupt everything with us? She's staring at Pit, her eyes wide in shock.

"I-Ike! Get off him! What are you doing?" She runs into my room and roughly pushes me off Pit.

I start to scramble to get back up on the bed, and jump over Kuro. He screams in pain as I quickly scoop him up off the bed and cradle him tightly to my chest. Kuro screams in pain, but Pit is begging me not to let her take him away from me. I cuddle him closer and press my lips to his. Kuro swings at me and claws my neck, but Pit is just sweetly holding my neck with one hand.

"Don't worry; I won't let her take you away, my sweet, sweet angel." I caress his cheek softly.

"What? Ike, look at his side! He needs to be brought to the Medical wing, now! And that's Kuro, why are you calling him that?" Samus reaches forward and grabs Kuro's arm.

Kuro starts clawing at my neck more, making blood well up and soak my shirt. To me, Pit is rubbing my neck, smiling up at me. I lean down and kiss him again.

"Ike, stop kissing me!" Kuro yells at me.

I kiss him again, as what Pit had told me was to not stop kissing him. That he wanted me to kiss him more, and continue to make love to him. As I pull away, Kuro swings forward and claws my face. To me, Pit is cupping my face in his hands and urging me to kiss him again.

"Ike! He's clawed your face and neck, and you haven't even flinched! Put him down, he wants to be put down!" She tries to take Kuro from me, but I hold him tighter, squishing him up against me.

"Ike! Stop! It hurts!" Kuro sobs.

"Ike! Put him down!" The blonde bounty hunter takes him out of my arms.

I jump forward and wrap my arms around his waist. I pull him back up against me, my arm right on his wound. I squeeze him, making him shriek in a searing pain. I don't hear that as Pit saying something to me, I hear Kuro's actual scream. My ears start ringing from his loud scream.

I quickly let him go and jump back. I look up and see Kuro lying on the floor, sobbing and holding his side. I feel my eye start to sting and my vision gets blurry in one eye. Blood is dripping into my eye from one of the long claw scratches on my forehead. One of them goes straight from my forehead, straight through my eye and down to my chin.

Samus carefully reaches down and picks him up. She holds him to her chest, slowly brushing his hair out of his face. Kuro buries his face in her chest. I stand up and walk over to them. There's blood all over my floor, all over my bed, and all over me and Kuro.

Kuro wraps his wings around himself protectively as he sees me reach out to him. He's watching my through the corner of his eyes, fear bright in his crimson eyes. I put my hand back down.

"What made you want to do something like that?" Samus looks up at me angrily.

"I-I just thought… I thought he was Pit; I wasn't seeing Kuro, I only saw Pit. I didn't mean to hurt him more." I stutter quietly.

"Look, we all know you miss him, but trying to make love to his wounded brother won't help anything!" She snaps at me.

"I didn't mean too, like I said, I saw Pit, and he was begging me to make love to him. I'm sorry, I really am. Please, bring him to the Medical wing; he needs that to be fixed." Tears blur my vision.

"I came here to tell you something really important before I found you doing that." I look up at her questioningly. "Pit is missing. He's been missing since sometime three days ago after dinner."

I leap up to my feet. My heart is racing in horror that something happened to Pit. Kuro had told me that he was taken, but I had completely forgotten about it when I started seeing him as Pit.

"Has a warning been issued?" I run up to her, hoping the Hands know.

"The Hands are working on it right now. People are being questioned, and there will be a meeting held in the stadium later. For now though, help me bring him down to the Medical wing." She looks back down to Kuro, who's still crying, but silently.

I carefully take him and hold him softly to my chest, making sure not to touch his hurt side. Samus follows me out of my room and down to the Medical wing. I push the doors open, then run up to the receptionist's desk. She looks up and gasps.

"Oh goodness! What happened?!" She leans forward and looks at the gash on his side.

"I'll tell you later, just please, put us through!" I beg her.

"Go, go right to the back!" She points to the back.

I quickly run into the back and find Dr. Mario. I see him and call out.

"Dr. Mario!" He turns around, expecting me to have Pit.

"You-a always bring me-a patients. Sometimes I-a wonder what you do in your-a spare time." He comes over and looks at Kuro's side.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder at Samus.

"I'm going to go warn people that Pit was abducted. Let me know how everything turns out with Kuro." She tells me, then turns to go.

Dr. Mario takes Kuro from me and brings him into a room. I go to go into the room, but Dr. Mario pushes me out.

"Why can't I come in?" I complain.

"Because I'm-a going to have to give him-a stitches, and we all a-know-a how that ends." He says as he closes the door.

I let out a sigh, but start heading out into the lobby, hoping to catch up to Samus and help her warn people about Pit. I see her walking out of the Medical wing, so I run up to her. She looks back.

"I thought you were with Kuro?" She asks, but keeps walking.

"He wouldn't let me in the room. Kuro has to get stitches, and apparently no one is allowed in the room when that's happening." I sigh.

"Well, come on. Everybody should be gathering in the stadium for the meeting." I follow her to the stadium, where we go out onto the arena, instead of the stadium.

All the other brawlers are there, except for Pit and Kuro, of course. Even Dark is here. He and Link look extremely worried. No one knows why the meeting was called, but they all figure it was something bad. I go and stand right in front of the Hands.

"We have called you all here to issue a warning and new restrictions. The contender, Pit Icarus, has gone missing. It is believed that he was abducted from his Brother Kuro Icarus's room three days ago after dinner. He has not been seen since he left the cafeteria. If you have any information on where you believe he could be or what happened, please speak up now." The Hand booms.

Tears well up in Dark's eyes, but Link hugs him to help calm him. Several other people gasp, while a couple others give me dirty looks, thinking I'm responsible for his disappearance. I feel my gut twist in fear. I don't know what could have happened to him, but I will be the one to bring him back safely. No one speaks out.

"From now on, No one will leave the mansion at any time, for any reason. We have sent a messenger into town in case he is in town, but no one will leave the mansion. If he is found outside, he will be brought back safely. I encourage you to look for him around the mansion, but no one will leave. If he is found, report it immediately. Until then, everyone go back to their rooms, and stay there for the rest of the night." The hand explains.

"Master Hand, Sir," I call up to him, barely able to stand still.

"Yes Ike? Do you have important information on the whereabouts of Pit?" Master Hand asks.

"Yes, I do." I reply.

"Of course you do! It's probably your fault he's gone in the first place!" I hear Toon Link scream at me.

I whip around in rage. "I wasn't even here when he went missing!" I snarl at the tiny swordsman.

"Oh yeah? Where were you then? Kidnapping him and killing him, that's why you weren't here!" He comes up to me, his tiny Master Sword out.

"I would never hurt him! You don't know what you're talking about! I was in town, with Link and Dark! The last time I ever saw Pit was when Link went to his room to tell Dark he was leaving!" I tower over him, making him back up a little.

"Enough! Tell me what you know about what happened!" Master Hand yells.

I turn back around to the giant floating hand.

"Sir, Kuro told me what he remembers from what happened. He was abducted from Kuro's room. Kuro tried to get the one who took Pit, but he got hurt in the process, so he is currently in the Medical wing getting stitches. He said he couldn't recognize the one who took Pit, but he doesn't believe the man left the mansion with him." I tell him.

"Okay, thank you Ike. There is a search warrant out to check every one's room, so when you get back to your rooms, wait outside before going in as they are checking the rooms right now." The Hand turns to go, but I stop him.

"Wait! Why don't you check the cameras?" I ask.

"A certain blue haired prince," Marth lowers his head and looks away. "Accidentally broke the camera system or we would have already known what happened." It then leaves the stadium.

I watch him go, then quickly turn to run to my room. I see Ganondorf and Bowser standing right in front of me. I glare up at them.

"Move, I'm busy!" I push past them, but they grab my arms.

"We all know it's your fault the angel is missing. Why'd you do it?" Ganondorf asks in his gruff, growly voice.

"I didn't do anything! I would never hurt him! I love him; I would never do something like this to him!" I scream in rage and pull on my arms.

Marth walks up to me. He leans down in front of me and reaches out. He caresses my cheek lightly.

"You love him, huh? That's not what you told me that night. The night he found you making love to me." Marth smiles evilly at me.

"I never said I loved you! I don't love you! You are disgusting, you're a whore, and it was you who took Pit, wasn't it?" I try to swing forward and hit him, but I still can't get my arms free.

"Not at all. I would never hurt him. He's so sweet and innocent; it tears me apart to know someone would ever want to hurt him like this. Like you. You made love to me, and he saw. You broke every promise you ever made him, and crushed his heart. Pit loved you more than anything. I can't even look at you with out remembering the hurt on his face when he saw you on top of me." Marth spits.

"You tricked me into doing it! You told me things I knew weren't true, but I believed you for some reason. You are manipulative, and evil! I know it was you who took Pit! It's your fault he's gone! What did you do to him?" I scream at him.

He leans down to my ear. I feel him softly bite my ear lobe.

"You're smarter than I thought Ike. You're still wrong though. _I _didn't take him, but I know who did, and where they took him. I know why, too. I will never tell though." Marth stands back up.

The first thing that comes to mind is Snake, and when he brought that bag up to the room. My heart skips a beat; I knew he wasn't just bringing tools back. That's where he's keeping Pit! But I didn't see him in there, and I saw into the room. But then again, I didn't even see the bag that he brought in there. There must be another part of that room.

"Bring him to his room. _Do not _let him out for any reason." Marth says, then turns to the doors. "I don't care if he's starving. He doesn't leave the room."

"Whatever." I hear Ganondorf growl in return.

They start dragging me back towards my room, when I hear Dark's voice.

"Hey! Ganon_dork_! Put Ike down, now!" Dark and Link both come charging up to their rival, swords out.

Ganondorf whips around and sees the two charging at him. They both jump at the same time, slashing down at equal speed and power. Ganondorf, still holding onto my arm, jumps out of the way, tearing my other arm out of Bowser's grip, and out of place. I stifle a scream of pain as my shoulder burns.

The two land simultaneously, then leap at him again. I watch in horror, hoping they don't get me.

"You want him? Here, take him!" Ganondorf lifts me above his head.

I start flailing, but he throws me at the two Hylians. I let out a loud yelp as I smash into Link. Dark jumped out of the way, but Link didn't move in time. We tumble over a couple times, but come to a stop in front of Snake. I landed on top of him.

"Ike? Ike, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Link asks worriedly as I groan and lift my head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I think my arm was ripped out of place though," I grunt through a clenched jaw as I sit up on him and hold my shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Link reaches up and puts his hand on mine.

"Not really." I lie.

My arm and shoulder are burning in intense, searing pain. Link props himself up with his elbows. Dark comes over and looks down at me.

"I'm guessing your arm hurts?" He asks kindly, in a sweet, quiet tone.

"Not really." I lie again.

"Okay. Well, come back with us to our room, we'll make sure that neither of them come back for you." Dark reaches out to me.

I take his hand. He helps me stand up. I see that we landed right in front of Snake. I shoot him a malicious glare, then start following Dark and Link back to their room. I watch them as they entwine their fingers and lean closer so they can press their heads together as they're walking. I watch as Link sweeps Dark off his feet and into his arms.

I hear them laugh quietly, but they soon stop once Link presses his lips to Dark's. I feel my heart twist. I will _never _be able to do that to Pit again. I broke my promises, and now he's gone. Someone murdered him, and I have plenty of reason to believe that Marth has something to do with it.

No, no, I can't just go assuming that he was murdered. They never found his body; he's just nowhere to be found. Kuro didn't say Pit was hurt; only he was. I feel so terrible for not being there, even though I know I couldn't have done anything. I don't know what I'm going to do. How can I possibly go on, knowing I could have prevented this by just not having sex with Marth?

We get to Link's room, and go inside. The two immediately go and lay down on the bed. I stand in front of the door, watching the two slowly, passionately make out with each other. My eyes half close to help hold the tears back as I think of when Pit and I would lay in our bed and slowly, silently kiss each other, over and over.

He never got tired of just lying around with me, even though if it was anything else, he'd be bored to tears. Not literally, but sometimes I swear it got pretty close. So long as we were pressed together, he would stay there as long as I wanted him too. And that often consisted of half the day, at least.

I let the tears come and stream down my cheeks. Dark and Link look up from each other's mouths. Dark gives Link a look to move, and he does. Dark rolls over so he's facing me.

"Come here, come lay down. If you really did pull your arm out of place, then you need to get some rest." He smiles at me.

I take a slow step forward, but stop. Link gets up off the bed. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my one, non-hurt arm. I stare down at him. Link looks back to Dark.

"Dark, Honey, do you think you could give Ike a massage like you do for me?" He moves one of his hands to my chest and slowly runs his fingertips down to my stomach. "He's really tense. We want him to be comfortable, don't we?"

"Bring him over here, and I will. But Link, are you sure you want me to do it _just _like I do for you?" Dark sits up completely.

"Yes. _Just like _how you do it for me." The blonde Hylian growls as he pulls me towards his bed.

He gets up to the bed and carefully pushes me down onto the bed. I lay down and Dark almost immediately climbs up on top of me. Link smiles at me, then leans down towards Dark. He whispers something into his ear, then starts walking towards the bathroom.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. Dark, remember, just like you would do for me. Oh, and Ike? Don't take too much advantage of this." He goes into the bathroom, then closes the door.

I sit and stare up into Dark's blood red eyes. He smiles at me, then starts to take my clothes off. After carefully removing both my shirt and undershirt, he sits back on me and stares at my chest. My blue stare never leaves his red eyes, no matter where it is he looks.

"I hate to bring him up, but I bet Pit loved doing this." Dark says quietly as he reaches a hand up.

I feel my heart in my throat as Dark runs his fingertips down the middle of my chest.

"Loved doing what?" I choke out past my sorrow.

"Staring at you. You are definitely a sight for sore eyes." Dark smiles as he watches my chest rise and fall with each breath I take.

"I wish he were still here to sit and stare at me. I miss sitting anywhere in any room, and know he's just sitting there, watching me in love." I feel anger and hurt well up inside and choke me.

"Don't worry. I can feel it in my gut, he'll be found. Just wait and he'll show up somewhere." Dark starts massaging my chest softly.

I look off around the room. The blanket, sheets, and pillows are red, and the walls are white with a red trimming. The ceiling is also red. When they turn on the lights, Dark had replaced the actual light bulbs with red ones, which I believe he got from the pet store and are really for Bearded Dragons. Link doesn't mind, as it makes the room really warm, and it doesn't get very bright.

I don't feel him stop and get off me. He starts pulling my pants off, when I notice him. I look over at him.

"Why are you taking my pants off?" I ask as I push his hand off the hilt of my pants.

"Because Link wants me to do it how I'd do it to him. It'll feel really good, I promise. Link loves it." He tells me as he grabs my pants again.

"Dark, of course Link loves it; he loves anything that has to do with you touching him." I tell him.

"Yeah, but it makes him fall asleep. He has a hard time sleeping, which is why he loves it." Dark looks back up at me.

"Maybe he has a hard time sleeping because he's _not trying. _He's fucking you!" I start to pull my pants back up.

I see Dark shrug in agreement.

"Well, if you don't want it like that, you don't have too. I am going to give you a massage though." He stretches, then yawns. "Now roll over."

I wearily roll onto my stomach, and grunt as I feel Dark slip up onto me, sitting on my ass. My grunt turns into a moan as he massages my lower back. It feels much better than I thought it would. He keeps massaging my lower back, making me greatly relax.

I feel so relaxed and comfortable, yet my heart keeps aching the more I think of Pit, and where he could possibly be. I want to check up in that room, but no one is allowed to leave their rooms right now. Pit comes back to mind. I see him, bound and gagged, crying for me to come save him.

He's bloody and dirty. Almost none of his normally beautiful, white feathers are actually white. They are all blood stained and ragged. His hair is also bloody and ragged. I see someone walk up behind him slowly. They have a long, slim sword in there hand. From in the shadows, all you can see is the very tip.

Pit looks over at the sword, then back into the shadows. The one with the sword walks out of the shadows. I watch Pit cower in fear as he walks around to in front of the small angel. He reaches forward and takes the gag out of Pit's mouth.

"Let me go! Why are you keeping me up here?" Pit whimpers as he turns his head away.

"Oh," The man walks around to behind Pit and wraps his arms around him. I watch in rage as the man, Marth, slips his hand down his chest to his stomach. "Pit, I have a secret to tell you." Marth whispers in his ear.

Pit can't help but look curious. He looks back to Marth. He tries to turn around, but in his restraints, he ends up falling over. Pit yelps as he hits his head on the hard concrete floor. Marth lifts him back up. He starts undoing the restraints on Pit's arms, wings and chest.

Pit stares up at Marth confusedly. The prince then holds Pit to his chest, as he caresses his cheek. Tears well up in the angel's eyes.

"But I'll only tell you the secret if you let me see your body completely naked." Marth whispers in his ear.

Pit's face gets extremely red, but much to my horror, he nods 'yes'. Marth immediately starts stripping _my _angel of his clothes. He does it slowly, putting Pit through excruciating embarrassment and emotional pain. Once all Pit's clothes are off him, he cuddles up to Marth's chest so he doesn't see his crotch.

"Are you trying to lay on me?" Marth asks in confusion as Pit curls up into a fetal position.

Pit doesn't answer. He starts shivering from cold and fear. Marth pries the young angel off him and lays him down on the floor. Pit has to open his wings all the way so he doesn't hurt them as he's on his back. Marth starts slowly rubbing Pit's whole body, getting him to relax and stretch out. Marth starts rubbing Pit's stomach, making the angel close his eyes and stretch out completely.

_No! Pit; don't let him look at your body! He'll ruin your beauty! You promised you wouldn't let anyone else see or touch your body! You are my perfect, beautiful angel!_

"You like getting your stomach rubbed?" Marth leans down and whispers in a childish tone.

Pit looks at him, tears edging his gorgeous sapphire eyes. Marth keeps rubbing Pit's stomach, not even taking mind in the angel's very noticeable member. Much to my sweet angel's displeasure, Marth's hand slips lower and starts to finger his well-defined 'v' lines.

"P-Prince Marth," Marth looks at Pit with a sharp glare. The angel flinches.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I meant M-Marthy, I thought you j-just wanted to, to look at me naked? W-why are you t-touching me?" Pit's voice is barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry, dear. I'll stop. You're just so beautiful I couldn't help myself. I will stop now." Marth pulls his hands away. "Oh, and I'm glad you like calling me by my little pet name. That's what Ike used to call me when we were together. He's such a sweet man once you get to know him. I'm sorry I hate you and want to sabotage your relationship." Marth leans down towards his face.

"What's the secret? You've seen me naked, and I let you touch me. Now you have to tell me." Pit demands.

"The secret, my dear, is that." He leans down to Pit's ear. "I have no secret. There was no secret. I knew that you'd do it if I said I had a secret to tell you."

"What? Y-you lied to me?" Pit whimpers.

"No, just played a little trick." Marth sits up and stares at Pit's cock.

"No, you lied!" Pit snaps.

"So what, it was just a little white lie, we all tell one once in a while. Even you." Marth reaches forward and grabs Pit's cock.

He gasps in surprise and tries to get away. Marth squeezes hard, making Pit yelp in pain. My angel stops moving. The prince is stroking _my angel's _cock. I feel anger sear in my gut and boil my blood.

"M-Marth, please, please stop!" Pit cries.

"No, this is your punishment for calling me a liar. Though don't you think you should be enjoying it? I am stroking your long, slim cock." Marth pants in his ear.

"Marth, just hear me out." Pit begs.

"Okay. What is it?" Marth stops stroking and sits back.

"I-I will let you…" Pit trails off, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I will let you do what you please with my body," Marth's eyes light up in excitement. "If you let me go afterwards." Marth looks suspicious, but then smirks.

"So, _anything_ I want?" Marth asks as he leans down towards Pit.

He's silent for a minute, but takes a deep breath. He lets it out slowly.

"Y-yes, anything you want. I don't care what it is, you just have to let me go when you finish. You have to let me go, and you have to leave me and Ike alone." Pit stares up into the prince's baby blue eyes.

"Sounds like a deal. I really like the way you think. Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this. So, do you have a preferred time limit? Like, can I do this to you all night? Or does your deal only work for a certain amount of time?" Marth questions.

"Well, I would prefer if you didn't do it all night," Pit's face is bright red. "But if that's what I have to do to get out, then that's what I will do."

"Alright. You know, I'm starting to change my mind. I don't think I hate you anymore." Marth gets on top of Pit.

"Now, my sexy angel, I have a request to ask of you. I will you be as loud as possible? I always loved listening to your screams. Though I hate you, you really turn me on." Marth leans down. "Well, two requests. Be loud and vocal, and I want you to not just sit and let me do as I please, think of this like we are having heated, passionate sex."

Pit's face turns an even deeper shade of red, and his head falls to the side. Marth massages his chest as he leans down to start kissing his exposed neck. The prince licks and sucks on his neck until he leaves a red hickey.

Tears continuously stream down my miserable angel's cheeks, but Marth takes no notice as he trails kisses down his chest. The blue haired prince stops at his stomach.

"I love how smooth your body is. You aren't muscular like Kuro is, and I like that. What I'd like more, is if you'd stop ignoring me. You are supposed to be enjoying this, remember? You have to at least pretend that you like it." Marth breathes as he runs his fingertips down the angel's stomach and in between is 'v' lines.

"M-Marth…" Pit whimpers.

"What is it? Have I done something to hurt you? Well, besides destroy your relationship with the love of your life?" Marth smiles.

"Stop teasing me," He whines as his eyes close.

"Oh I know how much you hate being teased. I love teasing you though. Look at the reaction I get! You're so hard; I can feel it through my clothes." Marth laughs as he moves down.

My cute angel whimpers in distress. The prince takes no notice of it and takes his long, slender erection into his hot mouth.

"M-Marth, that f-feels so good,"

"Ike! Ike!" I hear someone scream in my ear.

I shoot up right, panting like crazy, my heart beat going wild. I look around. I'm back in Link and Dark's room. Was that all a dream? When did I fall asleep? Link is sitting up on the other side of the bed, while Dark is right next to me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Ike, are you okay?" Dark asks worriedly.

"Y-yeah." I pant. "I'm fine; it was all just a dream." I keep panting as I stare down at the bed.

The pillow I was laying on is wet, and I figure from my tears. Dark moves his hand, but keeps staring at me.

"Stop worrying about it Ike. Tomorrow, when we can leave our rooms, Link and I will help you find Pit." He looks back to Link. "Right?"

"Yeah. We miss that hyper angel just as much as you do. We'll help you." Link nods yes, a smile on his face.

"I hope he's not out of the mansion." I sigh.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow. Come on, if you want to find him, you need your rest. Lay back down." Dark pushes me back down onto the bed.

-Dark's P.O.V.-

I watch Ike lay down. He looks so depressed all the time now. I know why, everybody does. I wonder if Ganondorf will come back to try to get Ike. Well if he does, I won't let him! I lay down pressed up against Ike, in case he has another nightmare. I see Link staring at me, hurt clear on his cute face.

I hold my arms out to him, trying to make it better. He just sighs and lies down, facing away from me. I watch him, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I silently sit up and move over to Link. I lay down right on top of him, making him grunt at my sudden weight being dropped on him.

He looks up and sees me smiling. I close my eyes and tip my head to the side, my mouth open slightly. I hear him sigh, making me open my eyes again, my smile gone. I notice he's smiling, and my smile returns as well. He reaches up and cups my face in his hands.

"I love you Dark." He smiles as he leans forward.

We lean towards each other, pressing our noses and foreheads together. We lean in to kiss, but stop.

"And I love you Link," I complete our kiss.

Once we pull away, he wraps his arms around me. I feel my left leg start slipping off him. It falls off his legs, so my legs are on either side of his. I know he can feel my cock on his leg. He starts massaging the back of my neck, making me let out a purr of satisfaction.

"Aww, do you like it when I do that?" Link teases me, as he always does when he does this.

I move forward, still purring. He starts using his free hand to massage my back, but makes sure to keep doing it on my neck. I lay my head down on his arm. After a couple more minutes, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me off him. I look up at him as he gets on top of me.

"You know I'm always on top." Link whispers in my ear as he lays down on me.

"Link, don't be angry, but I want to try being seme. Do you think, you could let me? Next time?" I look up at him pleadingly.

"Do I hurt you?" Link asks, looking confused.

"No, I just wanted to give you the same pleasure you give me. I thought you'd like it if I could do that." I look away, knowing I'll never get to.

"I guess you can. I don't see why not." Link shrugs.

"Oh, thank you Link! I promise, you'll love it!" I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down on me.

I rub my cheek on the top of his head. I hear him gasp as I tighten my grip.

"D-Dark, you're g-gonna pull my head off!" Link flails.

I quickly let go. I look away shamefully. Link smiles at me to show that he's not mad at me. I smile back, then lay my head down. He lays his head down on my chest, then closes his beautiful, blue eyes. After sometime of listening to Ike's loud snoring, I finally reach up and plug my ears.

How could Pit possibly sleep with Ike's snoring?! It's so loud, it sounds like a freight train. I look over at him and pick up a spare pillow. We have tons of them, as we like to have 'decorations' when we roll play. Our closet is full of very sexual things, such as whips, chains, cock rings, I have a corset, and, for some weird reason, we even have a dildo. Don't ask why, just go with it. There are other things, but those are all I'm going to name.

Anyways, I take the pillow and put it on Ike's face. His snoring is a much more bearable now. I let my eyes close and slowly drift into sleep.

-Next Day-

I wake to the sound of something moving in the room. Link and I both look over, waking up at the same time from the same thing. Ike is fully dressed, and getting his boots on. Link sits up on me. He stretches as I do. We yawn at the same time too.

"Ike, Whatcha doing?" Link asks tiredly.

"Well, I woke up with a pillow on my face, my hand in my pants, and an erection. I have to find Pit before anything can happen to him. Thank you for letting me sleep here last night, I will be going now." Ike turns to the door, but Link and I both jump up.

"Wait! We're gonna go with you!" Link and I call at the same time. "Oh, Ike, I put your arm back in place last night while you were asleep." I add.

Ike is silent for a second. I think we made him angry.

"Please, hurry. I don't want anything bad to happen." His voice is quiet, and I know he was thinking about what could be happening to Pit right now.

"Um, where's your headband?" I ask as I start getting dressed.

I had noticed that he's not wearing it, and he usually always wears it.

"I can't find it." Ike replies.

-Marth's P.O.V.-

"It's been four days now, angel. Still no sign of Ike. He hasn't even come out of Link's room. He probably doesn't know you're gone." I walk up to him.

The angel is sitting on the floor, bound and gagged. Snake, the one who I got to kidnap him, is sitting in the chair behind him. Tears drip off Pit's chin. He has a little blood on his nose, but only because Snake said he had a slight struggle bringing him up here. His feathers are ruffled and sticking up in some places.

I walk up to him. He stares up at me; fear bright in his blue eyes. I reach down towards him, but he flinches. I watch him curiously as he continues to cower from me, afraid I'm going to hurt him. I look up at Snake.

"What did you do to him?" I ask.

"Nothing. What makes you think it's my fault he's scared of you?" Snake snaps.

"I told you _specifically _not to hurt him! I told you not to scare him!" I spit back.

"I didn't hurt him!" The brown haired creep growls.

"Then why is he cowering in fear because I reached towards him?" I feel rage boil in my gut.

Can't anyone listen around here?

"Maybe he's cowering because he thinks you're going to hurt him! You had me go kidnap him, keep him in the closet in my room, then drag him up here in a bag, so you can chain him and gag him! I wonder why he's scared. There doesn't seem like a reason to be scared doing that, does there?" Snake says sarcastically as he gets up from the chair.

"Shut up and go guard the fucking door." I growl before I get any more angry.

I look back down to Pit, who's still cowering. I pull something out of my pocket.

"Pit, I have something for you." He still doesn't look up. "Pit, Honey, come on, look at me. You'll like this. Don't you want my gift?" I hold it out in front of his face.

I had drenched it in the cologne Ike wears, just in case he did this. I know he can smell it, as I can smell it and I'm farther away from it than he is. I have it right under his nose. His eyes open quickly and he looks down. If he wasn't chained up, I know he would have quickly snatched it out of my hand and hid in the corner like he was doing when we first brought him up here.

When we first brought him up here, Snake, being stupid like he is, just dropped him on the floor. Pit jumped out of the bag and tried to get away, making Snake chase him all over the room, several times before I hit him in the head with one of the spare baseball bats. After that, we bound and gagged him. Well, actually I made Snake do it, but still, we bound and gagged him.

We have him hidden up in the items room, as no one is allowed up here. We've had him hidden for four days now, and still, no one has even _tried _to look for him. The Hands issued a warning, but still, no one seems to care that he's missing.

"Do you like your gift? I made sure to keep it in the exact condition as when I got it." I give him a warm smile.

He keeps staring at it, hurt bright in his eyes. I know he misses Ike. I know he's just waiting for Ike to come rescue him.

"Do you want me to put Ike's headband on you? I will if you want." I offer.

He looks up at me pleadingly. I reach down forward and take the gag out of his mouth. He shakes his head once I take it out.

"How did you get Ike's headband?" He asks immediately.

"I took it from him last night so you could have it. Do you like it?" I reach forward and tie it around his forehead just how Ike wears it.

"Do you think Ike'll be angry with you?" Pit looks up at me curiously.

"Maybe a little, but if he knew you had it, he wouldn't be angry at all. He still really loves you." I come closer and put my hand on his cheek.

I push his hair back, then run my fingers through his beautiful auburn hair. He's still staring up at me, but I can tell he's relaxed a little since I gave him Ike's headband. I sit down so we are eye level.

"If I take the chains and ropes off, will you promise to stay up here? If I take them off, you have to stay up here, don't make any noise, and don't leave the room." I look him in the eye.

"You'll take these off me?" His eyes light up in relief.

"_Only _if you promise not to make _any noise,_ and promise _not to leave_." I reach behind him and grab the knot in the rope.

"Okay. Okay, I promise, I won't." The small angel agrees quickly.

"You sound very eager to get out of the restraints. Did Snake put them on to tight?" I ask as I start taking the restraints off him.

"Well, wasn't he supposed to?" I feel Pit's head against my shoulder.

I giggle a little, then answer. "Yes, but he didn't have to hurt you in the process. I don't wish any physical harm on you. Only emotional."

"Oh. That makes me feel so much better." I can clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice.

I giggle again. "Oh, you're so funny." I sigh as I take the chains and throw them into a pile.

I watch as he slowly stretches. His wrists and sides are bruised. I reach forward, making him back away slightly.

"Shh, it's okay Baby. I just want to take a look at your bruises." I reach towards him again, and he doesn't move.

I lay him down on his back, making sure to pull his wings out, revealing his full wingspan. I sit and stare at his beautiful wings, not realizing how stiff he looks. I look back to his stomach. His undershirt, which that, his shorts, and Ike's headband are the only thing he's wearing, was pushed up by the restraints, so I don't have to lift it and make it more awkward for him.

"They don't look too bad. They should heal in a day or two." I look back to him.

His eyes are glazed over, and his body is stiff. I feel my heart skip a beat. I reach forward, touching his side. He doesn't move, and his body is extremely rigid.

"Pit? Pit? Are you okay? Why are you so stiff?" I ask quietly.

I keep watching him, when he finally starts closing his eyes. I sigh in relief. His body starts to slowly relax. I lean over him.

"Pit? What happened to you? Why were you so stiff?" I inquire, trying not to sound too worried.

"Y-You touched my wings. And pulled them out, that makes my body stiffen. It messes with my nerves. Please don't touch my wings again." Pit looks at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." I lower my head, trying to make him believe I'm sorry.

"Thank you Marth." He looks away from me and rolls over onto his side.

I move closer to him and put my hand on his side. He looks at me through the corner of his eyes, then looks back sorrowfully at the door. I let out a sigh, but keep stroking his side comfortingly.

"Are you tired, Honey? Do you want me to hold you so you can fall asleep a little more comfortably?" I start to pick him up slowly in case he doesn't want me to.

He lets me pick him up. I turn him towards me and stare down into his eyes. The small angel lets his eyes close. I cradle him to my chest, stroking the back of his head. Pit presses his face to my chest, and puts his hand on my chest. His blue eyes are closed.

For him hating me, he sure does trust me much more than he is trusting Snake. But then again, Snake was the one who kidnaped him and slashed his brother's side. He probably only trusts me because I gave him Ike's headband.

I take the parts hanging off of the headband and put them over his mouth so he can smell Ike's cologne. I watch as he reaches up and grabs the part I'm holding. He forces it out of my hand, then moves it closer to his nose. He buries his nose in the thick, black and yellow fabric. I notice tears wet his feathery eyelashes.

"It's okay Pit. You can go to sleep. I know how much you miss Ike, and I know it hurts how much you miss him, but it'll be okay. Just cooperate, and you'll be out and back in Ike's arms in no time." I whisper in his ear quietly.

I feel him cuddle closer to my chest. It's cold up here, as there are no heaters in this room, and he's almost completely naked. Feeling a little sympathetic, I let go of him with one arm. I take my cape off, then drape it over him. He opens his eyes slightly to look at what's on him. The angel cuddles closer to me to keep warm.

"Don't worry Hun. Here," I move back against one of the shelves.

I lean back against it so Pit can lay on me more. I grab him by his waist, then pull him higher up on me. Once I feel him cuddle down into my chest, and pull my cape over his head. I laugh a little, but start stroking his back underneath my cape.

"You can lay on me more comfortably now. Do you like laying on me? Am I comfortable?" I ask, as I know if I were to ask Kuro, he would nod yes quickly and start rubbing his face on mine.

"I miss Ike; I want to lay on Ike." I hear him snivel.

"I know you do, I know you do. You can sleep on him all you want when we finish here, okay?" I pat his head softly with my free hand.

"What do you plan on doing to me anyway?" He asks.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be mine and Snake's little secret, now would it?" I smile, even though his head is underneath my cape.

"Oh. Okay, but please tell me you don't plan on hurting me." Pit lifts his head.

My cape is draped over his head, covering half of his face. The one brilliant blue eye I can see is wide in curiosity, but also fear.

"No, I don't plan on hurting you. If you cooperate, you won't get hurt." I smile at him, trying to ease his fears.

"So, if I stay up here and stay silent, you won't hurt me? In anyway?" He sits up a little, putting a hand on my chest.

"Yes. That was our deal, remember? Hey, I'll tell you what. I'll tell you my secret if you let me take your clothes off and clean you up." I let my hands slide to his lower stomach, just above his small waist.

Pit's face gets red, and he lowers his head a little. He looks curious, but nods his head slowly 'yes'. I smile, then sit up slowly. I take my cape off him. The small angel starts shivering slightly as the cool air up here chills his soft skin.

I lay my cape out flat, then lay him down on it carefully. Pit stares up at me, his slim legs crossed. His hands are on his chest. Though his face is still bright red, he's looking at me confidently. I reach forward and run my fingertips up his side.

"I decided I don't want to do this up here. Come; let's go back to my room so I can properly bathe you." I stand up.

I walk over to the door. I open it slightly, seeing Snake still standing outside the door. I come out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walk over to him.

"Snake, go get him and bring him down to my room. No one will see you, correct?" I walk around in front of him.

"Right. So, I'm guessing you want me to shove him back in the bag?" He asks as he turns back to the door.

"Yeah, sure. If that works best. Just make sure no one knows you have him." I dip my head in agreement.

He goes into the room, leaving the door open. I go in the room, closing the door behind me. I watch as Snake walks up to Pit. The angel immediately glares at him, then backs up slowly. He's still on the floor. Snake goes to reach down, but Pit jumps up to his feet.

"Don't you try to get away from me again," Snake growls.

"Stop shoving me into bags and dragged me all over the place and I won't!" Pit yells at him.

"Pit, remember, stay quiet." I warn him so he doesn't yell anymore.

Snake reaches forward again, but Pit jumps over his head, hopping on his head. Snake falls to the ground. He gets up quickly and swings out towards Pit. Pit, being much faster, moves out of the way. He jumps and lands right in front of me. He's facing away from me.

I swing my arm forward and smash him forward onto the ground. I hear him yelp as he hits the ground. I bend down in front of him. He's out cold. I stand back up.

"You know, for not wanting to hurt him you sure do knock him out a lot." Snake growls as he grabs Pit by his leg and drags him over to the bag.

"Just bring him to my room." I say as I start heading back down to my room.

I walk out of the stairwell, then straight to my room. I see Ike standing outside his bedroom door with Link and Dark. I glare at him.

"Where are Ganondorf and Bowser? They are supposed to be keeping you in your room!" I growl.

"You can't have other people lock him in his room! We all know it's your fault that Pit is gone, and keeping Ike from finding out the truth by keeping him in his room will not solve anything! I'm sure you had some stupid reason for doing it, but we all want Pit back, and Ike is going to be the one to find him." Dark takes a step towards me threateningly.

"You're never going to find him. He's already gone." I look up and smile at Ike evilly.

"What? What do you mean he's already gone?" Ike pushes Dark and Link out of the way as he walks up to me.

"He's gone, Ike. Get it through you thick head that he's gone, and he's _never _coming back. He's dead. Your precious little angel is _dead_!" I spit.

Ike's eyes widen in horror. He takes a step back, not knowing what to believe in anymore. I turn around and walk up to my door. I hear something fall to the ground. I figure it's just Ike falling down, giving up on life.

I go into my room, closing the door behind me. I go over and lay down on my bed, stretching out and letting out a long sigh. It feels really good to know Ike is suffering. I let my eyes slowly close as I start taking my shirt off. I take it off, then take off my white undershirt.

I lay back on my bed, waiting for Snake to show up with Pit. He better not have been caught. If he was caught, there will be consequences, and consequences he will not like. I hear a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call casually, hoping its Snake.

My door opens quietly, then closes. I look up. Snake is holding the bag, but his face is covered in scratches. He drops the bag with Pit in it on ground roughly.

"I've had enough of him!" Snake shouts as he leaves the room.

I quickly scramble up and run over to the bag. I lock the door, then open the bag and carefully pull Pit out of it. I gasp as I see his blood covered body. The back of his head is bloodier than anywhere else. I roll him over onto his back. His eyes are closed, and blood is trickling out of his mouth.

"Pit? Pit, what happened to you?" I ask as I reach up and wipe the blood off his chin.

I don't know why I even asked, he's probably unconscious. I really should bring him to the medical wing to get checked out, but then people will know he's okay, and that I had him. I sigh as I stand up. I bring him into my bathroom. Being in the senior class, I have a better room than most people.

My bathroom and bedroom are huge. I bring Pit into the bathroom then sit him down on the towel bench. I put a black towel underneath his head so the blood doesn't get anywhere else. I immediately turn the water on, then get a small washcloth. For wanting to ruin his life, I sure am doing a lot to help him. I quickly turn around.

Just as I thought, Ike's headband is gone. I run out of the bathroom, hoping it just fell off during their struggle and is in the bag. I open it, but it's not in there. The only things in it are several large blood stains. I growl, then quickly throw the bag into my closet.

I go back into the bathroom. I run back over to Pit. Looking down at him, I notice something around his neck. I look closer at it, and realize it's the headband. I quickly unwrap it from around his neck. Snake must have used it to make him fall unconscious.

The headband is covered in blood. I toss it into the shower, then wet the wash cloth. I leave the headband in the shower. I move back over to Pit with the wash cloth. I kneel next to him. I reach out with the wash cloth, and softly stroke his soft, bloody skin with it. I clean the blood off his chin, lips and nose.

After that, I move to his neck and start cleaning the blood from there. I put the wash cloth down. Afterwards, I slowly and carefully take all his clothes off, leaving him naked. I start cleaning the small amounts of blood that soaked through his underclothes. Once I clean his entire body, I sit back and look at him.

He's breathing again, but his breathing is coming shallow and quick. I get up and throw the bloodied washcloth into the shower with Ike's headband. I figure he won't wake for a little while longer, so I decide to just take a shower to help relax a little.

I strip my pants, then fold them and put them at the edge of the bench. I take my underwear and tiara off, then get in the shower. I put my head under the water, wetting my hair. I've always loved the feeling of hot water being poured down onto my head for some reason. I guess it's just relaxing.

After a couple minutes of just sitting with my head under the water, I move back. My hair is sticking to my neck, and clinging to my jawline. I quickly wash up, then turn the shower off. I step out of the shower, then walk over to Pit, as he's lying right next to all the towels.

I don't notice him staring at me through half closed eyes. I reach over him to grab a towel when I finally notice him staring at me. My face immediately flushes. I've never been more embarrassed being naked around someone. Pit's face is just as red as mine.

"O-Oh, uh… I-I didn't r-realize you were awake," I stutter.

I don't know why, but I feel so embarrassed. I feel extremely exposed. Well, I am completely naked. But I've never felt like this around anyone, and I'll admit, I have had sex with a lot of people. Pit looks away from me. I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. Even though my lower half is covered, I _still _feel extremely exposed.

"I-it's okay," Pit whispers.

"Well, I'll go get dressed; I'll be back in to clean the back of your head when I'm done, okay?" I choke out as I rush out of the bathroom.

I quickly close the bathroom door, leaving Pit by himself. I sit against the door for a second, panting in fear. I don't even know what I'm scared of. I get my breath back, then walk over to the dresser. I grab a pair of tight, blue shorts, then get a blue t-shirt. I'm not leaving my room so long as Pit is in here, and I don't think he'll mind if I'm not wearing my traditional garb.

I get dressed quickly, then look back to the bathroom. I take a deep breath, slowly letting it out. Making my way over to the door, I open it and go inside. It's still really warm from the hot water.

"Pit, Honey, I'm going to wash Ike's headband with my clothes because it got a lot of blood on it." I tell him as I pick it up from the shower floor.

I wring it out, then pick up the wash cloth and do the same. I bring them both over to my small pile of dirty clothes, which are in a hamper and bring them into the laundry room. I start a load of laundry, putting Ike's headband in with it. When we were together, I washed it all the time, as I didn't like how he would get all sweaty, and not wash it.

"M-Marth?" I hear Pit's quiet voice as I come out of the laundry room.

I walk over to him. Once I get to him, I kneel in front of him.

"Yes Honey?" I ask as I go to reach out, but stop as I feel really awkward touching him now.

"Are you going to give me Ike's headband back when you are done washing it?" He asks as he looks at me.

"Yes, you can have it back." I smile.

"I understand why people like you so much now." The small angel looks me in the eye.

"Huh? Oh, uh, why do you think that is?" I try not to blush, but I can't hide the embarrassment in my voice.

"Because of your body. I should have known. You do have sex with everyone, so I'm guessing people like you for your body." I watch as Pit eyes my body.

My face flushes, but Pit doesn't look away.

"You really are beautiful," Pit breathes.

"What happened to you?!" I ask, bewildered.

"What? Nothing, why?" Pit tries to sit up, but his arms give out and he falls back onto his back.

I gasp and pick him up quickly. I cradle him to my chest. He reaches a hand up and puts it on my chest. We stare into each other's eyes, wondering just what we are going to do with each other. I want him to suffer, and all he wants is to be back in Ike's arms.

"Well, you just openly said I'm beautiful. Are you sure Snake didn't knock something loose in your brain when he hit you in the back of the head?" I ask as I put my hand on the bloody spot on the back of his head.

"I've always thought you were beautiful. Just because your personality isn't beautiful doesn't mean you yourself has to be just as ugly." Pit tips his head to the side.

"I-I don't… understand." I confess.

"You have a terrible personality. You try to sabotage my life and my relationship with the one I love, and you have sex with anyone you can. You lied to Ike, you made Snake kidnap me, and you've kept me up in the storage room for three days. Your personality is horrible. But your body is gorgeous. It doesn't affect your beauty that you have sex with everyone." Pit explains.

"Oh. Well, I guess you're right, but I didn't realize you always thought that. You know, you need to get all the blood out of your hair, come on and let's take a shower." I stand back up.

"But you already took a shower," Pit points out.

"Yeah, but I won't mind taking another shower to help clean the back of your head. What happened anyways?" I ask as I start the water again.

"Umm. I freaked out when I heard you leave, and I got really scared. I kinda went crazy and tried to get away, but he hit me in the back of the head with a baseball bat a couple times. More like a lot of times, but at least I'm okay." Pit smiles a _very _fake smile.

"Are you sure you're okay? It looks pretty bad," I look back at him.

"It doesn't feel as bad as it must look. It doesn't really hurt at all." He shrugs.

"That's good though." I press the tip of my nose to his. "That means you aren't in any pain, so you can be happy! Well, happier."

"Marth, aren't you gonna shower too?" His head tips to the side.

I stare down at him, my face red.

"You need to take your clothes off," Pit urges me as he grabs the bottom of my shirt.

What is he doing? He never does anything like this. I put him down on his feet, making sure he can properly stand. Once I'm sure he can stand I start taking my shirt off, then strip my shorts. He watches me strip, making me a little nervous. I slowly take my underwear off. When I look up, thankfully, he's not staring at me anymore.

He's looking around the bathroom. Probably wondering where he is. I get in the shower, then hold my hand out to him. He notices, and takes my hand. I help him into the shower. I move him back into the water. It's not too hot, so I start gently running my fingers through his hair. I don't notice him staring at my stomach.

I pull him up against my chest, while still combing through his hair and cleaning the blood out. Once his hair is completely clean, I just start softly rubbing his back. He opens his wings and softly wraps them around me. I stare down at the soft feathers in shock.

"Will you help me with something?" Pit's cute, quiet voice asks.

"What Honey?" I reach up and put my hand on the top of his head.

"Will you help me clean my feathers?" He asks.

"But I thought no one could touch your wings?" I look down at him questioningly.

"You can, you just can't grab them, or pull on them." Pit sits up on me.

"Oh. Well then yes." I smile at him.

I pick him up and turn him around. I sit him back down on my lap, both of his legs on either side of mine. He wraps on wing around himself. I watch as he starts cleaning and straightening the feathers. I carefully clean and straighten the feathers on his other wing.

"Pit, your feathers are so soft. Are your brother's feathers this soft too?" I ask as the velvety plumages fan out as he opens his wing completely.

"Yes. Hasn't he forced you to pet him yet? He does it to me all the time." Pit giggles.

"Well… No, I… I always yell at him when he tries," I admit quietly.

"Marth, don't yell at my brother. He loves you; he just wants your attention. Just spend some time to cuddle with him and pet him. He loves being pet. He's a big baby when it comes to cuddling. If you get him to start purring though, you can't put him down, or he will follow you, no matter what you tell him or do. He'll follow you, climb on you and force you to pet him." I hear Pit start quietly laughing as he thinks about his brother.

"I didn't know. Do you think he'd let me pet his wings?" I ask, hoping he'll say yes.

"I'm sure he will. If he really loves you, he'll trust you enough to let you touch his wings." Pit looks back at me.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I see him." I smile.

After we clean all of his bright, white feathers, he leans back and presses his back to my stomach. I wrap my arms around his stomach and kiss the top of his head.

"Marth, you can have me. I _want _you to have me." Pit looks up at me, his eyes filled with lust.

**Well, CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha ha ha…. Anyways, chapter eight will be up soon. I like my little horror twist. It'll help me prove how much Ike and Pit love each other later. Anyways! Review please! **


	8. The Perfect Time For A Funeral?

** In this chapter, I decided to grace you guys with the beauty of!... Marth and Pit having sex. That's what it starts out as. Kuro is out of the medical wing, but he can't put his arm down due to the stitches. The Hands have given up on finding the young angel and have declared him dead. While the funeral is planned, Dark finds Pit, who is alive, but in hiding in Marth's room. Dark promises not to tell Ike that Pit is alive and well. (Snake/Pit slight rape)**

-Third Person! P.O.V.-

"M-Marth! A-ah! Oh, h-harder!" The small angel cries as he roughly thrusted into.

The prince underneath him starts thrusting harder. Due to sound proof walls, Marth's very own idea, the angel was told to scream, and as loud as he can. Marth loves the sound of Pit's screams and cries of pleasure. The angel was riding Marth, but the prince took over. Pit is on his cock, above Marth, while the prince lays on his back, holding Pit's waist.

"Oh, fuck Pit, I c-can't do this any harder! You're so needy!" Marth laughs as he tries to thrust harder.

He thrusts hard and deep, making Pit arch his back and throw his wings open. He lets out a loud scream. Marth smiles as he slams into the brown haired angel's prostate again.

"Oh Marth! Hit it again! Hit it again!" Pit begs the prince.

Marth hits it again, and again. The angel's body is electrified with amazing pleasure, making him scream in ecstasy. Marth himself is getting pleasure just by hearing his screams. Marth hits hit again, feeling his climax coming quickly.

"Marth, I'm gonna cum!" Pit cries out, tears edging his eyes.

Marth thrusts again, his head slamming right into the sensitive bundle of nerves. The two reach their climax at the same time.

"Oh, Marth!" Pit screams as his hot, sticky cum sprays out onto Marth's stomach.

"F-fuck, Pit!" Marth cries just as loud as he fills the small angel above him.

Pit gasps as Marth's cum completely fills him, and drips down Marth's long cock. As they come down from their bliss high, they stare each other in the eye, panting like crazy.

"Oh, Marth, that was amazing!" Pit pants, his eyes wide in excitement.

"You're acting as if you've never felt anything like that before." Marth giggles.

"I haven't! Ike would never let me even be on top of him while he was doing it. I've even asked him before, he still wouldn't let me. He always got to pick what we did. I always ended up in the same way. I got so tired of being underneath him like that!" Pit complains.

"Really? I liked having sex with Ike. He let me do whatever I wanted. Maybe he wouldn't because you don't seem like the person who'd be like you are in bed. You seem like the shy, lovey type. But from what we just did, you are far from that!" The blue haired prince reaches up and caresses his sides.

Pit just lets out a satisfied sigh, his eyes closing. He slumps over slightly, his head, shoulders and wings drooping. Marth starts giggling as he sees the white feathers littering the ground and the bed. Pit looks around, his face red.

"Pit, you got feathers _everywhere!_" Marth laughs.

"I'm sorry; my feathers fall out when I get excited. I can't help it," Pit looks away, his face red.

"No, I like it. I love it, it's really cute. Watching your beautiful feathers spread out like that was amazing. That was definitely a onetime experience." Marth breathes.

"Onetime? Do you not want to have sex with me again?" Pit tips his head to the side questioningly.

"Well, can I have sex with you again someday?" The eager prince grabs ahold of Pit's waist.

"From what I've heard, you don't plan on letting me go. So, I'm sure we'll end up having sex again." Pit shrugs.

"Actually Pit, I was planning on letting you go, after we had sex, too. I only wanted you for that reason. Do you want to be let go now? Do you want to go back to Ike now?" Marth asks.

"No! No, no no! Ike does not deserve me just yet! I want to wait until the right time to come back and confess how I really feel to Ike! Just a couple more days, please! Let me stay just a few more days, and I'll go back to Ike! I just don't want him to be able to come around me while I gain the confidence to confess!" Pit puts his hands on Marth's chest and stares down at him desperately.

"Okay, okay! You can stay. If you want to stay for a couple more days to wait, you can. I'll take care of you while you're here. Well, so long as you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me and Kuro." Marth smiles reassuringly.

"You let Kuro sleep in the same bed with you? Don't you ever wake up with him cuddling against you or holding you?" Pit inquires as he slowly pulls off of Marth's cock.

"I've only woke up with him against me once, and I totally freaked out on him. He started crying, as I scared him awake, screamed at him and pushed him off the bed. I honestly felt horrible for breaking his heart. I held him and comforted him, but I think he'll still hold it against me someday." Marth looks away.

Pit sits down on Marth's stomach; his backside aching from Marth's relentless pounding. Though the angel wanted him to do it harder, and faster, loving the pleasure Marth could bring him, not even thinking of the side effects that he'll feel afterwards.

Pit stretches, then lays down on Marth's chest. They stare into each other's blue eyes, smiling. The small, brown haired angel yawns, then lets his head fall to the side, falling asleep slowly. He feels Marth's soft hands stroke his back and wings.

"Go on and go to sleep Honey. I will go and check on Kuro soon. Sleep, my sweet angel. I will be here when you wake. Then when night falls, I'll take you to go see your dear brother Kuro." Marth whispers.

"Oh, yeah. How is Kuro? I heard he went to the medical wing because of what Snake did to him. Was it too bad?" Pit lifts his head again and asks worriedly.

"Oh yes Dear. He's fine. He just needed to get stitches, so it will take some time for him to heal, but he'll be okay in no time, I'm sure." The prince smiles.

Pit smiles back, then lays his head down again. The two both cuddle closer to each other, Marth holding him tighter and Pit putting his arms around Marth's arm. They both fall asleep quickly.

-Pit's Dream!-

-Pit's P.O.V.-

_I see short replays of what just happened between Marth and I. He covers my body is soft, heated kisses, then slowly rubs my long, slim erection. I let out sharp yelps in between my pants as he takes my cock into his mouth and sucks hard. _

_ He had an idea, that I be seme. I wasn't to sure, I was very nervous. He insisted that I try, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so instead, I ended up on top of him, riding him. I wish Ike would have let me do that, it felt amazing! Feeling his long cock sliding against my warm insides, I had never felt anything better._

_ I felt as if he was actually letting me be seme, like he wanted to. Ike would never let me even be on top of him. I was always scared to ask if I could be on top. Not even asking to be seme, just wanting to be on top of him as he thrusted into me and brought me to an extremely private state in which I should never have been brought to by him. Though I love Ike, the reason I was so hesitant to have sex with him was because he's not an angel, and by having sex with a human, not only a human, but a male, impurified my body. He's lucky I love him how I do._

_ I feel soft hands on my back. They lightly trail down my spine to right above my ass._

_ "Pit, come on, wake up honey." I hear Marth's sweet voice whisper._

I open my eyes and sit up. I look at Marth through one eye, then yawn. I sit up as I stretch. Once I finish, I open my eyes again.

"Mmm. What did you wake me for?" I yawn again.

"Look." Marth says happily as he points to the left side of the bed.

I look over to the left. I gasp as I see the familiar black hair and red eyes. I quickly scramble off Marth and over to him. He's holding his left arm farther away from his body then his right arm. I smile brightly at him.

"Kuro!" I yelp in happiness.

"Pit, you're okay?! You're with Marth? Please tell me you aren't dating him," His look clearly asks.

"No, no, I'm not. Don't worry Kuro. I'm just staying with you guys until I get the courage to tell Ike how I feel." I give him a happy smile.

Kuro looks at me in relief. He looks at Marth, who smiles at him. Marth gestures for him to sit on the bed. Kuro wastes no time in climbing up onto the bed and moving over to Marth's side. I watch as Kuro lays down on his right side, keeping his arm off the stitches, which are visible as he's not wearing a shirt.

He cuddles up to Marth's side, laying his head on Marth's shoulder. Marth puts his hand on Kuro's waist. Kuro's eyes widen in shock as Marth does it. Kuro looks up, and just as he does, Marth presses his lips to Kuro's.

My twin gasps, but I just smile, happy Marth is finally showing affection towards him. I nod my head for Kuro to kiss back before Marth pulls away. He does just that. His face gets bright red as Marth moves one hand to the back of his head, forcing their lips into a tighter lock.

They pull away, Kuro looking extremely disappointed that their kiss had to end so soon. Marth rubs underneath his chin with one finger. Kuro happily leans his head forward, putting his hand on Marth's chest. Kuro lets his eyes close as Marth softly strokes his side, avoiding the stitches.

"Pit, dear, come and lay down. It's still late; you should get some more sleep before tomorrow." Marth smiles.

"Marth, you kissed Kuro! He must be so happy!" I lay down next to him, cuddling up to him exactly how Kuro is.

"Yeah, I got really nervous when he didn't kiss back at first, but I felt him kiss back, and I couldn't help but smile. Your brother is an amazing kisser," Marth giggles a little.

I sigh happily as Marth puts his hand on my waist. He holds both of us up against his sides, holding both of our waists. Kuro is asleep already. I figure he was discharged by the Medical wing after a day of getting used to the stitches.

I let my eyes close slowly, knowing I'll be safe and Marth and Kuro will be here when I wake. Marth is helping me much more than I thought he would. Despite the fact that he completely ruined everything I had with Ike, he doesn't seem to want to hurt me any longer.

-The Next Day!-

My arm is lifted by something very small under my arm. My small arm is dropped back onto the bed, then nudged lightly several times. I open my eyes and see Kuro staring down at me. He smiles as he sees me open my eyes.

"Oh, good morning Kuro." I yawn as I sit up.

Early sunlight pours through the open windows; making me half close my eyes. I look around, remembering that I'm in Marth's room. Marth is sitting in the windowsill, his hair softly blowing in the gently breeze.

"Good morning angel," Marth smiles, his voice quiet.

I dip my head to him respectfully and smile. Kuro nudges me again. I look back to him, giggling. His head tips to the side, his eyebrows raised.

"What are you laughing about?" His look asks.

"You are so cute Kuro." I laugh as I reach out.

He leans closer, being careful of his side. I start petting him, making him smile. After a couple minutes of petting him, he lets himself slowly, and very carefully, lay down on his right side against me. I sit up slightly, observing his stitches. I see Kuro give me a grossed out look, clearly saying,

"Pit, don't look at the stitches, it's disgusting!"

"Oh Kuro, I've seen Ganondorf before, this is nothing." I tell him.

I hear Marth giggle quietly. I keep looking at his long cut. It is _really_ gross looking. I sigh, then lay back down next to him. He looks up at me. A half smile on his face, but it then turns into a questioning look.

"Pit, who was the man who took you? Did he hurt you? I noticed the back of your head was hurt, did he do that?" His look asks several questions.

"You know what Kuro? How about you don't worry about that, and I'll help you forget about it by rubbing your stomach how you like it?" I smile at him and put my hand on his stomach.

He carefully rolls over onto his back, smiling at me, urging me to rub his stomach like I said I would. I give him a reassuring smile that I'm okay as I start softy rubbing his stomach. I know Marth is watching us, wondering why Kuro acts the way he does.

Marth hops off the windowsill. I don't notice him come over to Kuro and I. I'm rubbing my brother's stomach, forcing cute purrs and moans out of him. Marth sits down on the edge of the bed. Kuro and I both look over.

"You like getting your stomach rubbed?" Marth asks Kuro as I keep doing it.

The red eyed angel shyly nods 'yes'. Marth reaches forward and starts rubbing Kuro's stomach like I am. Kuro looks at me, then to Marth. Finally, he looks at Marth. I can't help but feel happy as Kuro moves closer to Marth. I stop rubbing his stomach.

I watch as Kuro cuddles carefully up to Marth. I knew he would prefer Marth over me, but it still saddens me. Especially knowing everything we went through together back home in Skyworld. I really miss how protective he was of me. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone without him standing right next to me, watching them, as if his life depended on it. Apparently he thought my life depended on it.

I didn't mind it much; it was just annoying to other people. I broke his heart every time I went to sleep though. He wasn't allowed to sleep in the same bed as me because I knew how he felt about me, so I was always worried that he would try to get me to have sex with him. I wouldn't mind, if he wasn't male.

It's not that I like females over males, in fact, the very thought of a female companion disgusts me, but it's a sin for angels to be homosexual, let alone with your own brother. I made an exception with Ike because I fell for him harder than a meteorite. He seemed like heaven to me. Angels can say that too, right? I mean, we have what we call paradise, and so do humans, so it's all even. I think.

Just thinking of Ike makes me want to burst into tears. Ike makes me so happy, it's hard to believe that he could just go and break my heart how he did. I don't understand why Marth wants my life to be ruined, but doesn't want to hurt me.

I yawn, but I don't want to lay back down. I don't want to sit and sleep in someone else's bed all day. It seems rude to me. I see Marth staring down at Kuro. My brother is asleep. Marth sees me looking at him, and smiles.

"I'm going to bring Kuro with me when I go down to the meeting and lunch, so if you want to go to sleep, you can. You can take a shower if you want too, since we never did after our… _activities_, yesterday." Marth tells me quietly.

"What's the meeting for?" I ask.

"You. Umm, so I didn't have anything to do with it, but they all seem to think you were murdered. The Hands are telling everyone your body was found and you were murdered. It's only because they've searched the entire town, the entire mansion and the area around it, and have sent a letter back to your home to see if you went home, but they got a reply saying that you haven't been seen." Marth explains.

"Well obviously they didn't check everywhere, or else I would have been found." I point out.

"True, but a lot of people have been looking for you too. Ike especially. But if you want to keep secret, stay here until you're ready. When you make your grand reappearance, tell the truth. Snake abducted you, and you were held in the storage room." Marth replies.

"I already have everything planned out. I'll do what I have planned, or it might go wrong. My plan can still go wrong, but I have it planned out so perfectly, it's hard to imagine it going wrong." I repeat.

"Alright, well, it's time for the meeting, so we'll be going." Marth carefully lifts Kuro off the bed. And holds him bridal style, making sure not to hold him where he has stitches.

He says no more. I watch him leave with my brother. After a minute, I get up and make my way to the shower.

-Ike's P.O.V.-

I walk out into the arena with Dark and Link. A meeting has been called, but I don't know what it's about. Marth told me Pit was murdered, but I ignored it and kept searching for him. I finally got into that room upstairs, and found some of Pit's feathers. I knew he had been kept up there, but he isn't up there anymore. I found his blood and feathers up there, so I immediately thought the worst.

I told the Hands about the blood and feathers, and even brought them the feathers I found. They ran a DNA test on the blood they had someone else go get, and it was tested to be Pit's. They said they don't believe he's dead, but believe he is wounded.

They let me have all the feathers back, and I immediately took them back to my room. I sleep with all his feathers I have on my bed. They smell like him, so I sleep with his largest feathers, which is one of the flight feathers Roy tore out, pressed to my face and chest. His flight feathers grew back very quickly. He shed his feathers very soon after that, making a huge white, feathery mess in my room.

I didn't really mind, as I love his feathers, but he wouldn't let me keep his longest feather, which was over three feet long. I have no idea what he did with the feathers, but he wouldn't let me go when he got rid of them.

We go and stand next to Samus, who is wearing all black, like almost everyone else. I am also wearing all black, just so I don't seem rude. I don't believe Pit is dead, but everyone else seems to think he is. I hear the doors open again and look over.

I see Marth walk out onto the arena, holding Kuro, who is asleep. He is also wearing all black. The Hands come out, floating slowly over to the crowd. The stadium seats are packed with tons of mourning people, all wearing black.

They all watch the Hands, most of them teary eyed. Everyone loved the young angel, and it tears everyone apart to know he's dead. I'm sure I'm the only one who doesn't want to believe Pit is dead.

"We have called this meeting, to report a terrible, but true event. The rumors that have been spreading are true, the missing contender, Pit Icarus, is dead. After thoroughly examining his body, we have found that he was killed by a severe wound in the back of his head. He was ultimately killed by trauma to the brain, and the culprit is still unknown. There was no evidence of who did it around." Master Hand reports.

Though I don't believe it's true, I feel tears well up any ways. Everybody is in tears. So many loved the angel, and are torn apart hearing that someone was possibly angry enough with him to murder him.

"A funeral for the deceased contender will be held two weeks from now, on Friday. Every enrolled competitor is required to attend. Kuro Icarus and the Goddess Palutena will be the ones giving the prayers, as he was a celestial being and cannot be passed by a mortal." The Hand turns to me, and my heart stops.

_What did I do? I didn't murder him! I loved him and everybody knows that!_

"Ike Griel, you are to be at his brother's side at the funeral. You are also to be seen at my office directly after this meeting. It is believed that you have his sacred bow in your room. You will need to bring it to me, along with the feathers you possess." It tells me.

"I understand why I have to return his bow, but why the feathers?" I whine, my voice edged with hurt.

"They are needed for further DNA testing. As long as we are given the okay from Kuro and Palutena, we will return the feathers, but not the bow." Master Hand says, raising my hopes again.

I nod my head in agreement. He turns back to the crowd and stadium.

"Will the following contenders please come forward to help plan the funeral. Ike Griel, Kuro Icarus, Samus Aran, Marth Lowell," My heart twists as I hear Marth's name.

_Why him? He hates Pit!_

"Link Miamoto and Dark Miamoto. You all were closest to Pit, so you will help plan the funeral. Ike, before going to help with planning, come to my office with the bow and feathers." It reminds me.

"Yes sir," I dip my head.

"Okay, now, please get to the jobs you were assigned." The Hand turns and leaves the stadium.

Dark and Link turn to me. Samus was already standing next to us. Marth, still carrying Kuro, comes over to us. Kuro is awake now. He's crying, but silently. Marth looks me in the eye, actually looking extremely sympathetic.

"Ike, I am so sorry for this. I never wanted this to happen. I miss him just as much as you do. I swear, I had nothing to do with this." Marth whispers to me, tears in his eyes.

I just lower my head, trying to fight back the tears edging my eyes. He carefully puts Kuro down, who winces in a slight pain, then lets out a sigh. He limps over to me. I stare down at him. He looks up at me, his eyes pleading.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

Much to my surprise, he wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly. I sit and stare down at him confusedly. I slowly put a hand on his shoulder, not sure of what he's doing.

"Kuro, why are you hugging me?" I ask confusedly.

He looks up at me and, to my surprise, opens his mouth and speaks.

"I'm sorry. I know he's my brother, and I love him more than anything," He looks over to Marth. "I'm sorry Marth, but it's true," He returns his stare to me. "But I know that you loved my brother like I did. I know how much pain you are in, even if you are keeping it in. Don't worry about letting it show. Everyone knows that you loved him, and no one blames you for his death."

I stare down at him, letting the tears drip off my chin. The red eyed angel, who looks so much like Pit it makes my heart ache, reaches up and wipes the tears off my cheeks softly.

"I understand why you won't let go of the thought that he is still alive somewhere, but even I have to move on. You are no different. Just accept that this was his fate, and that he won't come back. I know it's hard to accept, but I know you can. It'll be okay. Everything will clear soon, and you will see the truth behind our loved one's death." Kuro says quietly as he lets me go.

"What? What do you mean by that? Do you know who killed Pit?" I jump forward as he walks back to Marth.

He turns back around to me, his crimson eyes trying to tell me something.

"Kuro, you were just talking! Why can't you tell me now?" I question, getting angry with his charming voice.

"Ike, the Hands are waiting for you. I suggest you go." Samus comes up to me.

I look back at her. I know she has a point, but why would Kuro tell me something like that? What did he mean by that? He has to know who killed Pit!

"Okay." I agree, then head to my room.

Dark and Link go back to their room, as do Marth and Kuro. I have no idea what Samus does. I'm pretty sure she's helping all the other brawlers cope with the loss of everyone's favorite hyperactive angel. I make it back to my room. I go inside, looking at my bed.

It is literally _covered _in Pit's feathers. His bow is leaning against my bed. I go over and pick it up. It's extremely light, and has a somewhat warm feeling to it. I wonder if they want _all_ the feathers. I sigh, then start sorting all the soft, white feathers.

I put the small ones in the bottom of a bag, then the medium ones, then large ones, and I carry the huge, three feet long ones. I grab his bow, then start walking towards Master Hand's office. I really hope they don't destroy any of his feathers taking some of his DNA. Why are they doing DNA testing anyways?

If he's dead, there is no point in doing DNA testing. The only thing they will find is that he's the real him. I get to the Hand's office. Before going in, I knock. I hear the Hand call to me to come in. I open the door and go inside.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you Griel." The Hand booms.

"Uh, Griel was my father," I point out as I carefully put the bag of Pit's feathers down.

"Fine… Ah, we've been waiting for you Ike." It repeats what it previously said in the exact same way.

"I brought you all the feathers I had. You aren't going to ruin any of them, are you?" I ask, worried I might get one of the perfect feathers back ruined.

"No, we will not ruin any of them. Thank you for bringing them. I figured you'd put up quiet the fight about it." The giant floating Hand comments.

"How long until I get them back?" I inquire.

"A day or two. We won't have them for long." It tells me as he takes the bag of feathers. "Bring his bow over here, then you are dismissed."

I carry Pit's sacred bow over to the Hand. He puts the feathers down, then takes the bow. After staring at the bow and feathers sorrowfully for a moment longer, I turn and leave. Once I'm out of the office, I make my way back to my room.

I get up to my door; when I hear a loud gasp, then sound of metal dropping on the floor. It came from Link and Dark's room. I go over to their door. I grab the doorknob, but I'm not so sure I want to open the door. I hear loud groans, moans and quiet talking.

"Oh, fuck… How did you know that was it?" I hear Dark pant.

"Because you've always loved it when I promised things like that," Link growls.

"I do love it when you tongue my-" I quickly open the door.

Link and Dark both quickly look over. I feel like I might throw up. Dark is lying on the ground, being held down by Link. They both are naked, but I notice Dark is actually chained to the ground. Dark is covered in cum, with a thin trail of the white liquid hanging out of his mouth. Link is on Dark's cock, presumably riding his shadowy counterpart.

"Oh. Hi Ike. Care to join us?" Link offers.

"Uh… No. What I do want from you guys is to be quieter when you have sex. I could hear you by my room." I growl.

"Oh, but other people like to listen. That's one of the reasons Ganondorf loves being in the room across from ours." Dark giggles.

"Well I'm not Ganondorf. I'm me, and I want to sleep. Not listen to talk about loving it when Link tongues you." I spit.

"I do like it when he tongues me, but I was talking about when he tongues my-"

"Dark! I don't care what he tongues on you! Just be quiet about it!" I yell as I slam the door shut.

-Dark's P.O.V.-

"Linky, why do you think Ike is so mad?" I ask, my voice whiney.

"Honey, don't you remember? Pit is dead. The love of his life was murdered." Link points out.

"Oh, yeah. You don't think he's really dead, do you? I mean, who could have killed him?" I feel sadness well up inside.

"I don't know Baby. There are some pretty stupid people out there. Though Pit may have seemed sweet and innocent, maybe he did something horrible to someone and they were just getting back at him." Link shakes his head, as he doesn't know either.

"I just don't understand. He was so sweet. Even in the matches, he would tell his opponent that he was sorry for fighting them. This is really not the place for him to be." I sigh.

"Yeah. I don't know where angels go when they die, but I bet he's happy where ever it is he happens to be." Link caresses my cheek.

"He's always happy; of course he'd be happy where he is." I snivel.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

I watch Marth strip his black overcoat, then his black dress pants. He only had his white undershirt on underneath it, so he leaves it on. He walks over to me in his white undershirt and his small, black underwear. His very long cock is extremely noticeable right now as a large bulge in his underwear.

He snakes his arms around my waist. I stare up at him confusedly. Marth has never, in anyway, been sexual to me. This is the most sexual thing he's ever done to me. And all he's doing to me is holding my waist wearing nothing but underwear and an under shirt.

"Kuro." Marth whispers as he carefully pulls me against him and looks down at me.

I cautiously reach up and put my hands on his sides. His supple lips curl into a happy smile. I give him a questioning look.

"So, I was wondering, Kuro, you love me, right?" Marth asks me, his eyes narrowed happily.

I nod my head 'yes' quickly. I let out a happy purr and rub my head on his chest.

"Okay, so, even though you are hurt, will you let me make love to you?" He asks as he brings one hand up and caresses the side of my cheek.

My heart starts racing. Marth wants to make love to me?! Does that mean he loves me? Marth loves me! I quickly nod my head 'yes'. He smiles a little.

"Kuro, tell me in words." He smiles as he holds the back of my head.

"Yes, Marth, I want you to make love to me," I tell him without hesitation.

"How long have you been waiting for me to ask you this? You've been dying for this time, haven't you?" Marth whispers as he leans down a little.

"I've been waiting so long, Marth, I love you so much." I choke out past my happiness.

"I've been thinking Kuro. And I've come to find, that I love you too." Marth, the love of my life, leans down closer and kisses me.

I immediately kiss back, my mind and heart racing. I feel him hold my lower back, slowly stroking up and down with his thumbs. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist. We kiss several times, each of them long and drawn out.

Marth pulls away from my lips, disappointing me greatly. We stare down at each other, love burning in both of our eyes.

"Come on, let's go to our bed." Marth smiles at me.

He takes my hand and walks me over to the bed. He helps me up onto the bed. I smile as he carefully lays me down. He's helping me with everything because of my wound, but I seem so helpless. How is he going to actually have me? He's going to have to hurt me.

"Kuro, it will hurt when I'm in you. As in it'll hurt your side, but are you still okay with it?" Marth whispers as he lays down at my side.

"Yes, I'm still okay with it. So long as you are making love to me because you love me, I will do anything." I reassure the beautiful blue haired prince.

"Okay, before I go and do it, would you be angry if I gave you…" He puffs on my neck. "Well, don't think of it like that. Think of it more like a… passion mark," Marth whispers on my neck.

I feel his soft lips brush over my skin, then lightly bite down. His breath is hot on my neck. I let my eyes half close, as I don't want to close my eyes. I enjoy looking at the back of his head, and his beautiful blue hair. Feeling his hot breath, soft lips and sharp teeth on my neck.

He moves one hand to my left shoulder, and slips a little higher up onto me. He's not getting all the way on me so he doesn't hurt me, but he's getting as close as he can to being a top me. I know my face is pure red.

Marth licks a little, then starts softly kissing again. He keeps up his soft kisses, his gentle bites and slow licking until he's left a red, bruised hickey. He sits back at my side again. I look over at him, panting quietly. Marth reaches up and caresses my cheek.

"Kuro, my angel baby, I've left a passion mark on your neck. You still aren't angry with me, are you?" He asks.

"No, I am not mad." I smile at him.

"Please Kuro, make yourself comfortable while… prepare myself to make our time complete with each other easier." Marth sits up and opens a drawer.

I move down slightly, opening my wings completely, then folding them over my arms. I spread my legs, and stretch my arms above my head. I relax, letting out a satisfied sigh. I put one hand on my head, then my other hand on my hand. Marth turns back to me.

I notice his long, slender cock is slicked up with lubrication. He moves in between my legs, then slowly tugs my shorts off. The fabric holds my erection down, causing me great pain. He lets my erection out, making it stick straight up.

He lightly runs his fingers over it, then carefully lifts my legs. He puts them over his shoulders, holding my waist. I feel his tip pressed to my entrance.

"Are you ready Kuro? There's no going back after this." Marth looks down at me seriously.

"Yes, I am ready. I want you, and only you." I reply.

This is the longest I've ever spoken with someone other than Pit without charming them. Maybe Marth has learned to ignore the charm like Pit did! I shake all my thoughts and focus on the one important thing happening right now. Marth is making love to me!

He holds my waist tighter, then slowly pushes inside. I clench my jaw, trying not to let out a groan of pain, even though I am in pain. The blue haired prince pushes in all the way. I feel so full, much more than I did when Pit was in me. I'm sorry brother Pit, but Marth is much bigger than you.

"Are you okay?" Marth asks as he watches me cringe in pain.

"Y-yeah… I-I'm fine," I force out past my clenched jaw.

"Let me know if it hurts too much for you," Marth reaches forward and caresses my cheek.

"Okay." I smile.

He waits a moment longer, then gives me a questioning look. I nod my head slowly yes. Much to my surprise, he pulls out slowly to the tip, then goes back in all the way, just as slow. I stare up at the ceiling, wondering why he's doing it so slow.

"M-Marth," I whine in confusion.

"Do you want me to do it faster?" Marth asks as he puts his hand on my stomach.

"Yes," I feel my face flush.

"Okay. Kuro, if you want anything, like for me to do it faster, just say so. It's okay if you do." Marth soothes my fear of asking.

I nod my head in agreement as I let my eyes close. He speeds up, making me moan. The feel of his long member sliding over my insides like this makes me pant, but also makes me feel absolutely in love. The man of my dreams, Marth Lowell, is actually making love to me. I wasn't even this in love with Pit, and I _loved _Pit.

Marth moves a little faster, and starts doing it harder. I let out a sharp yelp as he slams into me, making my side bleed slightly. Though he notices, he keeps slamming into me. It feels so amazing, but the pain in my side is slowly taking over the pleasurable feeling.

Marth pulls out to the tip, then thrusts hard and deep. I feel his head slam right into my prostate. I throw my head back, and my wings fling open. I arch my back, making the stitches bleed more. I let out a scream, making Marth gasp.

I lay back down, panting like crazy. He sits and stares at me, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. I open one eye.

"Marth? Why'd you stop?" I pant.

"Y-Your s-scream… It was so… beautiful…" Marth breathes.

"Hit it again, and I'll scream again," I tell him.

Marth smiles, then pulls out. He slams back into me, hitting my prostate full force. I let out another ecstasy filled scream as pleasure courses through my small body. Marth wastes no time in hitting it over and over. I keep letting out screams, making Marth pant with the effort to keep his mind from getting dizzy with the hypnotizing sound of my screams.

The prince keeps slamming into me, forcing the loud, pleasured screams out of me. Finally, I reach down and grab his hand on my stomach, begging him to stop.

"M-Marth, I'm gonna cum!" I cry out.

Marth slams into me again, wanting me to cum. Wanting me to scream again, and scream his name. I throw my wings open, scattering feathers and straining my muscles.

"Marth!" I scream as I release my seed onto his stomach, making him moan.

As I ride out my orgasm, he squeezes my hand. Slamming into me again, then spilling his hot, sticky cum into me. He completely fills me, then slumps over me, panting hard. I pant just as hard. I watch as he looks up into my eyes.

"Kuro… I love you." Marth pants as he reaches one soft hand up to caress my cheek with the back of his hand.

"And I love you Marth." I smile as I take his hand.

I can't even feel the pain from my stitches anymore. All I can feel is Marth's beautiful baby blue stare. His beautiful stare, staring right into my crimson gaze. He's even more beautiful than Pit is to me. He slowly pulls out of me and carefully sits on my stomach.

I can feel the pain in my stomach once again, and it now hurts even more from Marth's added weight. I feel tears edge my eyes. Marth notices, and tips his head to the side.

"Am I hurting you?" He asks.

"No." I lie, not wanting him to move.

"If I start hurting you, tell me immediately, okay?" Marth softly massages my chest, trying to ease my pain.

I nod 'yes', then yawn. Marth slips off my stomach and lays down at my side. I watch Marth look around at the bed. The only feathers from my brother that Marth had moved were the ones on the bed. All the ones on the floor are still there.

"You are just like your brother you know. You got your beautiful feathers all over the place." Marth giggles.

"Sorry, my feathers fall out when I'm excited." I look away shamefully.

"That's what your brother said." Marth smiles and turns my head back towards him. "Don't be embarrassed or ashamed Honey. I like it. I think it's cute."

I look back to him. His smile is so attractive, it makes me smile. The prince leans in closer, closing his eyes half way. I move closer, shy about kissing him.

"C-can, I kiss you, Marth?" I ask, my face red.

"Of course you can. You can kiss me whenever you want." Marth smiles as he leans closer and touches my nose with his.

I waste no time and pressing my lips quickly to his. His lips are so soft; it makes me smile in our kiss. I feel him bring a hand up and hold the back of my head. Once we pull away, it hits me. Where's Pit? We haven't seen him, and he wasn't here when we got back.

"Marth, where's Pit?" I ask, wondering if he might know.

His baby blue eyes get wide as he too realizes that the angel is not in the room. He quickly gets off me and jumps up. I also get up, but slower than he did. Marth comes out of the bathroom, completely clean. He comes over to me holding a wet towel.

"Lay back down and I'll clean you up so you can go with me to find Pit." Marth says.

I lie back down, then watch him as he slowly wipes the wet towel over my soft skin, cleaning our seed and my blood off my body. Once he's done, he helps me up again. I give him a thankful look. He just smiles and grabs my shorts.

I take them from him. As he's going into the bathroom to put the towel in the laundry room, I put my shorts back on. Once the prince comes back out, he walks over to me and scoops me up off the bed and into his arms.

I look up at him, smile, then look to the door. He leaves the room, not knowing where Pit could be.

"Marth, I know what it will seem like, but I think Ike or Snake might have him." I tell Marth quietly.

"That's who I expected too." Marth growls.

We go across the hall to Ike's room. Marth knocks on the door. We hear sniveling. The door is opened soon after though. Ike's opens the door wide, letting us see everything in his room. He has tears dripping off his chin.

"We were just wondering how you're doing after the meeting and having to give up his feathers." Marth gives Ike a sympathetic look.

"I'm… I'm fine," Ike whimpers, even though we all know he's not.

"Well, if you need to talk to anyone, I'll be at dinner, so you can come talk to me or Kuro then." Marth tells Ike, then dips his head in good bye.

Ike looks down at the ground, then closes the door. We make our way to Snake's room, figuring that Ike doesn't have Pit. If he did he wouldn't have been acting the way he was. We get to Snake's room when I notice a white feather on the ground.

"Marth! Look!" I call to him quietly, pointing to the white feather on the ground in front of Snake's door.

Marth hurries up and runs over to it. He carefully puts me down, and I pick up the feather. I can tell its Pit's. I look back to Marth, my eyes wide.

"I knew he'd come back for him." Marth growls as he looks to Snake's door.

He walks over and opens the door before even knocking on the door. My heart skips a beat. I see Snake holding Pit down on the ground, naked. Marth gasps as he watches Pit struggle in Snake's grip to get away from the creepy man, who's trying to take the angel's long cock into his mouth.

"Snake!" Marth snaps, making the brown haired man look up.

Pit looks back and sees Marth. He squeals in happiness and relief as Marth goes into the room. My prince reaches down and smacks Snake upside the head as hard as he can. Marth can hit hard, despite his female appearance.

The creepy man falls to the side, but tries to jump back up. Pit kicks him off him and scrambles up. He leaps on Marth, quickly wrapping his arms around Marth's neck. Tears well up in his eyes, and he buries his face in Marth's neck.

I let out a vicious hiss, then run into the room. Snake gasps as he sees me leap at him. I land right on his chest, and slam him to the ground. I lean down and hiss at him again. He starts trembling in fear, but I don't hurt him.

"Kuro, no! Just charm him or something, but don't hurt him!" Marth demands.

I look back to him, then turn back to Snake. I narrow my eyes maliciously.

"You feel horrible for trying to hurt Pit, don't you?" I whisper.

His eyes get wide, then he nods 'yes'.

"So bad, that you believe you should be punished." I keep going.

He nods 'yes' again.

"You were the one who murdered Pit, weren't you? You feel so bad for killing such an innocent, sweet angel that you will go confess to the Hand, won't you?" I hiss.

"Yes. I shouldn't have done it. I am sorry Kuro, for murdering your brother." Snake says, his voice distant.

"If you are really sorry for murdering my dear brother, then you will go report yourself right now." I get off him.

I watch as he goes to walk out the door, but I stop him.

"Get dressed first, you idiot." I snap.

"Kuro, can you hold Pit without hurting yourself?" Marth asks as he comes up to me.

"Uh, yeah, I think so, why?" I walk over to them.

"Because, Pit will be seen if we go back through the hall, so I was wondering if you could just fly him over there." Marth pries Pit off him.

"I could just fly, and you could go back to your room to let me in." Pit suggests.

"Are you feeling okay enough to fly?" Marth asks.

"Yeah! It'll be great to fly again! Even if it is only to your room." Pit runs over to the window, but stops and grabs his shorts.

He puts them back on, then goes over to the window.

"Pit, would you like to go out into the forest for a little? I'm sure Kuro would like to go too." Marth proposes.

"That would be great! Wait, are you going too?" Pit stops jumping and looks at Marth.

"Yeah. Just go behind the oak, and we'll meet you there." Marth smiles.

I look over at Pit, my eyes wide. I look to Marth. I want to fly too! Pit and Marth both look at me questioningly.

"He wants to fly." Pit tells Marth.

I quickly nod my head 'yes'. Marth comes over to me and holds my waist.

"Are you sure? You really want to fly?" Marth asks worriedly.

I nod my head 'yes' quickly. He sighs, but smiles.

"Okay. Go on with your brother. Make sure he doesn't get caught. I'll be down in a second, okay?" Marth leans a little closer.

I smile in happiness, then stand on my toes. We kiss, then he lets me go. Run over to Pit, really wishing I hadn't of, because now my side really hurts. Pit opens the window and jumps up into it. I watch as he leaps out the window. In just seconds, he throws his wings open, scattering feathers of tons of different sizes everywhere.

"Sorry, I forgot I'm shedding my feathers," Pit giggles as some of his feathers land on and around me.

I smile, as we both are shedding right now. He flies up to the top of the building, then stays up there as he goes to the oak tree, dropping feathers everywhere. I look back to Marth, who is watching, worry in his eyes.

I give him a reassuring smile, then hop up into the window. I open my wings slightly, then jump out the window. I don't have to worry about being seen, so I let myself slowly drift back to the ground to pick up Pit's feathers. I see Pit go over to the oak tree, but I also see Dark.

I push my wings back, then fling them forward, making a huge wave of wind. Dark yelps and almost falls over. He quickly turns around to see what caused it. He sees me slowly drift to the ground. He runs up to me, eyeing the white feathers on the ground.

"Hey Kuro, was that you?" Dark asks.

I give him a questioning look.

"That random gust of wind. Did you flap you wings really hard or something?" Dark looks down at the ground.

I nod my head 'yes'.

"Oh. So, where did all these white feather's come from? They look exactly like Pit's." Dark bends down and picks one up.

I pick another one up, and shrug.

"Maybe this is where he was murdered! Kuro, do you think the culprit could be around here? We could find him, and turn him in for killing your brother!" Dark gets excited.

I shake my head no slowly.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. I shouldn't talk about your brother so lightly like that. But it could be true! Come on; let's pick up all his feathers." Dark starts picking them up.

I open my mouth to say something, but stop and close my mouth. Dark notices.

"Do you have something to say? You can just say it." Dark smiles kindly as he stands up straight.

I open my mouth again, but stop. I don't want to charm him.

"It's okay. Just say it." Dark comes closer.

"Please put his feathers down. I want to take them." I tell him quietly.

"Oh. I understand. I would want something to remind myself of Link if anything like this ever happened to him too. Here, you take them." Dark hands me the long, white feathers.

I take them, then start picking up the other ones. Dark helps me heap the feathers together, then helps me pick them up. We bring them up to my room. Dark opens the door, then helps me carry all the white feathers into my room.

Dark comes into my room and helps me pile them on my bed. After piling all the feathers, Dark sighs, and looks around my room. I watch him examine my room from his spot next to my bed.

"You know Kuro, I feel terrible that something like this happened to you. I hope you handle okay. We all love you as much as we loved Pit. Some more than others, of course," Dark tells me, his face red and his stare lingering on the floor to the right.

I give him a questioning look, my head tipped to the side.

"Well… I was just referring to Marth," Dark chokes out.

I look down at his hands, which are tightly clutching the bottom of his tunic. I take a step forward, making him sweat heavily.

"I have stuff to do Kuro. Bye," Dark quickly runs out of my room.

I sigh, then pick up the longest one of Pit's feathers. I walk out of my room, closing the door behind me. I go over to Ike's room. I knock on the door quietly, hiding the feather behind my back. The door opens about a minute later. Ike stares down at me, sniveling and crying.

I tip my head to the side and nod towards his room, an obvious sign I want in. Ike stares at me a second, then stumbles backwards, falling over trying to let me in. I open my mouth to gasp, but don't. I quickly help him up, only with one hand of course.

I help him stand up. He gives me a grateful look. He gestures for me to come in, so I do, avoiding letting him see behind my back. He closes the door as he comes all the way in.

"Did you need something Kuro?" Ike asks quietly as he sits down on the edge of his bed.

I walk over to him. The mercenary keeps staring at me, his navy blue eyes cloudy and tear filled. I move closer and force my head underneath one of his hands. He sighs and pulls his hand away. I sit up, whining a little. He just looks away from me.

"Kuro, if all you want is to be pet, then leave. I'm busy wishing I could die." Ike growls as he keeps staring at his bed.

I shake my head 'no' quickly. Shoving the feather in between my flight feathers, I crawl up into his lap, making sure to keep my wings folded to my back. I reach up and turn his head towards me.

"Kuro, I don't want to pet you right now! Go make Marth do or something. I understand that you're hurt and miss your brother, but I miss him too and I want to sleep. So get off me and go." Ike glares at me, trying to hold back his tears.

I twist around and slip out of his lap from in between his legs. He watches me turn back around. I fold one of my wings around myself, and pull Pit's feather put from in between my flight feathers. Ike isn't watching me. I hold Pit's feather out, then purr slightly.

I sit on my knees, holding the feather out with both hands. My eyes are closed and I'm smiling. I hear Ike gasp. The feather is quickly taken from my hands. I open my eyes again. Ike is holding it to his chest, letting the tears go, not caring that he's in front of me anymore.

I move a little closer to him, and then rub my cheek on his leg. He looks down at me and smiles.

"You didn't come in here just to be pet, didn't you?" Ike asks.

I shake my head 'no'.

"Were you just bringing me the feather?" He looks back to the angel's pure white feather.

I close my eyes while smiling. I know he's smiling back.

"Thank you so much Kuro. I really appreciate this. Where'd you get it from anyways?" Ike looks back up from the feather.

I just give him a blank look. I can't tell him Pit's shedding his feathers! He'll know he's alive! I just look over at the wall that he shares with my room. He looks over, then back to me.

"I should have figured you had some of his feathers. Thank you Kuro, thank you so much." Ike gets up and leans down in front of me.

"Would you mind if I hugged you?" Ike asks before he hugs me.

Before answering, I sit up and hug him tightly. I hear him chuckle, then feel him hug me back. We hug for a couple minutes. I feel him softly rub my shoulder, as I know that's what he'd do to Pit when he was angry or hurt.

We finally let go of each other, then stand up. I watch Ike smile at me as he climbs back up onto his bed. He lays down completely curled up. He holds the feather to his chest and his head is laying on it. I turn around and leave the room.

I run, rather slowly, down the hall and out into the lobby. I see Marth sitting on the small couch, with one leg over crossed over the other and his hands down to his sides. I hops over to him, landing right in front of him. Marth smiles.

"Where were you honey?" Marth stands up.

"I put Pit's feathers in my room. We're shedding our feathers, so I didn't want anyone to see them, so I brought them back to my room, but Dark saw as I was coming down from the window. So he helped me bring them to my room, and he promised not to tell anyone." I whisper, trying not to let anyone else hear my voice.

"Okay. I figured that you'd do something like that. You are always so smart," Marth reaches forward and ruffles my hair softly.

I move a little closer, hoping he'll keep doing it, but he stops. Much more to my pleasure, he carefully scoops me off my feet and cradles me to his chest. He leans closer, and I lift my head to press our lips together. After kissing softly, he starts carrying me out of the mansion.

He walks over to the oak tree, and goes behind it. Pit is sitting against the tree, picking feathers out of his wings. He looks up as he hears Marth come up. He quickly jumps up and runs over to us.

"Pit, why were you just picking at your wings?" Marth asks.

"Uhh…" My brother looks back at his wings. There are feathers sticking up everywhere, and some of them even falling off. "I'm molting. All my feathers are falling out, and it gets really irritating."

"Oh, well Honey, don't pick at your wings. You might pull out one of your new feathers or something." Marth gives Pit a serious look.

"But I always do it! Kuro does it too!" Pit hops as he points at me.

I flinch, then look up at Marth with one eye open. He's staring down at me seriously. I look away again.

"Kuro, you don't pick at your feathers either." Marth demands.

I give him an apologetic look. He kisses my forehead as we start walking into the woods. Pit runs ahead of us, probably enjoying this more than anything. Marth stops walking and looks around. We can't see Pit anymore, so I'm guessing he's looking for him.

Marth starts walking forward again. I close my eyes and lay my head against Marth's chest. Listening to the birds chirping, the sound of the trees rustling in the breeze, and the scent of the ocean in the distance is very relaxing. Though I hate the ocean, the sound of the waves gently lapping at the shore is calming.

After walking for a while, Marth stops walking. I open my eyes. He's at the edge of the trees, on cliff jutting out over the ocean. I see Pit staring out at the ocean, standing on the very edge of the cliff. There's a small stream flowing towards the cliff edge that pours over the edge. Marth walks up to the stream, then slowly sits down.

I turn over onto my stomach. Marth watches as I slip out of his lap from under his arm. I crawl on my hands and knees over to the stream that Marth sat down next too. I stare into it, but there's nothing in it but sand.

I look over to Pit. I don't think he's even noticed us. I stand up slowly, then walk over to Pit. I come up next to him. He looks over at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Kuro, have you ever seen something like this before?" Pit's voice is really quiet and full of amazement.

I shake my head no, even though my charm doesn't always work on him. It might work on him right now because his mind is in a very vulnerable state at the moment, but he might ignore it.

"I wonder how many people it's killed. Or how much it hurt, or how long it took." The brown haired angel looks down at the ocean under the cliff.

I give him a really shocked look, wondering what that was all about. He's never been like that. Even when people deserve to be hurt, he still doesn't want them to be hurt.

"Kuro, since every one already thinks I'm dead, do you think I should die? Just to settle Ike's suspicion? I know he still thinks I'm alive." Pit keeps staring down at the ocean.

Before he can say anything else, I jump behind him and roughly shove him off the cliff. I watch him fall down the cliff, just waiting for it to happen, and I know it will.


	9. My Brother Is Pregnant!

** As Pit falls down the ocean side cliff after being pushed by his brother Kuro, an unexpected person catches the angel before he has a chance to try to save himself. How did this person know where they were, or that Pit needed saving? Will he tell everyone the truth, or will he keep the thriving angel's presence unknown? And is Kuro really a female? Does the fallen angel really have Marth's child in him? Is Kuro really a girl, or is it just some cruel trick being played on him?**

I scream at the top of my lungs, my body not reacting the way it should. I can't open my wings, and I don't know why. I know if I fall into the water or hit the rock right below me, I'll more than likely die, but I just won't open my wings. I feel something suddenly grab me, then leap off the rock I was just about to hit.

My eyes are tightly closed, so I have no idea who or what is holding me. I feel it stop moving. I'm still clinging to it like my life depended on in, even though it just did.

"Pit! Kuro, why would you push him off the cliff?!" I hear Marth's voice shout in horror.

"I was just making sure he really didn't want to die." I hear Kuro whisper.

I slowly open my eyes, knowing I'm trembling more than I ever have. Kuro and Marth are staring at the one holding me in horror. I look up. My heart skips a beat.

"D-Dark?" I choke out past my fear.

"Pit, I _knew _you were still alive when I saw your feathers all over the place! Pit, why'd you leave? Why did you let everyone believe you were murdered? Whose body did they find? Can you imagine how Ike would feel if he knew you were still alive?" Dark stares down at me, his eyes wide and full of tears.

"Dark, please don't tell Ike! Don't tell anyone! Not even Link! No one can know!" I beg him.

"But why? Everyone loved you, and now with news that you've been murdered; the whole nation has gone insane! Everyone is desperately trying to find out who killed you!" Dark gasps.

"I'm waiting until the right time, so I can come back and confess how much I still love Ike. The whole, me being dead thing, I never planned that. That happened on it's own. I really did get kidnapped though. Marth saved me!" I look over at Marth and smile brightly.

He smiles back. Dark carefully puts me down, my knees give out, and I fall to the ground. All of them rush up to me. Dark grabs my arm, while Kuro forces his head under my chin. Marth watches worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, just still a little scared from being pushed off the cliff." I stutter as I start trembling again.

I hear Kuro whimper, then feel him nudge my neck with his nose. I put my arm carefully around him to show that I forgive him. Marth sighs, then sits down again.

"So, Pit, I'm glad to see that the coffin we'll be burying will be empty. So, who kidnapped you?" Dark also sits back, letting go of my arm.

"Snake." I answer, a slight growl in my voice.

"Well, at least Marth saved you." The shadow smiles at Marth.

Marth smiles back as Kuro lifts my head with his. I look down to try to see him, but I can only see his legs and wings.

"Kuro, you're getting really heavy. What have you been eating?" I force out as he pushes himself on me more.

He moves his head out from under my chin. I notice that he's holding his arms to his chest. I realize that he's been doing that a lot. I know he used to do it all the time, but he's doing it way more than he used to.

Kuro whimpers and puts his hands on his stomach. My heart skips a beat.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" I jump away from him, my eyes wide in shock.

"What? What did he say?" Marth almost falls over as he moves towards Kuro.

"M-Marth… Kuro… Oh great goddess, how did that even happen?" I breathe as I fall over, out cold.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

_It's not like I chose for this to happen! I don't want this either!_

I whine to myself as I sit over my brother. Marth comes up next to me. He still has no idea. That's a good thing. I have to find some way to get rid of this thing. Marth is staring at me confusedly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to go to the medical wing, I'll be back soon. I have to check something…" I get up off Pit as I whisper to Marth.

"Why? What's wrong?" Marth gets up and goes to follow me, but I turn around.

"Please bring Pit back to your room. I'll be there soon." I tell him.

"Umm. O-Okay," He turns back to Pit.

I make my way to the medical wing, hoping it's not true. I'm sure it is though; I can literally feel it in me already. I get to the medical wing. I go up to the front desk just as the girl looks up at me. She smiles, then asks what I need.

I look down, not sure of how I'm supposed to tell her.

"Oh, are you Kuro?" She asks.

I nod my head yes.

"Okay, well just go on back. The doctor wanted to talk to you anyway." She points to the back.

I move away from the desk and go to the back. I push open the door. I see the doctor sitting at a desk, typing something into the computer. I go over to him. Dr. Mario looks up.

"Ah! Kuro, I've-a been waiting for you! Hasn't anyone-a given you the message?" He stands up and comes over to me.

I shake my head no.

"Ah, well-a come with me so I can-a check on your- a wound." He starts leading me down the hall.

"Um, actually, I came here for something else," I whisper.

"Don't tell me you're-a hurt again?" He looks back to me.

I shake my head no again.

"Ummm…" I look away. How am I supposed to tell him I think I'm pregnant? "I think I'm pregnant." I force out quietly.

He stops dead.

"No, no, that's not-a possible. It's a-very obvious that you are a-male." He shakes his head then keeps walking.

"I know, but I think Bowser put some sort of magic on me a couple days ago, and then… Well, you know how people get pregnant. Angels have their babies _much _faster than humans do, and I think I'm pregnant. I have good reason to believe I am." I explain, still quietly.

"Well, Bowser has a-done this to someone else before. So, you could-a be right. Well, I'll try-a an ultra sound, and if you-a are, we'll think of something to do. I'm-a sure you don't want to have a baby, but I think we can-a think of something." Dr. Mario leads me farther down the hall, then into a room at the end of the hall.

We go into the room, and he tells me to lay down on the bed. I go over and climb up onto it. I lay down, making sure to spread my wings so I don't hurt them. Dr. Mario comes over and spreads some sort of cold gel on my stomach. After a minute, he puts something on my stomach right where he put the cold gel.

After staring at a screen for a little while he moves the thing around on my stomach, which feels very weird, he sighs.

"Kuro, it a-seems that you-a are pregnant. Who's child would this-a be if you kept it?" He asks as he keeps staring at the screen.

"Marth's." I answer quietly.

"Oh really? That's who-a got the last one pregnant too. He isn't just-a playing you like he did the others, is-a he?" The doctor takes the thing off my stomach and cleans the gel off my stomach.

"Well, I hope not. I love him; I don't want to be like all the other people he's slept with." I look down at my stomach, wondering what he'll do.

"Just-a be careful around him. He's not exactly the most-a truthful person you-a are gonna meet. Anyways, about the-a baby. Right now, the only thing you can-a do is wait. The last one had the-a baby, then put it up for adoption, but you-a don't seem like-a that kind of person. You're gonna- a keep it aren't you?" He pulls up a chair and sits down.

"I don't know. I don't want to, I hate children. This one will be the same as all the others. Whiney and annoying." I growl as I glare at my stomach.

"Well-a since it'll be your child, it-a might not be. You aren't the-a whiney annoying type. You're really quiet, but-a you do have a bad temper sometimes." He laughs a little.

I sigh, as I don't want to kill it, or get rid of it, but I don't want to keep it either. I hate children, but I hate seeing people wrongfully killed at the same time. I just look back to the doctor, not sure of what to do.

"We could-a try to convince Bowser to undo the spell, and if he-a did that, I don't think you'll-a be pregnant anymore, just a little fat. That should be easy to get-a rid of though." He suggests.

"Are you sure that would work? It doesn't sound like it will." I ask, as it sounds very unlikely.

"His spell was to-a make you pregnant, so if he undoes the-s spell, then you won't be-a pregnant anymore. It will undo-a the pregnancy." The Italian doctor explains.

"How are we gonna get him to undo it?" I whine, getting frustrated with the baby in my stomach and the stupid giant fire breathing turtle.

"I'm sure you'll-a find a way. Okay, it seems that your stitches are-a okay, so you can go." He gets up and heads towards the door.

I let out a frustrated sigh, then get up off the bed. I make my out the door, then towards the receptionist's desk.

"Hi Kuro! Is everything alright?" She smiles as she starts typing on her computer.

I nod my head yes.

"That's good. I hope we stop seeing you and your brother in here so often. Well, have a nice day! You're free to go." She smiles again.

I walk out of the medical wing, then go up to Marth's room. That should be where he is. Once I get there, I see Ike sitting outside his room, tears in his eyes. I trot up to him. He looks up.

"Hi Kuro." Ike sighs as he stares down at the white feather I gave him earlier.

I sit down next to him and move closer to him. I lean up a little to his ear.

"Do you know where Bowser is?" I ask quietly.

"No, why?" He looks over at me.

"Because he put a spell on me, and then I had sex with Marth, and now I'm pregnant. So I'm going to go beat his stupid ass." I explain, a slight growl in my voice.

"Wait… YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Ike gasps loudly.

"Ike! Be quiet!" I whimper as I see Link come out of his room.

Link comes over, his eyes wide.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" Link asks Ike.

"Hell no! Kuro's pr-" I jump on him and cover his mouth.

"You're pregnant Kuro? How?" Link looks slightly scared, but mostly confused.

I don't care if they hear my voice anymore. "Bowser put some sort of spell on me! Do you know where he is?" I stand up all the way.

"So you're pregnant…." Link turns down the hall and starts walking off towards the lobby and the cafeteria.

"Wait! Where are you going? Come back!" I jump forward, but Ike grabs my leg.

"No, Dark's waiting for me a lunch. I'm going to him." Link calls back to me.

I turn back to Ike.

"Why would you tell him? Ike, I thought I could trust you! You can't go around yelling at people that I'm pregnant! No one can know!" I growl at him.

Ike's eyes get wide and he stares at me. I notice tears come to his eyes. I realize that what I had said was close to what Pit yelled at him when he found Ike cheating on him. I sigh, then lean down. I rub my head on his chest, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought that you'd be pregnant. You are a guy, after all." I hear Ike whisper.

I look up at him. After a minute of staring at him blankly, I get off him. He also gets up.

"Just don't tell anyone, please." I say as I go into Marth's room.

-Link's P.O.V.-

I sit down next to Dark, who was waiting for me to show up. He smiles at me, then cuddles a little closer. The cafeteria is extremely quiet. No one is talking, everyone is eating slowly. Mourning our lost friend. Everyone loved him, and I understand why they all feel like this.

"Dark, I have something to tell you." I whisper.

Dark looks over at me questioningly.

"Why are we whispering?" He whispers back.

"So no one will hear me. Okay, listen to this. You know how everyone thinks that because they were both gay, and now that Pit's dead, their family line is done for?" I can't help but tell him. He has to know!

"Uh, yeah. Why?" He looks away, as if he's hiding something.

"Well, it's not anymore! Kuro is pregnant!" I smile.

He whips around to me, his eyes wide.

"You mean, Kuro got some girl pregnant?" He forces out.

"No, _Kuro_ is pregnant! He's going to have a baby!" I jump up, forgetting to whisper.

I hear several gasps, then everyone turns to me. They all are wide eyed in shock.

"Kuro's pregnant? I thought Kuro was a guy? Isn't that why he's Pit's _brother_?" Dark shouts.

"Yeah! Kuro is pregnant! He's gonna have a baby with Marth! Marth is gonna be a daddy! So is Kuro, but technically, he'd be the mommy. Kuro's gonna be a momma and Marth's gonna be a daddy!" I hop up to go tell everyone else.

I see everyone already looking at me.

"Did you all hear? Kuro's gonna be a daddy!" I laugh.

"So, if Pit were still alive, he'd be an uncle." I hear Red mumble.

I hop off the bench and walk over to him. I put my hand on his back.

"Don't worry. Pit and Ike would make amazing grandparents. I'm sure Ike will want to be in Kuro's child's life. He so attached to Kuro because of what happened to Pit, so I'm sure he'll love Kuro's little one. Pit would make an amazing uncle." I smile sympathetically at him.

"NO! Pit hates children, just like I do! And I will not keep this stupid thing! I will do whatever I can to get rid of it! I hate children, and Pit would be a horrible uncle! None of you knew him like I did! I knew him as my sweet, innocent brother, which hated children! He hated kids! None of you know what you are talking about!" I hear Kuro's voice sound near the door.

He sounds outraged. I turn to him, my eyes wide. He has tears in his eyes. We can already tell that he has a baby growing in his stomach. His 'problem' is very obvious as a bulge in his stomach. He definitely looks pregnant. Everyone looks straight at his stomach.

"Oh my god…" Samus gets up and walks over to Kuro.

Kuro looks up at her, the tears threatening to fall. Samus reaches down and goes to put her hand on Kuro's stomach. Kuro, out of…Fatherly? Instinct, growls and swings out at Samus. She backs up slightly.

"Don't touch me!" Kuro snaps at her.

"Yeah, you're definitely pregnant." She mumbles to herself.

The door opens, and Dr. Mario comes into the cafeteria.

"Ah! Kuro, I've-a been looking for-a you! I have-a your results for the ultra sound." He walks up to Kuro.

Kuro's face is completely red. He looks over at Dr. Mario.

"It-a seems you're-a child will be-a male. You are-a due in about-a five days. You'll need to come-a down for the birth, as I'm-a sure you know, you can't have a baby the-a proper way." The doctor informs the red faced angel.

"Did you have to do this right now?" Kuro forces out.

"I've been-a looking for you for-a hours! Oh, and-a don't be surprised if you can't-a find Marth. I told him-a that you were-a pregnant, and he grabbed a bag and-a left towards-a Master Hand's office." Dr. Mario says as he turns and leaves.

Kuro gasps, then turns and runs out the doors.

"Kuro, wait! You shouldn't run while you're pregnant!" Samus calls to the angel.

"Wow. Kuro really is pregnant. You could really tell he was. How long has he been pregnant if he's going to have it in five days?" Zelda comes up to me.

"Angels have their babies much faster than humans do." I tell her.

"I can tell…" She looks behind her as the cafeteria doors open again.

Marth comes running in. Everybody looks confused.

"Does anybody know where Kuro is?" He asks loudly.

"He just ran off looking for you." Someone replies.

Marth runs off out the doors again. I thought he'd be retiring because he got a man pregnant, but maybe not. He's probably happier than ever now that I think about it. He's probably looking for Kuro to make sure he's bed ridden until he has to go to the medical wing to have the baby.

-Marth's P.O.V.-

I run back up the stairs and see Kuro lying against the wall in front of my room, crying, holding his stomach. I run up to him and scoop him up off the ground before he even realizes that I'm there. He yelps and goes to attack me, but sees it's me.

"Kuro, baby, you're going to have our child?" I ask quietly as I hold him to my chest.

He stares up at me, his eyes wide. I reach up with one hand, slowly, in case I scare him, and I put my hand softly on his stomach. His stomach is soft, and I can slightly feel it moving in his stomach. My mouth falls open.

"Kuro… You're pregnant… You're going to have our baby. Oh, Kuro, this is amazing! We're going to have a baby! Why didn't you tell me before? Is it a boy or a girl? Have you thought of a name yet?" I barrage him with questions, over ecstatic because I'm going to be a father.

"Umm. I-it's gonna be a boy." I whisper.

"A boy? Oh, what are you going to name him? I wonder if he'll have wings or not. I hope he does! I bet his wings will be as beautiful of yours!" I hug him tightly, being careful of his stomach.

"I haven't thought of a name. I'm sorry Marth, but I'm not going to keep it." I hear Kuro say quietly.

"What? Why won't you keep it? Don't you want your family line to go on? Do you really want to abandon your own son?" I pull him away and look at him, feeling extremely confused.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby Marth! I don't like kids anyways! I can't take care of him! I don't know how!" Kuro confesses as tears come to his eyes.

"But Kuro, that's why I'm here! I'll help you take care of him. That's why I'm going to stay with you, that's why I'm going to be his father, not just because I'm the one who got you pregnant, but because I love you, and I'll love this child just as much." I hug him again, not wanting him to get rid of it.

"Are you sure you'll help me take care of him? I can't have you leave me no matter how annoying it gets, or how annoying I might get. I need you with me, always." Kuro looks me in the eye.

"Yes, I promise I will always stay with you and help you raise this child. He is ours, after all. I would never abandon you, or our baby." I whisper as I press my forehead to his.

I feel his soft hand on the side of my neck. He leans up and presses his lips to mine. I kiss back, holding the back of his head while I hold him up by his ass with my other hand. We kiss again, then I turn and bring him into our room.

I bring him over to our bed and lay him down. Pit is sitting on the bed, staring at Kuro. He hops up and jumps off the bed.

"Kuro! Oh, how long until you have it?" Pit hops up and down, excited that he's going to be an uncle.

"It's going to be a male, and in about five days." Kuro replies.

"Oh, I bet your baby will be adorable Kuro!" Pit giggles, then hops back up onto the bed.

I lay Kuro down on his back, then brush his hair out of his face. We kiss softly as I slowly sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Kuro, my sweet baby, you need to take it easy, and lay down for a while. Just lay back, get comfortable, and take a nap. You need you rest." I put my hand on his leg comfortingly.

"Umm. Marth, I'm scared." I hear Kuro whimper.

I can understand why he'd be scared. He's somehow pregnant, and is going to have a baby very soon. They are going to have to cut him open, and I know how much that scares him. I move towards him and cuddle up to his side, just as Pit does the same thing.

I put my hand on his stomach. He puts his hand on mine; looking me in the eye, fear igniting the crimson of his beautiful eyes. I hear a loud knock on the door, making Kuro jump. Pit quickly jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom, where I know he will be hiding in the towel closet.

The door opens quickly slamming into the wall behind it. The camera man for the local publication, Smash Magazine, comes in with a reporter. The camera man quickly sits at the foot of the bed, then snaps a photo of me laying against Kuro with my hand on his stomach and his hand on mine.

I quickly jump up and swipe at him. He lifts the camera, takes another picture, then goes back to the door.

"Marth Lowell, is it true that your boyfriend, Kuro Icarus, the brother of the deceased Pit Icarus, is pregnant with _your_ child?" The reporter asks as the camera man films him.

"Get out of my room! Get out!" I jump up and grab my sword.

I quickly unseat it, then swing at them. They all scream and run, but stop in the door way.

"Marth, we just wish to ask a couple questions! Please, calm down!" The reporter begs.

"No! This is none of your business, get out!" I swing forward again, hitting the door.

They look at the sword in shock as I try to pull it out of the door. They all run, and I slam my door shut. I turn back to Kuro, who is watching me, wide eyed in shock. I go back over to him and sit down.

"Pit, they're gone. You can come back out now!" I call loudly.

After a couple seconds, Pit comes out of the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He hops back onto the bed.

"Who was that?" He asks, his head tipped to the side.

"Stupid reporters asking about Kuro for the magazine. All we need is _more_ drama." I sigh in irritancy.

"Oh." Pit crawls over the bed and up to Kuro's side.

I lay down at his side too, placing my hand back on his stomach. I can feel the baby moving every now and then. To me, it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I can't believe that we are actually going to have a baby! I hope he looks like Kuro. He'd be the cutest baby ever!

I lay my head on Kuro's shoulder. I remember falling asleep with Ike like this once, but right now, this is much better. I love Kuro so much more than I ever loved Ike. I will never love anyone more than I love Kuro.

I feel Kuro lean his head against mine. I smile, knowing he's happy, no matter how scared he'll be when he has the baby. I wonder how he got pregnant anyways…

**Well, I know it seems stupid that Kuro got pregnant because of a spell Bowser put on him a long time ago, but hey. I hope you all still enjoy the story. Please review.**


	10. Day Five Has Arrived!

** Chapter Ten – Day Five Has Arrived!  
**

** With Kuro about to have his baby any second, Marth is on edge, tending to the angel's every need. He thinks even getting up to go to lunch he'll get to tired to walk. The young angel's stomach kinda looks like a watermelon… And with the birth of the child so close, will Pit's secret be revealed because of a nosey swordsman?**

"Yes, Marth. I'm fine. I just have to go to the bathroom." I hear Kuro sigh as he gets up off the bed slowly.

I open my eyes slightly and see Kuro slowly walking to the bathroom. Marth is watching him worriedly. I haven't got so much as a second of sleep since Marth found out Kuro was pregnant. Marth is constantly asking if he feels okay, if he wants anything or even if he has to go to the bathroom, which he's been doing a lot. Kuro doesn't usually go to the bathroom this often. Maybe it's just a pregnancy thing. I wouldn't know. It's not like I go around popping them out like a… Never mind.

I close my eyes again and roll over. I feel the mattress depress as Marth sits down. I look back to him tiredly.

"You should really loosen up on Kuro a little. He'll know just by motherly… Fatherly… instinct what to do. It'll just come to him about what to do. He'll be fine, and if he's not, he'll ask you for help. No matter how stubborn he is, he will ask for help, especially now." I reassure him.

"I know… I'm just a little on edge. I just can't believe that I'm actually going to be the father of Kuro's child. We're gonna be a family! Oh, Pit, you'll be an uncle! Isn't that great?" Marth hops up and turns around.

He's smiling wildly. I half-heartedly smile back. I close my eyes again, still really tired. Marth sits back down again. I don't really want to be an uncle at age fourteen. Kuro shouldn't be a parent at age fourteen! He shouldn't be having a baby at all! This is all Bowser's fault that my _brother _is going to have a baby.

"Pit? So, when do you plan on confessing to Ike?" Marth asks.

"After Kuro has the baby. I was going to do it the day we found out Kuro was you know, carrying a tiny little angel in his stomach, but we found out he was carrying a tiny little angel in his stomach. But hey, I'll wait until Kuro has his baby." I yawn and stretch.

"Kuro is taking an awful long time in the bathroom," I hear Marth mumble to himself.

"He might be throwing up; you might want to go check on him." I tell the blue haired prince.

Marth gets up and goes over to the bathroom. He knocks on the door, but gets no reply. He opens the door slightly, then looks into the bathroom. He quickly goes in, closing the door behind him. I'm so exhausted from Marth's ridiculous bickering over every little thing Kuro does.

I stretch again, opening my wings completely. I then curl up and cover my head with my wings. I can't wait to see what Kuro baby will look like. He will be my nephew, after all. Though I do hate children, I'm sure his won't be as bad as all the others. I wonder what he'll name him. Surely they've thought of a name by now.

After a couple minutes, I fall asleep. All throughout my very horrible sleep, I hear Marth and Kuro talking. Mostly Kuro sighing and whining about Marth's absurd restrictions. Finally, I give up on trying to sleep and lift my head. I look over at Kuro and Marth.

"Sorry Pit." Kuro mumbles.

"No, it's fine." I yawn.

"Pit, we've finally thought of a name!" Marth yelps excitedly.

His baby blue eyes are wide and he's smiling happily. Kuro, on the other hand, looks tired, depressed and slightly irritated.

"Yeah, I didn't like any of the names he came up with. They weren't… I don't know. They just didn't seem like the name that I'd want my child to be named. He'll have to be stuck with whatever name we decide to give him for the rest of his life; we should at least give him a good name." Kuro yawns as he leans back a little, making the huge bulge in his stomach way more obvious than before.

"Well, I wish our parents would have thought like that. It's not like they are the one walking around named Pit." I huff.

I hear Marth giggle a little. I move a little closer to my twin, staring at his stomach. I sit up and look at Kuro.

"Can I feel your stomach?" I ask, as I've been too grossed out to actually feel his stomach before.

Marth almost always has his hand on Kuro's stomach while he lies against him. He sleeps with his hand on Kuro's stomach. Marth has tried to get me to touch his stomach, but I just won't. I kinda want to though.

"Yeah," Kuro replies as he sits up a little.

I move a little closer to him and sit up. Kuro watches my every move as I lift one hand and gently put it on his stomach. At first it just feels like his stomach, but then I feel something move, and I yelp and pull my hand away. I sit and stare at his stomach, my eyes wide.

Kuro looks at me confusedly. I give him a sympathetic look, then softly put my hand back on his stomach. I leave it there, feeling soft movements that kinda creep me out. I feel something move a lot more than before.

I yelp loudly, then jump behind Marth. I quickly hold Marth's sides and hide behind him. I know my eyes are wide, all my feathers are ruffled and my wings are open slightly. I hear Marth and Kuro giggle a little. I'm panting hard, scared of the small child in his stomach.

Marth gets up and moves, and I stay where I was. Instead of moving, I just crouch down and stare at Kuro with wide, scared eyes. Kuro smiles kindly and sits up all the way.

"Kuro… That was really… _Really _creepy. I am _never_ doing that again." I pant in astonishment.

"I knew you'd say that. It's okay, you don't ever have to feel my stomach again. Will you be there when they cut me open to take the baby out?" Kuro asks me as he lays down on his side carefully.

"I'm sorry Kuro, I want to, but I can't. Everyone will know I'm alive if I do. I really want to be there for you, but I can't." I give him a considerate look.

"Oh yeah. Well, as soon as I can leave, since I'll be coming back here, will you help me take care of him too?" Kuro stretches as he gets comfortable, just waiting for when he'll have to go to the medical wing to have the baby.

"I guess so, but you know I don't know how to take care of a baby. I'll try the best I can though. I mean, you still have Marth to help to, so I'm sure you'll be fine." I smile as I relax a little.

Kuro's eyes get really wide, and he quickly puts his hands on his stomach. Marth immediately sees him do it and almost falls over running over to us. I sit up a little, tipping my head to the side.

"M-Marth… I-I think it's time to go to the medical wing now." Kuro forces out.

Marth quickly scoops Kuro up into his arms, holding him bridal style. Marth goes to run out the door, but stops and turns back to me.

"Umm, I don't know when we'll be back, but I will keep you informed on him, okay?" Marth says as he opens the door slightly.

"Okay. I hope you aren't in too much pain Kuro!" I call to him as Marth leaves the room.

They leave, closing the door. I really do hope Kuro won't be put through too much pain. It would be horrible. I hope he has a cute baby too. I know he will, especially if it looks like him. I stretch, the curl up at the head of the bed.

Maybe I should clean up the place a little before going to sleep. It's already clean, but I guess I could finish the laundry for Marth. Even though I want to help clean the room for him, I haven't got much sleep and right now is the perfect time to do so. I'll do the laundry when I wake up.

I curl tighter into a ball as I reach down and pull Marth's blanket up to my shoulders. Just as I'm pressing myself down into the mattress to get more comfortable, much to my horror, the door opens and someone _other _than Marth or Kuro walks in. I lift my head, my eyes wide in shock.

"P-Pit? You're ali-" I leap up, flinging the blanket, and jump over to him.

I cover his mouth as I slam the door shut. I quickly spin around and fling him onto the bed. I hop up onto him, pinning him down. He's staring up at me, wide eyed in shock that I'm alive.

"Pit, you're alive! Why are you here? Everyone thinks you're dead! What happened to you?" He asks, as he reaches up and puts his hand on my side, pushing me off him.

I yelp as I tumble to the floor, making a loud thud sound. I huff, then stand up on my hands and knees.

"I could ask you why you're just barging into Marth's room, _Roy_, but just the fact of you being _you _answers my question." I climb back up onto Marth's bed.

"But even I was in tears to hear that you were dead! Why did you fake your death?" Roy asks.

"I didn't fake my death. Snake kidnapped me, held me in the attic for a couple days, then Marth came and saved me, and I've been hiding in his room ever since. I'll be going back to Ike soon, I've just been waiting for the right to time to confess to Ike. And now that Kuro's having his baby, I'll be stay a little while longer to help him get used to everything he's gonna have to do." I explain as I sit up against the headboard of the bed.

"Your brother is having a baby? But… How?" Roy sounds befuddled.

"Bowser put some spell on him, then he had sex, and apparently the spell was to get him pregnant. So, my brother is now having a baby boy. They didn't tell me the name, but they said they came up with one." I stretch, then slip down the large, blue painted piece of wood.

"So… You faked your death, and your brother is having a baby. Your family is just plain weird." The ginger general stands up and goes to the door. "I am telling _everyone _that you are alive and hiding in Marth's room."

"No! Please, please, no! Please no! No one can know! If they find out, then the whole reason I went into hiding will have to get out, and I won't be able to try and win Ike's heart again! He'll think I lied to him, even though I had nothing to do with the Hand thinking I was murdered!" I hop off the bed again and run in front of him.

"No, I'm not going to keep that kind of secret for you. Get out of my way." He goes to push me away, but I jump back against the door.

"No! Please Roy! I'll do anything! Just don't tell anyone!" I beg him.

"Anything?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"Yes! Anything! I will do whatever you want as long as you don't tell anyone that I'm still alive!" I agree quickly.

"Fine. We have a deal. Now come here." Roy reaches forward and grabs my hand.

He pulls me towards him. I'm pressed to his chest and I feel his hands on my waist.

"Umm. R-Roy?" I choke out, my face red.

"You said you'll do anything I want if I don't tell, so now get naked and get on the floor." Roy commands.

I pull away, staring up him in shock. I hesitate a second, then start pushing my shorts off my hips. I look down as I'm doing it, trying to hide my disgust. I start thinking about what Ike could be doing to me, and it makes me hard.

I whimper as my cock starts throbbing painfully. I push my shorts down completely, revealing my long, throbbing member. His eyes narrow sensually as he stares at my cock. I want to give him a little more pleasure, hoping he'll be done with me sooner. I let out a whiney moan as I drop my shorts to my feet.

Roy walks a little closer to me, and reaches out. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer. I press my crotch to his leg, looking up at him, my face red still.

"Alright, now get on the floor." He orders.

I pull away and walk past him. I sit down on the floor, spreading my legs, and putting my hands down in front of my crotch. I lean over slightly, my head low. I stare up at him, waiting for his next command. I watch as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

I whimper and completely cover my crotch. I don't care if I'm doing this to keep my secret a secret, he will not take pictures of me naked! He holds his phone up.

"Now lay back, and keep your legs spread like that." Roy looks up over the phone at me.

"No, you pervert!" I cover my crotch and curl into a ball, sitting in the fetal position, hiding my cock from him.

"You said anything! And besides, I need a new background. Now lay back." He comes a little closer.

"But Roy, this is just awkward. I really don't want the background of your phone to be a naked picture of me. I'm an angel; you shouldn't be ruining my body like this." I glare at him.

"That didn't stop you from letting Ike shove his cock in you." He shrugs.

"I love him. He has a right to my body, you do not." I point out.

"Yeah, maybe, but it's this or everybody knows your little secret. Which would you rather?" Roy smirks, knowing he's won the argument.

I sigh as I lean back and spread my legs more. I see him smile, but I just look away from his disgusting face. I slightly arch my back, hoping to make him a little more satisfied.

"Hey," I look back to him as he calls to me.

"Spread you wings. I love your wings, they're so beautiful." He tells me.

I open one of my wings completely, fanning out the feathers. I fold my other wing around me from under my left arm, also fanning out those feathers. I see Roy smile more, nodding his head 'yes' as he readies his camera.

He takes a picture, then kneels where he was standing. He turns his phone to the side, then takes another picture. I'm so tired of letting him take advantage of me just because I don't want my secret to get out. He takes one more picture, then lowers his phone.

"Your body is beautiful. You should think about becoming a model." Roy suggests as he sits down in front of me.

"I don't want my body to be impurified _even more _just because you think I look good naked." I growl as I wrap my wings around me to cover my body.

"I don't think you look good naked, I think you look absolutely erogenous naked, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so." The ginger laughs as he stands back up.

"Get out," I growl as I climb back onto the bed.

He laughs as he leaves the room, locking the door behind him. I sigh, then lay back. Great, Roy has naked pictures of me, I let him do it, and I have an erection. What more could I have asked for! Oh, that may be a great thing to say if, oh I don't know, IT WAS TRUE?!

I let my eyes slowly close as I curl up where I was laying before Roy came in. I can't stop staring at my erection. I don't know why, it's extremely awkward, but it reminds me of Ike. Before my illness was cured, just thinking about him gave me an erection.

I sigh as I close my eyes. After a minute or so, I fall asleep.

-Marth's P.O.V.-

I stare down at the small child in my arms. Just as Kuro had said, it's a boy. He has black hair just like Kuro's, but his wings are_ white_. I asked Kuro why his wings are white, and he just shrugged. Though I don't want to say it out loud, I think this baby is Pit's and not mine.

I look over at Kuro. He's out cold from the medicine they gave him. They did have to cut him open to get the baby out, and so they gave him tons of medications for pain. I doubt he'll be waking up anytime soon.

I sit down in the edge of the bed, staring down at the small child in my arms. He said I could name him, as he couldn't think of any good names. So, we decided on the name Tyriel. I've always loved the name Tyriel. I'm happy Kuro liked the name too.

"Marth?" I hear a quiet giggle behind me.

I look over my shoulder and see Kuro staring up at me. I turn around completely.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Nope! It's just funny. Haha…" His head kinda droops a little.

The door opens and Dr. Mario comes in. He walks over to Kuro, holding up the clip board.

"Ah, it's a-good to see you're awake. How-a are you-a feeling Kuro?" He asks.

"I'm doped up!" He laughs, letting his head fall completely.

"Yes, I-a can tell. What did they-a give him?" The doctor looks over at me.

"I have no idea." I sigh, as this is so not like Kuro.

"Ahh. Well, how's the baby? What name have you decided on?" He comes over and looks at the small angel in my arms.

"His name is Tyriel." I reply as I look down at the cute child.

"What a cute-a name. So, since he's-a an angel, he'll be about-a the size of a six-a year old human in about-a three months. They learn really fast, so he-a should be able to-a walk and talk by one month. If you two-a do a really good job of-a taking care of him, he should-a learn how to-a fly by three months, it's just-a not a good idea to let him." Dr. Mario tells me as he writes the child's name down on the clip board.

"Oh… Wow, this sounds like it'll be a lot harder than I thought it would. So, really? Only by three months he should be _flying_? That seems pretty far off," I comment, not trying to say out loud that I don't really believe him.

"No, it's-a right. Angels-a grow and-a mature very quickly. He'll get-a pretty big by the looks of-a him." Dr. Mario looks over him again.

"But Pit and Kuro are _tiny_! What makes you so sure he'll get big? Even I'm tiny for a human!" How could he possibly get bigger than one of us?

If I am the father like Kuro says I am, then he might get as tall as me, but probably not. If Pit is the father, this child is doomed to be short and tiny!

"Well, Pit and Kuro are-a small because they're-a twins. They were both-a born underweight, and-a bit to small. Which, as it-a seems, stuck with them. In the health records we-a have for them, Pit and Kuro weigh exactly the-a same, and are the exact-a same height. They are actually-a full grown angels. So, he might-a still be small when he's full grown." He turns back to Kuro, who fell asleep again. "He doesn't do-a well with medications, does he?"

"I don't know. Hey, so it's not that I want to rush anything, but when can we go back to our room?" I ask carefully, hoping he doesn't think I'm trying to tell him to get on with everything.

"I came in here to-a tell you two that you can-a go back to your-a room now." The doctor walks back to the door and opens it. "A nurse will-a be in to give you the-a rest of Kuro's medications, and possibly prescribe some-a pain killers if it hurts to much."

As he leaves, I look back down at Tyriel. Is he really gonna be the size of a six year old at three months? That means he will be getting a lot bigger than a human baby every day. He'll probably eat like Ike and Kuro put together.

A couple seconds silently go by before the nurse comes in the room. I look over at her.

"Hello Prince Marth. So, I know it's not my business, but is he really your child?" She asks as she comes up beside me.

"I think so. I'm hoping so, but I don't know. Kuro's only slept with me and Pit, but the baby's wings are white. I don't have wings and Kuro's are black. I'm just so confused." I sigh, then look back up at Kuro.

"If you want, we could run a paternity test. It would take a couple days to finish, but at least it would settle your fears. Hopefully." She offers.

"Only if Kuro wants to." I walk over to the bed.

"Has he woken up yet?" She wraps something around his arm while she asks.

"Only once, and only for a couple minutes. He fell asleep again really quickly." I reply.

"Alright. It's just the medications making him do that, so there's no need to worry. So, we'll bring him back up to the room for you. As for the baby, I'm sure you know how to take care of a baby." She sits Kuro up, then walks away.

I watch as Kuro slightly leans to the side, then falls back. The nurse runs back over to Kuro and lays him back more comfortably.

"No, I don't know how to take care of a baby." I admit quietly.

I didn't know men were supposed to know at my age. I'm only twenty years old, so I guess I should, but I'm gay! I have no interest in children! I'll still take care of mine and Kuro's, of course. I watch as Kuro's eyes open slightly.

He looks over at me, then to the nurse. She silently helps him off the bed. I walk up to Kuro and smile at him. Our gazes lock, and I know he wants to go back to our room. He's tired of all the needles and drugs, the unsettling clean scent. I know he prefers the soft lavender scent of my room.

"Alright, I'll help you back to your room." The nurse helps Kuro walk towards the door, while I follow with the child in my arms.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

I awaken to a noise out in the hall way. I hop up and run over to the door, forgetting that I'm naked. I hover above the ground, looking out the small hole in the door. I see Ike standing outside his door, banging his head on the door.

I want to go out there, ask what's wrong and lay against him, but if I did, I wouldn't be able to make my grand reappearance. I see Marth walk up to him. Wait, Marth? Why isn't he with Kuro? Just as I think that, I see Kuro also walk up, holding a small angel.

It looks so cute, but I feel my heart skip a beat as I see his white wings. I knew it. It wasn't Marth who got Kuro pregnant, it was me. I had ended his virginity about a month ago, and that's how long it takes for an angel to have a baby, not six or seven days. I'm sure Marth has noticed, and I'm sure he is a little suspicious.

"Ike? What are you doing?" Marth asks as he puts a hand on Ike's shoulder.

Ike looks up, tears streaming from his cheeks. He, much to mine and Marth's surprise, whips around and wraps his arms around Marth's stomach. He buries his face into Marth's neck, sobbing so loud I can hear him in the room.

Marth slowly and confusedly wraps his arms around Ike's strong shoulders. He pulls the mercenary into a closer embrace, laying his head on the top of Ike's head. Kuro watches with a blank expression. He looks back down at the baby, fixes the way he's holding him. I'm guessing his arm was going numb.

"Oh Kuro! You had the baby!" I hear someone squeal in delight.

Marth looks up in shock, but Ike stays where he is. Kuro's face loses all color as Peach comes running up to see the baby. She stares down at him, giggling loudly.

"Ohh, Kuro, he's so cute!" She reaches down, making Kuro's eyes widen in fear, as if Peach is going to hurt the little angel.

She softly strokes the baby's cheek, still smiling. Kuro lets her pet the little angel's cheek over and over, his gaze softening. The little angel giggles, making Marth look down. His normally icy stare melts and he stares down at the small angel as it opens his mouth wide, laughing cutely.

Ike has stopped crying, and he looks over at the baby. He slowly lifts up from Marth's shoulder, both of the swordsman letting go of each other.

"H-he, looks l-like Pit." Ike forces out quietly.

"Of course he does, he looks like Kuro, and they look exactly alike." Marth smiles as he puts a hand on Ike's shoulder.

"Marth," Ike turns back to Marth, his eyes edged with tears again. "I miss him so much. I feel so horrible for what I did. I never should have done that." Ike turns again, crying into Marth's chest.

"It's okay, it's my fault anyways," Marth whispers back, softly stroking his head.

Ike looks up, his eyes wide in confusion and rage. He lifts up and grabs Marth by the throat. He slams the prince into the wall. Marth's eyes are wide in fear. He pushes on Ike's arm, desperately trying to get away.

I see Kuro look over, freezing in anger. Without thinking, he hands Peach the baby. She takes him sweetly, then looks up. She gasps as she sees Ike pinning Marth to the wall.

"I knew it was you who murdered Pit! Why did you do it?" Ike growls, tightening his grip on Marth's throat.

"I didn't murder him! Ike, let go!" Marth pushes on Ike's strong arm again.

Kuro snarls and leaps at Ike, immediately wrapping his arms around Ike's neck. He bites Ike's neck so hard even the mercenary cringes and lets out a sharp cry. He lets go of Marth, letting the prince drop to the floor.

Ike reaches up and grabs a handful of Kuro's pitch black hair. He rips Kuro's head off his neck, then throws him on the floor next to Marth. Kuro immediately scrambles over to Marth. Kuro noses Marth's cheek, making him look up.

Marth smiles at him, but his neck is already starting to bruise. Kuro whimpers and starts licking the purple bruises, making Marth's face flush. Ike reaches down and grabs Kuro by the back of his head. Marths sees it and gasps.

Ike lifts Kuro, then slams him back down on the ground. The little baby Peach is holding squeals as he watches his father get slammed into the ground.

_It seems like the baby already knows who his father really is. Maybe it's just because he came out of his stomach._

I think as I watch in rage the love of my life smash my brother into the ground. Why would Ike hurt Kuro like that? I want to run out of the room and beat Ike to a bloody pulp, but I can't yet. Especially not now.

The baby screams in fear as he watches his father get smacked several times. Marth jumps up and shoves Ike off the small black haired angel. He scoops Kuro up quickly, cradling him to his chest. Marth kisses Kuro's cheek quickly, then turns to the door.

"Peach, please bring him in here." Marth orders as he opens the door.

I feel my heart race. I look around, completely forgetting about where to hide. Marth comes in and sees me. His eyes widen.

"Is Kuro okay?" I ask, louder than I had expected.

"Huh? Was that Pit? There's no way it could have been," Peach sounds confused.

"He's fine, just please, go hide in the bathroom." Marth whispers.

I scramble off into the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

"No, you're just hearing things." I hear Marth tell Peach as the bedroom door closes.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

I look at Marth as he walks over to our bed and lays me down. Peach comes over with Tyriel, screaming and crying because I'm hurt. She lays him down next to me. I put my arm around him and pull him closer, trying to help comfort him.

He looks up at me and snivels. I watch him reach up slowly and shakily. He puts his hand on the side of my head, as if he's asking if I'm okay. My eyes get wide as I realize how much this baby actually needs me and loves me, even though he was just born.

I pull him closer and we cuddle up to each other. I lay my head down above him, my eyes half closing. I feel the bed depress, making me open my eyes all the way to see who it is. Marth had sat down and is staring at me and Tyriel.

I lay my head back down, as I know Marth is no threat to me. My head is throbbing, but at least it's gone down a little. Peach is still here, staring at my baby in adoration.

"Kuro, your baby was so scared when he saw you get hurt. I never knew a baby so young could already know that you are his father." Peach sounds confused.

"Well, he was inside Kuro for a while," I hear Marth comment.

"Yeah. But I could have sworn I heard Pit a second ago." Peach looks down at the floor curiously.

Marth looks over near the bathroom, and sees one of Pit's feathers. I watch as he quickly gets up and goes over to it quietly. Peach looks up again. Marth sees her and quickly falls to the floor, landing right on the feather.

"Oh, are you okay?" Peach asks worriedly, thinking Marth just fell.

I watch as Marth crosses his arms under his head and lays his head down on them. He smiles at Peach.

"Yeah I'm fine!" He smiles.

I can't help but giggle. I close my eyes again.

"Well, Kuro, is it okay if I go tell Zelda and Link? And Dark Link too? Oh, can I tell Toon Link? I bet he'd be happy to see someone who looks so much like Pit. He really misses him." Peach walks over to the door.

I, once again, lift my head and look at her. I know she's going to tell them anyways, even if I say no. I could just charm her, but I won't. She opens the door. Ike is sitting outside the door. He glares at me viciously.

She inches past Ike, closing the door behind her. I know Ike is still waiting outside the door, waiting for one of us to open the door. I lay down again. Marth gets up off the floor, then grabs the feather he was hiding.

He goes over to the bathroom. He opens the door. I don't see Pit, but I know he's in there. Marth sits and stares in the bathroom, not saying anything and not moving. I take no notice of it and just slowly fall asleep.

-Marth's P.O.V.-

I look over my shoulder at Kuro. He's fast asleep with the baby. I go in the bathroom and close the door. Looking back up, I walk over to them. Pit is sitting on top of Roy, completely naked and panting. His head is low and his face is red. He's dripping with sweat.

Roy is holding his waist, the angel obviously on his cock. Roy looks up at me, his face bright red. Pit looks up, his face also completely red.

"Roy, what are you doing?" I ask, not really surprised that he's here.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Roy smirks.

"M-Marth, I-I want you," Pit pants hard, reaching out to me.

"He's been begging for you the entire time. Even when he came he screamed your name." Roy laughs.

"Screamed? I didn't hear you two at all! I was right in front of the bathroom door!" I huff.

"Huh. Well, he was very eager to let me fuck him once he got in here. Then again, pinned to the wall, you don't have much of a choice." Roy chuckles.

"Roy! Don't do anything like that to him again!" I yell at him.

Pit wearily lifts himself up off Roy's cock, almost falling over as he tries to stand. I quickly catch him, pulling him up against my chest.

"Get dressed and get out." I spit at Roy.

He laughs as he gets up and gathers his clothes. Pit whimpers as he presses his face into my chest. I leave the bathroom with Pit, sitting him down on the small couch in the middle of my room. He looks up at me curiously.

I sit next to him. He snuggles up to me, happy that I took him away from Roy.

"Why did you let him do that if you didn't want it so bad?" I ask.

"I didn't really have a choice, as he said. He pinned me to the wall and started rubbing on me. I didn't want him to, but it felt so good." Pit sighs as he wraps his arms around me.

"Well, it's okay now. I've got you, and you're safe." I lean down and kiss the top of his head.

"Marth, he hurt me." Pit whimpers.

"He hurt you? How did he hurt you?" I ask as I softly rub his side.

"My ass hurts," He replies.

"Oh… Hey, would you like to see you brother's baby?" I kiss the top of his head again.

"Yes! Oh, I bet he's so cute! Wait, I should get dressed first," He looks up at me, his blue eyes wide.

"I'll go get your clothes so you don't have to go back in there with Roy." I let him go and stand up.

Making my way back to the bathroom, I open the door and go back inside. Roy is completely dressed, stretching. I glare at him as I gather Pit's clothes. I leave with him following me. I open the door, but feel a hand on my waist.

I look over my shoulder as I'm swiftly whipped around and slammed into the wall. Roy quickly presses his mouth to mine, making me gasp. Before I can do anything, he pulls away, but just barely. He reaches up and caresses my cheek. My face is burning in embarrassment.

"Thanks for letting me have the little angel Marth. You know, I really miss being with you. Can't we be together again?" Roy asks as he reaches up with the hand he caressed my cheek with and lifts my hair up off my forehead.

He holds it out of my face, then softly kisses my forehead. I'm not sure what to think, whether I should push him away and say no because I have my own family now with a man I love, or give in because I know I still have feelings for him.

I put my hand on his chest, turning my head and pushing him away. He sighs, then turns my head back towards him.

"Come on Marth, don't you miss me?" He teases me as he comes closer and rubs his crotch on mine, making my face flush.

"No, I don't. Now get off me." I shove him off me, making him stumble backwards a couple steps.

"Fine. I'll be back later. I will have you again. I can't stand the fact that you have that demon now." Roy spits as he turns to the door.

I can't stand it when people call Kuro a demon, as if he was one, then I would also be one, and I'm not. I get up and go to the door. He eyes me, as I'm still naked. I open the door, and shove him out. He gasps as he falls on his face. I close the door afterwards, pushing him farther out into the hall.

I look back and see Marth standing next to me. He gives me my clothes. I quickly get dressed, keeping quiet, trying not to start any conversation with Marth. Once I finish getting dressed, I look back to where Marth was standing. He's not there anymore. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Kuro and the baby.

I go over to the bed, watching Marth. We still have Ike's headband, but I've completely forgotten about it. I see Marth playing with something in his hand. I climb up on the bed, catching his attention. I crawl into his lap from under his arm. I reach down and put my hand on his hands, curious about what he's holding.

He opens his hand, revealing what he was playing with. Lately, I haven't even _thought _of Ike. Maybe we weren't meant to be like we thought we were. I don't feel the heartbreak; I don't feel any longing for him at night. Maybe I can reveal that I'm alive, but not go back to Ike. No, that would put him through more pain than he's already in. I don't want to torture him.

I reach down and grab the thick, black cloth from his hands. I look up at him, wondering why he's holding it. He takes it back from me, then pulls my hair back gently. I close my eyes as he ties it around my forehead. No, I do still love him.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me Marth." I whisper as I rub my head on his shoulder.

He's silent, and that kind of worries me. I just sigh and pull out from underneath his arm. Looking over at Kuro and his baby, I smile at how cute the baby is. He looks like Kuro, with my wings. His hair is so black it has a blue sheen to it. Maybe I'm not the father after all.

Not sure if Marth will be angry if I lay down and went to sleep on his bed, I get bored of staring at the baby and slip off the bed. I stand up all the way and stretch. I watch as Marth lays down behind Kure, pressed against him and softly playing with his hair.

I climb onto the small blue couch and curl up against the arm of the chair. I put my head on the back of the couch and watch Marth slowly pick up a tiny bit of Kuro's pitch black hair, then softly drop it again. I sigh as I move my head and curl up.

I hope having a child won't change Kuro. I don't think I'd be able to take a different Kuro. Having Marth act so different is confusing enough. I curl tighter, slowly drifting to sleep.

**This chapter took longer than I wanted, but it's up now, so, enjoy! I've been so caught up in school work, it's ridiculous. **


	11. Confessions Of A Broken Heart

** Chapter Eleven – Confessions Of A Broken Heart**

** Pit is sick of sitting around waiting for nothing. He's been helping Kuro and Marth take care of the baby, but he's bored of hiding in Marth's room. In the coming brawl, he comes back and confesses to Ike. Though in the match Marth's left leg is hurt, he still forgives Ike for doing it. Roy is relentlessly trying to get Marth back, but the prince is to devoted to Kuro and their baby to notice. And with Kuro being so protective of Marth and their baby, he's started to mark his territory around the mansion, in a very strange way.**

-Pit's P.O.V.-

"Kuro! Control your child!" I call to my twin as I gently push him off my lap.

Tyriel tries to crawl up into my lap again, but I push him off again. Tyriel is about a month and a half old now, and can talk, but he doesn't usually talk. I hear Kuro groan, then he comes over to me. Kuro sits down next to me, chuckling lightly.

"He just wants to sit with you." Kuro yawns as he reaches over and picks up his baby.

Tyriel looks up at him, then lays down on his lap contentedly. I growl and curl up against the arm of the couch. I have no idea where Marth is, he was gone when I woke up. I really don't like kids, but I don't mind Tyriel as much as I let off.

The door opens and I look over my shoulder at it. Marth comes in, dressed in his normal clothing. He has his sword with him too. I get up and run over to him. He looks down at me, then back up to wherever he was staring at before.

"What's wrong?" I ask, as he usually greets me happily.

"There's a match today, and it's me against Ike." He growls.

"That's perfect! I can confess to him today!" I hop up, excited, but also nervous.

"Yeah, it'll be perfect if you do it _before _Ike beats me to a bloody pulp." Marth sighs as he walks past me and goes over to Kuro.

I watch him for a second, then trot over to the prince. He sits down next to Kuro, wrapping his arm around my twin's shoulders. I see Kuro lean his head against Marths shoulder. I watch, feeling disappointed as they softly kiss.

I turn around, bored to tears. Not only have I been bored to tears, but with Kuro having the baby, neither of them will play with me or even pay attention to me. I sigh and sit down on the floor, wondering what to do.

"Kuro, the match is in about ten minutes. Are you coming down?" I hear Marth whisper in Kuro's ear.

"Yeah. Since Pit will be confessing, I'm bringing Tyriel." Kuro replies.

"That's fine. I'm sure Peach and Samus will enjoy that." Marth sighs, not wanting to go and get beat by Ike, and he knows Ike will use the brawl to get his mislead revenge.

Marth stands up again and sees me sitting on the floor, looking over my shoulder at them. Now that I think about it, Peach is the only one who's actually seen Kuro's baby. Marth comes over to me, smiling. I follow him with my head as he walks around in front of me.

I let out a huff as he reaches down and picks me up like he would Tyriel. I smile at him as he cradles me to his chest. I put one hand on his chest, staring up at him pleadingly. I want to play so much; I really miss playing with Toon Link all day.

He smiles back, reaching up and softly rubbing under my chin with one finger. I smile and grab his wrist softly, hoping he'll keep doing it. Just as I close my eyes, smiling happily, he stops and sets me down softly. He does that to me a lot, so I've grown used to it. I love it, actually.

My eyes open quickly as I feel the ground underneath me again. I look up at him. He reaches over to the nightstand and picks up Ike's headband. He leans over me, pushes my hair back and ties it around my forehead.

"I think you should wear this while you confess. Maybe it will help show how much you still love him." Marth sighs.

I stand up and hug him. I feel him put his hands on my shoulders, accepting my hug. I keep holding him, but look up. We smile at each other, no matter how halfhearted his smile was. He lets go, and I turn back around to Kuro. He's standing up, holding Tyriel and half stretching.

I look back at Marth, who is now standing at the door. I watch him smile at Kuro, then slip out of the room, closing the door silently. Kuro sighs as he walks over to the door and opens it. I move back a little in case there are people outside. I hear Kuro whimper slightly.

"Hey, _Demon_, I can't wait to beat your boyfriend senseless while you and your stupid baby watch." I recognize Ike's voice.

Surely he wouldn't hurt Kuro while he's holding his baby, right? With the way Ike's been acting lately, I'm not sure if I _want _to confess anymore. I don't really want to live the rest of my life hiding in Marth's room, but Ike is being a huge dick to _everyone_!

Kuro growls at Ike, but I have no idea what he's doing. After a couple seconds, I hear his heavy boots walking down the hallway towards the arena. Kuro looks back at me, then goes to leave, but hears someone come up to the door. He looks back.

"Hi Kuro! Are you gonna bring Tyriel to watch his father fight? I bet Marth is gonna beat Ike senseless!" I hear Peach giggle.

Kuro looks down at the ground, then follows Peach out of the room. He closes the door behind him, leaving me alone. I hover over the ground again, watching out the door, waiting for everyone to leave so I can sneak down to the arena.

I see Samus pass, followed by Mario and Luigi. Link and Dark come out of their room, Dark casting a curious look over at Marth's door. The two walk down the hall, hand in hand. I watch as Toon Link comes out of his room, then dashes down the hall.

For several minutes, I don't see anyone. I open the door slowly, then poke my head out. Looking around, I don't see anybody. I sneak out and start silently walking down the hall. I get to the stairs and look around carefully.

Still, no one. I carefully hop down the stairs, then peer around the corner into the lobby. I go over to the arena. I look through the door and see Marth and Ike. The match has started already. My heart skips a beat as I see Ike pinning Marth to the ground, his fist on the prince's throat.

Marth is bloody and is holding one of his eyes shut. Just as he thought, Ike is beating him to a bloody pulp. I see Kuro standing in the stadium, Peach holding Tyriel for him, and Ganondorf and Link holding him back from jumping into the arena.

"I don't care what happens after ward, I'm killing you now." I hear Ike growl.

Ike doesn't have Ragnell or his headband, and now that I think about it, Ike hasn't had Ragnell for a while now. I have his headband though. He lifts Marth, making the people in the stadium gasp, screaming at Ike not to hurt Marth.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

"Let me go!" I scream at the two holding me, not caring if anyone hears my voice.

I can't get the vision of Ike relentlessly beating Marth out of my head. Ike drops Marth on the ground. He just lies there, bloody and barely conscious. Where's Pit? He'll be able to calm Ike. Ike reaches down and grabs Marth by his cape.

"No!" I scream as I jerk on my arms.

Peach is holding Tyriel, making sure he doesn't look over to Marth. I watch Ike drag Marth across the arena, over to where Falchion is stuck the ground. He picks up the divine sword, then places the tip at Marth's throat.

Just as he does, I see a blur of white slam into Ike. The mercenary falls over, flinging the sword up. I see Pit standing next to Marth, staring down at him in worry. Everyone in the stadium gasps. I remember the sword.

I watch as it falls back down, and making my heart stop, sticks into Marth's left leg. Link and Ganondorf both gasp, letting me go. Marth screams in pain, the sword obviously going straight through his leg. As I run past people, leaping over others, Pit kneels beside Marth, unsure of what to do.

I run out of the stadium and over to the doors. I push through them, then run over to Marth. Tears steadily stream down his cheeks. Blood wells up from where the sword sticks out of his thigh. I reach forward and carefully grab the hilt of the sword.

I watch Marth as he opens his eyes barely, watching me gratefully. I slowly pull it out, then drop it on the ground. I move over to him, putting a hand on his chest. He smiles, despite the obvious pain he's in. We both look over at Pit, who's staring down at Marth with teary blue eyes.

Ike is staring at Pit, completely motionless, completely silent. Pit looks at Ike, then back to Marth. Instead of confessing to Ike, or whatever he was gonna do, he kneels next to Marth and softly holds the side of his face.

"Don't worry Marth, you'll be fine." Pit whispers as we both hold Marth's face, making him smile a little.

His sky blue eyes slowly close, making my heart jump. I whimper and move closer, nudging his cheek with my nose. He opens his eyes again and looks at me.

"M-Marth, you will be fine, right?" I whimper, not wanting to lose him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just in a lot of pain." Marth reaches up and softly takes my hand.

"Pit? Pit, is that really you? Y-you're not dead?" Ike slowly stands up, taking a weary step towards Pit.

"Ike, why? Why would you do this to Marth?" Pit also stands up, anger bright in his eyes.

"I-I thought he killed you." Ike confesses, staring at the ground.

"No, he didn't kill me. In fact, he was the one who saved me! It was Snake who kidnapped me! Marth came and rescued me! He let me hide from everyone in his room for so long, keeping me safe from everything that might have hurt me while I was waiting for the perfect time to confess something to you, but I don't think that time will ever come now." Pit looks back down at Marth, then to Ike.

"H-he saved you?" Ike looks down at his ex-lover, sorrow bright in his eyes.

"Yes, Ike. He saved me. He never hurt me. If you even want me to think about confessing to you, you need to apologize to him, and you better mean it, or I'll let Kuro beat you for hurting Marth." Pit leans down next to Marth again, softly holding the side of his slim neck.

Ike sits next to Marth and reaches out. I see Marth glare at him, evidently not ready to accept his apology. I snarl at him, ready to tear his throat out, but I know Pit would be angry with me if I hurt him right now.

"Marth, I'm sorry I thought it was you who killed Pit. Please forgive me." Ike lowers his head, tears silently welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Ike, I'm not ready to forgive you and you know it." Marth glares at him.

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to be beat by Kuro." Ike stands back up and looks at Pit.

My twin looks at me, then back at Ike.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

Ike takes a step towards me, holding a hand out to me, trying to keep his composure. I reach up and take his hand, making his eyes widen and a smile cross his face.

"Ike, though I'm very angry at what you did to Marth, Ike, there is something I need to tell you." I take a step closer to him, then let go of his hand.

I reach up and put my hands on his sides like I used to all the time and lay my head against his chest. I hear him let out a breathy whimper as he wraps his arms around me tightly. I hug him back, relishing the feel of his toned muscles against my soft skin.

"So… I, see you have my headband. How did you get it?" Ike asks quietly.

"Marth got it for me the day he saved me. He gave it to me, then saved me from Snake. Ike, I've missed you a lot." I giggle as I feel him rub my back.

"I've missed you a lot too. Pit, I love you." Just as he tells me he loves me, I stand back up and move away from him.

I see hurt in his eyes, so I take one of his large hands softly. I take a deep breath, holding it for a couple seconds, then letting it out slowly.

"Ike," He's watching me intently. "I want you forever. Forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether we're rich, or we're poor or for better, I'll still love you, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always. Oh, and I forgive you too." I blurt out, despite that I took a deep breath to help calm myself so I wouldn't exclaim it out like that.

"…" He's completely silent, but he doesn't look hurt anymore.

In fact, I can barely read his expression. He opens his mouth to say something, but it doesn't come out. I start to sweat in anticipation, but he doesn't say anything still.

"Ike? Why won't you say anything? Don't you care that I still want you and love you?" I feel tears well up, but I blink them back.

"No, Pit, I'm just surprised that you still love me after what I did to you. I don't understand how you could love someone like me." Ike breathes.

"I thought the same thing." I hear Marth growl.

I look back at him and see Kuro softly tying a piece of Marth's ripped cape around his leg. I wonder why the medical people haven't come to get him yet. Everyone is probably in shock that I'm still alive.

"Marth, you know you can't help who you fall for." I huff, but I'm not angry with him.

I watch as he puts a hand on Kuro's head, making my twin look up. They smile at each other, then Kuro rubs his cheek across Marth's arm.

"Yeah I know." He chuckles quietly.

I look back to Ike, who is still staring down at me in shock.

"So… Do you still love me? Ike?" I ask, my face flushing a little.

I'm unexpectedly swept off my feet and held to his chest. Before I can even open my eyes again, he leans down and presses his lips to mine. I kiss back immediately, feeling the love and passion in his kiss. I feel the same spark I had felt back when he first kissed me, when I knew I'd fall for him. I wonder, does he still love me?

"Yes Pit. I do still love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have spent every hour of every day sobbing in my room, thinking you were dead." Ike confesses as we pull apart.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, my Ikey, but help me get Marth to the medical wing." I smile.

-Peach-

Tyriel keeps trying to look down into the arena, as he knows both of his fathers are down there. I keep pushing his head back to face me and making funny faces at him, but he just stares at me, then tries to look back.

"Hey Honey, come on, stop trying to look down there. Look I've got one of your daddy's feathers!" I bribe him, picking up one of Kuro's feather's that had dropped when Link and Ganondorf held him back.

Tyriel looks back at me, reaching out and pawing at the feather. He's so smart for a month and a half old baby. He's really cute too. The only thing that bothers me about him is that his wings are white. Marth doesn't have wings at all. The only logical explanation is that Pit is the father, but that would mean Kuro had sex with his brother.

"Aww, you love your daddy, huh?" I smile at him happily as he smiles at the feather.

He giggles as I put the feather in his hand, closing his small, short fingers around it. I wonder how Marth is with him. We all know he hates kids, especially little ones, so I wonder how many times Tyriel has annoyed him to the point of leaving or yelling at him.

"I can't believe Kuro and Marth actually trust you with their baby," I hear Link say as he sits down where Kuro was sitting.

"It's because I'm good with kids. And I was there when Ike tried to beat the crap out of Marth in the hall right after Kuro had the baby. I held him so Kuro could beat the crap out of Ike, and I guess they both just trust me. Right now he probably wasn't thinking and just wanted to help Marth. What I can't believe is that Ike stabbed Marth in the leg!" I sigh as I start petting Tyriel's head softly.

"Well, who would have known Kuro and Marth would make such cute babies." Link chuckles as he reaches over.

He softly rubs Tyriel's cheek with his index finger. The little angel looks over at him, his eyes wide. He grabs Link's hand, pulling him closer. Link moves a little closer, watching the little baby. Just as I think it couldn't get any cuter, Tyriel opens his mouth wide and chomps down on Link's finger.

"Ahh! Oh, Ow! Ow!" I hear Link gasp, trying to pull his finger out of Tyriel's mouth.

"Oh, Tyriel! No, don't bite!" I pull him away a little, but Tyriel pulls Link closer.

Link's whining has gained the attention of a lot of people, causing everyone to look over.

"Hey, Peach, did you have a baby with Pit?" A random man asks, staring down at Tyriel.

"Huh? Oh! Goodness no! This is Kuro's baby! He and Marth had a baby! I'm just watching him really quick." I keep trying to get Link's finger out of his mouth.

"What?" The man sits down again, looking absolutely confused.

"Tyriel, please! Let go of Link's finger!" I tell him while pulling him again.

_I wonder which one of their last names he took._

I wonder as I pull on him again. I see him look at me, but tighten his grip on Link's finger. Marth and Kuro both said he can talk and walk, I wonder why he doesn't.

"Wow, he's… Got a pretty strong grip." Link keeps trying to pull his finger out of Tyriel's mouth.

I see Dark come up, probably looking for Link. He notices that Link's finger is in Tyriel's mouth, and he stifles a laugh behind his hand.

"Oh Link, some of the situations you get stuck in." Dark sighs, then kneels in front of me and Tyriel.

Tyriel looks over and sees Dark. He sees the red eyes and black hair, and thinks he's Kuro. Tyriel laughs, then reaches out for Dark, letting go of Link's finger.

"Oh! Umm, hi Tyriel." Dark reaches out and takes one of the little angel's hands.

"I think he thinks you're Kuro." I whisper to Dark.

He looks up, looking surprised.

"I guess it'd make sense. We do have the same color eyes and hair. I can't believe how big he is! No one's seen him yet, he's so cute! I wish he would have brought him out before." Dark smiles at the baby in my arms.

"I went and visited them a lot. Kuro let me feed him once too. He's so cute, but he eats so much!" I sigh, remembering how he got food everywhere and bit me a couple times.

I look back to the arena, but Marth and Kuro are gone. I figure Marth was brought to the medical wing, and Kuro went with him. Pit and Ike are still there, still talking to one another. I look back to Tyriel, who is softly rubbing his head on Dark's hand.

"How does Marth handle with a baby?" Dark looks at me as he asks.

"From what I've seen, he's just fine. He loves the little angel as much as Kuro does. Oh! I went to visit them once, and only Kuro was awake, so he let me in, and Marth was asleep in the bed with Tyriel laying on his chest asleep. It was so cute!" I sigh dreamily.

I would do _anything_ to sleep on top of Marth like that. Dark notices my look, watching me questioningly.

"Anyway, I should bring him to his fathers, they should be in the medical wing now," I stand up, pulling Tyriel's hand out of Dark's.

I hear the small angel whine, still thinking Dark is Kuro. He turns himself around to watch Dark. I don't notice Dark follow us. He lies over my shoulder, putting his small white wing in my face. I giggle and push it out of the way so I can see.

I walk out of the stadium, ignoring all the people calling for me to stop so they can see Kuro's baby. A couple people are following me now, catching up and looking at Tyriel, who is holding Dark's hand. It's funny Tyriel thinks Dark is Kuro.

I walk down the hall and into the medical wing. I see Kuro at the back doors instantly, sitting on the floor, his face buried in his hands, sobbing. I quickly go over to him. Kuro looks up and sees me and Tyriel. I kneel in front of him and give him Tyriel.

I watch as the little angel looks up at Kuro, realizing that he's his dad and not Dark. Kuro dries his tears, not wanting his son to think he's weak probably.

"What's wrong Kuro? Why aren't you with Marth?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

He looks at me, his look trying to tell me, but I don't understand.

"You can tell me honey. I don't know why you don't ever talk, but you can talk to me." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"They won't let me back with him. They said he's not going to be able to walk for a while too." He whispers so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

"Aww, Marth will be okay, I'm sure." I comfort.

He looks down at Tyriel, who yawns and lies against his stomach.

"He must be really tired and hungry. Here, I'll help you back to your room and get you two some food." I stand back up and help him stand.

We both look up, seeing all the people who followed me. I watch as Pikachu pushes his way through all the people and comes up to us. He stands on his back legs, watching Tyriel and Kuro. The little mouse Pokémon is always curious about new people.

I watch as Kuro slowly kneels in front of him, then sits Tyriel down on the ground. The little angel looks up, his eyes wide and happy. He looks over at Pikachu. Everyone smiles as Tyriel giggles at the fat mouse. The two reach out towards each other.

Pikachu moves closer and sniffs the angel, then crawls up into his lap. Tyriel laughs, hugging the little yellow mouse. Kirby also comes up, looking curiously at Tyriel as well.

Kuro sits behind them, watching the two little creatures study the small angel, who is just as intently checking them out. Ness and Lucas come up but hide a little farther away behind Dark's legs. They both are scared of Kuro, and are scared of angering him by saying something wrong or accidentally hurting Tyriel.

Toon Link pushes past everyone, not wanting to disturb Pit right now. He comes over and looks down at Tyriel. Everyone watches as Toon Link kneels in front of the little white winged angel.

"Hi! I'm Pit's best friend! My name is Toon Link!" The tiny swords man smiles.

As soon as he says Pit's name, Tyriel looks up, his eyes wide. He looks around, as if looking for Pit. Toon Link laughs a little, then looks at Kuro.

"You know uncle Pit?" Tyriel asks.

No one knows that he can walk and talk perfectly, as he loves being held and is usually quiet like Kuro.

"Does he really like Pit?" Toon asks Kuro.

Kuro nods yes, looking back down at his son.

"You know, he doesn't look _anything_ like Marth. He looks just like Pit. Except for his hair, of course." Toon Link points out.

I notice Kuro just keep looking at Tyriel, his expression not changing. Toon Link just shrugs and walks off, probably wanting to go bug his best friend. A door opens and a nurse runs out.

"Mr. Icarus?" She calls out.

Kuro immediately whips around, his eyes wide.

"Marth is expecting you, sir. He says he won't shut up until he gets to see you." The nurse tells him.

Kuro looks at me, silently asking if I'll watch Tyriel. I smile, then watch him run over to the woman.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

"He's yelling at the doctor, and he says that he won't shut up until he can see you. Please come back so he'll stop." The nurse begs me.

I go to the door, showing her that I want to go see him. She leads me towards the room, where I can clearly hear Marth yelling at the doctor in Japanese, so I have no idea what he's saying. I walk into the room, immediately catching the doctor's attention.

"Ah! Kuro! Thank you, at least now he'll shut up!" The doctor comes over to me, sighing in relief.

Marth stops talking, glaring out the window. I walk past the doctor and go over to him, making him smile at me. He looks very uncomfortable, and almost embarrassed. The doctor and the nurse both leave, giving me a chance to talk to him alone.

"What's wrong? You look uncomfortable." I ask quietly as I climb up onto the bed.

"Do you know what a suppository is?" He asks, his face slightly red.

"No." I reply as I lay down against his side, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, we'll just leave it at that then." Marth sighs, letting his head rest on mine.

"Well, how's your leg? What did they do?" I look down at his thigh, observing the bandages that go all the way around his leg.

"They said I'll be able to walk, it just might be a little hard, and they gave me stitches. It doesn't really hurt much either." I feel one of his small hands on my waist.

"At least you aren't in a lot of pain." I sigh as I put my hand on his stomach, rubbing his flat, exposed stomach with my thumb. "When can you leave?"

"They said I can leave whenever I want after they come back with the stupid paper they said they're getting." My pretty prince tightens his grip on my waist as we wait for the doctor to come back.

"I love you Kuro." I lift my head and look at Marth as he says it.

"I love you too Marth." I lean forward and rub my cheek on his.

"Alright, Mr. Lowell, here's your papers, you can go now." The nurse comes back in, handing the papers to Marth and smiling foolishly.

"I bet the doctor's happy." I hear Marth laugh as I look down at the papers in his lap.

"Well, let's just say he's on his break right now." The nurse smiles still.

I get off Marth, then help him sit up. He picks up the papers again, mumbling to himself bitterly. I look over at him, wondering what he's mumbling about. He sorely stands up, keeping his hurt leg raised so he doesn't put too much pressure on it.

I lean against his side underneath his arm, wrapping my arm around his stomach to help him walk. I look up at him. He smiles kindly at me, so I smile back. Someone comes into the room, another nurse, I guess. She looks up, staring at Marth.

Both their faces turn deep red. I look at Marth, then back at the girl. She walks closer to me and Marth. I feel him turn his back towards me slightly, holding me closer to him. She goes around to the other side of the bed. Marth turns around so he's facing her, turning me with him.

The other nurse has also caught onto what he's doing, but I still have no idea why he's acting like this. The new nurse stands up and sees Marth facing her. She realizes immediately what he's doing and her face turns even an even deeper shade of red.

I hear the door close, so I look over my shoulder. The other nurse is gone, and closed the door behind her.

"I'm not going to shove anything else up your ass you know." She huffs, looking away.

I feel my face flush as I look up at Marth, wondering what she's talking about.

"I don't trust you." Marth glares at her.

I press myself closer to his side.

"Well, you can leave now." The nurse tells Marth, then goes back to whatever it was she was doing.

"I refuse to turn my back to you." Marth continues to glare at her, why, I still have no idea.

"Fine, Picky." She puffs as she leaves the room.

I lead Marth out the door, then down the hall. We walk out into the lobby. Peach and Tyriel are gone now, but I see Ike and Pit. The receptionist is talking to a very happy looking Pit. She has tears in her eyes, but she's smiling. She's probably just happy that Pit is alive. Ike is watching Pit intently, smiling nonstop.

Pit looks over and sees me and Marth. He leaps into the air, yelping in happiness.

"Marth!" Pit runs over to us, bouncing around us.

"Hello Pit. You seem really happy." Marth smiles down at my brown haired twin.

"Are you okay Marth? Does your leg hurt a lot? Does it look nasty? Where's Tyriel? Can I go in your room and see Tyriel?" Pit asks as he keeps jumping in circles around us.

Ike walks up to us as well, watching Pit. I let go of Marth, wait until he slowly puts his leg down all the way, then reach out as Pit jumps around again. I grab his arm, stopping him from jumping anymore.

"Aww… You take the fun out of everything Kuro." Pit whines.

I hear a loud gasp, then a high pitched yelp. I whip around, recognizing Marth's voice immediately. Ike is holding Marth bridal style, staring down at him solemnly.

"P-put me down!" Marth demands, not wanting Ike touching him.

I run over to him, my eyes wide. Ike looks at me, then back to Marth.

"I'll carry him. You're too small. You don't want him to use his leg to much, do you? Besides, I won't hurt him." Ike reassures me.

"Don't worry Kuro, Ikey promised never to hurt Marth again!" Pit comes up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I promise I won't hurt him." Ike looks down at Marth. "Think of this as my apology for stabbing you and beating you."

"Hey, I wouldn't put it like that if I were you." Pit warns as he goes behind Ike.

I watch Ike wobble and almost fall over as Pit jumps up onto his back. I watch my twin lift his head over Ike's shoulder, smiling and rubbing his head on Ike's cheek.

"Pit, you almost made me drop Marth!" Ike complains, but he doesn't care at all that Pit is on him.

I give Ike a vicious glare, telling him that if he drops Marth I'll kill him. He just rolls his eyes, then starts walking towards my room. I follow him quickly, keeping up with him as much as possible. I look up at Pit, who's still rubbing his cheek on Ike's neck. He must be so happy to see him again.

We walk past Samus, who turns around and follows us. We get to Marth's room, where Pit hops off of Ike's back. He turns around, and sees Samus.

"Pit, I can't believe you're still alive," She admits as she stares down at him.

"I know! Same here! I thought for sure Snake was going to kill me! Oh, but then Marth came and saved my life! I'm so happy he saved me and let me stay in his room for so long. I could tell I was annoying him though." I watch as Pit looks down in shame.

Just as Samus goes to open her mouth to say something, we all turn around to a dull thud, and a loud yelp of pain. We all turn around and see Ike holding Marth by his leg, upside down.

"Ike! What are you doing?!" Pit runs over to them and stares down at Marth, who is dangling from Ike's grip.

"Well, at least I didn't drop him!" Ike retorts,

"No, you didn't drop him, but you're holding him upside down by his leg!" Pit yells at Ike.

"Can you please put me down? I'm starting to get dizzy." Marth groans as he holds his head, which he hit on the floor.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Not thinking, Ike just lets go of Marth's leg.

I watch, feeling anger burn in my stomach, as he falls to the ground completely. The door to his room opens, and Peach is standing there, holding Tyriel. She looks down and sees Marth, face first in the floor.

"Oh! What is he doing?" She asks as Marth lifts his head a little.

"Ike dropped him!" Pit points at Ike, telling on him immediately.

"Ike! He's hurt, why would you drop Marth?" She yells at him.

"I didn't mean to, he wouldn't stop moving, and I was trying to fix the way I was holding him, and I almost dropped him, but I caught him!" Ike defends himself.

"Yeah, you caught him, _by his leg_! And then dropped him!" Pit reaches down and helps Marth try to stand back up.

I run over to him and force my head under his chin, trying to comfort him. I look up and see Marth smile at me. Pit and I both help him stand back up, then lead him into his room. We lay him down on his bed carefully.

I climb up onto the bed and press myself to his side. After he found out I was pregnant, I was allowed to cuddle up to him whenever I wanted. I still get to do that, which makes me happy.

_I wonder how long it will take for his leg to heal._ _Now we both have had stitches. I wonder if he's in a lot of pain. I hope not. _I think as I stare down at the bandages on his leg.

I put a hand on his stomach for comfort, then lay my head on his shoulder. Peach comes over and puts Tyriel down on the bed. He turns around, knowing Marth is hurt, moves over to me. He smiles up at me, then lays down on Marth's stomach.

"Is father gonna be okay?" Tyriel asks.

"Yes, of course he is." I smile. "He's just in a lot of pain."

"Pain? Is there anything I can do to help? I don't want him to be in pain." Tyriel forces himself in between me and Marth, cuddling up to Marth's side.

"No, we just have to let him rest." I softly stroke the side of his head for comfort.

"Okay. Umm, it's not that I don't want to sit here and help father Marth get all better, but can I go play? I still haven't gotten to go out and play with anyone yet." Tyriel looks up at me pleadingly.

"I have to stay here with Marth," I tell him.

"But…" He stops and looks down, looking extremely disappointed.

"I'll take him out." Pit offers as he comes over and sits down.

"You will? Can I go? Can I go? Please?" Tyriel jumps on Pit, begging me to let him go.

"I guess so, but don't you want to go be with Ike?" I look at the large mercenary, who is still watching Pit, love bright in his indigo eyes.

"Yeah, but Ike needs to get used to Tyriel. I am his uncle, after all." Pit gives Ike a devious look.

"Oh great…" Ike groans.

"Yeah, I guess you can go, but be careful." I watch as Pit picks up Tyriel and heads out the door.

"Wait!" Tyriel wiggles out of Pit's grip.

He runs back in the room and jumps up onto the bed. He comes over to me and presses his cheek to mine. He smiles, closing his eyes. I close my eyes too, pressing me cheek closer to his.

"I love you father, and when father Marth wakes up, tell him I said I love him too." Tyriel then jumps off the bed and over to Pit.

"Don't worry, I will, and I love you too." I smile, my eyes half opening.

Tyriel smiles at me, then jumps up on Pit.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

Tyriel lays down on my shoulder as I carry him down the hall. It will be lunch in about fifteen minutes, so when lunch comes I can bring him to meet everybody. I know he's watching everybody and everything.

"Uncle Pit, do you think people will even _want_ to play with me?" I hear Tyriel ask.

"I'm sure Toon Link will." I reassure him.

Apparently he doesn't know that almost everyone here is an adult. Or close to an adult.

"So… A couple days ago, I woke up and I saw father Kuro and father Marth. They were sitting near the window, talking, and father Kuro said that he didn't want me to be around Ike. How come I can't be around Ike?" Tyriel stares at Ike, who is following behind us.

Ike narrows his eyes at Tyriel, sticking his tongue out at him. Tyriel just laughs at that.

"Because brother Kuro isn't Ike's biggest fan. Ike has done a lot to Marth that has made Kuro mad." I explain.

Tyriel glares at Ike, but the mercenary just rolls his eyes.

"I think Ike is funny. Hey, is Ike my uncle too?" He notices Ike's shocked expression, and lowers his head. "You know, because you and him are together, and…"

"Well, not unless we got married or had a kid of our own. You can call him your uncle, but I don't think he'd like that. That word gives him stomach aches." I chuckle.

"What? No it doesn't!" Ike defends himself.

"I think it does." Tyriel eyes Ike suspiciously.

"No," Ike says again.

"Denial!" Tyriel shouts as he points at Ike.

"Tyriel, don't shout." I snap.

"Sorry," He leans his head against mine.

"Hey look, Toon Link." I stop and put Tyriel down. "Go play."

Tyriel turns around and sees Toon Link. He's talking to Ness and Lucas. Tyriel looks back to me.

"So… Are you sure I can go over there?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, go on." I push him towards them a little.

He goes over to them. Ness and Lucas are the first to see him. They watch him slowly come up.

"H-hi, I'm Tyriel." The small angel stutters.

Who would have known, with how hyper he is, he'd be shy. Ness and Lucas look at each other, then back to Tyriel. Toon Link is smiling at him.

"Yeah, we know." Lucas plainly states.

I watch as Ness elbows him, giving him a stern look.

"Well, I was taught that you're supposed to kindly greet people you don't know," Tyriel looks down at the ground.

I go over to them and put my hand on Tyriel's shoulder.

"And Marth was right. It's respectful." I reassure him. "You guys don't be mean to him. This is the first time he's ever been around anyone else."

"Sorry," Lucas apologizes.

"It's fine." Tyriel looks up again.

I sigh and go back over to Ike. He's leaning against the wall. I lean against his side, making him look down at me.

"I've missed you so much Pit." He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I've missed you a lot too." I sigh as I watch Toon Link stand in front of Tyriel, hoping up and down, probably trying to get him to play.

I'm lifted off my feet, but I know it's Ike, so I let him pick me up. He holds me up by my ass as I wrap my legs around his stomach. I put my hands on his broad shoulders. Oh, how I've missed his huge, muscled body. I lean closer and lay my head down on his chest.

I see Lucas walk past us, looking bored and almost angry. He stops and looks up at us.

"Why did you have to bring him to play with _us_? Now Toon Link and Ness won't even look at me when I'm trying to say something." The little blonde complains.

"I didn't realize it was going to be such an issue." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well it wouldn't have been if you just wouldn't have brought him." Lucas walks away as other people start coming down for lunch.

"Tyriel! Come here!" I call over my shoulder.

I watch as he looks back at me, then over at Toon Link and Ness. It's almost as if he's not sure if he should come over to me or not. Finally, he comes running over to me, almost slamming into the wall.

"Uh, be careful where you run there, Tyriel." I watch him regain his balance, then look up at me.

"So… You wanted me to come over here?" He stares expectantly up at me, waiting for me to tell him something.

"It's lunch time." I say as Ike puts me down. "I'm taking you to meet some other people."

"Oh, okay. Umm, uncle Pit, I don't think Lucas likes me." Tyriel says as he follows me.

"I don't think so either, but that's okay. His mother never loved him." I reply without thinking.

"So, am I gonna be like him because I _don't have_ a mother?" Tyriel asks.

"Uhh…. No." I look over my shoulder at him.

"You don't sound so sure."

"Oh look! Link and Dark!" I run over to the Hylians, who are sitting at their normal table, kissing.

"Having fun swappin' spit?" I laugh as I sit down.

They pull away, Dark's face completely red, but Link just laughs.

"Well, you're still exactly the same." Link comments.

"Just because I'm stuck in the same room as Marth for so long doesn't mean I'm gonna be as boring as him when I got out." I laugh as Ike sits next to me.

"Hey!" I hear Tyriel whine behind me.

I look over my shoulder at him. I roll my eyes as I look back.

"But even though he seems like it, Marth isn't really that bad of a person." I pull Tyriel over and sit him down next to me.

"Hi Tyriel." Link smiles.

"I'm sorry I bit you earlier," Tyriel apologizes quietly, his head low.

"What?" I look up at Link.

"Yeah, earlier during the match he bit my finger." Link looks down at his finger.

"Kuro and Tyriel have weird biting problems. Kuro bites Marth all the time." I turn to Tyriel. "Do you ever bite Marth?"

"What? No, why would I do that?" He questions.

"Eh. Kuro does it enough for the both of you." I shrug as I turn back to Dark and Link.

I feel Ike wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me up into his lap. I hug him, feeling him hug back.

"Pit, can we please go back to our room?" Ike whispers in my ear.

"Yeah. Carry me." I demand.

"Of course." He chuckles as we stand up.

"Where you two going?" Dark asks.

"Back to our room to catch up a little." Ike smirks, holding me tighter to his chest.

"Wait, what about Tyriel?" Link looks at the small angel, who's staring down t the table.

"Can you watch him for a little? I'll come back and get him soon," I give him a pleading look.

"Yeah, I guess." Link shrugs.

"Thank you so much Link!" I smile, then lay my head back down on Ike's chest as he carries me out of the cafeteria.

-Link's P.O.V.-

"Link, why does Lucas not like me?" Tyriel looks up from the table.

"I don't know. I didn't know you've even met Lucas." I shrug.

"Oh." He looks back down.

"Hey, Tyriel look at me." I call to him.

I've noticed that they say he looks just like Pit and Kuro, and he does, but every once in a while, depending on what he does, he looks a lot like Marth. Like when he's thinking about something or he's curious, he does the same thing Marth does. And I'm not just talking about finding out what it is no matter what.

He looks up at me, his baby blue eyes wide. His eyes are the same color as Marth's too. I've noticed that his feathers are turning grey. I wonder if they'll be black or just light grey.

"You know, you're eyes are the same color as Marth's. They're really pretty." I smile.

His face flushes a little, but he smiles back.

"Would you prefer to look like your father Kuro or your father Marth?" I ask.

"Umm… Well if I looked like father Kuro, then people would confuse me with him, but if I looked like father Marth, people would think I was beautiful… So… I wanna look like father Marth." He looks really thoughtful, but then he smiles happily at me. "Can I really pick who I look like?"

"No, it doesn't work that way, but I'm happy to say that you look like both of them." I chuckle quietly.

"So people will think I'm a beautiful Kuro! With blue eyes. I wish I had red eyes. Wouldn't that be cool?" He stares wishfully up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. Probably not, if you want to look like Marth. Marth would look evil with red eyes." I start picturing Marth with red eyes, but I shudder and shake the thought.

"Well Dark and father Kuro both have red eyes. Hey Link, I had this dream a couple days ago, where I was in the sky, and I was with father Kuro and father Marth, and father Marth had blue wings! But anyway, father Marth couldn't fly, and neither could uncle Pit, so they were in flying school, but they got an F-. It was really funny. Oh! And Ike was there too, but he was really sad all the time, and he cried a lot. He was only there for a little while. He didn't have wings though, so he had to go back to the Surface. That made uncle Pit really sad, but even though he was sad, I could tell that he wasn't even really that sad." Tyriel keeps talking, but I start looking around the room at the other people.

After a couple seconds, I don't hear his talking anymore, so I look back to him. He's staring at me expectantly.

"So, did you hear?" He asks.

"Umm, yeah, Ike had to leave, and Marth and Pit had F-'s and…" I look down thoughtfully.

"What?! No, I was talking about after that! Did you hear what father Marth did?" He stands up, leaning over the table.

"Umm… No, I didn't," I admit quietly.

"What?!" He plops back down on his seat. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you again. Father Marth had to make Thanksgiving dinner for _every single_ _angel_ _in_ _Angel_ _Land_, but he burnt the turkey because I almost fell out of the sky. So it was my fault, but that's not the point. He made _so much_ food, there would have leftovers _even if every angel had two plates_, but before anyone could have any, father Kuro ate _all_ the food! And he didn't even save any for me! And then Pit started crying because Kuro had reminded him of Ike, and so we went with Pit down to the Surface to see Ike, who had a wife now, and had completely forgotten about Pit. Uncle Pit was so sad, he cries for three days. Even father Marth couldn't make him feel better. I went back to the Surface one night and went back to Ike, and reminded him of who Pit was, and he felt so bad for forgetting, that he ditched his family and came back to the sky for Pit. I convinced Palutena to let Ike stay, and then Pit and Ike were so happy, they hid in their room for a long time. I wasn't allowed in there though."

"Oh, wow. That's very… Interesting," I watch him confusedly, wondering how he could even think of something so strange.

"Yeah. That's what father Marth said too. Except he said I have a great imagination. What is your imagination? Father Kuro peed on the door. Oh! And, I watched him throw up in front of Princess Peach, and he said it was her present. But father Marth was kind of angry with him, but he looked more amused than angry." How the hell does this kid come up with these things?

"Was that in your dream too, or did that really happen?" I ask.

"That really happened. Father Kuro doesn't like Mr. Firehead." Tyriel shakes his head no slowly. "But I like Mr. Firehead. Mr. Firehead _really_ likes father Marth."

"Who's Mr. Firehead?" I give him a curious look.

"Red? Road? Oh! Roy!" He giggles a little.

"How do you get _Road_ out of _Roy_?" I question.

"I don't know." The small angel shrugs.

"And I'm guessing you call him Mr. Firehead because of his hair?"

"Yeah! His head looks like its on fire! His hair is really soft, too. He let me feel it." Tyriel reaches up and feels his own hair.

His hair is black, and is about the same length as Marth's. Though his hair spikes in every direction at the end, his hair looks a lot like Marth's. If Marth let his hair grow out more, it would probably look just like that, only teal.

In the light, his hair seems to have blue highlights in it. I sigh and stand up, tapping Dark's shoulder. He looks up at me expectantly.

"Come on," I tell both of them.

Tyriel jumps up, while Dark just normally stands up and follows me. We walk past Ganondorf and Zelda, and Tyriel notices Ganondorf staring at him. I watch as Tyriel stops, turns to Ganondorf, and waves, smiling happily.

Though I'd protect him, I still feel my heart skip a beat as Ganondorf stands up. He comes over to Tyriel, who just watches him interestedly.

"Hi! I'm Tyriel!" The sky blue eyed angel smiles.

"Yeah, I know. You look a lot like Marth, don't you think?" Ganondorf stares down at him.

"Well I'd expect no less, he's my father." Tyriel states.

"I like that," Just as the large Gerudo reaches up to put his hand on Tyriel, I run in between them.

"No, no, no. Ganondorf, no touching." I hold my arms out in front of him.

He narrows his eyes at me, then backs up a little.

"You can't touch him. Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself. He's only a month and a half old, stay away." I turn around and pick up Tyriel.

I lead Dark out of the cafeteria as Tyriel lies on my shoulder. I know he's still smiling and waving at Ganondorf. He doesn't know that Ganondorf is bad, so I don't blame him. I put him down in front of me. He looks up, smiling.

"Who was that?" He asks.

"Uh, his name in Ganondorf. He's not really a good guy, so leave him alone, okay?" I reach forward and softly pet his head.

"Okay. So, what are we gonna do now? I'm bored," He complains.

"I'm going to bring you back to your father." I say as I softly grab his hand and start leading him back towards Marth's room.

"What? But Pit said you'd play with me! I don't wanna go back yet!" Tyriel whines, but follows me without a problem.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have things I have to do. Maybe I can take you to play later, okay?" We start up the stairs, but I notice he's having trouble walking up them properly.

I stop and look down at him. He's slowly stepping up each stair, making sure both feet are on one stair before moving to the next one. I recall seeing Pit and Kuro do the same thing, so I just figure it has do with them being used to flying, and not climbing a flight of stairs.

"Do you want me to carry you up the stairs?" I ask, a slight laugh in my voice.

He looks up at me, then back down. "No, I wanna do it myself."

"Determined little angel, isn't he?" I look up and see Samus at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," I sigh as he continues to slowly go up the stairs.

"Isn't he supposed to be with Pit and Ike?" She asks as she waits at the top of the stair case for me.

"Ike convinced Pit to ditch him with me, so I'm bringing him back to Marth and Kuro." I explain.

"Marth is asleep, and I have no idea where Kuro is. Last time I saw him, he was over by the stairs going up to the third floor." I watch as she looks over her shoulder down the hall.

"The third floor? What business does he have in the attic?" I say out loud, catching Tyriel's attention.

"Maybe he's marking his territory again." The small angel suggests.

"Marking his territory?" Samus repeats.

"Yeah, he did it to the door, and father Marth got mad at him. But he didn't _look_ mad. He looked almost confused." Tyriel smiles, as always.

"What did he do to mark his territory?"

"He peed on the door!"He laughs quietly.

"He peed on it?" Samus and I both look at him, gasping.

"Yep. Father Marth said he was doing it because of me, but I never told him to pee on anything. Do you know what father meant by that?" He looks up at m e curiously.

"Yeah, he means he thinks Kuro's peeing on stuff to try to keep people away from you so they don't hurt you." I explain as we get to the top of the stair case.

"Someone wants to hurt me? Why?" Tyriel sounds like he might cry, but he doesn't.

"No, no one wants to hurt you. Kuro just _thinks_ that because he's superstitious." I sigh as I lead him towards his room.

"What's superdishes?" Tyriel asks.

"Huh? Oh, you mean superstitious?"

"Yeah, superdishes."

"Superstitio- Never mind. It means irrational or illogical." I walk up to the door to his room.

"Oh. You're smart. I thought there was no one smarter than father Marth." Tyriel opens the door as I'm about to knock and goes inside.

I chuckle a little, but follow him in. As Samus had said, Marth is asleep on the bed and Kuro is nowhere to be seen. Tyriel jumps over Marth, landing soundlessly on the other side of the bed. He turns back around and sits down next to Marth.

"Hey Marth?" I lean down in front of him.

His eyes open slightly and he looks at me. I smile, then move back a little.

"Where's Kuro? I brought Tyriel back for you. He's behind you." I watch as he looks over and sees Tyriel, who's staring out the window.

"Thank you. Wait, Kuro's gone?" His eyes get wide and he sits up.

"Yeah, Samus says she say him over by the stairs to the third floor." I tell him as I stand up.

"Can you please go find him? He's probably peeing on stuff." Marth sighs.

"I was wondering if Tyriel was telling the truth or not. He really peed on the door, didn't he?" I go over to the door and grab the handle, getting ready to go look for Kuro.

"Yes, he really peed on the door. He's marking his territory." Marth looks over at Tyriel, then back to me.

"Yeah, I always saw Kuro as that kind of person." I leave the room, closing the door behind me.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

Ike sits over, staring down at me, his eyes clouded with love. I reach up and hold his neck softly. He caresses my cheek, then leans down and slowly presses his lips to mine. I close my eyes, deepening our kiss by pressing closer.

We finally pull away as our need for air becomes too great. I wrap both my arms around his neck, letting them hang loosely around his muscular neck. He lowers himself down onto me so he's lying on me instead of sitting over me.

He tips his head to the side and starts kissing my neck. I've missed the feel of the soft, blue and black sheets underneath me, I've missed his musky cinnamon scent, and I've missed him kissing me and holding me too tight.

I feel his tongue slip over the skin on my neck. I let out a moan, groping at his back as he continues to lick and kiss my neck. I let out a huff every time he bites down. I feel his hands slowly moving up and down my sides, then reaching between us and undoing my belt.

He pulls away from my neck, smiling down at me. I entwine my fingers in his soft, spiky hair. I slowly comb through his hair, missing feeling his soft hair in my face while we slept. He leans down and lays his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him even closer.

He takes my belt off me, then removes my white tunic. He sits up and takes my black undershirt off. I help him take his cape and shirt off, then watch as he removes his undershirt. After staring at his large, muscled chest, He lies down next to me, pulling me up against him.

"I love you Pit. I've missed you so much." Ike whispers in my ear before softly kissing right under my ear.

"I love you too Ike. Sitting around with Marth for so long was so boring. All he does is sit with Kuro and read. It's so boring over there." I complain.

"Yeah, Marth and I don't really do much. But with them having Tyriel they'll probably do a lot more now." I smile and lay my head against Ike's chest as he strokes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, but you're more interesting. Marth was a lot sweeter to me though." I comment.

"Oh was he now? Someone can be sweeter than me to you?" Ike laughs quietly.

"Yes, Marth can."

"Well wreck my confidence why don't you." The mercenary huffs.

"Sorry. I love you." I turn and kiss his chest.

"I love you too."

He tightens his arms around me. We both close our eyes, making sure we're completely pressed together. After a couple minutes, I slowly fall asleep.

-Some Time Later-

I hear a loud knocking on the door. I also hear Ike groan, then watch as he opens his eyes. I sit up as he does the same. We both stretch, then he gets up off the bed. He goes over and opens the door. I see Kuro, and standing beside him, Tyriel.

"Hi Kuro." Ike steps aside so Kuro can come in.

I smile as I rub my eyes. Tyriel looks curiously around the room, moving over to the nightstand. I watch as he looks at everything, then moves somewhere else and looks at everything else in the room. Kuro comes up to me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask in a yawn.

He tips his head to the side, asking if I can watch Tyriel for him. I smile as I look back to the smaller angel. Ike is also watching him as he goes over to the window and looks out it.

"Yeah I guess. What for?" I reply.

He looks back to Marth's room, then back at me, returning his head to its normal position.

"You're gonna help Marth down to the lobby? Why does he want to go there?" I ask.

Kuro just shrugs, then runs out of the room and into his and Marth's. I turn to Tyriel, who is still looking out the window.

"Hey Tyriel? You want to go down to the lobby with me and your fathers?" I get up and start putting my undershirt back on.

"Yeah! Uh, so father Kuro told me that you love me very much. Is that true?" He comes up in between me and Ike.

I look up at Ike, who smiles. I look back to Tyriel.

"I do love you very much." I smile and hug him.

I feel him hug me back. He looks over at Ike, then pulls away from me. I watch as he hugs Ike's legs, as he's too tall to hug normally for him. I tense up as I see Ike reach forward, then stop, as if he was going to push him off, then decided against it.

"I've seen you hurt both of my fathers many times, but I still love you too, because you're my uncle too. My uncle Ikey, and uncle Pit." I hear Tyriel sigh as he tightens his grip on Ike's legs.

I watch, wondering why Ike isn't yelling at him or pushing him away. Tyriel lets go and turns to me.

"Are we gonna go now?" Tyriel whines.

"Yes, and don't whine. Ike, are you coming?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Yeah, just give me a second to put my shirt back on." I watch as he reaches down and grabs his undershirt.

He puts it on, then doesn't bother with anything else. I lead Tyriel out into the hall, where I see Kuro leaning against Marth in their room. Tyriel runs over to them, smiling happily.

"Can I really go with uncle Pit and Ike?" He asks as he hops up and down in front of Marth.

"Yes, as long as they say so." Marth replies.

"Okay!" He runs back over to me and Ike.

I smile at him, then start down the hall. I watch as he runs ahead, stopping at the stairs. Once we get to him, he runs down the stairs, then waits for us at the bottom. We get to him, when I point to the tiny swordsman sitting in the lobby.

"Look Tyriel, Toon Link!" Tyriel looks where I was pointing, and then looks back to me.

"Yeah, but he's with Lucas and Ness, and Lucas doesn't like me." Tyriel complains as we walk into the lobby.

Toon Link looks up and sees Tyriel. He gasps and jumps up.

"Tyriel! Tyriel, come here!" He shouts, waving his arms to get Tyriel attention.

"You can go." I tell him as he looks up at me for permission.

He turns back around and goes over to Toon Link, staying away from Lucas.

"Why do you have to ask before you do anything? He's not your parent." I hear Lucas scoff.

"No, he's not my father, but it's respectful, and if we were doing something else, I might not have been able to come over, but I did anyway and then I'd get in trouble." Tyriel explains.

"Well I'm lucky I don't have any parents here." He huffs, then looks away.

"Don't you ever miss your parents? I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have father Kuro and father Marth." Tyriel suddenly looks thoughtful, probably wondering what it'd be like without them.

I see Kuro come up next to me, so I look around for Marth. He's standing near the wall next to Peach, who just got here.

"How come you're not with Marth?" I ask.

"Peach wanted to talk to him, and she's boring." He whispers as he looks at me.

"Yeah," I agree.

"Hey Pit, I'm going to go talk to Marth, okay?" I turn to Ike as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay. Be nice to him though." I call.

I watch as Kuro intently watches Ike, then looks back to Tyriel. He's now sitting next to Toon Link, staring down into his lap. I see Lucas still going on about how he thinks it's stupid Tyriel loves his parents so much.

I hear Kuro growl, then walk over to them. He walks behind the couch Tyriel is sitting on and reaches down. Lucas immediately shuts his mouth as he sees Kuro come up. My twin reaches down and softly pets Tyriel's hair, then leans down on the back of the couch.

"So, what are you talking about?" Kuro asks, his voice a menacing growl, his eyes but mere slits, as he stares directly at Lucas.

"N-nothing." Lucas stutters, fear bright in his eyes.

Tyriel looks up at Kuro, then back at Lucas. He lowers his head, not wanting Kuro to hurt Lucas, even though he may deserve it.

"Good. I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything." Kuro growls as he walks off.

Once he's sure Kuro is gone, Lucas sighs in relief. Ness looks over, then back to Tyriel. Kuro walks right past me, not even glancing in my direction. I look back to Tyriel. I watch as Lucas gets up and walks off. Toon Link jumps up, turning around to Tyriel.

"Wanna play my favorite game?" He jumps again.

"What is it?" Tyriel asks, also getting up.

"It's really fun! It's really called Cat and Mouse, but I like to call it Pigs and Me! Okay, so, you run, and I chase you. And if I catch you, you're out. But if you get away, and get to a safe point, then you have to chase me." Toon Link explains.

"Okay! Where's the safe point?" Tyriel looks really excited.

"Uhh," Toon Link looks around, when Tyriel points over here.

"Ike! Can Ike be the safe point? He's huge enough to see from miles away!" I look over my shoulder to see if he heard what Tyriel said, but he's taken no notice.

"Okay! If I catch you before you get to Ike, I win!" I watch as Toon Link reaches out to get Tyriel, but he dashes away.

They start their game of… Pigs and Me? Where did he even come up with that name?! I watch as Tyriel runs towards Ike, then grabs his legs. Toon Link skids to a stop, panting heavily from their running.

"Tyriel, what are you doing?" Ike looks down at him.

"You're the safe point!" Tyriel pants as he lets go.

"I'm out!" Toon Link runs back over to the starting point, Tyriel following him.

Marth watches, smiling, as they start chasing each other again. I watch as Tyriel catches up to him and catches him. Tyriel yelps as they fall over. They tumble over once, then they both stop. Tyriel is above him, his hands on Toon Link's head. The small swordsman moves, making Tyriel slip. He accidentally pulls Toon Link's hair, making him yelp.

"Tyriel, Tyriel, be nice. Don't pull hair." I reach down and grab Tyriel's hand.

Tyriel gets up and runs behind my legs.

"I'm sorry," Tyriel looks down in shame, hiding behind my legs.

"It's fine, come on, let's play!" Toon Link gets up again, still wanting to play.

I look up and see Kuro walk up behind a very unsuspecting Marth, who is deep in conversation with Ike and Peach. I watch in confusion as Kuro pulls his cock out of his shorts, then moves closer to Marth. What is he doing? My head tips to the side, watching my twin intently.

My jaw drops as Kuro starts peeing on Marth. I notice Marth's face drop. He looks over his shoulder, and sees Kuro peeing on him.

"Kuro! Oh… great Goddess," I run over to Kuro, pushing him away from Marth a little. "Marth, please don't be angry with him! He wasn't just peeing on you, he was…" I look over at Kuro, who's smiling at Marth innocently.

"He was just claiming you," I force out.

"What?" Marth stares down at him, his face red because he was just peed on by his baby daddy.

"Like, umm. He was 'marking' you, as his. He peed on me too. It's like the dog thing, you know? How they pee on everything when you take them for walks? He was claiming you his territory." I put an arm around Kuro, hoping he's not really mad at him.

"So… Kuro just marked me as his? By peeing on me?" Marth forces out, probably trying not to die from embarrassment.

"Yeah. Don't be angry with him," I look up at him pleadingly.

"I… Ughh…" I watch as his eyes close and he falls to the ground.

"Marth!" I gasp.

Kuro quickly scrambles up and grabs Marth's arm. I watch as he starts dragging Marth back towards their room. Ike chuckles and scoops the unconscious prince up off the floor. Kuro quickly follows him as Ike carries him back to their room.

"Oh, Pit, your brother has an interesting way of showing affection," Peach smiles, but her face is also red.

"Well… He only did it so no one else could have Marth. He thinks Marth will smell like him forever because he peed on him." I look over at Toon Link and Tyriel.

They're on the floor again, with Toon Link on top of Tyriel. His hands are on the top of Tyriel's head.

"Toon Link, get off Tyriel like that!" I call to them.

Toon Link looks up, then scrambles off the small angel. They both jump up and start chasing each other again. They run past me, when Tyriel skids to a stop. I turn around to him.

"Where's father?" He asks, as both of his fathers were here and they aren't now.

"Umm, well, Marth had a little problem, so they had to go back to the room. Do you want to go back too?" I ask kindly.

"No! I wanna play with Toon Link!" He jumps up as Toon Link comes back over.

"Yeah, I wanna play with Tyriel!" The tiny swordsman stares up at me.

I remember when it was me he would beg to play with. Now, he'll always be bugging Marth and Kuro if Tyriel can play. I guess I got boring for him. Probably because I spend all my time with Ike or watching Tyriel.

"Okay, but be careful." I tell them.

"We will!" Toon Link starts chasing Tyriel as he runs off again.

I watch as they run out the front door. I sigh, then follow them.

"Tyriel, you know you're not allowed outside alone!" I quickly go outside.

Tyriel is up in a tree, while Toon Link is still trying to get him. The smaller angel is laughing at Toon Link's failed attempts to reach him. I go over to them.

"Tyriel! Get down from there at once!" I command sternly.

He looks up at me, his bright sky blue eyes wide in shock that I had yelled at him. Usually he's a really good kid, so he's never yelled at, but when he does something wrong and doesn't realize, he gets yelled at and he gets a little scared.

I watch as he hops down from the tree quickly. He stands up straight and stands in front of me. His eyes are still wide. As he's been getting older, his eyes have been getting lighter in color while his wings are getting darker. The stems of his feathers are turning light grey, while his eyes are already almost the same color as Marth's.

He's really adorable and he's a really good kid, he's just really hyperactive. Sometimes _too_ hyperactive. Marth or Kuro will come to me, asking if I'll go play with him because neither of them do the whole running around thing.

"Come on, get back inside." I sigh as I turn around and start heading back towards the mansion.

"Uncle, why am I not allowed outside?" Tyriel comes running up to me.

"Because it's dangerous." I reply plainly.

"Oh. Well, what if you watch me? Then can I stay outside? With Toon Link?" He gives me a pleading look, but I don't look at him.

"No. Those are your father's rules, so you need to go by them." I insist as I lead him back into the mansion.

"But that's boring! Who cares about rules! I wanna play!" He jumps in frustration.

"No. Come on. You're going back to your room." I growl.

"But I don't want too! I want to play!" He whines loudly, gaining people's attention.

They watch as I lead Tyriel back towards his room.

"Uncle Pit, I'm hungry." Tyriel complains.

"Tell your father." I reply.

"But I want to go to dinner with you!"

"No. I'm going to dinner with Ike."

"You always go to dinner with Ike!"

"Yeah, he's kind of my boyfriend."

"Well that doesn't mean you can't have dinner with your nephew!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" Tyriel stops walking and crosses his arms.

I turn around to him, getting pissed off with his stubbornness.

"No, Tyriel! You can go have dinner with your father, or get some friends!" I yell at him.

He's silent for a second while tears well up in his eyes.

"I-I just want…" He snivels a little. "I just want to spend time with you, Pit. I love you, I want to be around you and spend time with you, but you never want to! I only wanted to do something with you," He snivels again, letting his tears go.

"I'm sorry Tyriel, please don't cry," I take a step forward, making him back up a little. "I didn't realize how I was making you feel. I'm really sorry,"

"It's okay," He whispers as he dries his tears.

"Come on, let's go to dinner." I sigh as I take his hand.

"O-okay! I'm sorry I'm so annoying," Tyriel moves closer to me, wrapping his arms around my arm.

"You're not annoying. It's fine Tyriel." I lead him into the cafeteria, waiting until someone else goes inside so I can sneak past them and get in.

I lead Tyriel over to the table where I sit with Ike all the time. He sits down next to me.

"I'll go get you something to eat. What do you want?" I stand up and look down at him.

"No, I can do it myself. I don't want to trouble you." He also stands, then follows me over to the counter.

There's no point in arguing, because Marth taught him to always use respect and not to trouble others but sometimes he forgets that and gets a little out of hand, but he's normally good and well mannered. We go up and get our food. As the woman gives Tyriel his food, I watch as he smiles and dips his head respectfully.

"Thank you!" Tyriel smiles.

Tyriel turns with his mountain of food, which reminds me of Kuro and Ike, and goes back to our table. I sigh as I watch him.

"What's wrong?" The lady asks.

"I, Tyriel's so perfect. He's the youngest one, and I'm still like his shadow. I just don't understand. He's so proper, and uses his manners really well." I sigh.

"Yeah, he's a good boy, but you're the only Pit. You can't be replaced. Don't worry about how perfect you think Tyriel is. Nobody's perfect. He just has a prince as a father, so of course he has good manners and he's respectful." She smiles.

"Yeah, I know. Marth is awesome. He's a great guy, and Kuro's a great father." I pick up my plate and go to walk to my table.

"You'll be fine." She assures me.

"Thanks," I call over my shoulder as I walk to my table.

Tyriel had already eaten most of his food. I see Kuro sitting at the table now. I sit down in my normal spot.

"Hey Kuro." I sigh, then poke my food a couple times with my fork.

He tips his head to the side, asking why I seem so depressed. I can't rant about Tyriel when he's right next to me! I put my fork down and look at Kuro.

"It's your son." I admit.

I hear Tyriel choke a little, then look over at me. His baby blue eyes are wide in hurt. Kuro gives me a questioning look, asking why.

"Well, he's just so perfect." I look at Tyriel, who still looks confused.

"So, you don't like me?" Tyriel sniffs, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, Tyriel, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that-"

"What have I done to make you not like me?" Tyriel cries, jumping up and running towards the doors.

Just as gets to them, the doors open. Zelda comes in, holding the door open for Tyriel as he runs out of the cafeteria, crying. I stand up, but I know he won't come back.

"What's wrong with him?" Zelda asks as Kuro walks past, following Tyriel slowly.

"He thinks I don't like him," I whine as I follow Kuro.

"Why does he think that?"

"I don't know! I didn't mean to hurt his feelings!" I start crying too.

I run past Kuro and up to their room, where I know Tyriel will be. I see him open the door, then run inside, slamming the door shut behind him. I go up to the door. I knock quietly, then go inside. I leave the door open because Kuro will be coming in any moment.

"Father, father," I see Tyriel climb up on top of Marth, who is still unconscious. "Father, wake up! Why doesn't Pit like me? How come Pit hates me? What did I do?" Tyriel cries as he shakes Marth, trying to wake him up.

"Tyriel, Marth is unconscious," I say quietly as I walk over to the bed.

I notice his hair is wet and he's only wearing pants, so I figure Kuro and Ike gave him a shower because Kuro peed on him. Tyriel looks up at me, then back down to Marth. I know he doesn't know what unconscious means.

"Does that mean he's…? Dead?" I watch as Tyriel leaps off Marth, landing right in front of me.

He grabs my shoulders, tears streaming down his cheeks at the thought of Marth, his beloved father, being dead.

"Please, Pit, tell me he's not dead. Father isn't dead, is he?" Just as Tyriel asks, tears dripping off his chin, Peach and Samus walk past.

They hear what Tyriel asked me, and they both come in the room. They come up behind me.

"Is Marth dead? What is he talking about? Marth isn't dead," Samus looks at Marth, then back to us.

"He doesn't know what being unconscious is. He thinks Marth is dead." I tell them.

Tyriel presses himself to me, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. I wrap my arms around him, softly stroking the back of his head.

"Tyriel, he's not dead. He's just asleep." I tell him quietly.

"But he would have woken up!" Tyriel cries.

"Well, a really, really deep sleep. Nothing can wake him up. He'll wake up on his own, okay? You just have to give him some time, and he'll be okay." I sooth.

"Oh, so, he's asleep like uncle Ikey?" Tyriel looks up, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Yeah, a lot like that." I put a hand on his head.

"Oh, so father is okay?" He looks over his shoulder at Marth.

"Yes, he's just fine." I smile kindly.

"W-why do you not like me, Pit?" He snivels.

"I do like you, and you know it. I've just be really stressed lately. I don't mean to take it out on you." I softly ruffle his hair, making him smile.

"I guess I shouldn't have just assumed you didn't like me," Tyriel guiltily looks down.

"Don't worry about it. I love you very much!" I hug him really tight, making him squeak quietly.

I feel him hug back, pressing his face into my neck.

"I love you too Pit," Tyriel hugs me just as tight, then lets me go.

He takes a step back, noticing Samus and Peach. His pretty blue eyes get wide, and he smiles politely at them.

"Aww!" Peach smiles back, adoring how cute Tyriel is.

"He's very well mannered. He hates it when people don't like him too." Samus comments.

"It's not that he hates it when people don't like him, he's just kind of… oblivious of what he does sometimes, so if someone doesn't like him, he thinks he did something wrong." I turn around to them as Tyriel climbs up onto the bed and cuddles up to Marth's side.

"Well, he's still really young. I don't blame him." Samus watches him lift Marth's arm and put his hand on top of his head.

Tyriel smiles, but he looks disappointed as Marth's hand falls off his head. He tries putting Marth's hand on his head again, but it falls off. He huffs, then climbs on top of Marth. He stares down at his father, looking very bored.

"I wish you'd wake up now," Tyriel sighs.

I walk over to them, putting my hand on Marth's stomach.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon." I reassure the small, black haired angel.

"I know, but he _promised_ he'd take me outside today _before lunch_, and it's _after_ _dinner_!" Tyriel complains as he paws at the prince's arm lightly.

"Well, he probably would have if Kuro wouldn't have decided to pee on him." I shrug.

"Huh? He peed on father?" Tyriel gets off Marth, looking down at him in disgust.

"Don't worry, he's had a shower." I giggle a little as he gets back on Marth.

Kuro comes in the room, watching us sit on Marth. He comes over and hops up onto the bed.

"Father, why'd you have to pee on father Marth?" Tyriel whines, blaming Kuro for Marth not taking him out.

Kuro just shrugs, then looks down at Marth. We all turn back to Marth, willing him to open his beautiful blue eyes. I reach forward and nudge his cheek with my hand.

"Okay! I'll get up!" We all move as Marth sits up.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"A while now. I've been waiting for you guys to stop staring at me like that. That was creepy!" He complains.

"Hey, we all thought there was something wrong with you." I complain back.

"There was. My boyfriend peed on me!" He turns to Kuro, who just happily smiles, closing his eyes and sitting up straight.

"I love you Kuro." Marth laughs quietly as he reaches over and hugs him.

Kuro purrs quietly, then rubs his cheek on Marth's shoulder. I stand up off the bed.

"Okay, well now that you're awake, and stuff, I'm gonna go back to my room." I go over ot the door, leaving them alone.

"Wait! Wait, uncle Pit!" I hear Tyriel gasp.

I turn around and see him come up to me.

"What?" I ask.

"I _love_ you!" He smiles as he hugs me.

I smile and hug back. "I love you to Tyriel."

He lets go and runs over to the bed again. I leave, going across the hall to Ike's room. I go inside and see Ike on the bed. He staring out the window, and didn't notice me come in. I climb onto the bed and over behind him.

I put my hands on his shoulders, then lean over his head. His eyes are closed, and he looks asleep.

"Hi, my sweet angel." I hear him whisper as his eyes open slightly.

"Hi Ikey!" I lean closer and kiss his nose.

He chuckles, then pulls me over his head. I land in his lap, face first in his crotch. I twist around and look up at him. He smiles, then lays back. I carefully pull myself into a normal position, then sit on his stomach.

I watch as he closes his eyes. I start massaging his sides, forcing a smile out of him. I sit and massage his chest and sides for a couple minutes, then stop and sit back.

"I love you Ike." I smile.

I get no reply. I tip my head to the side confusedly.

"Ike?" I nudge his cheek.

Just as I start to fear the worst, his mouth opens and he snores loudly. I giggle, then lay down beside him, cuddling up to his side.

"I love you Ike." I whisper.

** The words Pit said where from a song called Forever And Always by Parachute. Chapter Twelve is skipped a head about a month, just as a warning. Please review, and enjoy!**


End file.
